


Jinxed Evocation

by CelestialKestrel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Reader, Unrequited Crush, Violence, Werewolves, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 121,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKestrel/pseuds/CelestialKestrel
Summary: Looking through your old journal, you found out that the boy with glasses, who lived over the road, wasn't as normal as he first appeared to be.And soon you found out, neither were you.





	1. Letter Delivery

It was late, very late; so late, that you decided you didn't want to check the time in case, your mum caught you sneaking downstairs to squint at the old grandfather clock you had in your living room.

You always had a terrible habit of getting up at the same time at the crack of dawn.

4:32 am.

You never knew why you had this addiction to check your clock at this exact time each day, but you did.

The first time you woke up with fright was at 4:32 am was July 30th 1991 when you had not long turned eleven.

For some reason, you decided to write it down in your old raggy journal. You curled up on your bed like you were a child again and picked up your wind up torch your mum gave you for your thirteenth birthday, she knew about your odd habit of waking up incredibly early in the morning, and she also knew how much you loved to read books late into the night.

When she handed it to you she had said that if you were to ever climb out of bed and race down the stairs to gaze at the grandfather clock at 4:32 am, you could do it would falling over and tripping over your feet in the dark.

You knew how weird this habit you had was, so you were grateful she didn't scold you for it.

You curled your knees close to your chest and opened the damaged cover of your journal.

Squinting at the pages as you raised your torch over the scribbled words, you smiled slightly. Your mind was flooding back with memories from years ago. In the roughly scribbled writing, it kept talking about wizards and witches dated back to when you were nine years old, trying to convince yourself they were real and you indeed could use magic.

You laughed slightly at how innocent you were.

You skipped through the pages until you landed on the date July 30th 1991, you traced your index finger over the words, your lips twitching slightly as you muttered the words under your breath.

Almost as if transporting yourself back to 1991, you could picture the summer breeze drifting through your hair as the Dursleys slammed their way out of their car yelling at Harry. You peeped out of the window, squinting your eyes to see a small framed boy around your age, dragging bulky cases from the car as the rest of his relatives when back inside of the house.

Your mother leant close to you, her wispy blonde hair falling close to you. "They always treat that poor boy horribly. Sometimes I wonder if I should step in."

Glancing up at your mum, your eyes reflecting the sunlight, you frowned. "Well, why don't you?"

Your mum brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know what, you're right. Why don't I?"

She left your side and stormed out of the house, waiting for the boy's guardians to be out of sight. She walked over to him, leaning down to his height and handed him a chocolate bar; then she pointed in the direction of your house, mouthing something that seemed to make the boy smile.

After that, she came back inside, a proud look on her heart-shaped face. "I will be keeping a close eye on him. How about you tell me if you see anything too?"

You nodded. "I will."

Your eyes flickered from the pages, staring into the dark corners of your room. Raising your brow as you continued to read, you hadn't touched this journal in around six months, so most of what you had written you had forgotten. But you could remember the boy with glasses on Privet Drive and how badly his guardians treat him.

You saw him walking around occasionally in the night, or heard odd noises during the early hours outside of his house. But, alas, a year ago when you peered over to see what your peculiar neighbour was doing, you saw his Uncle falling out of his window, cage bars falling alongside him.

"Who the hell puts cage bars on a teenagers window?" you questioned to no one in particular.

You retraced where you were last reading from your journal, placing yourself back in your memories once again.

The sun was beginning to set on Privet Drive, the red and purples swirling into the horizon. As you watched the sky from your window, something loud hit against it.

An owl.

Blinking, you opened your window, only to see piles and piles of letters outside of the Dursleys house. It only got worse from there, eventually as a week went by, and Sunday rolled around, the letters began flooding out of their chimney, some of them landing on your front lawn.

Hundreds of impatient owls hunched themselves over their house hooting and spreading their light coloured feathers everywhere.

You walked downstairs, holding the railing and stepped outside, not bothering to put your shoes on. Your feet slipped against the green grass, then you leant down and picked up one of the letters that drifted close to your house. You turned it over and gazed at who it was addressed to.

It was labelled as Mr H Potter, on the top left side of it and something that looked like a school badge was printed on, dubbed 'Hogwarts'. Feeling uncomfortable with opening it, you walked over to their house and placed it on the growing pile of unopened letters the Dursleys had.

You skipped forward a few more pages, stopping sliding your index finger over the words when you reached another date that stood out to you.

July 31st 1992, you were getting dressed when you heard arguing at the Dursley's again. They're always yelling about something, and they never shut up when they're near Mr Potter, the letter that was sent to the Dursleys had that name on it, so you presumed that's the boy with glasses name; after they had quietened down - surprisingly! Your mum, filled with rage, left the house and had a long chat with his Auntie. She didn't look impressed.

"Reading this is just reminding me of how snooping I can be. Then again, being homeschooled is pretty boring," you complained tiredly.

You carried on reading, your eyebrows knitting together in thought.

Knocking on the Dursleys' door, a grouchy plump looking fellow opened it a touch, his thick brows falling over his dark eyes. As you looked up, glints of the sunlight reflected on what looked to be cage bars on Mr Potter's window. You glanced back at the Dursley, frowning deeply. "Why are you doing that?".

"Doing what, boy?" He snapped.

"Putting cage bars on a kids window, like that? If my mum did that to me, she could get into trouble. I'm sure I could get you into trouble for this too!" You responded rather heatedly, your voice cracking slightly.

Mr Dursley lowly growled like a honey badger. "If you're not careful, I could get you into trouble. Run back home to your mum; otherwise, I'll make you go back home."

Your brow creased as you turned around, then you flinched as the door slammed shut behind you. As you walked a few steps away, it felt like someone was staring down at you. You turned around, only to see Mr Potter's green eyes staring sadly at you.

Shifting slightly, you made your way back into your house and headed to the kitchen. You began rummaging through your biscuits jar and pulled out a breakfast bar.

Swiftly, you left your house and placed the bar in your pocket. Mr Potter watched you as you approached his front lawn again. "What are you doing?" he mouthed.

You held up one finger, then narrowed your eyes. You were figuring out a way to give the food to him. Filled with determination, you began crawling up the side of the building. Using the water pipe, you crept upwards, as close as you could manage to Mr Potter's window. Then you mouthed at him to open his window.

He obliged and leant down, reaching out to you. Eventually, he managed to take your offering from your trembling hands before you stumbled and had to leap down.

It made me feel angry at his supposed guardians. When your mum spoke to you about it, she said it was called 'neglect'. She said she had been trying to do something about it for years.

You angled your head slightly to the side. "Why do these events always take place on the 30th or the 31st of July? Is that a bad day for the Dursley's or something? Or perhaps..." you muttered. "Could it be Mr Potter's birthday? That would explain why they try and only pay attention to his cousin, whatever his name is. Yeah, thinking back on it, Mr Potter certainly did look skinny back then." you murmured, you continued scanning the page.

August 2nd 1992, you woke up with fright as bright lights filled the crevices of your room and a roaring engine echoed around the walls. Blinking, you shifted upwards and looked at the alarm clock in your room. '5:02.'

Murmurs of voices whispered outside as you crept towards the window and pushed the curtains back to see what was happening. A breath of disbelief fell from your mouth as your eyes laid upon a flying Ford Anglia.

Rushing to get outside of your house, clasping your nightgown over your small body, you shakily grasped your front doors' keys. Before you could get any further, feet pattered behind you as your mum pulled you gently back, she stared down at you worriedly, her brows knitting together. "Go back to bed."

"No! Mum, I just saw a flying car!" you replied, slowly realising how odd that must have sounded.

She shook her head. "You must be sleepwalking, come on. Get back to sleep."

In the present, you crossed your legs and leant on your hands. "I remember that..." you murmured in confusion. "I know I wasn't dreaming; I could hear and see it as clear as day."

Your mum's familiar voice called your name huskily up the stairs.

"What is it, Mum?" you called lazily out of your door.

"Get to bed! It's 2 am! Don't forget you have a Maths lesson tomorrow morning," she replied sternly.

"Yeah, okay. I remember. I'll get some sleep, alright?" you responded, your hand still lingering over your journal.

You heard her muttering something about how her friends would be visiting soon, as seen as you didn't have any other relatives, you called her friends Auntie and Uncle. They lived far away in America though, so when they did visit, it was only around once a year.

You sighed and threw the covers over yourself, placing the torch over the next few pages, skimming through them and trying to find anything of interest. Nothing else was written about Mr Potter, sadly. You sighed and fell slowly backwards on your pillows, smothering your face with them.

When you woke up, you looked at the calendar on your wall, and it read the July 21st 1993. Slipping on some slippers, you flopped your way sleepily downstairs. The smell of fried eggs and bacon filling your nostrils. Your mother looked at you as she plated the eggs and bacon. "You're finally up!

You nodded as you rubbed your eyes. "Mm."

"Come on, get some breakfast down you before you watch a bit of telly," she ordered as she forcefully placed the plate of food in your hands."After you've had your meal, go have a shower, and then we can start the lesson."

After watching your favourite show "The Animals of Farthing Wood", you finished your food and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

The rest of the day went as per usual, your mum teaching you how to solve algebra problems and helping you remember your time's tables. Then after the maths lesson ended, you had to finish the rest of your timetable, English, Science, Geography and History.

You were never great at Geography; you were too forgetful to remember the specific names locations of towns as well; it was your weakest subject.

After you finished your lessons, your mum gave you some pocket money, her eyes creased and glimmered as she smiled softly down at you. "Go on, love. You can go to the corner shop on Wisteria Walk and buy yourself some treats. You did well today! Especially on your History test."

Smiling excitedly, you left the house and began trailing down to the corner shop. As you walked, you could see two familiar figures in the distance; it looked like 'Mr Potter' and his cousin. They were seemingly trailing down to the same shop as you were, you eventually caught up to them and entered into the shop. Instantly, upon entering you could hear his stuck up cousin ordering him around. Mr Potter looked flustered in anger as he walked over to some of the displays and picked up everything that Dudley ordered him to.

Frowning, you stepped forward, purposefully pushing yourself in between them both. You gave a polite smile to the two of them. "Oh, hello!" you interrupted. "You must be the family that lives at number 4."

Mr Potter's cousin stared at you frowning. "Who are you?"

You introduced yourself to them and then stared between them both. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dudley," he stated a sour expression on his bulldog-like face. "And this here next to me doesn't have a name."

"Well, I didn't ask you to introduce him too," you stated bluntly. You turned to Dudley's cousin. "What's your name."

He stared down, shyly at his full hands. "I'm called Harry."

You smiled, finally knowing his name after the three years you saw him. "Harry! Great, I finally know your names. My mum was getting tired of referring to you as the lot at number 4."

Dudley frowned at you. "What number do you live at then?"

"I live across from you at number 8," you replied, forcing a smile at the spoiled brat.

Harry stared at you as if realising who you were. A small smile appeared on his tired face. You looked between the two of them and then rummaged in your pocket for your money, and reached out grabbing some sweets and a chocolate bar. "I'll see the two of you around, anyway."

You paid for your items and secretly waited outside of the store. As Dudley and Harry left, you took note that Harry was carrying at least four bags worth full of sweets and groceries. Frowning, you quietly followed behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. Harry blinked and stared behind himself at you as you stuffed the chocolate bar you bought into his oversized jacket pocket.

He smiled at you and mouthed thanks as if he knew Dudley would hit him if he spoke. They both trailed back to their house, and you went back to yours.

You could see Mrs Figgs fiddling with her keys outside of her house; she lived next door to you. Outside, you could hear all of her cats yowling in excitement as she stepped back inside.

After you entered your house, you rushed into the front room and sat down on the couch, feeling happy about yourself. "Maybe whenever I see them going to the shops, I can sneak Harry some food."

Your mum entered the room, curlers in her hair, it looked like she had dyed her hair brown. You stared up at her, smiling. "Hiya!"

"Hi sweetie," she yawned as she sat next to you. "What's got you all perky?"

"Oh, I gave Harry some sweets. I saw him at the corner shop with his cousin," you explained happily.

She smiled and leant back against the couch and turned the telly on, the first channel it flicked on to was Doctor Who, your mum loved this show. "Well, I'm glad you're looking out for Harry," she said.

You nodded, then frowned in confusion and stared at her hair. "How come you keep dying your hair brown, mum? It goes blonde quickly anyway."

She sighed. "I know, I think I look washed out with lighter hair, not to mention it draws too much attention to myself. I prefer brown hair for now. I will probably find another colour, anyway."

"Well, I think blonde hair or brown hair suit you," you said, smiling.

She laughed and ruffled your hair. "Oh come on, you're only saying that."

"No, honestly!" you said, waving your hands.

After the day came to a close, you eventually drifted into sleep, the world around you blurring into darkness.

A few days passed by, but since yesterday, your mother had been missing, it made you nervous. When you rung up her work colleagues on the landline, they all said they hadn't seen her since Saturday.

When your eyes reopened, your sight got hit by beams of light that snaked out the gap in your curtains.

You got up and stretched, groaning slightly. Your eyebrows furrowed as you stared over at your calendar, it was July 26th 1993. "I hope my Mum's alright, it's unlike her to not let me know if she was going somewhere," you shrugged one of your shoulders as you stumbled lazily upwards. You gripped at the curtains, opening them, allowing the harsh sunlight to fill the crevices in your dull coloured room.

Knocking rapidly occurred at your front door, causing you to jump. You sighed and yelled for whoever it was to wait a moment outside your slightly open window.

You quickly slipped on the jumper your mother hand-knitted you and rushed to the front door. You unlocked it and opened it carefully.

A policeman was standing on your front porch. His stance was firm, and his dark gaze fixed on you. "Good morning, lad," he said, breaking the awkward one-sided staring contest you were doing with him.

"Uh, yeah. G'morning. Is there something you need, officer?" you asked, confusion dripping in your tone.

He nodded and rummaged in his pocket. "Well, you see, I have some bad news for you. It seems your mother went missing."

"What!?" you loudly exclaimed. "How?"

The policeman took out a letter from his pocket and placed it into your hand. "A lady on your street named Mrs Figgs says the last she saw her was when she was walking back from the corner shop to get some cat food."

"Where was my Mum last seen?" you frightfully inquired as you placed the letter in your back pocket.

"She was last seen at the Park down the road from your house, on Wisteria Walk. Mrs Figgs said she looked like she was talking to someone she couldn't see, she looked aggravated. Then, when Mrs Figgs went to check if she was okay, she disappeared," he replied solemnly.

"Disappeared? Do you mean like 'poof', gone?"

He nodded his head. "It sounds odd, I know, but Mrs Figgs was the only witness. We are investigating it at the moment, but due to you being underage, the police department wants you to live at a neighbours house temporarily as someone of your age needs to have adults around."

The policeman paused for a moment. "Unless you have any other relatives?"

You shook your head. "No, my Mum is the only guardian I have."

"Well then, is there anyone, in particular, you could live with while we find your Mum?" the policeman asked in concern.

"Well, I suppose I could live with the Dursley's at number 4, or I could stay with Mrs Figgs, but she has a lot of cats to take care of, I wouldn't want to bother her," you responded flatly.

He dipped his head. "Then, I will make the Dursley's take care of you for now. As long as there is someone nearby that is over eighteen, it should be alright for you to stay here in the morning and afternoon, but at night, I would like you to stay with them."

"Alright," you managed tiredly.

The police officer led you across the street after you closed and locked your door. He rapped at the window and stepped backwards, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Inside the house, you could hear the Aunt and Uncle yelling Harry to get the door. Eventually, he obliged, slowly opening the front door, his glasses reflecting the sunlight while he squinted at you both.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely as he regarded you and the policeman.

"Well, the little lad here needs somewhere to stay for now. I'm afraid his mum has gone missing, and since he doesn't have any other relatives to take care of him, he needs a place to stay for a while." The policeman responded informatively.

He gazed at you, in recognition and then mumbled a 'hold on'. He walked over to his Aunt and Uncle, explaining what he was told.

The older woman stepped forward, her curly hair falling over her wrinkled forehead. She observed you for a moment, then faked a smile up at the police officer. "Of course, we'll let this young man stay with us. It would be incredibly cruel not to take care of someone in need."

She leant patronisingly to your small height. "So, you're the neighbour that lives at number 8, aren't you?"

You nodded, slightly irritated by her attitude and false happiness.

"Well, come on in! You can call me Aunt Petunia, this is my husband, Uncle Vernon!"

The newly dubbed 'Uncle Vernon' grunted down at you.

The policeman smiled down at you. "Alright, lad. I'll leave you to it. I'll let you know if we hear anything about your mum. Also, I recommend reading the letter Mrs Figgs found near the crime scene, we had already dusted it for prints, but it was just your mother's. Since it is addressed to you, it would be wrong of me not to hand it to you."

You took it out of your back pocket and flipped it, so it was facing the front. A familiar school badge was placed in the top left corner, underneath it in black ink; it clearly stated your name with your address.

Before 'Aunt Petunia' could look down at it, you stuffed it back in your pocket.

The policeman left, closing the door behind himself.

Silence fell over everyone for a few moments and then 'Uncle Vernon' cleared his throat. "Alright, since you are going to be a guest, I want you to follow a few rules. Number one, no snooping around, number two, do not enter the master bedroom and number three stay in the guest room up to the stairs to the right."

You nodded.

"Good lad, right. Do you want something to eat?" he asked respectfully.

It took you off guard; you were expecting him to yell at you or something. "Uh, please. Yeah."

He nodded and left into the kitchen, telling his wife to help him dish out some of the leftovers.

You were so busy watching the odd couple floundering around in the kitchen; you hadn't noticed Harry standing next to you and eyeing you curiously.

"Excuse me," Harry stated.

You flinched at the sudden noise, turning your head to meet his gaze. "Oh, hello."

He smiled slightly, his voice quiet. "Didn't you sneak some breakfast bars on my window sill last year? I also wanted to thank you for the chocolate bar too."

You nodded. "I'm surprised you remembered that," you huffed out a small laugh. "And you're welcome!"

Harry gazed at you with interest.

Before you could continue your conversation, Aunt Petunia had marched over to you, holding a plate full of various buffet food. "Here you are!"

You took it gratefully from her. "Thanks!"

She nodded and gave a stern stare a Harry. "Also, don't forget that Aunt Marge is visiting for the week. I want you on your best behaviour."

Harry nodded quickly.

She smiled back over at you. "You can go up into the guest room if you like too. If you need anything, let us know. Harry can bring it up for you."

"Why Harry?" you asked abruptly, the plate full of food still in your hands. "Why can't one of you two do it?"

Aunt Petunia wrinkled her forehead further. "Because we're busy! Don't be such an ungrateful little br-" she stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Just go to your guest room."

You obeyed her and walked upstairs, as you left you could just about make her voice out complaining about the younger generations nowadays.

Harry followed after you as you walked into your assigned room. You opened the door and plopped yourself on the bed. Due to Harry being so quiet, you didn't hear him come in with you.

You dug in your back pocket, taking out the peculiar letter you held earlier. You fiddled with it for a few moments and then opened it.

  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress


	2. A Very Odd Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that throughout this story, I have used snippets of dialogue from the Harry Potter books and films. Most of the story, will not consist of this though. It is mainly used just to set up the scene as it goes on, so the character can interact with the current scenes. Thanks for reading!

You blinked a few times and then snorted, Harry sat down next to you, causing you to fling the paper passed his face as you jumped. "When did you appear?" you exclaimed in shock at his stealth. "I didn't hear you come in here."

Harry laughed a bit and then fixed his round glasses. "I was here since you came in," he explained calmly. "I'm surprised you didn't see me."

You pursed your lips in thought, then cracked a grin. "Yeah, sorry. I was probably in my own little world; I have a habit of daydreaming."

You grasped the letter that now laid beside Harry and lifted it to your face, rereading each word, confusion creasing your face. Harry shuffled slightly, and his eyes widened upon seeing the Hogwarts badge.

You turned to him, laughing. "This is a great prank! 'A school for wizards and witches.' Someone must have too much time on their hands," you chuckled.

Harry's brow creased ever so slightly. "Mm," he grunted.

You gazed at him in worry. "Have I upset you in some way?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not at all, I'm just confused about how you received a letter like this when you're the same age as me. Surely, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let you take the third year without taking the first and second-year first."

You blinked. "What? You're telling me, that this is real? You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

The question you asked Harry was in a desperate tone. This had to be some weird dream or a cruel prank by your mum before she disappeared.

Harry regarded your expression and then got up from the bed. "Hold on; I'll show you my acceptance letter."

You nodded casually as if you were dazed. You watched as he left the room and gazed back at the letter, still squinting at it as if it would burst into flames before your eyes.

Harry came back a few moments later, a letter in his hand. He sat beside you and placed it on your lap, gazing back up at you. "See? I have one too."

You looked down at it.

It was the letter that must have been addressed to Harry two years ago. You made eye contact with him, his bright green eyes observing yours. "Wizards and witches are real?" you whispered as if it was a secret and not a child's imagination.

Harry nodded. "You must not tell my Aunt, Uncle or cousin about this. They hate people like us. You should keep that letter safe, and I'll be going back to Hogwarts soon anyway, so you can tag along if you need to have help being shown around."

"So, this isn't some joke?" you questioned.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "No, when I was first admitted to Hogwarts, I thought I was dreaming. A school for wizards and witches? They sound like something a child would dream of."

"Yeah, it does," you replied, your voice low.

"Did your mother never tell you?" Harry inquired.

"No, why? Do you think she is a witch?" you excitedly asked.

"Not necessarily, your father could be one. I was just wondering if you knew if any of your relatives were wizards or witches. After all, to be accepted into Hogwarts, you have to have some magic running in your veins," Harry replied evenly.

You thought about it for a few moments and then shrugged. "Well, my mum's never said anything about magic or the likes, but she always gets uncomfortable when I ask about my dad."

Harry leant back. "So, maybe your dad is a wizard? Did you never know him?"

You shook your head. "No, I never even saw his face. I know that my mum said he died in a terrible accident when I was a few months old. But that's all."

Harry stared at you with understanding. "I didn't know my parents either. My mum and dad died when I was a baby. The person who killed them left me a scar on my forehead as a reminder."

You gazed at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Harry." You stared at your feet for a moment as you swung them over the bedside. You looked back up at him. "Well, maybe we can find out things about our parents together, then!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

A week passed by, and you had noticed Harry getting increasingly irritated by his family as the days had gone on. Harry had told you that at Christmas, the guest that was coming to his house dubbed 'Aunt Marge', had turned up with a computerised robot for Dudley, then she shoved a box of dog biscuits in Harry's hands, sneering down at him.

To say you weren't looking forward to meeting her was an understatement.

It was July 31st 1993, Harry's birthday and his family were treating him as if he was a throwaway tissue as they rushed around, getting ready to meet Aunt Marge, it was eight in the morning, and Harry had been up since four preparing a buffet for his Aunt. Feeling bad for him, you decided to help after you got washed and dressed.

Aunt Petunia glared over at Harry, her wrinkled forehead creasing even more than usual. "Do something about your hair!" She snapped at her nephew.

Harry frowned as she turned away from him and purposefully ruffled his hair even more. He stared at you and quietly spoke. "No matter what I do with my hair, Aunt Marge always finds a way to criticise me anyway."

You frowned. "Well, I'll make sure to distract her, don't worry Harry."

He smiled at you shaking his head. "It's alright. I'm quite used to it."

"No," you stated bluntly. "I'm not letting them bully you."

Harry blinked, then shifted slightly.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside of the front door, and you knew all too well who that could be. Aunt Petunia stormed over to Harry. "Get the door!" she hissed.

Reluctantly, Harry answered the door, his face paling at the thought of seeing his Aunt. When the door opened, it almost felt like you were watching Frankenstein. Aunt Marge stomped her way in, a bulldog next to her side, snarling aggressively.

You noticed she looked uncannily like Uncle Vernon. She was purple-faced, oversized and generally unpleasant to gaze at. Her voice bellowed around the walls. "Where's my Dudders? Where's my neffy poo?"

Dudley rushed over to her, his feet causing vibrations as he ran. Aunt Marge shoved her umbrella roughly into Harry like he was a coat hanger instead of a boy. He grunted from being heavily winded.

Aunt Marge wrapped her arms roughly around Dudley, showering him with kisses all over his chubby face. When she pulled away, your eyes lowered, taking note of a shiny twenty-pound note clutched in his enclosed fist.

Frowning as you watched, Aunt Marge rushed towards Petunia, kissing her cheek in greeting, although it looked more like they were practising being bumper cars. They both chatted for a few moments; then Aunt Marge frowned over at you as Uncle Vernon closed the door behind her.

Then she walked into the living room, her aggressive dog rushing after her and jumping upwards towards Petunia, attempting to bite her face.

Harry moved over to Uncle Vernon as he took his coat off, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Uncle Vernon, I need you to sign this form."

Uncle Vernon placed his coat on the floor. "What is it, boy?"

"Nothing," Harry stated quickly. "School stuff."

Uncle Vernon didn't even make eye contact with him. "Later perhaps if you behave," he stated as he waddled into the living room to join Petunia and Marge.

"I will if she does," Harry muttered as you followed after him.

Uncle Vernon stared over at Marge. "Tea, Marge?" he bellowed, then his eyes fell onto the small dog as it snarled. "And what will Ripper take?"

"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," Marge stated, her voice low and drawling.

You wrinkled your nose in distaste as she leant down roughly patting her dog as it growled.

Marge looked up at Harry, her rounded face looking as if a lemon had been smothered everywhere on it. "Ah, you're still here, are you?" she said in disgust.

"Yes," Harry bluntly replied.

Uncle Vernon ignored her prodding Harry and moved to the kitchen to boil the kettle and take out some tea cakes. Marge frowned over at Harry like he was a dirty rat. "Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful way. It's good of my brother to keep you, and you would have been straight to an orphanage if you were dumped on my doorstep."

You blinked and moved forward, smiling forcefully. "I see you're a woman of class then."

She smiled, thinking your sarcasm was a compliment. "And who is this boy? A friend of Dudley's?"

Uncle Vernon shook his head. "No, no, Marge. He's staying with us temporarily. His mum went missing, you see. A police officer asked us to keep him here for a while."

"Aww, poor little thing, with all of the murders happening, I wouldn't be surprised if she has already been killed!" Aunt Marge stated, almost as if she was excited about it.

You clenched your fist, a smile still firmly planted on your lips. Uncle Vernon glared over at Harry as Marge rushed over to Dudley again, kissing his head and over smothering him. "Right, Harry. Upstairs now!"

Harry shrugged. "Okay."

You followed after him to his room and sat next to him sighing. "That woman is nuts," you stated.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she is. Then again, the same could be said about the Dursleys."

"Why do you stay with them, Harry? If I were you, I would have run away," you stated.

Harry stared at you. "Trust me, I've thought about running away, but I know that if I managed to, I probably wouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts. My family would turn my friends away if they started asking after me, and to make things worse, they're my only relatives left."

"So you feel like you owe them something for taking you in?" you asked in confusion.

Harry fiddled with his hands. "In a way, I suppose so. If it wasn't for them taking me in, I suppose Aunt Marge is right; I could have been put in an orphanage."

"Do you know who put you here? Whoever it was must have been cruel," you stated. "I'm honestly shocked you don't just stay with your friends."

Harry shook his head. "No, I couldn't. They have their own families, and I don't want to impose on them."

"Well, I tell you what, if I can find my mum, you can stay with us," you stated, smiling reassuringly.

Harry stared at you, his sad green eyes lighting up a little. "Really?"

"Of course!" you said, grinning.

After two hours had gone by, Harry had to go back downstairs to clean for the Dursleys. You began helping him clean around as Aunt Marge placed her plate on the floor, allowing her dog to lap up the remnants. Aunt Petunia kept pulling disgusted faces, and honestly you couldn't blame her, her sister in law was disgusting.

"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked as he slurped his tea.

Aunt Marge blubbered slightly then replied. "Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them, He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."

She began blabbering "Would you like a little bit of brandy?" in a baby voice to her dog. She lowered the glass full of alcohol, and Ripper began lapping at it.

Harry's lips twitched upwards as he washed the dishes with you. Suddenly, Aunt Marge's eyes tore away from her brother and stared venomously at Harry. "What are you smirking at?" she glanced at Uncle Vernon, roughly wiping her dirty mouth. "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's, It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases," Uncle Vernon stated quickly, nodding his head slowly to try and make the lie truthful.

Aunt Marge seemed to buy it though, and she stared back at Harry, her lips pursing as she spoke patronisingly to him. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?"

You stared at Harry pausing as you helped to put the dishes away. Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah," he stated. "I've been beaten loads of times."

You near choked on your spit at you casually he stated it. His family were loony.

Aunt Marge smiled and nodded. "Excellent! I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it," she turned to Uncle Vernon, waving her hand. "You mustn't blame yourself at how this one turned out Vernon. It's all to do with blood, bad blood! What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?"

Harry's smile dropped, and he began staring to the side. You stared at him worriedly. "Harry?" you whispered. "Ignore her; she's nothing."

Harry had seemingly gone inside of himself as he leant his shaking hands against the kitchen counter, facing away from the Dursleys.

Petunia stammered a reply. "He- he didn't do anything, he didn't work, he was unemployed."

Aunt Marge gave Ripper some more food as she responded flatly. "And a drunk too, no doubt?"

Harry snapped. "That's a lie."

Aunt Marge turned to him, her face red from all of the brandy she had drunk. "What did you say?"

"My dad wasn't a drunk!" Harry yelled.

The glass she was holding shattered in her large hands, causing Petunia to scream out. Aunt Marge waved her hands dismissively. "Don't worry! Don't fuss, Petunia! I have a very firm grip."

Uncle Vernon leant to the side, eyeing Harry through the corner of his eyes. "I think it's time you went to bed!"

"Quiet, Vernon!" She clicked her fingers at Harry like he was a dog. "You clear up!"

Before he could step forward, you moved in front of him. "It's alright; I'll do it."

Harry stared at you as you began picking up the broken shards of glass and dirty plates. As you leant down, Aunt Marge stared down at you through her nose. "Actually," she began. "It's not to do with the father; it's always to do with the mother. You see it all the time with dogs; if there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup."

You glanced up at her in anger. "Watch your mouth!" you snapped angrily. "You're the one to talk drinking brandy like a thirsty plant!"

Harry was shaking with anger, but the room was silent after you snapped. You glared up at Aunt Marge as her face turned a deeper shade of red. You continued. "It's a bit ironic you think his father is a drunk, when you probably don't even have blood running through your veins, I bet you just have brandy flowing through your's, you ungrateful, miserable oaf."

Uncle Vernon stood up, his eyebrows so low, he looked like the Swedish chef from the muppets. "How bloody dare you! You ungrateful little brat. We took you in to look after you, and this is how you repay us."

"Oh shut up, you stupid man," you laughed. "Look at you, all this talk about how much better you all are than Harry, and you can't even count to ten," you turned to Harry and gently spoke to him. "Come on, Harry, let's go."

Uncle Vernon stood up and stormed over to you like a thunder cloud, pushing roughly passed you; causing you to fall on the floor. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry; his face was so red you thought he was going to burst. "How dare you brainwash this boy! Before you became friends with him, he was quiet. And now look at him! I bet you've been feeding him all of you lies."

Aunt Marge scoffed as you lifted yourself from the floor. "I agree! I bet you any money, that the little Potter brat did this to him."

Harry yowled. "Shut up! Shut up!"

The entire house felt like it was shaking, the lights flickering on and off. You looked at Harry worriedly as Aunt Marge raised her stubby finger in the air. "Right, let me tell you!" She paused and stared at her finger as it began to bloat like a balloon.

You stepped away from her and moved over to Harry's side, staring with wide eyes. "What's happening?"

Aunt Marge's buttons began unfastening, the thread on her jacket slowly ripping apart as Uncle Vernon whimpered in fear. Petunia covered her hands over her mouth as she stared at her sister in law.

Dudley stopped eating for a change and stared up at Aunt Marge, he ceased chewing and frowned in confusion. Then, with a loud pop, one of Aunt Marge's buttons flew across the room, hitting against the cuckoo clock, then another flew across the table, hitting Dudley square in his face, causing him to fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

After a few minutes, Aunt Marge had begun drifting outside, her oversized form squealing like a mouse being lifted by a cat's sharp claws.

Your eyes went wide, falling upon Harry as he stormed away from the kitchen. You chased after him, trying to conceal the confusion coursing through your veins as you awkwardly manoeuvred by them and Dudley, making your way over to Harry, who currently looked incredibly pissed off, close to the stairs.

You cleared your throat, and he lifted his once drooping head to stare at you. "What?" he snapped slightly, but you knew it wasn't aimed at you.

You stared at him thoughtfully. "Are you alright?"

"No, I've had enough. I'm leaving," he said firmly, his lips forming a tight line.

You glanced down at the floor, biting your lip from anxiety as Harry shifted through his room under the stairs. "Uh, Harry?"

Harry glanced at you.

"Did you turn your Auntie into a balloon, or am I currently hallucinating," you asked, your voice breaking slightly.

Harry shifted around for a moment, then made eye contact with you. "Yeah, I think I did. Sorry."

You shook your head. "No, it's just-" you paused, thinking of the right words to say. "It's a little scary you can do that if I'm honest," your voice shook somewhat. "Did you do it on purpose, or was it an accident?"

Harry peered up at you. "I think it was an accident, I lost control, and I must have-"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, you heard an angry voice booming through the house. Uncle Vernon angrily yelled for Harry to 'put Marge right!'

Harry swiftly moved by you, you trailed after him, watching as he ducked in the room under the staircase. He quickly grabbed at his birthday presents from his friends and passed them to you.

You held them in your hands, helping him to collect his luggage as he pulled out his large trunk.

He stuffed his items into it as Uncle Vernon rushed toward him. His leg looked like a dog had bitten it. The material on his trousers was torn.

Uncle Vernon gripped at Harry's shoulders as he darted toward the door. "You put Marge right! Right now!"

Harry gripped his wand. "No! She deserved what she got! And you, you keep away from me."

Uncle Vernon chuckled darkly as he released Harry from his grasp. "You're not allowed to do magic out of school. They won't have you now. You've got nowhere to go."

Harry's expression faltered, and he gulped back slightly, his eyes darted toward you. "Anywhere's better than here! Come on, let's go."

Harry roughly gripped your wrist, dragging you out of the Dursley's house with him.

You grunted in protest for a moment, but then let him lead you away.


	3. The Knight Bus

In the distance, 'Aunt Marge' was floating around in the sky, screaming as she bumped against buildings.

You shifted uncomfortably, thinking that if Harry did that by accident, what he could do on purpose. She helplessly drifted away as she squealed. Harry glanced back at you for a moment, his luggage being dragged behind him in his opposite hand.

Eventually, you both got to the Park by following the path down Wisteria Walk. Harry dumped his trunk on the curb and released his grip on you. He sat beside his luggage.

You sat beside him, anxiously. You frowned and turned to him. "Is what that blithering idiot said right? You don't have anywhere to go."

Harry glumly nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Underage wizards can't cast spells in the muggle world."

"Muggle? What's that?" you asked curiously.

"A muggle is a normal human with no magical abilities," Harry replied bluntly.

You slowly dipped your head grunting, then gazed at the road in front of you both.

Silence fell around you for a few moments, but Harry turned around, gazing back at the Park behind you.

The carousel was moving by itself, the swings being blown by the sudden burst of wind.

Harry frowned and then snapped his gaze to the front of him, his sight angled at a bush.

You stared in the direction he was looking, an alarm in the distance sounded as the wind kissed the leaves, Harry slowly stood up and raised his wand.

You narrowed your eyes, and what appeared to be a snarling giant black dog was engulfed in the shadows. Its bright eyes were glowing in the darkness.

Harry's body shook as he angled his wand toward the monster. You stood up suddenly beside him, speechless.

Without warning, the tip of Harry's wand blazed with light, sending beams of energy into the night sky.

You both fell backwards, screaming out, from the force of the explosion, your sight blurring slightly as your eyes readjusted to the light.

A large purple double-decker bus screeched to a halt near the curb, Harry rolled out of harm's way and fumbled backwards toward his trunk.

You looked up, seeing the letters plastered atop of it.

The Knight Bus.

An oddly ordinary-looking man stepped drowsily off of the bus and gazed past you both. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

You and Harry exchanged confused glances.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" you asked, startled.

Harry nodded.

"Wha' choo doin' down there?" Stan inquired, peering down at you both.

"We fell over," Harry bluntly replied.

It made you snort.

"Wha' choo fall over for?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't do it on purpose," Harry spluttered out.

Stan eyed Harry sceptically, then nodded gradually. His gaze fell on you. "And who are you then?"

Before you could speak, Harry answered for you. "He's a friend; he has nowhere to go either."

Stan shrugged. "Well, you can see the Knight Bus, so I presume you are a wizard as well. Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

Stan reached downwards and gripped Harry's luggage, heaving it into the odd bus.

Harry got up and dusted himself off and stepped off of the curb. He looked down at you and offered his hand.

You gratefully took it, and he pulled you upwards. "So, have you got everything?" Harry inquired worriedly.

You searched your pockets. "Yeah, I have my acceptance letter, I mean, I could always buy stuff when I get there."

Harry nodded for a moment, but then stopped, furrowing his brow in concern. "As seen as you're new to this, Hogwarts doesn't accept normal money; you need Knuts, Sickles or Galleons."

You giggled as you stepped on the bus with him. "Knuts?" you repeated in amusement.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, Knuts. You can get bronze Knuts, silver Sickles, and golden Galleons. But, as seen as you are new to this, I'd be surprised if you had anything."

The bus doors closed behind you both as you gripped at the inside of the entrance.

You gazed around at its interior. There were no seats, just beds and tired wizards and witches sleeping on them.

You gazed upwards and set your sight on the dangling chandelier above you both. "What if we crashed? There are no seats, seatbelts, and there's an enormous chandelier clinging to the ceiling."

A shrunken head turned to you, causing you to jump. "Of course, there are no seats. What kind of bus would we be if wizards and witches couldn't afford a few z's."

You blinked in confusion. Harry was busy talking to Stan; he was showing him a newspaper, a screaming man on the front page.

You nodded slowly and then did a double-take.

It wasn't a picture; it was a moving image.

After Harry had finished talking, you stumbled your way over to him.

"Yeah?"

"How come the newspaper has an image that moves?"

Harry smiled. "It's called the Daily Prophet; it's a newspaper for the wizarding world. It's common for the pictures to move."

You laughed nervously. "What next? Will some paintings talk?"

Harry tried to stifle a laugh. "Uh, you'll see when we get there."

"Where are we going anyway?" you inquired.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "The Leaky Cauldron."

You nodded. "I have no clue what that is, but okay."

"Leaky Cauldron! Stay away from the pea soup!" The shrunken head laughed.

Harry teetered to the side, you fell close to him, bumping into the window. Harry glanced at the conductor. "Isn't this a bit dangerous?"

"Naah. Haven't had an accident in - what? - a week is it, Ern?" Stan turned to the bus driver.

You gulped.

You were never great in cars, due to the excitement of realising you might be able to cast spells at the school, you had pretty much ignored the speed you were going at.

Since Harry pointed it out and you decided to look out of the window, you noticed London was going by incredibly fast; the cars were basically blurred, and the houses you went passed were like shadows in the dark.

Suddenly, the bus came to a quick stop, forcing you and Harry forward into the window screen.

You knocked out.


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

When you next awoke, Stan was poking your face. "Alright, sleep-a-lot. Get up! You've arrived at your stop."

You groaned and stumbled to your feet; Harry helped you up and walked outside of the bus, supporting your weight.

Harry turned to Ern. "Thanks," he stated as he wrapped your arm around his shoulders.

Stan frowned and leant against the open bus doors, staring at the shabby looking pub.

You probably looked like your mum when she had a few too many to drink. Harry sighed as he placed you on the curb outside of the 'Leaky Cauldron.'

"Alright, hang on a minute. I'll see if I can get you some water," Harry said worriedly.

You gagged, your body heaving forward. "Alright," you rasped. "Thanks, sorry Harry, I'm not great at car rides."

Harry shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry. Now, don't go anywhere."

"Harry, you're here now," a voice said.

You dizzily glanced to your side and saw a man approaching Harry's side, before Harry was capable of looking back at you. Stan shouted at the same time, "Blimey! Ern, come here! Come here!"

Harry stared up at the guy and gulped, widening his emerald eyes as if he had just entered into a crime scene — you still felt queasy from the bumpy ride here, and didn't have the energy to ask who the person Harry was staring at was.

Stan bounced up next to them onto the footpath. "What did you call, Neville?" he excitedly said. "I knew it!" cried Stan gladly. "Ern! Ern! Guess who Neville is, Ern! He's' Harry Potter!

"Yes," the tall man answered, "well, I'm happy that Harry and his friend were picked up by the Knight Bus, but now he and I have to step into the Leaky Cauldron..." the guy steered Harry and yourself into the pub.

A lantern-bearing figure emerged behind the bar through the gate. He had no teeth, but his mouth turned upwards into a broad grin.

"You've got him, Minister!" The toothless guy said. "Will you want anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said 'Minister', who still hadn't let go of Harry.

You frowned up at them both. "Excuse me," you said quietly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cornelius Fudge, and this is Tom, the Landlord. I take it you are Harry's friend?" he asked, his eyebrow-raising slightly.

You stared at Harry, almost as if to ask if you were friends. Harry nodded. "Yes, he is. But, he doesn't do well on car rides, would it be alright if you could get him a glass of water?"

Tom nodded. "Absolutely, young sir."

From behind you, there was a loud scratching and huffing, and Stan and Ern appeared, holding the trunk of Harry's and looking around eagerly.

"How come you didn't you tell us who you are, eh, Neville?" Stan quipped, grinning at Harry, while Ernie's expressionless face peered over Stan's shoulder with interest.

"And a private parlour, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.

"Bye," Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern, you turned and gave a small wave to them as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.

"Bye, Neville!" called Stan.

Fudge looked confused "Neville?" he repeated frowning. "This is Harry Potter. Anyway, let's go." Then he marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlour.

Harry nodded, then he glanced back at Tom and Fudge as they walked forwards, he glanced at you. "Um, would you be okay remaining in the waiting room for me? I don't want you out in the cold, in the middle of London when it's this late. But I have some private matters I need to talk to someone about."

You dipped your head and scrambled slowly to your feet. "Alright, no problem."

Harry lead you inside the waiting room, his hand resting on your back in case you fell. Harry made you sit down on one of the empty chairs and waltzed off, briefly speaking to Tom before he followed after Fudge into a dimly lit room.

Tom hobbled over to you, passing you a drink of water. Gratefully, you took hold of it and sipped it. "Thanks," you stated.

Tom dipped his head. "It's my pleasure," he said. Then he turned and walked in Harry's direction, his lantern swaying two and fro as he walked.

You felt tired, and your eyelids fluttered closed.

An hour must have gone by, by the time you awoke and Harry was sat next to you, looking as tired as you felt.

An owl was at his side in a cage, from what the letter had stated about the supplies, you presumed that was Harry's pet.

He peered at you and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello," you beamed.

You stretched and placed your hands on your knees, gazing at Harry. "Have you done?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I let Cornelius Fudge know you were with me as well, he gave us room eleven to sleep in tonight."

You sighed in relief. "It's better than sleeping in the cold."

Harry huffed in agreement and got to his feet, you followed shortly after him to room eleven, Harry carried the owl cage back to his assigned place, and you helped him heave the trunk.

Harry unlocked the door and carefully placed the owl at the side of his bed. He sighed out in relief and sat on it.

You followed in shortly after him, placing Harry's trunk on the bed.

You were awkwardly looking around. You sat next to him. "Nice room," you said to break the silence.

"Mm." Harry agreed.

You both looked down at the front of your bed. Your sight fell upon an ugly looking book with a belt wrapped around it; it looked like it had teeth.

Harry looked at you. "We should leave that thing alone."

You nodded and crawled on to the left side of the bed, placing your hands over the cushions.

Harry ineptly laid down on the right side, making sure you and he had some distance.

You considered him a friend, but sharing a bed with him still felt weird. You hadn't known him that long, you were glad he respected your boundaries.

Eventually, morning had risen, crumbling clouds moving slowly by in the sky. You got up and stretched, nearly falling off of the bed.

You were so used to the routine of staying in your own house, that you had forgotten you weren't home anymore.

All of the chaos made you forget about what had happened to your mum. You rubbed your hands over your face, worrying about all of the possibilities of what could have occurred to her.

Harry grumbled in his sleep, the way he was moving, made it seem like he was having a nightmare.

You shook him awake, and he tumbled upwards, trying to reach for his wand.

When he noticed it was you, he sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry," you said genuinely. "You looked like you had a bad dream."

Harry glanced away, uncomfortably. "Yeah."

Abruptly, a train loudly rushed by the window. Your room must have been a few meters away from the railway as the entire room shook from the impact of it passing and clouds of dust fell from the top of the window's thin glass.

You fell back on to your rear. You groaned and got up again, staring at the odd book you saw last night. "What is that thing, anyway?"

Harry turned to you. "I'm not sure, to be honest."

"Oh," you replied casually. You know you didn't either, but you presumed it was another thing you were going to learn about.

Harry tugged at the belt on its cover, releasing it; curiosity plastered on his face.

You watched in intrigue. "Where did you get that thing, anyway?"

Harry peered back at you. "I got it from a guy called Hagrid. He's a friend of mine."

You nodded as Harry stepped back from the odd book.

Black eyes appeared from the surface of its cover; it had eyes that looked like a spider.

It grumbled for a moment; Harry glanced back at you shrugging. You followed his action and peered back at it.

Swiftly, without any warning. The book began to open and close its cover in a chewing motion. Harry quickly stepped backwards, nearly stumbling over his trunk.

Harry's snowy owl watched as he stumbled away from it. He jumped on the bed and watched as it disappeared underneath it.

"Hagrid gave you that? Does he want to kill you?" you exclaimed.

Harry peered back at you. "I'm sure he didn't mean for this to happen, maybe he meant to give me a different book?"

"Maybe?" you replied in questioning.

Harry bent his head over the front of the bed, glancing underneath it. You followed his action, raising an eyebrow.

The book snarled and began rushing towards Harry's face. Harry fell back again and untied his shoe.

You watched in nosiness as the book darted back under the bed. Harry lowered the shoe and dropped it on the floor.

The book attempted to chew the shoe, coming out from underneath the bed once more.

Harry jumped atop its cover, stopping it from munching everything in existence.

You rushed upwards and grabbed the belt; Harry previously untied from it. You passed it to him, and he quickly accepted your offer, wrapping the strap around the book once more.

It grunted in anger, then went silent. Harry picked it up and carefully placed it back on the chair next to the fireplace.

You leant back and sighed in relief. "Are all books like that at Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. "Thankfully, no."

You smiled at him and flopped back on the cushions.

Harry sat down next to you. "So, I wanted to let you know, I spoke to Cornelius Fudge, he told me not to stay back into the muggle world. We can still go to Diagon Alley though."

"Diagon Alley?" You tilted your head.

Harry nodded. "It's a street with shops for wizards and witches. I suppose you'd need a few supplies, like clothes and a wand."

"Yeah, I forgot about that," you grumbled.

Harry glanced at you carefully. "What are you going to do about pyjamas and casual wear? You didn't have time to pack anything."

Your lips were downturned. "Yeah, perhaps I should have brought some stuff."

Harry got up and rummaged in his trunk; he pulled out an oversized jumper and some trousers. He looked back at you. "I mean, it seems a little big for you, but would it be alright just for today?"

You nodded. "Yeah, thanks. It should be okay tonight," you peered over in the corner. "It's kind of weird to think that wizards still have washers and dryers though."

Harry laughed a little. "Yeah, I suppose so."


	5. A Shopping Trip

  
You and Harry spent most of the next few days in room eleven, getting used to your new surroundings. The housekeeping lady washed your clothes for you and thanks to Harry; you had some extra clothes to wear too.   
  
The days and nights spent in the room went by pretty quickly, Harry had told you about certain spells and explained about Herbology, Charms, Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts to the best of his ability.   
  
It was a bit to take in, but you were grateful he was trying to help you at least.   
  
On Wednesday, Harry decided to show you around Diagon Alley. You followed him about, amazed by the wizards and witches that passed by. They glanced at you strangely as you and Harry walked by them.   
  
Harry led you to a store called Madam Malkin's; he told you it was a clothing shop. Due to you abruptly arriving, Harry was kind enough to lend you some golden Galleons, he explained about the currency here and how to tell how much you had.   
  
Harry waited for a while as you bought extra clothes and got fitted for the Hogwarts robes. After paying, you both left the store.   
  
Harry glanced at you. "Would you be alright by yourself for a while? If we meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at around 5 pm, you can explore Diagon Alley. There are some maps around for you to use as well. If you're unsure, you can always ask some of the wizards and witches; now you blend in a little more."   
  
You nodded. "That's absolutely fine; I'll meet you back here soon then."   
  
Harry smiled and placed his hand on your shoulder as he left towards a store called Quality Quidditch Supplies.   
  
You walked over to the map; golden Galleons were worth a lot from what you remember Harry telling you. You still had quite a bit left.   
  
You made your way over to Flourish and Blots; you supposed you'd be in need of some books to catch up what you had missed from first and second year.   
  
You brought out your acceptance letter and flipped it over onto the second page; you analysed the list on the page.   
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions   
by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.   
  
It was a lot of books; you hoped you still had some Galleons to spare afterwards.   
  
You looked around the store, in the front windows an iron cage was sturdily placed, possibly hundreds of books were laid out in neat rows on it. All of them were the same book, 'The Monster Book of Monsters'.   
  
You approached it and tilted your head at them. "Those are the books that nearly killed Harry and me!" you exclaimed.   
  
The person behind the counter called over to you. "Oh, aye! I would be careful with them if I were you. They have quite a nasty bite."   
  
You nodded. "Thanks for the word of warning."   
  
You quickly moved away from them, secretly hoping that Hagrid didn't give Harry that book in case it was something you had to study in the third year.   
  
You bought all of the books and the supplies listed in the letter; you still had a few golden Galleons left to spare.   
  
Unfortunately, it seemed you needed to buy the Monster Book of Monsters for this year, upon re-reading your required supplies list.   
  
The manager of the shop had to hobble over to it with a cane in his hand and grasp at one of the books.   
  
By the time he handed it to you, he had bite marks all along his arm. You apologised as you turned to the doorway.   
  
As you exited Flourish and Blots, you came across a shy dark-haired lad with an older woman. Presumably, his Grandmother, she was firmly talking to him as you passed them by.   
  
You spotted Harry in the distance, entering another store. You didn't want to disturb him, so you continued exploring.   
  
You glanced down at your robes; Harry had told you they were just generic robes as you weren't in any particular house yet.   
  
Besides the robes, and school clothes, you also needed generic clothes. Judging from how much you had left, and how much Harry had given you, you still probably had enough for two outfits and a treat or two.   
  
You wanted to pay Harry back, but he shook his head saying he already had plenty. He told you once you were placed in a house, you could always both go to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank to see if you had anything stored from your relatives.   
  
Wandering aimlessly around, you finally came across another clothing store called Twilfitt and Tatting's. It looked less about Hogwarts and stored more casual clothes. You walked in, the bell above you ringing as you opened the door.   
  
The person behind the counter watched you quietly as you walked around, gazing at the selection of clothes that were laid out in front of you.   
  
A tall blond guy and his two friends were browsing as well, every so often one of them would show the tall, pale guy some clothes, and he would nod or shake his head as he chomped on an apple.   
  
You shrugged and moved by him, making your way over to some underpants and trousers. You gathered the clothes you wanted and headed to the counter.   
  
The cashier - you weren't too sure if that's what you would call them in the wizarding world, but it made you feel a little more comfortable - took your golden Galleons and handed you the clothes in a small fancy bag.   
  
As you turned, the blond male and his two friends were eyeing you curiously.   
  
You moved passed them and left the store, the bell ringing after you had closed the door.   
  
You waltzed over to a nearby bench and plopped yourself on it. You fidgeted with your robes and began looking through your supplies and clothes.   
  
You wondered what kind of wand you would get as well. You supposed Harry would help you find where you had to go to when you had to get one.   
  
You rummaged through your books, checking you had bought everything you needed, once you were satisfied with mentally ticking off the list on the acceptance letter, you relaxed on the bench.    
  
Dumping the bags next to you, you crossed your legs and watched as people passed by.   
  
You could hear someone with an Irish accent talking to his friend, saying about how he wanted to get something called the 'Firebolt'.    
  
Was it a book?   
  
You shrugged to yourself and rested on your hand.   
  
A shadow fell over you, and you squinted for a moment, wondering what happened to the sun.    



	6. Introductions

You peered upwards, your gaze landing on the same pale blond guy you saw in the clothing store.   
  
He gazed down at you with intrigue, his eyebrows raised at you when you looked between his two friends and him. "Is there something I can help you with?"   
  
The blond sneered down at you. "I've never seen you before, are you new?"   
  
You nodded tiredly. "Yeah, I'm taking the third year. I didn't know I was accepted into Hogwarts until now."   
  
He glanced between his cronies. "You didn't get your acceptance letter... Until now?"   
  
"Yeah," you replied with a polite smile.   
  
He huffed for a moment, in what you thought was out of amusement. "Well, I'm Draco Malfoy, and these two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."   
  
"Nice to meet you," you responded in kind.   
  
The newly dubbed Draco tried to make his stance straighter, in an attempt to make himself even taller than he already was compared to you. "Well, aren't you going to say your name?" he sniggered, most likely at your slow reactions.   
  
"Um, yeah, sorry!" you replied.    
  
You told him your name and Draco raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of anyone with that last name before."   
  
You shrugged. "I never heard anyone with your last name either."   
  
Draco smirked, amused by your responses. "How about I tell you about my family then? I'm a pure-blood wizard; I am descended from one of the most powerful families here."   
  
"Oh, um, that's good?" you had no idea what he meant by 'pure-blood', but he seemed alright, just a bit of a show-off.   
  
Draco tutted. "Of course, it's good!"    
  
He sat next to you, his arm taking up most of the bench space. He regarded you for a moment, smirking. "How about you hang around with us?"   
  
You blinked at the oddly friendly offer. You felt tired from trailing everywhere; now you were already being admitted into social groups. You smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to get to know you more."   
  
Draco leant back on the bench. "As would I," he gazed at you again, his grey eyes searching your face. "How about we show you around Hogwarts when the term starts?"   
  
"Yeah, sure," you said cheerily.   
  
Draco nodded and removed himself from your side; he gazed back down at you. "Well, then. See you around."   
  
Crabbe and Goyle copied what he said like parrots, before following behind him.   
  
"What a weird encounter, friendly, but weird," you mumbled.   
  
You turned your head to the clock; it was half four now. You presumed Harry would want to get going soon as well.   
  
You picked up your bags and found your way through the streets, eventually stopping outside of the Leaky Cauldron. You flopped onto the floor, stretching your legs out.   
  
After a while, Harry found you; his eyes lit up when they fell on you. "There you are!"   
  
You smiled up at him. "Hey, Harry!"   
  
"I thought you'd got lost," Harry laughed, he peered down at your shopping. "Got everything you need?"    
  
You nodded. "For now, yeah. I still need to get my house clothes when I get put in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. My wand as well, but everything else is pretty much sorted, thanks to you."   
  
Harry smiled. "It's no problem. I don't mind lending you golden Galleons for now anyway."   
  
You gazed at him curiously. "Can you get wizard money from working?"   
  
Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose so. I mean, most people tend to get it from their relatives, but if you don't have any, then it's possible you won't have anything to spend. As I said earlier, after you have got your wand, we could always look at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. You never know you might get lucky."   
  
You nodded and got to your feet, lifting the bags as you got up as you stood.   
  
You both headed back to your assigned room, dumping what you had both bought on the bed.   
  
Harry pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat lazily upon it. "How about we do some studying today? I could do with going over some of the first years and the second year spells again anyway."   
  
You smiled at him. "Yeah, sure thing! I'd appreciate it."   
  
A few days came and went, you and Harry mostly stayed in room eleven, studying some of the spells and the variety of potions.    
  
In the mornings, the mirror that hung quaintly on the wall, made you jump. You kept forgetting it could talk.   
  
"Your collars inside out, dearie!" it wheezed as you got dressed.   
  
Harry seemed to be getting fidgety, as the days passed by.   
  
"What's up?" you inquired.   
  
He shook his head. "I miss my friends, I haven't seen them for a few months now, and it's hard to smuggle in letters when I'm at the Dursley's. They tend to throw any mail I get away if they find it."   
  
You smiled reassuringly. "Well, we're going back to Diagon Alley again today, aren't we? You never know, you might bump into them. A lot of the students seem to be flocking in the streets now."   
  
Harry smiled slightly up at you. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks!"   
  
You and Harry wandered back into the now bustling streets, manoeuvring your way around older and taller students.   
  
You nearly fell over when you heard someone shrieking Harry's name. You turned to look at Harry as he rushed over to a ginger haired lad, freckles dotting his face and a curly-haired brunette. They were both outside of Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour.    



	7. Cherry Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just letting you know that this has some quotes from the book. I tried my best to paraphrase it, to avoid overusing it. I hope it's alright! Also, this chapter is a pretty long one. I hope you enjoy reading. :)

"Finally!" said the guy with ginger hair. He grinned widely at Harry as he sat down next to his friends.

Ron leant closer to Harry excitedly waving his hands around. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and –" He paused, then frowned and looked at you, crumbs of sprinkles and specks of syrup on his chin. "Who's that?"

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry revealed to the ginger-haired lad. "And this is my new friend. He lived on my street, but it turned out he just found out he was meant to come to Hogwarts."

Harry gestured to you saying your name, then pointed at the ginger-haired guy, who was still looking at you with an odd expression. "This is Ron," Harry informed you, he turned to the brunette. "And this is Hermione. I've known them since the first year; they're great friends of mine."

You nodded, not knowing what to do with yourself. You walked carefully over to them and pulled up a chair next to the trio.

Ron was still gawking at you as he took large spoonfuls of his sundae. "Wait a minute, aren't you the guy that gave Harry some breakfast bars last year?"

"Yeah," you affirmed. You were surprised and quite pleased that Harry had told them about what you'd done.

Ron bobbed his head. "Ahh, that makes sense. Harry told Hermione and me about you. Thanks for looking out for him!"

You smiled. "No problem."

Hermione glowed at you. "Yeah, thank you. Also, if you just found out you were accepted this year, are you retaking the first and second years? Or are you just studying what you can and working on the third year?"

"Um, I think I'll just be studying to catch up with everything I've missed out on," you responded thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded. "Well, I could always help you study!"

"Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione smiled back at you.

Harry turned to Ron and frowned. "Also, Ron? How come you know, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad told me," Ron replied bluntly.

"Mr Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would, of course, have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge?"

"Did you really blow up at your aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked in a sombre voice.

"I didn't mean to," Harry replied, raising his hands slightly, Ron giggled.

"Harry made her into a balloon," you stated.

Harry glanced at you and shook his head at Hermione. "I just lost control."

Ron cried with laughter; he held his stomach like he just heard the funniest thing on the planet.

Hermione shot him a glare. "It's not funny, Ron! What if he was expelled?"

Harry frowned at his hands. "I'm surprised I wasn't if I'm honest."

Your thoughts swiftly drifted to your mother again, the fact she just so happened to drop your acceptance letter at the park, almost purposefully. It all seemed too coincidental.

What if she was doing something to protect you?

After Harry, Hermione and Ron had caught up, Ron turned to you. "Hey!"

You were still lost in your thoughts. Ron raised his hand over your face and waved it in front of your eyes. "Hello? Earth to the new wizard!"

You blinked and stared at him. "Oh, sorry."

Ron laughed. "It's fine, don't worry. I wanted to know if you wanted a free dessert?"

A free dessert? Surely no one on planet earth would turn that down.

"Sure, thanks!" you replied.

Ron got up and strode into the Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, quickly ordering something for you.

You sure were getting a lot of free stuff today, and it made you feel guilty.

Hermione looked at you in concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

You peered up at her. "Uhh, I guess? I suppose I just feel a bit like a freeloader. Harry helped me to buy supplies and clothes before and now Ron is getting me a free ice-cream."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, her wavy dark brown hair following after her motion. "Don't worry! It's fine. Besides, you can pay us back eventually anyway, if you wanted."

You nodded.

Hermione smiled. "How about you pay us back by talking to us? Maybe buy us some sweets in return," she smiled as she gently nudged you.

You laughed. "Alright, it's a deal."

Harry watched as Ron returned with the dessert, placing it on the table. "This is thanks for looking after Harry."

You smiled up at him. "Thanks."

After a few hours had passed by, you trailed along after the trio lost in your thoughts again. You knew Harry was closer to them than he was to you, you didn't want to impose on their friendship, so you remained quiet as they talked.

Harry turned to you worriedly. "You're really quiet, are you alright?"

"Yeah," you replied. "I was just thinking about getting my wand."

Ron and Hermione turned to you, excitement on their expressions. Ron smiled. "We could go down there now if you wanted? It'd be cool seeing what wand you will get."

Hermione nodded. "Definitely!"

You shifted uncomfortably. "Could we go to the bank first? I want to see if I have any money."

Harry nodded. "Sure, that's fine. We can come along with you if you want."

You smiled, feeling less tense. "Okay."

Once all three of you got to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, some grumpy looking goblins greeted you. Harry and his friends led you over to the counter; Harry glanced at you.

You stopped in front of the goblin, as he sorted through papers. "How can help you?" he asked grouchily.

"I was wondering if I could see how much money I have?" you responded shyly.

The goblin grunted. "What's your name?"

You told him, and he began sorting through different keys until he found one with a specific number on it.

Hermione leant near you. "That number there is the number of your vault."

You nodded.

After a few moments, the goblin told you to accompany him. You followed after him, and he led you, Harry and his friends into a long tunnel, strapping you all into a cart of some kind.

The tunnel was full of locked doors and goblins going by with wizards on the other winding roads.

A goblin sat in front of you all grumbling, a lantern held tightly in his grasp.

The cart set off with a sudden start, going incredibly quickly down the wide path.

After a few minutes, it stopped, and you felt sick.

You stumbled upwards, following the goblin to a vault with the numbers 432 on it.

The goblin unlocked the vault door, inside it was ten golden galleons and a few silver sickles.

It wasn't a lot, but at least you would have enough to buy a wand.

You took the money from the vault, stepping outside and following the goblin back on to the cart.

Once you finally exited the bank, you could feel your motion sickness kicking in a lot. It made you feel quite tired.

Hermione glowed up at you, her curly hair being slightly blown from the light wind. "Do you mind if we go to Magical Menagerie first? Ron needs a check-up for his rat."

"Yeah, sure," you replied, holding in how nauseous you felt.

You chose not to say anything to Harry or his friends as they made their way over to a store called Magical Menagerie, in the windows cages were displayed with various pets, although some of them were animals you wouldn't see your kind of folk owning - owls, toads, bats.

The store was full of noise, squeaking and hooting. Some of the animals were far removed from average, even house pets you'd typically see your friends from junior school had - before you had to be homeschooled for something blowing up near you.

The more you thought about it, the more your family being magical made sense. Every time you got upset or annoyed, you made strange things happen. One point you remembered your school bully pushing you off the swings when you were eight-years-old, instead of crying - which you intended to do - the bench that was behind you, flew over to them and knocked them out.

What was even stranger, was the next day, students acted as nothing had happened. Even your bully had no idea of what happened the day before - but you just thought it was because of the injury they sustained from the flying bench.

Ron and Harry had approached the counter and were conversing with the shop owner about how Ron's rat, Scabbers, hadn't been feeling too well recently. Your eyes shifted over to Hermione as she started browsing around and looking into the different cages. You began trailing after her, and your eyes caught glimpses of some of the animals.

A rabbit stared at you, itching its ear with its back paw, then suddenly it twisted and turned into a top hat, bouncing up and down around the cage.

Gulping, still feeling overwhelmed from the strange occurrence around you, Harry broke through your thoughts.

Harry glanced back at you, smiling. "Do you want me to get you anything? There are a lot of owls."

Feeling as if you had spent enough of his money, you shook your head. "No, no. It's alright; I'll get one at some point, just not yet. I'll save up some money."

Harry shrugged then a high pitched grunt rushed by your ears. Blinking, you stared over at Ron, who currently had a colossal ginger cat clinging to his head.

The witch at the counter began trying to shoo the feline off of him, as she gripped Ron's rat. "NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" she cried. But, it was too late, Scabberswriggled out of her grasp and darted for the door, followed by a flash of ginger.

Ron and Harry got a head start in rushing after the animals as they scurried through Diagon Alley past bewildered witches and wizards. Eventually, you caught up to them, but Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Ron clutched Scabbers in his freckled hands, panting for breath. He licked his dry lips and looked around, frowning. "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably getting her owl," Harry said, he looked back at you. "It's alright; we caught Scabbers."

You nodded, relieved for Ron.

Harry blinked and adjusted his glasses, which were crooked from all of the running he had just partaken. "Shall we head back? We should meet with Hermione."

You and Ron agreed, treading back to Magical Menagerie. Once you arrived outside, avoiding the bustling streets, Hermione had made her way out of the shop, but she was cradling something in her arms and smiling.

Ron blinked as he got closer to her. "You bought that monster?"

Hermione glowed down at Crookshanks, deflecting Ron's insult at her new cat. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" she said.

As Ron and Hermione bickered like a married old couple, you all made your way to Olivianders Wand Shop. You were grateful Harry had led you here, without his help, you would probably be lost amongst all of the witches and wizards.

Inside, a white-haired older man was running around behind the counter, placing burnt books onto a neat pile on the floor.

He turned to the four of you, squinting his eyes. "Ah, welcome to Ollivanders! Can I help you with anything?"

"I'd like to purchase a wand, please," you responded quietly.

He nodded. "Of course! Well, come closer to the counter."

You obeyed and walked forward.

"Any wand is worth seven golden galleons. However, if the core is unicorn hair, it will be ten galleons," he informed you.

You nodded.

He moved away from you, walking inside of the high stands, full of wands in fancy boxes.

He brought out a wand, handing it carefully to you. "Maybe this might suit you, a holly wand. The length is slightly more than ten and one-half inches long. The core comprises of merfolk hair."

You turned it in your hands, regarding the pretty patterns embedded into it. Suddenly, sparks of electricity shot out from it, nearly shocking Ron.

Ron yelped and hid behind Harry.

Mr Ollivander frowned thoughtfully. "Well, that most definitely wasn't suited to you. Here." He reached out to it; you placed it back in his hand.

He quickly placed it back in its appropriate box and space, then fumbled around searching for another wand, that hopefully wouldn't kill Ron.

"Possibly you'd like this; it is a fir wand. Long, it is slightly more than nine and one-half inches long. The core is kelpie bone."

He passed you another wand; this one was light ivory, unusual markings laid out around it.

He smiled at you. "Well, give it a go."

You obliged and waved it in no direction in particular. A puff of smoke filled the room, causing everyone to cough, Harry opened the door, allowing some of it to ventilate out the place.

Harry laughed through his coughs. "Don't worry; it took me a few attempts to get the right wand."

You nodded tiredly as Mr Ollivander took the wand from you and placed it back on the shelf in its box.

He frowned in ponder muttering something, then turned to you, another wand in a box in his hands. "Try this."

You took it from him and glanced up at him.

"This is a sturdy cherry wood wand. In length, it is twelve and three-quarters inches long. The core consists of dragon heartstring," he informed you.

The cherry wood was a rosy brown colour, a tiger snake, made out of wood was curled around it as a pattern, trying to bite its tail — slight indentations of swirled patterns decorated the wood of the wand.

You flicked your wrist, gently gripping at the wand.

Nothing exploded or got smothered in smoke. Instead, a light lit up around you, a small gust of wind blowing your hair slightly.

Mr Ollivander grunted. "Interesting, it seems that the wand has chosen you."

You blinked. "Chosen me?"

He nodded. "Well, you see, it is not the wizards or witches that choose their wands, it is the core inside of it that determines its owner."

You looked down at the wand with interest, Ron tried to peek at it over your shoulder.

Mr Ollivander looked curious. "The pattern on that is also commonly associated with dark magic. As a word of warning, cherry wood wands that have cores of dragon heartstrings can be quite dangerous if paired with a wizard or witch without a strong mind or a sense of self."

You gripped the wand lightly to your chest.

"You are the second person I've come across that has got a cherry wood wand with dragon heartstring as its core," Mr Ollivander stated. "The only other that had one like this was Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry visibly cringed at the thought of whoever Gilderoy Lockhart is or was.

He stared at you carefully. "I trust you will put this to good use."

You nodded. "I'll use it wisely."

Mr Ollivander smiled at you. "Thank you for dropping by."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and you left outside. Ron regarded the wand you held. "I can't believe you got the same wand as bloody Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a right muppet."

You blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Last year, he was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he didn't teach us anything the entire year. Not to mention, he tried to use my wand on Harry," Ron sighed.

"He did what?" you exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's true. He tried to use memory charm on me, but it backfired on him because Ron's wand was broken, he's being looked after now in the medical ward."

When you were studying with Harry, he told you a bit about memory charms.

"Bloody hell," you mumbled. "And he was meant to be your teacher? Why would the headmaster let someone like that in your school?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he misjudged him."

You frowned. "Well, at least I know what I'll be getting myself into with the teachers."

Hermione shook her head. "Try not to worry; not all of them are like that. Unfortunately, we just had bad luck these past two years with transfer teachers. There are a lot of great teachers, like Professor McGonagall."

You nodded. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll try and keep an open mind."

Eventually, you quietly asked Harry if you could return to the Leaky Cauldron for a nap.

Harry told you it was fine, so you parted from them and began making your way back to the Leaky Cauldron.


	8. Attention

After you took a few more steps, you overheard talking behind you. "Hey! You!"   
  
You furrowed your brow.   
  
Surely it wasn't aimed at you.   
  
"You! There in front of us! With the black robes."   
  
You turned around, tiredly looking at whoever it was calling you. It looked like a group of Ravenclaw's. They had leaflets in their hands.   
  
The two guys were around your age, maybe a year older. In the middle of them, a girl with light feathered hair stood, her hands full of the leaflets.   
  
"Hello! You must be the new third-year student. We're giving out leaflets in case you want to find out about the different houses," she stated in a bubbly manner.    
  
She walked over to you and handed you one of them. "I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way."   
  
You smiled and introduced yourself, she nodded. "I look forward to seeing what house you choose."   
  
You nodded, but then stared at the floor. She didn't have any shoes on. "Um, not to be rude, but are you sure it's alright not to wear shoes while walking around on concrete?"   
  
Luna giggled. "Of course it's not safe, at least not to most people. At the moment, I'm trying to find my shoes. Have you seen them?"   
  
You shook your head, intrigue filling your mind as you wondered what kind of girl she was. She was certainly eccentric.   
  
Luna smiled. "Well, that's okay. If you find my shoes, let me know."   
  
"Uhh, okay?" you spluttered.   
  
As she skipped away, the other two male Ravenclaw's followed behind her. You opened the leaflet about the different houses.   
  
You read it for a few minutes, and then another voice sounded behind you making you fall backwards.   
  
Sometimes, you thought your mum was right when she said you must have been reincarnated from a possum.   
  
A low chuckle bounced around behind you. "Hello again."   
  
You rolled on to your back, looking at the familiar face leaning mockingly over you.    
  
"Hello Draco," you stood on your feet and dusted yourself down, worried in case you dirtied your new clothes.   
  
He snatched the leaflet out of your hands before you could read the rest of it and used his height to his advantage.   
  
You tried to jump up and get it from his grip but failed miserably.    
  
"You're not thinking of joining Gryffindor are you?" he sneered.   
  
"No, not really," you replied, slightly irked by him taking away the leaflet.   
  
He huffed and roughly shoved it on to your chest. You clasped it and looked up at him.   
  
Draco smirked. "I recommend you join Slytherin; it's the most suitable house for someone like you."   
  
You frowned in confusion. "Why do you think that?"   
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. You look like a Slytherin to me."   
  
You walked behind him. He watched you in amusement as you circled behind him. "Where are your two friends?"   
  
Draco gazed down at you. "At the stalls."   
  
You looked at him, puzzlement creasing your face. "What do they sell?"   
  
Draco snorted. "You're so clueless, aren't you? They sell sweets, just down there." He gestured down the street.   
  
"Oh, right."   
  
Draco smirked again; then his smug expression dropped when he heard footsteps approaching you both.   
  
Harry walked over to your side and shot Draco a stern glance. "What are you doing, Draco?"   
  
Draco shrugged. "Getting to know the new student."   
  
Harry frowned, he glanced at you. "Was he tormenting you?"   
  
Draco peered down at you and raised an eyebrow. "I was messing around with him, nothing wrong with a few jokes, is there, Potter?"   
  
Harry glared at him. "When you are invading his personal space and taking things out of his hands, I wouldn't call that 'messing around', Malfoy."   
  
"So, you two can't say each other's first names? Is this an odd custom for different houses?" you asked, genuinely.   
  
Draco snorted and sniggered, and Harry continued to glare at him.   
  
"Has he never been taught about Hogwarts? For a wizard, he is very odd." Draco remarked mockingly.    
  
Harry got closer to Draco. "You better watch yourself, Malfoy! If you do anything to upset him, you'll have to deal with me."   
  
You blinked. "Uh, what's happening, right now?"   
  
Draco cackled. "Got yourself a boyfriend, Potter?"   
  
Harry clenched his fist.   
  
Draco sneered down at him, then he frowned and looked up at you. "Don't tell me; you're friends with... Him?"   
  
Harry frowned at him. "As a matter of fact, we are friends."   
  
Draco pulled a disgusted face as he glared at Harry, he looked at you. "Well, you'll soon realise that Scarhead here, is not the right sort."   
  
"The right sort?" you questioned.   
  
Harry huffed in frustration at Draco and placed a hand on your back, roughly moving you away from the Slytherin.   
  
Hermione and Ron ran passed him, catching up to you. Ron glowered at him as he went by the blond.    
  
Draco scoffed at him, as if Ron was lower than him.   
  
You weren't particularly fond of his attitude, but to you, it seemed just like he was attention seeking.   



	9. The Weasleys

Eventually, you, Harry and his companions returned to the Leaky Cauldron. When you got there, Ron's Mum and Dad were rushing around near the long table in the middle of the room.   
  
People rushed around them, one man sitting down by himself swirling his cup of tea with magic while reading a book about science.   
  
Ron sat heavily next to Harry, a newspaper clipping in his hand. You caught a glimpse of the front page "GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT!"   
  
Hermione ignored it, lifting a plump ginger cat, placing it on her lap. She stroked its fur, leaning back in her seat.   
  
Harry's voice intermingled with the busy hall. You placed yourself at the end of the table. Two tall young men were sat beside you, laughing about something.   
  
You guessed they were probably Ron's relatives, the ginger hair and freckled faces couldn't just be a coincidence.   
  
"Who've we got here then?" one of the twins asked.   
  
The other grinned and nudged his brother. "I don't know, George. He's tiny isn't he?"   
  
Harry stared briefly away from Ron, gazing at you from across the table. "He's my friend. He lived across the street from me."   
  
You stared at George, although they were quite tricky to tell apart, one of them had slightly messier hair than the other.   
  
You introduced yourself to them both, and they smiled down at you. They were really tall compared to you. You wondered what year they were in.   
  
"Well, I'm George, and this is-"   
  
"Fred!" Fred finished for him.   
  
George turned to Ron, a grin plastered on his face. "Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?"   
  
Ron frowned. "I haven't shown anyone!"   
  
Fred tutted. "No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom. The day maid. The night  maid. The cook. The bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium..."   
  
You tried to stifle your smile. George grinned at you.   
  
Ron and Fred began to bicker across the table as their Mum made her way over to Harry, taking his face gently in her hands as if she was his Mum.   
  
She smiled in relief to see him.   
  
Her husband walked over to you, looking at you curiously as if he was trying to place your face. "Are you a cousin of ours?"   
  
Fred leant back in his chair, turning to his Dad. "Yeah, he is."   
  
Before you could politely protest, George interrupted you. "Yeah, how could you forget our cousin, Jerry?"   
  
"Jerry?" Their dad frowned in thought.   
  
His wife looked up at Fred and George, "Oh, behave you two! Harry said he's a friend of his."   
  
Fred and George giggled as their Dad sighed. "Sorry about that, lad."   
  
He walked passed you calling Harry over to have a private word.   
  
Fred snatched the newspaper clipping from Ron and plopped back down next to you and his brother. He furrowed his brow down at it. "George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph."   
  
Their sister looked blankly at them. "That's your nose, Fred."   
  
You laughed a little.   
  
Fred turned to George. "Bloody hell. 'Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum?"   
  
After a while, people had dispersed from the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Ron's family, Harry and Hermione as the last remaining people.   
  
Fred and George had introduced you to their other relatives, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy.   
  
You were pretty worn out, but you managed to say hello to them all.   
  
Eventually, Mr Weasley returned with Harry, his wife watching him worriedly. "It’s late, Molly, we’d better go up …"   
  
Mrs Weasley sat up from her chair; the wood scraped against the floor as she moved. She said goodnight to her children, Harry, Hermione and you, then walked upstairs.   
  
You leaned your head on your arms, as you rested them on the table. Fred and George had moved up onto the landing, concealing themselves in the shadows as their older brother, Percy, rushed passed them, mumbling something about finding his badge.   
  
Fred whispered something to Harry and showed him something causing Harry to force out a laugh.   
  
Harry walked over to you and sat next to you, every so often you kept dozing off. Harry shook your shoulder. "Hey, wake up."   
  
You groaned as he moved his hand away from you. Your eyes fluttered open, and you gazed groggily at him. "Is it time to get up already?"   
  
Harry huffed. "No, I just think we should go to bed, sleeping on the tables not exactly comfortable, is it?"   
  
You tiredly nodded and got to your feet, stretching your aching body. You followed Harry up to his room and lazily took your top off, leaving you wearing your tank top.   
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror as he changed into his pyjamas. He said something about not going to be getting murdered, which the mirror encouraged him for.   
  
Harry placed his glasses on the bedside table and buried himself under the covers.   
  
You both quickly fell asleep. 


	10. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

In the morning, you awoke seeing someone serving Harry a cup of tea. He shuffled over to you, offering you some. You smiled and gratefully took it from his long fingers.   
  
You sipped on it gingerly, still not fully awake.   
  
Harry threw his clothes on quickly. His hair looked wet, so you guessed he hadn't long got out of the bath.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Yeah?" he replied as he cleaned his glasses.   
  
"Could I use the bathroom?"    
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. You've been using it for the past two weeks after all."   
  
You laughed slightly and walked into the small space, turning the tap.   
  
After you had got washed and dressed, you lazily dried your hair and began packing some of your clothes and books into a spare trunk that you bought at Diagon Alley.   
  
Someone banged on the door loudly, Harry answered it, and Ron stormed in as he pulled his jumper over his head. He started to complain to Harry about Percy as he sat down on one of the empty chairs.   
  
You yawned as you stuffed the remainder of your bought items into your trunk.    
  
Ron turned to you as Harry began to coax Hedwig back into her cage. "Say, do you have any siblings?"   
  
You shook your head. "No, I'm an only child."   
  
Ron nodded slowly. "You're bloody lucky, you are! Living with four siblings is bad enough, then sometimes my other two older brothers come to visit as well."   
  
You blinked. "You have six siblings?"   
  
Ron sighed. "Yeah, it's a disaster at lunchtime, I barely get anything to eat. Everyone always gets dessert before I get to it."   
  
Harry laughed as he moved passed his friend. "Yeah, that explains why you eat so fast, Ron."   
  
Ron lightly shoved him, chuckling. "Oh, shove off."   
  
After another hour passed, Mrs Weasley had herded you, Harry, Ron, Percy and Hermione into a car.  
  
The journey ride down there was strangely ordinary. You expected something out of the blue to happen, but it never did.  
  
It was a relief honestly.  
  
You remember hearing Mrs Weasley saying you were all going to King's Cross Station, you had ridden on trains before, but never magical ones.  
  
When you all finally arrived, Mrs Weasley led everyone towards platform ten. She kept saying about how everyone should hurry up on to platform nine and three quarters?  
  
Mr Weasley stood close to Harry, checking on the clock at the top of the train station.  
  
You glanced at Harry. "Um, nine and three quarters?"  
  
Harry nodded. "It sounds strange, but it exists."  
  
Mr Weasley glanced down at you. "It's alright, lad. Here, Harry and I will go first. I'll show you how to get through it."  
  
Mr Weasley backed up, alongside Harry and rushed at the brick wall. You flinched, expecting them to hit against it and plummet to the floor. But instead, they vanished through it.  
  
You blinked in puzzlement.  
  
Ron roughly tapped your shoulder in reassurement and raced at the wall. One by one, the large crowd you came with, slowly dispersed, entering through the brick wall.  
  
Mrs Weasley waited beside you. "Come on, dear. It'll be alright."  
  
You nodded and backed away, hurrying toward the wall. You tightly closed your eyes waiting for you to crash into it and wake up from an odd dream. Instead, you appeared on the other side.  
  
You nearly fell onto the train tracks, and Mr Weasley gripped you, pushing you back. "See? Wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
You gulped and bobbed your head with uncertainty.  
  
Ron giggled at you."Your hair's stuck up."  
  
You looked up and began trying to flatten it down.   
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled down at you. "Have you got everything?" Mrs Weasley inquired in concern.  
  
You nodded. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Alright, you all should board the train when it arrives, I hope you have a safe journey," Mrs Weasley kindly stated.  
  
Mr Weasley ruffled Ron's hair as he walked by him.  
  
Ron's parents waved you all off as you followed after Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
You all boarded the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Hermione and Ron led the way through the train.  
  
As you moved by all of the different students, the same dark-haired lad you saw at Diagon Alley bumped into Harry.  
  
"Oh, Neville!" Harry exclaimed happily.  
  
Neville smiled. "Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione," his eyes fell on you, he frowned in thought.   
  
You introduced yourself to him, and Neville nodded. "Your Harry's friend, aren't you?"  
  
You nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm new to Hogwarts as well."  
  
"Well, if you need anyone to show you around, I'd be happy to," Neville responded politely.  
  
You smiled at him. "Thanks, I appreciate it, Neville."  
  
Hermione looked at the floor. "Neville, is that your's?"  
  
Neville squeaked in concern and looked down, on the floor the same ugly book you and Harry fought against was quickly rushing down the train aisle.  
  
Neville darted after it, trying to grab at it.  
  
Ron laughed, and Hermione smiled fondly as she watched him leave.  
  
Eventually, the trio found a relatively empty compartment. There was a man wrapped with a black robe over himself, sleeping.  
  
Ron frowned at him as he sat heavily down next to Hermione. Harry sat close to the mysterious man, casually placing his trunk next to himself.  
  
A loud yell occurred out of the window as Mrs Weasley rushed quickly towards the compartment window.   
  
She was holding a rat in her hands, trying to hand it to Ron through the open window. "Quickly get Scabbers! Honestly, you always lose him!"  
  
Ron quickly grabbed the rat and sighed in relief.   
  
Mrs Weasley waved at you all as the train began to set off.  
  
You leant against the entrance to the compartment as Ron, Hermione and Harry conversed about the odd man sleeping beside them.  
  
Harry glanced at you. "Are you alright?"  
  
You nodded. "Yeah, it just seems there's not enough space in here for five people. I'll find another compartment."  
  
Harry looked guilty. "Do you want me to move?"  
  
You raised your hands, shaking them slightly in refusal. "No, no! It's alright, I'll find somewhere else. I think it's best if I get to know some of the other students as well."  
  
Hermione smiled at you. "Alright! If you need anything, feel free to come back in to talk to us," she stared at Ron. "If you moved further that way, I'm sure he'd have enough space to sit beside me."  
  
Ron grumbled for a moment.  
  
Before you could say anything further, hands gripped at you, lifting you upwards. You yelled in protest at whoever it was dragging you away.  
  



	11. The Dementor's Kiss

Eventually, you were plopped into another compartment. Fred and George sat opposite from you. Ginny sat beside you.  
  
"You alright there, mate?" Fred asked gruffly.   
  
George grinned. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"   
  
You sighed. "You just made me jump, that's all. It's not every day I get picked up and placed somewhere else."   
  
George and Fred laughed slightly, then began to talk amongst themselves.   
  
Ginny glanced at you, politely smiling. "Hello."   
  
"Hiya, you must be Ginny, right?" you replied.   
  
She nodded. "Yeah, Harry told me a bit about you, it was kind of you to try and help him."   
  
You shrugged. "Yeah, I don't like bullies. The Dursley's sure made him isolated."   
  
Ginny looked upset for a moment, most likely pondering over what Harry had to go through. "Do you have a family?"   
  
You smiled. "Well, I just have my Mum."   
  
I hope I still have my Mum.   
  
Ginny looked worried. "You don't have any other relatives?"   
  
You shook your head. "No, not that I know of."   
  
Fred smiled. "Well, the fact that Dad thought you were a cousin of our family shows how large ours is," he joked.   
  
You laughed slightly.   
  
Another hour passed by as you talked to Ginny, Fred and George. They seemed like kind people, Fred and George were definitely troublemakers though.   
  
You were surprised they hadn't tried to pull a prank on you yet.   
  
You leant against the window, watching as trees and shrubs blurred by. Although you didn't fare well in cars, trains didn't set your sickness off, oddly enough.   
  
It was already dark at 12 pm, which was odd for September, but you supposed it was just the gloomy weather.   
  
Ginny watched you for a moment, then picked up a book,  opening its cover.   
  
Fred and George quietly talked amongst each other as the train whistled.   
  
You frowned as you looked outside, you could see something moving. Fred and George had stopped talking and were now silent.   
  
The train screeched to a sudden stop; Ginny looked around in confusion. "Why have we stopped?"   
  
Fred and George exchanged glances. "Maybe the train broke down or something?" they both said in unison.   
  
Rain trickled down the windows as ice crept along the glass. You pulled back as the ice crackled, misting over the outside.   
  
You looked at them. "I saw something moving outside."   
  
Fred blinked. "What do you mean? We're halfway to Hogwarts on a train, are you sure it wasn't just a bird?"   
  
Ginny frowned. "No, I saw something too. It wasn't a bird; it looked like a loose cloak."   
  
"A loose cloak?" George repeated his sister in dismay.   
  
Further down the train, students were screaming, some of them rushing out of their compartments.   
  
The warmth the radiators once omitted, fizzled out, leaving only a chill in the air.   
  
Fred and George moved closer to Ginny. "You don't think it could be a dementor do you?" Fred asked George.   
  
George gripped his hands over his knees. "It could be."   
  
The compartment door slid open swiftly, in the entrance, Draco was stood, his hands rubbing against one another.   
  
His eyes were wide like a startled deer.   
  
He spluttered something out as he pointed at the window.   
  
A creature with no eyes was looking in through the glass, bony fingers scraping along it. Its long black cloak flowed behind it as if it was a ghost.   
  
Fred and George got in front of Ginny.   
  
Draco curled up, shivering as it glided into the room, its mouth gaping open as it looked around.   
  
It stared down at you, the glass becoming ice where it touched, it drifted away, and then a clank of the door sounded in the silence.   
  
Another one of the dementors was opening the entrance to your compartment, his hands blistered and slimy.   
  
It sank close to you and opened its mouth, its bony fingers hovering close to you.   
  
You couldn't move, it was like you were paralysed.   
  
A ragged breath escaped your lungs as a burning sensation clasped around your heart.   
  
It burnt like a fire but yet felt colder than a winter's day.   
  
Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you gasped outwards, the creature draining your energy.   
  
Your eyes fluttered closed.   
  
As bright as daylight, you could smell blood and hear someone muttering words you didn't understand.   
  
Screaming filled the air around you, and a bright light hazed over your sight.   
  
"Obliviate."   
  
You blacked out, the world around you blurring out of existence.   


When you awoke again, the train was moving once more, the reassuring sound of the wheels bumping over the tracks.  
  
You glanced upwards, the same man you saw in Harry's compartment was peering down at you, his tired eyes looking at you with worry.  
  
"Ah, good, you're awake," he said softly.  
  
Fred leant down and helped to lift you, so you were sitting and not laying on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" you asked shakily.  
  
The man placed his wand back into his pocket. "A dementor nearly had you.   It was lucky I heard a young man screaming in here when I left the other compartment.  I feared they would move through the train looking for victims. Unfortunately, I was right."  
  
Ginny was shaking; her knees brought to her chest as she sobbed out. Fred reassured her, rubbing her back. He glanced at you. "You nearly died, you know? You looked like you were having a fit, then you just laid flat on your back. It was pretty scary."  
  
You blinked as you rubbed your cold hands together.   
  
Fred nodded. "If it weren't for Draco screaming when that dementor was sucking the life out of you, Professor Lupin wouldn't have known you were in danger."  
  
"Professor Lupin?" you stared at him. "You're our teacher?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I am. You should get some rest before you go back to Hogwarts, another young man had a similar experience to you," Professor Lupin rummaged through his pocket, bringing out some chocolate. "Here, take this. It'll make you feel better."  
  
You carefully took it, your hands still shaking.   
  
Professor Lupin looked far away for a moment and then blinked. "I'll check on the other students, as for you five, stay here for now just while I make sure it's safe."  
  
Fred, George and Draco nodded. Ginny was still shocked by the event that had just taken place.  
  
Professor Lupin walked away from the compartment, closing the glass door behind himself.  
  
You scrambled to your feet and sat close to the window, taking small bites out of the chocolate bar.  
  
Draco was awkwardly sat next to George, moving his body as close to the wall as possible. Looking at the floor, his legs shaking.  
  
"They're horrible, those dementors. I'm glad you're alright," Fred stated to you.  
  
You nodded, then slowly turned your gaze back out of the window, your eyes feeling heavy and your chest crushed.  
  
Silence fell over all of you for a moment, then you spoke. "Did you all hear talking when that dementor attacked me?"  
  
George looked up from where he was sat next to Ginny. "No? The only thing we all heard was you struggling to breathe, then Professor Lupin using Expecto Patronum."  
  
You frowned. "I thought I heard my Mum."  
  
Draco glanced up at you, tiredly. "The Weasley is right, the only thing that we heard was you. Nothing else."  
  
"What does obliviate mean?" you asked. "When I was at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, and he helped me study, I saw it in passing but didn't look into it too much."  
  
"It's a memory charm, used to erase people's memories," Draco responded with a lazy drawl. "I still can't believe you're hanging around with that twit." Draco snarled.  
  
You ignored his rude remark and nodded, then gazed out of the window again, your thoughts whizzing around you like a hurricane.  
  
"Why did you ask anyway? It's a bit odd, saying that it has nothing to do with anything that has just happened," Draco stated blandly.  
  
"It's something else I heard when I was blacking out," you replied to Draco. "Why would I hear someone using a memory charm on me, when a dementor was attacking me?" you mumbled to yourself.  
  
You turned to Ginny and snapped the chocolate bar in half. "Hey, Ginny," you said gently.  
  
She turned to you silently.  
  
"Take some of this."  
  
She smiled as she took half of the chocolate bar, taking small bites out of it.   
  
Draco watched you through his eyelashes as you looked at Ginny with concern.  
  
Fred smiled at you. "I can see why Harry likes you. You seem like a good guy."  
  
You shrugged, unsure of how to respond at the compliment. "Thanks?"  
  
The rest of the train journey was very quiet. Sometimes Draco would try and initiate some sort of conversation with you, but Fred and George cut him short by winding him up.  
  
Ginny had finally started to relax again; you tried to help her by telling her stories about how your Mum was, and the odd things you remembered about a pet cat you used to have.  
  
It seemed to take her mind off of things a little.  
  
Every time you mentioned Harry, Draco would scrunch up his face like he took a bite out of a lemon.   
  
You didn't care too much about his opinions, as long as he didn't start any trouble.  
  
Eventually, the door to the compartment was slid open.   
  
Harry glanced at you; then his gaze fell unhappily on Draco.  
  
"Hi Harry," you said cheerily, trying to hide your strained voice.  
  
Harry smiled. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
You nodded. "Yeah, you?"  
  
He shifted slightly, his eyes falling on Draco, then he glanced back at you. "Could we talk in my compartment for a while?"  
  
You obliged and got up to your feet, leaving your trunk with the protection of Ginny.  
  
Draco grumbled something as you left with Harry, following him back to his compartment.


	12. The Great Hall

Harry slid the door open, allowing you entrance first. Ron and Hermione gave polite smiles as you walked in. The space where Professor Lupin was now was empty, giving you more room to sit down. Harry glanced at you. "Did you see them?"  
  
"What? Do you mean the dementors?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Yeah, they gave me a friendly visit," you stated unhappily.   
  
"You were attacked as well?" Harry asked in concern.   
  
"As well? You were attacked too?"   
  
Harry dipped his head. "Yeah, I was. I must have been out for an hour or so. Professor Lupin saved us. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened."   
  
You looked at him worriedly. "Did you hear something when it struck you?"   
  
Harry's eyes widened in something you could see as relief. "Yeah, I heard a woman screaming..."   
  
Hermione and Ron looked at you.   
  
Hermione started first. "We both didn't hear anything."   
  
"Fred, George and Draco said they didn't hear anything either," you stated.   
  
Harry frowned. "Did you hear a woman screaming?"   
  
You shook your head. "No, but I heard murmurs, then someone saying obliviate," you paused for a moment. "Draco screamed though."   
  
Harry tried to stifle a laugh. "Draco screamed?"   
  
"Well, of course. They're horrible creatures, aren't they?"   
  
Harry's smug expression faded quickly, replaced by a neutral one. "I suppose you're right."   
  
You sighed. "All that matters is that everyone is okay. I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt, Harry."   
  
Harry smiled. "I'm glad you're okay too."   
  
Hermione looked concerned. "I hope Draco doesn't use this as another excuse to bother you, Harry."   
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "I hope he doesn't."   
  
You fidgeted slightly with your hands.   
  
Suddenly, the conductor spoke through a microphone. "Alright everyone, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few moments, please collect your luggage and leave the Hogwarts express in an orderly fashion."   
  
You glanced at the trio. "Alright, I think I'll go collect my stuff. I'll see you all soon, okay?"   
  
Harry smiled gently at you. "Okay."   
  
You made your way back to your compartment, Fred, George, Ginny and Draco were collecting their things.   
  
You smiled at Ginny as you walked passed her, collecting your trunk and heaving it on to your shoulders because of how many books you had, it made it incredibly tedious to carry around due to how heavy it was.   
  
Fred and George bickered as they opened the compartment doors, you leant against the side of the wall for support as the train came to a stop.   
  
Ginny quietly looked ahead of the glass. Most likely still thinking about what happened an hour earlier.   
  
It was still raining outside when you managed to make your way through all of the students, Draco and Ginny trailed further behind you, but George and Fred used their height to their advantage, shoving passed the students that were in their way while laughing.   
  
You sighed as you stepped off of the train, hoards of new students and old excitedly talked about their summer and what they were going to learn in their new year.   
  
You found a bench and sat on it, dumping your trunk close to you. You were becoming overstimulated with everything; there was too much going on in such a short space of time.   
  
As exciting as this all was, you missed your mum, and you still had no idea if you would see her again.   
  
Faces blurred by you, the chattering students voices fading into the distance.   
  
"Obliviate."   
  
The word still bothered you. You wondered why you heard a memory charm and why no one else heard it.   
  
You hoped it was just the dementor trying to mess with you.  You rubbed your hands through your hair, staring down at your knees.   
  
_'If this is what wizards and witches deal with on a daily basis, it's not exactly a safe school.'_   
  
You sighed.   
  
A hand clapped against your shoulder. You looked up to see Professor Lupin smiling down at you. His face was sunken in. He had huge eye bags and looked thin.  "Are you alright?" he asked.   
  
You nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit overwhelmed."   
  
He looked sympathetically at you. "That's alright, I know I felt something similar when I first joined Hogwarts. If you have anything you want to talk about, you can always drop by into my classroom."   
  
You smiled up at him. "Thanks, sir."   
  
He turned his gaze over in the direction of the students flocking together towards the carriages pulled by odd horses,  Professor Lupin patted you and quickly left, walking swiftly in their direction.  After a few moments, most of the students had left the train, leaving a clear pathway for you to walk on.  You sat up, dragging your trunk along with you.  Behind you, you heard pattering of feet. You turned to see the source of the noise.   
  
Luna and Neville were trying to catch up with you, you smiled and waited for them both.  "Hello, again!" Luna beamed as she got her breath back.   
  
Neville smiled shyly at you. "Hello."   
  
You dipped your head in greeting. You glanced down, taking note that Luna had shoes on now. "Did you find your shoes?"   
  
Luna smiled, her eyes glistening. "Yes! I did!"   
  
Neville looked a little unsure of what to say. "Can we go with you to Hogwarts? It's quite a long trek."   
  
You nodded. "Sure, I'd like some company."   
  
The three of you made your way up the remaining carriages; you gazed at the odd skeletal looking horses in front of them as they preened their wings.   
  
"What are they?" you inquired.   
  
Luna smiled, seemingly happy with your question. "You can see them too?"   
  
You nodded, Neville stared at them. "I'm glad I'm not the only one," Neville nervously laughed.   
  
Luna stepped into the carriage, you followed her in, alongside Neville. She sat down in the middle of you both, her eyes gleaming wildly. "They're called Thestrals. Only the people who have witnessed a death can see them, although I did hear stories of people who went through grief and were able to see them too."   
  
Neville looked uncomfortable, you noticed and peered up at Luna. "Thanks for telling me, but I think maybe we should change the subject."   
  
Luna looked at him, then gazed out of the window. "Look at that!"   
  
The carriage wheeled passed long winding stairs, at the further side,  a quaint looking little hut was sat on the outskirts of a forest.   
  
After five more minutes, the carriage finally came to a stop. Professor Lupin was in the one in front of you; he shifted as he collected his belongings and got out of the entrance, closing the door behind himself.   
  
You followed Neville and Luna as the stepped outside, dragging their trunks and bags with them.   
  
Professor Lupin smiled back at you. Then his attention turned to Harry as he climbed the stairs to Hogwarts, Draco was following behind him like he was his prey.   
  
Lupin quickly walked over to them.   
  
Neville gulped. "We should avoid him."   
  
You stared at Neville as you strolled alongside him. "Who? Our teacher?"   
  
He shook his head. "No, not him," his voice became a whisper. "Draco Malfoy."   
  
You blinked. "He's not so bad. I talked to him at Diagon Alley."   
  
You looked at you, his eyes wide. "Really?"   
  
You nodded. "Why, has he done something to you?"   
  
Neville gazed back down at the floor. "No, nothing at all."   
  
As you walked by Harry, Draco and Lupin, Neville slowed down his pace; walking behind you.   
  
Lupin gazed down at Draco. "Is there a problem?"   
  
Malfoy's grey eyes fell coldly upon Lupin's, an arrogant stare playing on his face. Harry shifted nervously next to him.   
  
Malfoy smirked. "Oh no, not at all Professor."   
  
Hermione and Ron rushed over to Harry, smiling at him. Although as Draco walked passed them with Crabbe and Goyle, Ron mocked him, then turned to Harry and asked if he was okay.   
  
You carried on walking, not wanting to interrupt Harry.   
  
Eventually, Neville and Luna led you to the entrance, up the stairs. Luna smiled at you. "Well, this is it."   
  
The enormous oak front doors were towering above you all, casting shadows of your forms. You continued into the building, the paintings all watched you with curiosity as you walked in.   
  
You did a double take and glanced at Neville. "The paintings move?"   
  
Neville smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I know, when I first came here, I was shocked too."   
  
You quirked an eyebrow at a painting of a lancer as he watched you going by him, his lance gripped tightly in his hand.   
  
Luna smiled at you. "We should go into the Great Hall. You will be sorted into a house then."   
  
"Sorted?" you inquired.   
  
"Yes, a talking hat tells you what House you are going to be in. I'm hoping it's Ravenclaw. We could hang out together more if you are with me," Luna replied joyfully as she skipped forward.   
  
You and Neville quickened your pace to catch up to her. Neville smiled at you. "What House would you want to be put into?"     
  
You shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. All of them sound okay."   
  
Neville looked shocked. "I've never heard anyone say that before, everyone always has a House in mind. Not that it's a bad thing, though! It's just pretty cool how laid back you are."   
  
You smiled at him. "What House are you in?"   
  
Neville beamed with pride. "Gryffindor."   
  
Luna waited for you both by the Great Hall's doors. "Here you are! It's just in here. We've arrived early, so you should be able to find a decent seat." 


	13. The Sorting Hat

You nodded as you moved forward, you walked past the rows of students as they stared at you curiously, whispering amongst each other.  
  
Luna looked uneasy.   
  
You glanced at her in concern as you searched for a seat.  
  
Draco watched you, a malicious glint in his eyes. You sat down next to Neville and Luna, not really sure where else to go. After ten minutes had passed by, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in. They must have been late as one of the dark-haired teachers was glowering at them. They apologised for the delay as they tried to find a seat. Harry searched the Great Hall for you and smiled when he found you. You nodded politely at him as the other students whispered about Harry.  
  
A grey-haired man with a beard that was at least seven foot long energetically began the introduction. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am mainly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..."  
  
Another teacher sat beside him cleared her throat.  
  
The older man paused then licked his lips. "Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."  
  
Around you, scattered applause echoed around the large room, bouncing off of the walls.  
  
"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" he continued vigorously.  
  
More scattered applause echoed around the Great Hall. Neville leant close to your ear. "That man talking is our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, next to him is the deputy headteacher, Professor McGonagall."  
  
You nodded. "Thanks for letting me know, Neville."  
  
"Now before I give the grave news, I will begin sorting students into their different houses now." Dumbledore clasped his hands together.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up and grabbed an old looking hat. She walked over to Dumbledore's side and stood near him. "If you are a new student, please get into the line!"  
  
Neville smiled at you. "Good luck!"  
  
You dipped your head at him and joined the other students, most of them were first years. Although by the looks of it, there were a couple of transfer students that were a little older waiting in line as well.  
  
An hour passed by, and you were the last wizard to be sorted into a house. You approached the chair laid out near Dumbledore cautiously.  
  
Dumbledore watched you through his small glasses, his gaze intense.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the hat carefully on to your head.  
  
The hat opened his angled eyes and grunted. "Interesting, very curious. You would seem to fit well with Slytherin. You are incredibly resourceful and witty. However, it seems you also have intelligence, an open mind and creativity."  
  
You shifted underneath him, so you were more comfortable.  
  
In the crowd, Harry looked hopeful, and Ron was squinting at you. Luna and Neville were watching in interest, and as for Draco, well he was smirking.  
  
Although you were at a distance, you could just about make out Ron's exchange with Harry. "You don't think he'll become a bloody Slytherin, do you?"  
  
You never knew there were conflicts between the different houses if you were honest. You just thought it was like forms at regular schools.  
  
The hat grumbled then spoke loudly. "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Some of the students clapped, while Ron looked relieved. Draco was no longer smirking, but glaring at you instead.  
  
Dumbledore clapped for a few moments, but then stopped.  "Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."  
  
You found your seat next to Luna and Neville once more. You gazed up at Dumbledore as he continued to speak.  
  
"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on  
occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not like a Dementor to be forgiving," he stated, his voice echoing around the Great Hall.  
  
After Dumbledore had finished his speech at the Great Hall, you followed your fellow Ravenclaw House back to the common room. Some of the second years were complaining about how far up you had to walk to get to it.  
  
"It's on the fifth floor," a taller male student with brown hair stated.  
  
One of the first years groaned. "Isn't that a little far? Just to go to bed?"  
  
The brown haired guy who spoke before shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose you'll get used to it. Now come on, follow me."  
  
After twenty minutes of walking up a long spiral staircase, you finally reached a large door; a bronze door knocker, shaped into an eagle head placed in the middle of it.  
  
Suddenly, a squawking came out of the eagle knocker. Its head wriggled, and its large beak clacked together.  
  
You jumped backwards, including some of the first years flinched back in shock.  
  
It looked around, its angled eyes searching the crowd of wizards and witches. "Now, now who will be the first to answer my riddle. If you answer it correctly, I will allow you passage."  
  
The same first year who was complaining about the stairs before, groaned even louder. "We have to climb a spiral staircase and then answer a riddle? To get to sleep?"  
  
The eagle knocker angrily cried, "Don't be so rude!"  
  
The first year lowered their head.  
  
"Now, the riddle: 'take away the whole and some remains.' What is it?"  
  
A collection of students started to murmur until a small witch spoke up. "The answer is 'wholesome'!"  
  
The eagle knocker wriggled for a moment, then closed its eyes, opening the door.  
  
Inside, the common room was filled with arched windows, blue and bronze curtains falling from their frames. The room was incredibly spacious and circular, so it didn't feel as cramped with all of the students huddled around inside of it.  
  
A calming breeze filled the air, moving your hair slightly. A sizeable colourful carpet was spread over the vast floor. A fireplace was placed decoratively in the middle; its flames were crackling and lighting up the room.  
  
One of the fifth years walked over to you. "Oi, you."  
  
"Yeah?" you replied shyly.  
  
"You're the new third-year, aren't you?"  
  
You nodded.  
  
"Right, you come with me. There's no space left in the third-year dormitory, so you'll be staying with two Ravenclaw fourth years," he responded bluntly.  
  
You obeyed and followed him to your allocated dorm. When you arrived, two tall male students were reading a book, sitting down on one of the royal blue couches.  
  
One of them turned to you, his dark brown hair covering his tanned forehead and his deep-set copper-coloured eyes flicking over you curiously. "Oh, hello. You must be our new roommate."  
  
You smiled politely and dipped your head.  
  
The other male student sitting beside him stared at you. "Hiya!" he said happily as he waved, compared to the other brown haired guy, he was pretty small in his stature; although he was still taller than you.  
  
The fifth-year silently left the room, closing the door after himself.  
  
You walked over to one of the empty beds, placing your trunk at the side of it.  
  
The taller, broad-shouldered brunette stood up, striding over to you a widespread, friendly smile on his face. "I'm called Frank! And that twit over there is my mate, Paul."  
  
Paul grinned over at you as he leant on the armrest, his neck-length, curly, golden hair falling over it and his pale hands hanging lazily off of the sofa.  
  
They both seemed pleasant enough, although you still couldn't help feeling a little nervous sharing a room with people you didn't know.  
  
Paul exclaimed excitedly. "Potions class is tomorrow! Then we have the new teacher Professor Lupin. I'm interested in what kind of chap he is."  
  
Frank nodded. "As am I. What do you think, he'll be like?"  
  
You gave a half-hearted shrug. "I'm not sure. He seemed kind enough when I first met him on the train."  
  
"You met him on the train?" Frank inquired, he brushed back his short brown fringe covering his forehead.  
  
"Yeah," you responded, smiling.  
  
Frank sat next to you. "Have you been given your timetable?"  
  
You nodded. "Yeah, on the way up here one of the teachers was handing them out to the different years."  
  
"Can I see it?" He inquired.  
  
"Yeah, sure," you stated, unfolding it and handing it to him.  
  
He scrunched his face up, a slight wince on his face. "You've got a tough first day, mate."  
  
"Why's that?" you asked, tilting your head.  
  
"You have Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. They're both pretty tough, Profesor McGonagall is quite strict as well." Frank responded lethargically. "I'd suggest for you to get some sleep. It's getting pretty late, and you have a busy day tomorrow, fun-sized wizard."  
  
You laughed slightly at the nickname. "Uh, okay. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, then Frank."   
  
Frank nodded, returning to his spot on the couch next to Paul.  
  
"Night!" Paul called to you.  
  
"G'night," you replied lazily as you yawned.  



	14. Divination and Transfiguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!

Once you finally woke up, you quickly got washed and dressed. Making sure you had all of the equipment you needed for the lessons ahead of you.  
  
Frank stretched, lazily putting on his tie. "Well, I'll see you around. We have potions class now. As seen as you're in the third year, you'll be doing Tessomancy with Professor Trelawney, I should warn you, she's pretty nuts."  
  
Paul laughed. "Yeah, I can agree to that."  
  
Paul checked the clock on the wall. "Shit! We should start getting ready. If we're late to Professor Snape's class, he'd probably beat us up."  
  
You tied your robes and followed them both out of the room. You frowned not knowing what direction you were meant to be going. You stopped near a painting of a woman wearing Victorian clothes. "Excuse me, M'aam."  
  
She turned to you yawning. "What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew where Professor Trelawney's class is?" you inquired.  
  
"It's in the North Tower, dear," she responded helpfully. "A few of your classmates are over there, finding it. I'd suggest to follow them. It is just to the right of the clock tower at one corner of the Quab."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
You walked awkwardly up the long spiralled stairs, being careful not to fall. You glanced down, and it was a long drop down. You gulped as you continued upwards, some of the other third-years following behind you.  
  
Two guys called out to you.  
  
You turned around. "Oh, hello."  
  
"Heya," the male with an Irish accent stated. "I'm Seamus, and you must be the new student?"  
  
You nodded.  
  
Seamus pointed to his friend. "This is Dean."  
  
He gave a friendly wave, then glanced upwards. "Oh, look! There's Harry," he frowned. "Uh, how are we meant to get up there?"  
  
Dean and Seamus walked alongside you up the rest of the spiral staircase, complaining as they tried to catch their breath.  
  
Harry glanced behind himself, Ron was glaring up at the classroom door, which was located on the ceiling. A plaque was located on the left side of it reading '‘Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher’.  
  
"How are we supposed to get up there?" Harry inquired, slightly frustrated.  
  
Dean shrugged behind him. "That's what I asked before."  
  
As if the ceiling could hear you all talking, silver ladders fell on the floor, close to Harry's feet. He scrambled backwards and looked at Ron, blinking.  
  
Ron grinned. "After you!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and climbed the ladders. You could hear two girls giggling behind you as Harry clambered upwards.  
  
When you finally got up the ladders yourself, the other students stared at you, muttering.  
  
You shrugged it off.  
  
Professor Trelawney shuffled over to you, her large rounded glasses misted over slightly. She took out a cloth and wiped them with it, then regarded you. "My, my. You must be the new student!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," you replied awkwardly.  
  
"I'm Professor Trelawney, and I'll be your teacher for Divination this year. While you're with me, you will study Tessomancy, Palmistry and Crystal Balls," she eccentrically responded, her curly hair puffing out passed her ears.  
  
"Okay, thanks," you said, smiling.  
  
She quickly took your wrist, catching you off guard. Some of the students laughed as your eyes widened from shock.  
  
"How about you sit next to this lovely student?" she asked, but she meant you would be sat next to them.  
  
You sat down next to them, placing your bag on the floor. You were too busy focussing on getting your quill, ink and book out that you hadn't noticed Neville sat next to you.  
  
Neville rubbed his hands rubbing together anxiously.  
  
"Oh, good morning!" you cheerily said to Neville.  
  
"Good morning," he replied in kind, smiling shyly.  
  
After a few moments, all of the students were handed mugs, a strange muddy looking liquid inside of them.  
  
"Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see beyond!" Professor Trelawney stated excitedly  
  
She moved over to a girl with curly brown hair. Professor Trelawney picked up her cup and frowned at it. "A five-leaf clover. You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear."  
  
The girl looked embarrassed as Trelawney walked over to your table, then casually spoke. "Mr Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup-"  
  
Neville stumbled with the cup in his hand; it broke into pieces. He looked sheepishly up at her.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink," she stated cheerily.  
  
She moved away from you all, going over the Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was visibly unimpressed at Professor Trelawney. She rolled her eyes as she said something to Ron.  
  
Ron looked up at her, saying something about Harry suffering and being happy about it.  
  
Professor Trelawney turned to Harry, then suddenly she screamed, scrambling backwards.  
  
Dean stared up at her. "What is it, Professor?"  
  
"My dear boy... You have the Grim," Professor Trelawney stated, a twinge of pity in her tone.  
  
Seamus, who was sitting next to Dean, leant forward in his seat as he asked. "The Grin? What's the Grin?"  
  
Another girl rolled her eyes, correcting him from 'grin' too grim.  
  
"Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen of death." The girl Professor Trelawney told would have a rash stated.  
  
Professor Trelawney moved passed him to your table. "Now you and Neville, have a look at your cups, tell me what you both see."  
  
She turned to Neville.  
  
Neville shook, as he stared in his cup. He licked his lips. "Um, I see a cross," he stuttered.  
  
Professor Trelawney made a gasp of interest. "It seems you may suffer great trials! What about you?"  
  
She gazed at you, you fumbled and picked up your mug. You squinted at it. "Mine kind of looks like a skull, but behind it, there's a large diagonal cross."  
  
Professor Trelawney shook her head. "So many bad omens today, this class must be unlucky! It seems you will have the same as Mr Longbottom, a lot of trials and suffering but grave danger also lies in your path."  
  
You blinked and shrugged. "Okay."  
  
Some of the students giggled at your blunt response. You didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did.  
  
Professor Trelawney turned away, stalking around the classroom and asking other students about there's.  
  
After another half an hour passed, the class had ended. The other students had left for break, but you sat still at the table, fiddling around with your cup.  
  
Hermione went over to you. "Hello."  
  
"Oh, hi," you replied, ripping your attention away from your omen and gazing up at Hermione instead.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the second class," she stated in a friendly manner.  
  
You agreed and followed after her, on the way down there she kept saying about how she thought Professor Trelawney was talking a load of rubbish.  
  
Ron and Harry followed after her, talking amongst themselves.  
  
Once you finally reached the lesson, it seemed you were just on time. It took so long to climb the spiral staircase that if you left even two minutes later, you would have been late.  
  
You all had to trek to the ground floor to find room 1B.  
  
Once all of the class dribbled into the room, most of them sat down quietly. Not saying a word as the tabby cat that sat on the desk oversaw them, its fluffy tail swinging slowly from side to side.  
  
Harry took a seat at the back of the class, and beside you and a couple of other students, nearly everyone was gawking at him, almost like they were expecting him to drop dead due to the Divination lesson you had ten minutes before.  
  
Once everyone had entered, the class fell silent.  
  
You looked around, confused as not to see a teacher anywhere, then you heard a peculiar popping sound. You turned your head to see an older woman sat on the desk, in place of the tabby cat.  
  
Her hair was dark brown, which was tied neatly away from her face. A large hat sat atop her head, and she wore small spectacles, which reflected the sunlight from outside; her tiny acorn like eyes, searching around the class.  
  
You fell off of your chair, a few of the students giggled quietly.  
  
She gazed down at you, as you corrected your position, sitting back on the chair. "Sorry, it's not every day I've seen someone turning from a cat into a human being."  
  
She gazed down at you, her stare firm. "You must be the new student."  
  
You nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. "  
  
"I will be your Transfiguration teacher, and I am also the deputy head of Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall," she stated in a stern tone.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," you replied.  
  
"You as well," she slightly smiled, then turned to the class. Looking around it and frowning. "What's gotten into all of you today? Not that it is important, but that's the first time no one had applauded when I  transformed. "  
  
A soft voice spoke up behind you. "Please, Professor, we’ve just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and –"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded slowly. "I see, no need to explain, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?’  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, then stared at her. You glanced behind yourself, your eyes flickering over everyone.  
  
"Me," Harry stated.  
  
"I see," Professor McGonagall expressed, her little eyes gliding quickly over Harry. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has assumed the passing of one student a year since she landed at this school. None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is her most loved method for welcoming another class. If it were not for the way that I never speak ill of my colleagues –"  
  
She fell quiet, her hands fastening freely together as she slowly paced around the room. "Divination is a standout amongst the most uncertain parts of enchantment. I will not conceal from you that I have almost no tolerance for it. Genuine Seers are exceptionally uncommon, and Professor Trelawney … "  
  
You watched as she visibly struggled thinking of thoughtful ways to state how much she hated Divination and omens.  
  
"You look in good health to me, Potter, so you will pardon me in the event that I don't let you off homework today. I guarantee you that if you die, you require not to hand your homework in."  
  
A few of the students chuckled, including Harry who seemed to relax slightly more in his seat. You smiled slightly and turned around to face Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Today, you will all be learning about Switching," Professor McGonagall moved behind her desk taking out two different objects. "First, we will recap what we learnt last year. I will demonstrate."  
  
Another hour quickly came and went, as the other students began packing up. Professor McGonagall dawdled over to you as you placed your quill and book back in your bag. "Wait just a moment," she ordered.  
  
You glanced up at her. "Before you leave to your next lesson, I wanted to let you know that due to you joining Hogwarts later than expected, some complications will occur this year for you, I'm afraid."  
  
You blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Not to worry," she softened her stern voice slightly. "It's nothing serious. However, I should inform you, due to third-year being quite full, you will sometimes be joining classes with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Usually, you will be placed into Potions with Hufflepuff as you are a Ravenclaw, but there is not enough space during that lesson."  
  
You picked up your timetable, and took your quill back out of your bag, marking notes of the changed lessons.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued calmly. "So, you will need to go with the other two Houses instead. This also includes most of your other sessions too. Such as Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. By the looks of it, your Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic lessons will be the same as they are on the timetable."  
  
You nodded. "Thank you for telling me."  
  
She smiled down at you. "Of course. After this term has ended, I am hoping to sort out your classes so that you will have more lessons with your house again."  
  
You collected your belongings and stood up, dipping your head at her as you walked towards the doorway.  
  
She walked over to the entrance quickly. "Oh and one last thing, Professor Lupin informed the other teachers about the dementor situation on the train you had. By the looks of it, Lupin gave you some chocolate, so you are recovered now, but if you ever feel queasy, please report it to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
You bobbed your head. "Okay, I will. Thank you."  
  
It was break time now, luckily. You were getting a bit hungry. You made your way down to the Great Hall and sat on one of the empty seats.  
  
You wondered why everyone kept gawking at Harry.  
  
Fred and George rushed over to you and sat either side of you. They chatted with you for a while, then Ron leant over to them, asking them about something that you weren't paying attention too. Fred threw a breadcrumb at him, and Ron grumbled something under his breath.  
  
Behind you, Harry was enthusing about how he's really proud of Hagrid for getting a job as a teacher while you ate, Hermione and Ron looked excited as well.

Harry smiled widely at you and yelled your name. "Hey! There's a spare seat here. How about you sit with us?"

Blinking, you got up from your seat and moved over to the Golden Trio. Ron was shoving his face full of food as per usual, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry smiled at you. "Say, what do you think about Hagrid teaching us?"

Shrugging, you replied. "I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of person he is? I mean the fact he has looked after you, I'm sure he's a pretty decent guy."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! He is. He might look intimidating to some people, but he has a big heart."

Some wizards pushed passed the four of you, mocking Harry fainting and laughing. Frowning, you stared up at them. "Have you finished bitching yet?"

One of the older Hufflepuffs scoffed and walked away from your table. Hermione sighed, shaking her head, her unruly curly hair moving from side to side. "Ignore them, Harry. They have nothing better to do with their time."

You nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder and lightly shaking him. "Yeah, they're just idiots, Harry. Most likely, just jealous of you."

Harry nodded, then stared at you. "Do you want to come with us to Care of Magical Creatures after lunch? You can walk with us there."

Smiling, you dipped your head. "Yeah, sure thing!"


	15. Care of Magical Creatures

When the final lesson of the day began, you followed the other Gryffindors and Slytherins outside. Some of them looked at you in confusion, muttering about how you should be with the other Ravenclaw's.

It made you feel a little out of place.

But you managed to shrug it off. It felt good having some time out of Hogwarts. The smell of the grass and the trees relaxed you, ahead of you all, a shimmering lake reflected the sunlight, colourful shrubs decorated around it.

You glanced around, remembering Harry telling you about specific locations students weren't allowed into by themselves in Hogwarts, while you stayed with him at the Leaky Cauldron.

The forest surrounding you looked like the Forbidden Forest.

Neville rushed by you, holding a Monster Book of Monsters. It kept snapping at him.

Some students snickered at him.

Hagrid was leading the class further towards a lake edge. "Here we are, righty-ho. Got a real treat for you. Great lesson comin' up follow me."

Draco imitated Hargrid's heavy accent as his cronies trailed behind him.

You rolled your eyes and followed Hagrid further into the woods.

He finally led you all to a small enclosure, to the side of the forbidden forest. "Gather 'round. Find yourself a spot. That's it. Now, the first thing you'll want to do is open yer books --"

Draco coldly drawled behind you. "How?"

Hagrid turned to him, letting out a disgruntled sound.

"How are we meant to do that?" Draco asked once more.

You frowned slightly, taking your book bag off of your shoulder. You opened it taking out the "Monster Book of Monsters."

Hagrid looked disheartened. "Hasn't anyone been able to open their books?"

A collection of 'nos' rose from the flock of students.

Hagrid cleared his throat nervously. "You have to give 'em a stroke on their spine."

Hagrid gave a demonstration, the book wiggled slightly, then revealed its pages, no longer growling in his firm grasp.

Draco sneered. "Oh, how silly we've all been! We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I thought they were funny," Hagrid peered down at Hermione, unsure.

Malfoy scoffed. "Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

Although you felt sorry for Hagrid, as he was nervous and unsure of how to teach the class, you also begrudgingly mentally agreed with Draco. It was a bit silly not to inform the class of how to open a book, that could potentially attack you.

You could feel Draco's glare burning into the back of your head, but then footsteps trod over in your direction.

You turned your head to see Harry, walking over to Draco, a slight strut in his step. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco and his cronies owl hooted as Harry stood close to you. A crowd began to form around you, Draco and Harry.

You tried to step backwards. You didn't want to get involved.

Hagrid stumbled over his words. "Right then, you've got your books, so, now you need to the Magical Creatures, so uh, yeah. I'll go get em'."

Hagrid quickly left, disappearing into the forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs, that oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him –" Malfoy loudly stated.

Harry glowered at him, his fist clenching into a fist.

Malfoy stared upwards, a false look of fear on his face. He sidled backwards. "Dementor! Dementor!" he exclaimed.

Most of the students swiftly turned their heads, but you locked eyes with him — a blank expression on your face. "That's rich coming from you, Draco."

He frowned down at you. "And what would you know, you slow twit?"

"You ran into Fred and George's compartment when they attacked us. I'm pretty sure if one was to appear behind you now, you wouldn't be joking about it and trying to scare other students," you said evenly, your tone staying the same with each word spoken.

Draco scoffed, pulling his hood up when Harry's gaze fell on him. Draco wiggled his fingers "Oooooooh!" Malfoy mocked.

Hermione pulled a face at him as she gently took Harry away from him. He smirked down at you, and you rolled your eyes, remaining where you were, much to Draco's annoyance.

Hagrid returned with the most fantastic creatures you had ever seen. One of them, in particular, stood out to you, it's silver feathers clung to its muscular body, its eyes glowing orange.

It had a head that looked like an eagle; it's front feet clawed and bird-like while its back legs looked like a horse's, and it had large wings, which folded elegantly over its sides.

There were a few of its other species dotted around it, cleaning themselves or shaking their feathers. Some of them chocolate colours, while two of the others next to them had rose-tinted feathers.

Hagrid threw the silver one a ferret. "This here is a Hippogriff, o' course. Now, first thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't insult one, because it might be the last thing you do. Right then - who wants to come and say hello?"

Most of the class stepped backwards, leaving poor Harry as the one volunteer. He looked behind himself for help, to no avail.

He stepped forward and began following Hagrid's instructions. Behind you, Draco shoved by you, moving to be the front. Neville floundered back, then scurried further away from him.

You purposefully pushed your way passed Draco. You smiled up at him, and he glared down at you, unhappily. A green apple clasped in his hand; you had no idea where it came from, but you remembered seeing him eating one when you first met him at Diagon Alley.

Harry bowed down to the Hippogriff, Draco snorted. "Look, Potter's bowing to a bloody chicken!"

The Hippogriff bowed back, and Draco frowned, envy splitting his smile.

Hagrid suddenly picked up your friend, placing him on top of the Hippogriff. "Alright, off you go, Buckbeak!"

Buckbeak reared upwards as Harry gripped on to him as he raced towards the crowd, people split away as he got closer. You sidled closer to Neville and Ron and watched as he spread its wings, powerfully lifting himself off of the ground.

Ron whooped up at Harry and clapped happily for his friend, most of the other students did too. Except for Draco, of course.

A few minutes had passed by as Hagrid watched Buckbeak flying out of sight. Draco sneered to his cronies. "Pah, what's so special about an oversized chicken letting Harry ride on it?"

Ron turned to him. "Well, I'd like to see you try, Malfoy."

Draco snorted. "I'd be able to tame that ugly beast in a flash," he glared at Ron. "You'll see, Weasley!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Draco blinked, then before he could open his mouth, Buckbeak landed on the ground, lowering his body as Harry slid off of him. Harry looked ecstatic; he walked over to you and Ron. "Did you see that?"

Ron grinned. "The whole class did, Harry."

Harry looked embarrassed. "Yeah."

You smiled at him. "It was cool! I wouldn't mind seeing if I could bow to Buckbeak as well."

Harry smiled back at you. "Well, Hagrid's letting everyone have a go. I'm sure you could ask."

Hagrid threw Buckbeak another ferret, he quickly caught it, swallowing it whole, his feathers fluffing happily.

Due to Harry's success, some of the other nervous students stepped forward, attempting to bow at the handful of Hippogriffs that remained closed to Hagrid.

You carefully stepped over to the one dubbed Buckbeak, it squawked nervously at you at first, but you remained back, waiting for it to feel more comfortable with you.

You bowed to it, as slowly as you could manage and after a few moments of flapping his wings, he lowered his head back to you.

You felt a rush of pride, managing to bow to it successfully.

You slowly approached it, your fingers outstretched. Buckbeak closed his orange eyes slowly. You patted his beak, a sizeable dopey smile on your face.

Draco and his cronies strut over to him as well, you moved aside, allowing them to give it a try.

Draco scoffed as he swaggered forward. "Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute?"

Buckbeak reared upwards as Hagrid yelled out.

You rushed forwards and shoved Malfoy out of the way, taking the brunt of the hit.

Malfoy collided with the floor, Buckbeak still managed to graze his shoulder.

Buckbeak pulled away squawking as you fell on the floor, he stepped cautiously away as Hagrid rushed over to you.

Your left sleeve and a part of the robe covering your chest was sliced open, revealing claw marks on your skin, some blood leaking out of the injuries. You hissed in pain as you sat up.

Hagrid leant next to you. "Are you alright, lad?"

"Yeah, I think so. He didn't mean it," you shot a glare at Draco. "Hagrid told you not to insult Buckbeak, what did you expect him to do if he was threatened?" you snapped.

Hagrid gently took your arm in his right hand. "It doesn't seem too bad."

Draco spluttered something but then went quiet. A girl who you saw Malfoy hanging around within the corridors every so often, stepped forward. "They should sack Hagrid straight away!"

Dean turned to her. "'It was Malfoy's fault!" he snapped.

Crabbe and Goyle raised their fists threateningly at him. Harry moved passed them. "It's alright, Dean," he mumbled.

He walked over to you as Hagrid picked you up. You frowned, slightly irritated as you wanted to walk.

Harry glanced up at Hagrid. He looked close to tears. "Do you want me to come with you to the hospital wing?" Harry asked Hagrid and you in worry.

Hagrid nodded quietly. You smiled down at Harry. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."


	16. The Hospital Wing

When you arrived, the nurse quickly inspected your injuries and put ointment on them.

After twenty minutes had gone by, your arm was in a sling. You thought it to be a bit unnecessary, but you rolled with it.

Harry sat beside your bed. "Why did you save Draco?"

You glanced at Harry. "I don't know. Instincts?"

He laughed slightly. "Honestly, you see the good in everyone, don't you?"

"I guess? I mean, my mum raised me on the notion that everyone acts a certain way because of environmental factors. Draco might be a git, but we don't know what his home life is like. I try to keep an open mind, I suppose," you replied casually.

Harry smiled. "I don't know how you can do that. Even trying to think of Draco from an outsiders view, I can't do it. I keep seeing his smug face."

You chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I mean, just because I try and be open-minded about everyone, doesn't mean I think he's a good guy. He seems like a prick."

Harry looked relieved, then the hospital door opened. Some nurses chattered to one another as Draco entered. He sat on an opposite bed, holding his grazed arm.

You looked up at Harry and quietly spoke, "I think he's going to make an issue out of this. I'd be careful if I were you."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I'll see you around, okay? I'll come to visit you soon."

Draco glanced over at you, but you turned away from him, resting your head on the surprisingly comfy pillows.

When you awoke in the morning, a kind-looking woman, whose uniform slightly resembled Florence Nightingale's clothes, shuffled over to your bedside.

She checked your temperature and tutted. "This won't do, I'll go and get you a drink of water."

She walked by Malfoy, who for some reason, was still residing in his bed. You presumed he would use this to his advantage, so he didn't have to go to lessons.

You still couldn't shake the feeling that he was playing it up for another reason, though.

When the nurse returned, she placed a glass of water on your bedside. "I'm Madam Pomfrey. I will be taking care of you while you stay here."

You nodded. "Thank you."

"It's my job," she stated bluntly. "Now, raise your arm."

You did as you were told, a deep gash was strung over your left arm and across your chest.

Madam Pomfrey squinted for a moment. "Take off your top."

You went red from embarrassment and obeyed.

She looked at your injury, and without saying a word, she took out her wand. "This may sting a bit."

She placed her wand on your skin; you watched in amazement as the split flesh melded back together as if she was using a hot glue gun. Once the surface had formed back together, an angry red scar was still visible.

Madam Pomfrey analysed it carefully, taking out some bandages and wrapping them around your chest and arm as she spoke. "After a couple of days of using the ointment, it should be perfectly fine. The only concern I have for you is why you have a high temperature."

"I have a high temperature?" you asked in confusion. "But I don't feel ill."

"Do you have a headache?" she inquired.

You shook your head.

She looked puzzled then moved over to Draco, tending to the gash on his shoulder.

A few hours passed by in awkward silence as you sipped slowly on the water she handed to you. She had instructed you not to touch the bandages as the scar healed.

Malfoy was fiddling with his fingers, just as awkward as you were, his arm in a sling-like yours. Then suddenly, out of the silence, a squeaky voice yelled in the Hospital Wing. The paintings near the entrance cringed at the loud sound.

A girl rushed to Draco's side, her curly brown hair trailing after her. She rushed to his side. "How is it? Did that beast cause you not to be able to use your arm anymore?"

Draco faked a wince as she tried to touch the graze. If you hadn't had taken most of the impact of Buckbeaks's claws, he'd probably be in a similar state to you.

"It's excruciating, Pansy," Draco drawled.

The girl now named 'Pansy', placed her hands over her mouth, then put them on the bed. She was hoisting herself on to it, sitting next to him. "Well, I'll teach that Hagrid! I'm sure if we were to report this to your father, he could do something about it."

Your face was burning angrily at her suggestion, but you held your tongue and turned away from them.

"That is a thought," Draco said coldly. "Perhaps, I could get him removed from his job seen as he endangered the other students with large untamed beasts and me."

You scowled as you pulled the covers over your face.

"You're right!" Pansy cried. "I mean, what if the guy who pushed you out of the way died? Look at him. He's not even moving."

You purposefully sat up and stared at her. "I can hear you, you know."

Pansy frowned at you. "Well, don't you think Hagrid deserves the sack?"

"No, not really. Draco didn't listen to instructions, putting himself in harm's way. Hagrid stated not to insult them, and you did anyway," you stated bluntly.

Pansy scoffed. "I see why Potter hangs around with you."

Draco frowned, looking around the Hospital Wing before getting out of his allocated bed. He dramatically hobbled over to you.

You rolled your eyes.

"Look what he did to me!" he hissed. "I won't be able to cast magic for at least a week."

You took the arm he shoved toward you in your hand, regarding the graze on it. He blinked a few times as you peered up at him boredly. "It could have been much worse, Draco. I heard from Madam Pomfrey that if a Hippogriff was really attacking you in self-defence, not just warning you away, they could rip deeply into your flesh, sometimes even scratching bones."

Draco snatched his arm away, scowling. "But he did scratch your bones, did he not?" he snarled.

"No, he just deeply scratched the skin."

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and Draco darted back into his bed, before Madam Pomfrey appeared.

He loudly groaned, as if he was in agony as she walked by him.

You rolled your eyes as Madame Pomfrey flattened out some of the covers. She glanced over at the grandfather clock that reminded you of each second you spent in this room, she stared sternly over at Pansy, her lips downturned. "Excuse me, Miss Parkinson, I believe it is time you leave Mr Malfoy now. I have to change his bandages."

She huffed, her lips almost turning into a snarl. "Of course, Miss Pomfrey," she stared down at Draco like he was going to drop dead at any moment. "I'll see you soon, Dracy-Poo."

She left his side, her cloak moving behind her as she left the hospital wing. You turned your attention to Madame Pomfrey as she changed Malfoy's bandages, then she placed her wand on his bruised arm. "Draco, you do realise the wounds you got aren't that bad? You should be able to attend your lessons as usual tomorrow."

Draco's brow creased. "But I can't feel my arm!"

"Alright, have it your way. I will inform your teachers so that they can bring your homework, and you will have to stay in here alongside your Ravenclaw classmate until you can 'feel your arm again'," Madame Pomfrey stated unhappily.

Draco looked smug and rolled his shoulders, then Madame Pomfrey shuffled her way over to your bedside and removed your sling, to keep the injury clean.

After a few moments of silence, she left the hospital wing. You crossed your legs and reached out to some bland-looking books that were placed in a pile on the window sill. Then one of the books caught your interest; you quirked your eyebrow as you awkwardly placed it on your lap.

On the large, ancient cover it read 'Hogwarts: A History.' You opened it and began to read it. It spoke about the first founders of Houses. You supposed most of the other wizards and witches would have found this book a bore, but as seen as you were living your life as what they would call a 'muggle,' you couldn't help but be mesmerised with their history.

The history you read about wasn't exactly dull, WWI and WWII were very upsetting events, and were essential to learn about, but if you told some of your old junior school friends you were learning about a raggy old talking hat, they would ask if you had bumped your head.

An hour went by, shifting echoed through the room as Draco stood up to get a drink from the water dispenser. You still found it odd how Hogwarts didn't have electric ovens, televisions or from what you could tell toasters, but yet they still had something similar to washing machines and from what you could see the water dispenser was pretty much identical to your 'muggle' one, expect it had intricate patterns inscribed on it.

Then you realised something quite upsetting; there was no television, no video games. Your brows knitted together as you buried your face in the book, remembering how you wouldn't be able to watch The Animals of Farthing Wood, Doctor Who or Red Dwarf again.

Your mum always loved to watch Red Dwarf after she came home from work; it just became natural to you that you would do the same.

As you reminisce about the lack of items you took for granted, Draco's grey stare was burning into you. Blinking, you lifted your gaze from your book. Almost like a string was pulling Draco's lips, the left side of his mouth formed into a smirk. "Reading up on your history, are you?"

"Yeah," you responded blandly. "It's pretty impressive. I suppose to other wizards and witches it isn't anything special though."

Draco leaned back in his hospital bed. "You'd be surprised. My mother is obsessed with that book. Whenever my family and I go on holiday, she brings it with her while travelling."

You huffed slightly. "Really? I suppose it is quite a long book to pass the time with."

Draco nodded slightly. "Yeah, after reading it for the one-hundredth time, it does become a little dull though. We all had to learn about it in the first year; you were lucky you missed it. I'm pretty sure I could recite half of it without looking at it."

"Show off," you smirked as you gazed back down at the book.

Draco shrugged one of his shoulders lazily. "It's natural. I suppose for a simpleton like you, and it would be difficult to remember a paragraph from it."

"Aaand he's back," you stated sarcastically. "I was enjoying our conversation for once, and you had to insult me again. Is that all you know how to do?"

"I suppose it is just dull sitting in this room," Draco stated, seemingly ignoring your dig at him. "Talking to a half-wit like you is better than not speaking to anyone at all."

"Same back at you," you said, smiling.

"Why did you save me?" Draco asked, confusion painting each word. "I mean, if you dislike me..."

You huffed a small laugh. "Even if I saw Professor Snape about to get crushed by something, I would try and help. You see, unlike witches and wizards, people who were raised like me use something called our common sense and hands."

Draco snorted. "Oh, please. Common sense?"

"Well, you don't seem to have any," you retorted. "Standing in front of a fearful animal and taunting it means you must lack something."

"Says you, running in front of it means you must be lacking something too," Draco drawled.

Smirking you slumped back on your bed, forgetting your aching arm for a moment, you flinched and then re-positioned yourself to be more comfortable.

Then the doors opened and closed as Neville walked in alongside Luna. Draco rolled his eyes and turned away from you as they approached your side. "Are you okay?" Neville blabbered worriedly. "You look pretty pale."

You waved a dismissive hand, smiling. "I'm alright, Neville. What about you?" you asked, shifting up a little. "Your clothes are all torn... Those are quite expensive too. The Monster Book Of Monsters did that to you, didn't it?"

Neville went red and nodded shyly. "Yeah, but I'm alright, like. Luna and I bought your something to cheer you up."

You blinked and stared at them with interest. "What is it?"

Luna giggled and unveiled something from behind her back. "It's a sketchbook! You can doodle anything you like in this, let your imagination come to life," Luna said whimsically.

You smiled as you took it from her grasp as Neville scrambled around, trying to find something. "O- oh! Here! I nearly forgot to give you pencils," he stammered as he placed them in your hand.

"Thanks! It means a bunch to me! How have your lessons been?" you asked, tilting your head slightly.

Luna shrugged. "The same as always, muggle studies are taking up most of my time at the moment," she said slowly. "Then again, so is time in general."

You blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Time, it never stops, does it?" Luna asked,

Neville stared at her in utter confusion, and you smiled up at her as she played with her white hair. "No, not really," you laughed slightly.

Luna patted your head; then she frowned in thought. "Could I style your hair when you feel better?"

"Yeah, sure," you said.

The bell rang, then she stared outside. "It seems time has caught up with us once more. I shall see you when you feel better," Luna said, smiling.

You nodded as she skipped out. Neville stared at you, rubbing his hands together. "Uhh, yeah. I'll see you soon as well. Harry says he hopes you're doing good too! He said he might drop on by tomorrow for lunch."

"Thanks for letting me know, Neville."

He nodded and moved past Draco's bed like he was avoiding a sea full of sharks. After he left, the room went silent once more, and you began opening your sketchbook and picking up the pencils. You knew you would be using this a lot. Besides reading and watching television, this was one of your most beloved hobbies, drawing!


	17. Unwanted Attention

After the few days, you spent in the hospital, and you were operating like usual for Tuesdays classes, you were on your third lesson of the day, your long robes flowing behind you as you strode to class.  
  
Draco managed to persuade Madam Pomfrey to let him stay an extra two nights, threatening her about how his father would hear about it if he didn't. Much to her annoyance.  
  
You walked into the room, and students were sitting down in their assigned seats talking to one another. You hadn't seen Harry. Hermione or Ron in a while.  
  
You snapped out of your thoughts as Neville called you over to where he was sat. You placed yourself next to him, smiling politely. "Good morning!" you said cheerily.  
  
Neville smiled in response. "We're learning about Wiggenweld Potion effects today."  
  
You nodded. "Thanks, I studied it yesterday; hopefully I can make something successful."  
  
Neville looked nervous. "I don't really know what I'm doing, I studied some of it last night, but I ended up falling asleep."  
  
You laughed a little. "Not to worry, I can help you, if you want."  
  
Neville beamed at you. "Thanks so much!"  
  
Ten minutes passed by, and more students made their way into the classroom, sitting down and chatting amongst one another.  
  
You noticed Hermione was sat down in one of the front seats. You swore she wasn't there before.  
  
Hermione glanced at you, then smiled. "Good morning."  
  
You returned the greeting, smiling.  
  
Suddenly, the class fell silent. This must be the effect of the teacher everyone called Snape.  
  
He strode into class; a cape draped around his shoulders. It dragged on the floor as he walked to his desk.  
  
He twirled to the face the students, his cape flowing behind him. "Good morning everyone."  
  
Everyone mumbled a series of mornings.  
  
Snape sneered at the varied responses, then lowered his gaze to you. "You're our new third-year student, aren't you?"  
  
You nodded. "Yes, Sir."  
  
"Don't think I'll let you slack off just because you missed the first and second year. I expect you to do homework for me based on the years you've missed. Am I clear?"  
  
"Of course, Sir."   
  
He grunted in what could be seen as approval. Then picked up a hefty book, he told the class to turn to a specific page. All around the room, paper could be heard turning.  
  
You were expecting something less mundane than this at a school full of magic, but you hoped you would be able to do some hands-on work rather than studying in this class.  
  
After half an hour of reading how to prepare the potion, Snape handed everyone vials, placing the glasses on the tables.  
  
Eventually, he handed everyone all of the ingredients needed as well.  
  
The door opened and closed and Harry and Ron sheepishly walked in. Ron stared up at Snape. "Sorry I'm late, Sir."  
  
Snape growled, then with a quick manoeuvre of his wrist, he hit Ron and Harry over the head with the book he was holding.  
  
You flinched as the sound of the book impacting their heads, the sound resonated around the quiet room.  
  
"Get to your seats. I'll deal with you two later. Ten points from Gryffindor for their tardy behaviour."  
  
Some of Gryffindor's groaned, including Neville. Then Snape cleared his throat and resumed the lesson, reciting each step you needed to do to make the potion.  
  
The lesson went by pretty quickly afterwards. You assisted Neville with the potion, and as far as you could see, it looked accurate to the colour on the picture.  
  
Snape loomed over you both, like a bear. "Good work, five points to Ravenclaw for your usable potion."  
  
Outside of the doorway, Paul and Frank threw a small rolled up piece of paper at the back of your head. You turned to them, and they waved their arms in the air happily.  
  
You laughed slightly, as you turned back to your potion.  
  
It didn't look perfect, but you were just glad it worked. Still, you couldn't help but notice Snape ignored Neville's attempt. His looked pretty much the same as yours.   
  
After the class ended and you packed up your things, Neville walked out with you, talking to you about this and that.  
  
Luna was waiting outside of the class and quickly took your hand to guide you outside excitedly. "Here! This looks like a good place to study."  
  
You blinked but then smiled. "Um, thanks?"  
  
Luna led you as she sat down, you joined her on the bench as she brought out her Defence Against The Dark Arts book. Neville sat beside you both, looking a little confused.  
  
Luna glanced up from the book, staring at you. "What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering why you led us away from the class so quickly," you stated in honesty.  
  
Luna kicked her legs out, her bottom lip pouting out slightly in thought. "Well, to tell you the truth, rumours have been spreading about you, and not the harmless sort."  
  
You blinked. "Oh? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "No, not at all. But people are saying how you and Harry fainted when the dementors attacked the Hogwarts Express."  
  
You looked thoughtful. "But that's true, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, to a degree. Except it has been spread that you're a coward, that you could have defended the other people in the carriage, but you didn't," Luna said slowly.  
  
Neville frowned. "But that doesn't make any sense! You're a third year. How could you have known a spell taught in fourth and fifth year?"  
  
You shrugged. "I don't care if I'm honest. Let them talk."  
  
Luna blinked, then smiled. "That's the spirit! I thought you'd be upset, so I chose not to tell you this morning's lesson."  
  
You peered at her. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."  
  
Behind you, footsteps approached you. They crunched against the dry leaves as the walked over to you.  
  
"So, you heard the 'rumour' then?" A mocking voice said behind you.  
  
Neville turned to whoever it was, scowling.  
  
Luna glanced at him, unmoving her smile from her lips.  
  
You sighed and turned around, looking up at the person. Their shadow fell over your face, blocking out the sun.  
  
"Aren't you meant to be at the Hospital Wing, 'recovering'?" you asked in a cheery tone.  
  
Draco frowned, then dragged you up by your tie, his grip tightening around it. His scowl deepened as your bandaged arm fell to your side. "I left for some fresh air when Madam Pomfrey was busy, what's it to you, anyway?"  
  
You smiled, laughing a little. "You seem to be in a bad mood."  
  
Draco scoffed, looking back at his two friends. "I thought you were better than this," he angrily stared at Luna and Neville. "Why would you hang around with people like them? The lunatic and the fat arse."  
  
You found your usually calm demeanour cracking, upon hearing his unnecessary insults toward your friends. You kicked his thigh, causing him to drop you back on to the floor.  
  
He glared up at you, then straightened his stance, a smirk painting his lips. "So you can get angry?" Draco lazily drawled as he bent over you.  
  
You smiled, standing up. You locked your eyes with his.  
  
Neville stared between you both. "Leave him alone! He's not worth it."  
  
Luna nodded. "Yeah, he'll only come back like a frog to lily pads."  
  
Draco snorted. "How inventive, Loony Lovegood! Did you come up with that metaphor yourself?" he peered back down at you. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle repeated what he said.   
  
Crabbe stepped forward, slamming his fist in his hand, trying to taunt you. You snorted, then keeled over laughing, your bruised arm still aching slightly.  
  
Draco blinked, confused by your reaction. "What in Merlin's name are you laughing at?" Draco spat.  
  
You looked up at him, through your gasps of breath.   
  
Draco tilted his head to the side, like a snake. "I don't understand you," he said sharply.  
  
Luna stared at him. "Which is why you're picking on him?"  
  
Draco scoffed.   
  
You calmed yourself down, then looked at him again. "Wait a minute..." you paused. "You're angry because you didn't get to show me around, aren't you?"  
  
Draco blinked a few times, then his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you blithering about?"  
  
"You're taking me joining Ravenclaw as a personal slight, right?"  
  
Draco's lip twitched upwards. "Of course not!"  
  
You stepped closer to him. "Well, why do you keep following me around, Draco? Do you have something to tell me?"  
  
Draco's cheeks tinted pink from humiliation.   
  
Your once smiling face fell into a blank one. "Just because I'm smaller than you are, doesn't mean that you intimidate me. If you say anything insulting about Neville or Luna again, you'll have my fist to greet your face."  
  
Neville gulped.  
  
You didn't really know where all of this was coming from, but a part of you knew Draco was not as robust as he let on. He reminded you of a bully that you had in Primary school. He was just the same.   
  
Draco snarled, trying to rush at you. Someone called out and stepped near you, their wand at the ready.  "What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"  
  
Ron was stood near you, a scowl on his usually laidback face.    
  
"Oh, look, it's the hand me down," Draco laughed.  
  
"Ah," you said suddenly. "The right sort? Is that correct, Draco?"  
  
Draco glared at you.   
  
"What did you mean by that? Were you trying to say you were the right sort and everyone else who is different from you, isn't?" you inquired.  
  
Draco snorted. "Of course I'm the right sort. I'm a pureblood."  
  
You raised an eyebrow. "What does that even matter?"  
  
Draco gazed at you like you had grown an extra head. "Don't tell me you don't know what that means. Is that why you just gave a gormless answer before?"  
  
You tilted your head.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "As a matter of fact, purebloods are better than muggles, half-bloods or squibs. It means we were born in a lineage of powerful wizards and witches."  
  
Ron chortled. "You? Higher up than everyone else? Come off it, Malfoy. You're no better than a muddy puddle. Besides, Harry's not a pureblood, and he's the most famous wizard here. I bet that makes you feel terrible!"  
  
Draco said some profanities under his breath. He reached for his wand, but Professor Lupin stopped him. "Shouldn't you be at the Hospital Wing, Malfoy? I heard Madam Pomfrey is furious."  
  
Draco faked a charming smile. "Of course, I was just on my way back," he said through gritted teeth as he lowered his wand.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at him as he walked casually passed as if nothing happened.  
  
Neville sighed in relief. "Thanks, Sir."  
  
Professor Lupin smiled. "It's no problem, that's what I'm here for. Draco has quite the way of wording things. I wouldn't take it to heart."  
  
Luna nodded. "Yeah, I ignore him anyway. If you don't listen to him, or give any reaction, he drifts away like a piece of wood in a river."  
  
Professor Lupin laughed a little. "Well, that is one way of putting it."  
  
Ron stared at you. "Are you alright, mate?"  
  
You nodded, smiling.  
  
Ron placed his wand made of willow wood back in his pocket. "We've got another lesson in another ten minutes. That new teacher will be teaching the class."  
  
"Yeah," you said thoughtfully.  
  
For the remainder of the break, you studied with Luna and Neville.  
  
Ron had left, trying to find Harry by the looks of it. You wondered what caused them to be late, but you didn't want to be rude by asking, so you focused your attention on your studies.


	18. An Unfortunate Potions Lesson

Your next lesson was Herbology, one of the classes you would be taking alongside the Ravenclaw third years and Hufflepuffs. It felt odd knowing you wouldn't be sat next to Neville in class, but you tried your best to psych yourself up for meeting new people.   
  
As you walked in the students turned to you curiously, you stood next to a brown haired girl, she eyed you for a moment and then gazed back at the Professor, as her wild grey hair ducked underneath her desk, retrieving something.   
  
With a loud slam, the Professor placed something on the table, an excited smile on her face. "Today, we will be studying Stinksap!"   
  
All of the students groaned in disgust as a ghastly smell spread across the classroom.    
  
You covered your nose as she began to explain the lesson, most of the other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't say much to you. One of them called Padma Patil was partnered with you. She was pretty quiet, but she did help you, which you were grateful for.   
  
After the lesson ended you skulked tiredly back into the common room after climbing the long winding stairs and answering the door knockers riddle.   
  
The instant you fell on your bed, you fell asleep. You couldn't even be bothered taking your robes off.   
  
Most of the first lesson was uneventful, you had charms class, which you didn't mind too much, followed by Transfiguration class again.   
  
After it had ended, you moved to the library; you wanted to get on top of your first and second-year homework while you had the chance. You weren't particularly hungry anyway.   
  
As you sat down, you saw a rather tall male student from Hufflepuff picking up various books, mainly about broomsticks.   
  
You quirked your eyebrow at him as he sat at a distance from you, his brown hair and pale face buried heavily in the pages.   
  
You shrugged and dragged the Potions quiz close to you, sighing somewhat as you pulled out your quill, placing it on the paper and watching as the black ink trailed gracefully after it.   
  
After you had worked on it for twenty minutes, the Hufflepuff you saw earlier was looking at you curiously.    
  
You glanced up at him, lowering the book you were using for revision. "Can I help you?" you asked hushful, as to not disturb the other students.   
  
He gave a friendly smile to you. "Aren't you the new Ravenclaw student? "   
  
You nodded.   
  
"I'm Cedric Diggory. I'm two years above you, and I also play on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," he stated, he paused for a moment before continuing. "Are you interested in Quidditch?"   
  
You blinked. "Quidd-what?"   
  
Cedric laughed a little. "You haven't heard about Quidditch? I'm surprised that Harry hasn't said anything about it to you as seen as he plays as well."   
  
"Plays?" you asked, tilting your head.   
  
"Yeah, in Quidditch, you ride on broomsticks, attempting to score more points than your opposing team by scoring goals. Most points mainly are made by catching the golden snitch though," he replied, smiling.   
  
"Oh, right, I suppose I didn't hear about it because I've been too busy studying to look at popular Hogwarts sports," you responded glumly. "But, thanks for telling me! I'll have to ask Harry about it."   
  
Cedric nodded, then blinked and looked at the time. "I think lunch is over. I'd suggest starting to head off to your next lesson. It was nice meeting you!" he exclaimed as he walked away from you.   
  
"Well, at least I had a conversation with a Hufflepuff," you muttered to yourself. "Most of them in the Herbology lesson just shrugged me off."   
  
Eventually, you found your way to the Potions classroom — the square room being lit up by a vibrant green potion in the corner, bubbles coming out of it.    
  
You checked the clock above the dull blackboard; you were luckily just on time. Walking over to an unoccupied seat, you placed yourself in it, taking your equipment out.    
  
Halfway through the lesson, you saw Draco swaggering into the lesson, his cronies waving him energetically over to where they were sat, they spoke to him like he had survived a war. His arm was still in a sling.   
  
He must have asked to keep it on, for more sympathy.   
  
Pansy analysed it, then gazed up at him. "How is it? Does it still hurt, Draco?"   
  
Draco winced as if his arm had been sliced off. "Yeah."   
  
As Snape yelled for the class to settle down, you noticed Draco turning to Crabbe and Goyle, giving them a wink, sniggering. Behind you, you could hear Ron and Harry whispering about him.   
  
Draco glanced over at you, cutting off from his laughter. His smile soon disappeared and formed into a sneer.   
  
You took notice of Snape's reaction to Draco being late. He just ignored it. It proved that he favoured his house and didn't seem to treat the other Houses fairly, especially Gryffindor.   
  
After you shuffled to the opposite side of your table to prepare the Shrinking Potion with Hermione, you discerned Draco as he strutted over to Harry and Ron, placing his bag lazily underneath their desk, as if he owned it.   
  
He gazed down at the daisy roots, then looked passed you asking Snape in his typical cold drawl if someone could help them cut them up.   
  
Snape ordered for Ron to do it without looking up, at that remark. Ron went a deep scarlet, most likely from anger.   
  
"There’s nothing wrong with your arm," Ron growled at Malfoy.   
  
Draco glanced up at him from opposite the table. A smirk was painting his smug mouth. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape, cut up these roots."   
  
Behind you, you could hear Ron hiding away his urge to shout at Draco as his knife collided messily with the daisy roots.   
  
You were pretty sure, Ron was picturing the roots as Draco's face.   
  
Neville joined you to make your potion too. But, his hands were quivering slightly. You took notice that whenever he was in Snape's lesson, he looked paler than he usually did. "Shall we start then?" Neville asked anxiously.   
  
You nodded, trying to ignore Draco drawling to Snape, telling him how Ron ruined his daisy roots.   
  
Snape shoved roughly into Neville as he strode over to Harry's table, barking coldly at Ron to cut them again, although it took him nearly half an hour.   
  
Neville moved to the left of you, avoiding Snape's loathsome glare at Harry.   
  
Draco's grey eyes raised at his Professor's. "Oh, and sir?"   
  
Snape peered down at him.   
  
"I’ll need this Shrivelfig skinned," Malfoy stated, through stifled spiteful laughs.    
  
Hermione frowned, pushing some of her curly locks behind her ear as she picked up some of the leeches.   
  
After listening to Ron and Malfoy arguing for another half an hour, even hearing what you suspected Draco to be doing, playing his injury up, so he didn't have to do work. You were getting irritable.   
  
But then he said it, he admitted to doing it to get Hagrid sacked, upon hearing this, you snapped one of the ingredients a little too roughly. It landed into the potion, causing the once acid green saturation to begin changing into strange colours.   
  
Neville gulped, beginning to shake. "Um, I think you put the wrong thing in it," Neville stated nervously. Hermione glanced at you to correct you, but you had already turned to the table behind you.   
  
Draco peered up at you; you lowered your voice dangerously. "I had an inkling of what your plans where when I saw how you acted with Madam Pomfrey. You're pitiful."   
  
Hermione and Harry blinked, taken aback by your calm composure cracking like glass, the one thing you hated was someone picking on vulnerable people.    
  
Even if you didn't know Hagrid that well, he didn't seem to be the type of person to assert himself and you knew that Malfoy was taking advantage of his kind nature.   
  
Draco scowled deeply at you, but before you could continue snapping at him, Snape's cloak fell close to you. You turned your head, but oddly enough, he was ignoring you and peering down at Neville as if he was an ant he could burn.    
  
Snape's face creased, almost as if he was a snarling pit bull. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn’t you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn’t I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"   
  
You blinked as Neville trembled beside you, his cheeks turning pink. You were already agitated with Draco, and this just mentally toppled you over.   
  
You stepped in front of Neville, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Your gaze was ice cold. "I did this, Sir. Neville didn't do it. We'll put it right."   
  
Hermione chimed in, as she stepped forward. "I could always help as well."   
  
Snape overlooked you for a moment, turning to Hermione. "I don’t remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," his gaze set on you as Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville and worse of all Draco were watching silently, "As for you, I never expected you to be so insubordinate. I'd prefer if you kept that usually quiet mouth of yours, shut. Never talk back to me."   
  
You smiled up at him, your eyes creasing dangerously. "Forgive me, Sir. But I never did talk back to you with attitude. I merely stated that we could fix the potion, if you gave Neville a chance, Hermione and I could help to teach him."   
  
Snape's face twisted into something somewhat sinister looking. "You remind me of someone," he muttered his eyes narrowing maliciously.    
  
Before he could continue ripping you apart with his dark gaze, Neville whimpered slightly. Snape turned his head to him, his slick black hair covering his sunken in cheeks.  "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."   
  
Tearing his gaze away, he moved away from you both.    
  
Neville looked up at you. "Help me," he complained.   
  
You gazed guiltily down at him. "I'm sorry, Neville. This is my fault. I should have been paying more attention."   
  
Behind you, Draco's grey eyes were regarding you. Seamus soon snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked back at the potion as it boiled.   
  
Seamus leant towards Harry. "They reckon Sirius Black has been sighted not far from here," he stated, his voice a whisper.   
  
Malfoy glanced up at them with interest, listening in on their conversation.   
  
"A muggle saw him; she didn't understand though. They probably think he's an ordinary criminal," Seamus concluded.   
  
You frowned slightly, muttering Sirius Black's name, you blinked then looked at Harry. "Wasn't that the man I heard your Aunt and Uncle complaining about when I stayed at your house?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah."   
  
Seamus gazed at you. "Apparently, Cornelius Fudge even let the muggle's prime minister know about him. Of course, he reported it differently to them though. The muggle who saw him rang up the hotline number, but when the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."   
  
Ron repeated what Seamus had said about Sirius Black not being far away, his worried gaze fell on Harry.   
  
Malfoy was observing them, his grey eyes glinting devilishly as they burned into Harry.    
  
Ron glared at him. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinning?’   
  
Draco ignored Ron's dig and leant forward over the table, closer to Harry. "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"   
  
"Yeah, that's right," Harry stated bluntly.   
  
As they continued murmuring to one another, you bent over the botched potion, picking up some of the ingredients that were stated to be needed.   
  
You realised the thing you snapped was one of the Shrivelfigs; you quickly wrote down a calculation, to see if you could manage to salvage it.    
  
You began balancing out the other ingredients, stirring it slowly and keeping an eye on the colour. Behind you, you could hear Draco as he spoke malevolently to Harry, a slow sneering snigger escaping his mouth. "I’d have done something before now. I wouldn’t be staying in school like a good boy; I’d be out there looking for him. Maybe you’d rather not risk your neck, want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it were me, I’d want revenge. I’d hunt him down myself.’"   
  
Harry snapped in response to Draco but was cut short. Professor Snape's voice broke through the tense atmosphere, making it even more rigid. "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers, and then we’ll test Longbottom’s."   
  
Harry and Ron packed up their unused ingredients and walked into the corner of the room, to wash their hands in the stone basin in the corner.   
  
You and Hermione stood by Neville, Hermione was whispering instructions to him, telling him to place something else in the potion before Snape strode over to you all, his shadow falling over you.   
  
The potion was no longer orange; it looked like the diagram showed in the book. But you couldn't be sure if it would work properly, you hoped Hermione and yourself had managed to salvage it.   
  
Snape looked excited as he ordered the class to gather around, you placed your hand on Neville's back to comfort him. Snape's dark eyes were gleaming as he took Neville's toad in one hand, and a small vial of the potion you made in the other.  "If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don’t doubt, he has done it wrong; his toad is likely to be poisoned."    
  
Most of the Gryffindors looked fretful as they quietly spoke to one another, a handful of the Slytherins were completely the opposite, they leant in with anticipation.   
  
Malfoy smirked at you as he moved forward to get a better look.   
  
Snape poured a few small drops of the potion onto Neville's toad. It sat still for a moment, its throat sack moving. Then, Trevor began to wriggle around. A pop echoed in the room, and Snape was now holding a tadpole in his palm.    
  
Snape reached into his coat pocket, retrieving a discoloured looking potion. He poured some of the elixir on Trevor, reverting him to his average size. Hermione sighed in relief.   
  
The Gryffindors applauded, and Snape's expression soured. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor," he then turned to you. "Due to you also assisting him, I will be deducting five points from Ravenclaw as well."   
  
As the class started to leave, you began to trail after them. Before you could get to the door, Snape had roughly clutched your shoulder like a raven, twisting your body around to face him.   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at you as he went by you. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing as they followed him.   
  
Snape glared down at you. "Do you have your Father with you?" he asked venomously.   
  
You looked at him confused. "I don't know my Dad."   
  
Outside of the doorway, Neville was waiting for you.   
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "Don't think you'll play coy with me, boy! Give me your arm. Now!"   
  
His yelling was so loud; you expected that half of the class must have heard him.   
  
Snape swiftly gripped your arm, the arm which not too long ago was injured by Buckbeak.  His nails were digging into your skin. You winced, then he quickly raised your robe's sleeve. His dark eyes were searching frantically for something. Then he roughly let go of your arm. "Hmph, how disappointing, I'll be keeping an eye on you."   
  
You rubbed your arm as you left the room.    
  
Neville walked hurriedly over to you. "Are you okay?"   
  
You smiled at him. "Yeah, not to worry. He's just in an awful mood because he wasn't able to threaten you."   
  
Neville laughed nervously as you trailed after the class that was walking ahead of you.   
  
"We have Professor Lupin next," Neville stated to break the silence. "Defence of the Dark Arts."   
  



	19. Riddikulus

Once you finally arrived in the classroom, you noticed that the walls were made of old brick; blackboards dotted around the place with chalk that looked like it had not been long erased from it.

Besides you and Neville, most of the other students hadn't arrived yet. It was still raining outside.

You checked the clock that hung over the desk at the front of the classroom. It had just turned 2:54 pm. The lesson would start in another six minutes, so while you waited, you placed your bag in the corner of the room, walking over to the window.

You watched as the water drizzled down the patterned glass, the classroom overlooked the broad stairway to Hogwarts and the overgrown forest to the East of it.

You jumped as a voice sounded behind you. You turned around to see Lupin looking fondly down at you. "Ah, I see you've come to class earlier. I was just about to herd all of the students in a different room. I've got an exciting lesson today," he exclaimed excitedly.

You smiled up at him. "I look forward to it."

Lupin chuckled. "Well, as seen as you're already here make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in another five minutes. Oh, also, feel free to take a seat."

He left the room, and you seated yourself in the middle, that way, you weren't picked on as much in the lesson.

Shortly after, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived, taking their seats, making sure to sit close to another.

Harry leant over, taking out his equipment. He placed his quill and parchment neatly on the table.

You got out of your seat, grabbing your bag and placing it under your desk. You followed Harry's initiative and set up your stuff as well, crossing your legs neatly over one another.

Harry turned to you. "Oh! There you are. I've been wondering how you've been settling in."

You smiled politely back at him. "Just fine thanks, Harry! Potions class was okay as well. I'm pretty excited about this lesson."

Harry nodded. "Same."

Hermione beamed at you. "I see you're organised, unlike some people!" Her gaze fell on Ron as he scowled down at his desk, checking if he had the right books.

You chuckled a little but was cut short as Lupin entered the room, he was holding a very old briefcase, cuffs and scratches marking the leather. He moved to the front of the class, dumping it on his desk.

"Good afternoon! Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands," he ordered.

Ron silently celebrated, placing his equipment back in his bag. Hermione packed her things swiftly away too.

The class murmured with another, some worried, others excited. You overheard Neville whispering to Luna about how last year their teacher placed him on the chandelier, then ran, leaving Cornish Pixies flying around causing mischief.

You were quite thankful you didn't have to experience that.

"Right then," he paused after he spoke, glancing around the room. "If you'd follow me."

Everyone followed Lupin in a disorderly line. You could hear the students eagerly chatting with each other as you were taken to another classroom.

Along the long corridor, he turned down. You couldn't believe your eyes. In front of you, floating around, was a small man with a protruding nose flying around. A jester hat plastered atop his head with old medieval clothes. He waggled his feet, took a breath, then broke into a childish song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin, Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin –" he chanted rudely as he circled your teacher, you'd think even a deceased dweller of Hogwarts would respect the Professors, but alas, you were proved wrong.

"Oh, shut up," you mumbled.

He fell quiet, fixing his ridiculously large hat. "Who said that?" he snarled.

Everyone glanced at Professor Lupin, awaiting some reaction. A smile was plastered on his face like stone. He glanced up at him and said "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves, Mr Filch won't be able to get into his brooms," he spoke softly, almost politely to the ghoul harassing him.

You didn't know who Mr Filch was. You shrugged as you watched Professor Lupin yelling a spell at Peeves. You weren't paying too much attention. You were busy trying to imagine what Mr Filch looked like.

Peeves spun passed you, his left nostril stuffed with pink bubblegum. He fell next to you and angrily got to his feet, sticking out his tongue at Lupin.

He turned his attention to you as Lupin allowed the students entrance into his classroom.

Dean complimented the teacher as you all continued walking down another corridor.

Peeves floated slowly after you, throwing various things at you to get your attention. "What do you want?"

Peeves grinned mischievously. "I recognise that face of yours! You look just like the follower of You-Know-Who."

You blinked. "I know who?"

Peeves cackled. "Only the stupidest of wizards and witches wouldn't know about you-know-who. I bumped into your dad when he was pulled from the Ministry of Magic for using Dark Magic on his wife."

Before you could ask further questions, Lupin gently led you away from Peeves. "Ignore him. He's just trying to cause problems. He likes winding people up."

You nodded.

Everyone finally reached the designated room; Lupin allowed entrance to all of the students. They all walked in, still chattering amongst themselves.

Inside the small room, Professor Snape was sat down in a low, dull-coloured armchair. He glanced upwards as he eyed all of the students flocking into the room, almost in distaste.

Lupin walked in; he stared at the dark-haired teacher as Snape sneered at him. Lupin looked back to the door, reaching the handle, about to close it.

Snape tutted in his armchair, causing Lupin to pause. Snape sneered at him. "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

Lupin politely stared at him, releasing the handle. Snape quickly stood up, his black robes floating behind him like smoke. He reached the doorway, a sinister expression plastered on his pale face as he stared at Lupin. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Draco sniggered next to Crabbe and Goyle. A girl with a slightly wrinkled face was stood behind him, a smirk playing on her lips.

Snape looked down at you as if you were dirt on his shoe. You tried to hide the scowl that was attempting to crease your face.

Snape smirked at you. "Problem?"

"No, Sir," you replied quietly back.

You glanced over at Neville apologetically; his face was as red as a tomato. He gripped at his clothes, almost as if he was getting support from his robes.

Behind him, Harry was glaring at Snape with hatred.

Lupin broke the silence, his eyebrows raising. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville looked at the floor, his face going a deeper shade of red. Snape looked back at him as if he was a dead rodent, then clicked the door shut behind himself.

Draco snorted at the exchange between Snape and Neville. You turned to the blond. "Something tickled your funny bone?"

Before Draco could retaliate with a petty insult, Lupin had called the class towards him.

Professor Lupin led the students in an orderly line to the end of the room. An antique wardrobe was planted in place, wobbling every so often.

Lupin walked close to it, hitting it lightly with his fist. "Nothing to worry about. There is a Boggart in here."

Most of the students walked a few steps back, Neville was shaking, a look of absolute horror on his face. A male student next to him with dark hair eyed the wardrobe anxiously.

Professor Lupin looked at the students in front of him. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice."

Hermione was whispering something to herself, Ron stood close to her as Lupin continued talking. "So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?'

Hermione raised her hand swiftly.

Lupin nodded in her direction.

"It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most," she stated.

Lupin smiled. "Couldn't have put it better myself, So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Lupin continued. "However, there is a fundamental flaw of a Boggart, can anyone tell me what that might be? Harry, have you spotted it?"

You turned to Harry. He stuttered for a moment. "Is it that the Boggart will get confused at how many people are around, so it won't know what shape to take?"

Lupin exclaimed. "Precisely!" Then turned around to the wardrobe, leaning on it. "Luckily, an effortless charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"

Students around the class muttered the word unenergetically, except for Draco who just scoffed. "This class is ridiculous!"

A few students laughed, but Lupin hushed them. "Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find genuinely amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

Neville moved by you, his hands shivering as he stepped to the front. He gulped nervously, sweat spotting his forehead.

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Lupin peered down at him.

Neville muttered under his breath, looking around at the other students, seemingly for help. He glanced over at you. You smiled, encouragingly at him.

Lupin smiled. "Didn't quite catch that, Neville."

Neville cleared his throat, his hands falling to his side. "Professor Snape," Neville said nervously.

The class laughed around him, Lupin stared at everyone, and they eventually ceased their giggles.

After Lupin asked Neville a few more questions, he stepped aside. Lupin opened the wardrobe, telling him to think fast.

Snape emerged from it, his shadow falling over Neville as his eyes darted venomously around the classroom. He peered down at Neville and swiftly stalked towards him.

"R-riddikulus!" Neville spluttered out.

A flash of light sparked from his wand, repelling on to the Boggart. With a flash of white, Snape was now wearing Neville's Grandmother's clothes. He grasped at his new outfit in embarrassment, lowering himself to the floor as he gazed around the room in a panic.

Everyone except for Draco and his friends burst into laughter. Harry clutched at his stomach as he giggled and Ron nudged him in his side. Ron's smile dropped when Lupin pointed at him. "Come on. It's your turn!"

Ron nodded, taking out his wand as the Boggart morphed into a gigantic spider. Ron gulped stumbling backwards for a moment, then stationed his feet firmly on the ground. "Riddikulus!" Ron yelled.

Suddenly, the oversized black widow spider was now wearing rollerskates on all eight of its legs. It skidded ungracefully around as the class was full of chortles and giggles again.

Lupin called another student up to the front. "Parvati!"

She stepped the front as the spider spun out of control, eventually becoming a blur of colours. It reappeared as a mummy, blood-stained its old wrapped bandages, and it groaned maliciously at her.

"Riddikulus!" Parvati exclaimed.

The class clapped politely for her as she grinned and raced back over to her sister, energetically talking with her.

Lupin peered around the crowd. "Dean Thomas!"

The same young man you saw next to Neville in the crowd before stepped forward. Dean gripped his wand as he stood patiently in front of the Boggart.

The Boggart attenuated into a giant cobra, hissing at the class and darting towards the students then back again as a warning. Dean yelled "Riddikulus!" and it twisted around, shaping into a small worm.

Lupin and the other students applauded him." Alright, how about you?"

His gaze fell upon you. You couldn't think of anything besides a frog. You always disliked how they wriggled around, your mother helped you to rescue one when you were four years old, and as thanks it attached itself on your face, traumatising you.

Ever since you never liked how they looked or acted. Not that they could help it though, you knew Neville had a toad, so you didn't want to offend him.

You stepped forward, clutching at your cherry wood wand. Lupin's gaze fell upon it, and his eyebrows raised a little.

The Boggart began to twist around, trying to find a shape to scare you with. You continued thinking of a frog, but your thoughts started to feel muddled.

The Boggart finally became its shape, an oversized dark coloured frog, except where its face was meant to be a human skull was lodged in its flesh, it kept muttering to itself.

Your brain suddenly felt like it was on fire, and the Boggart shifted once more, into a tall shadowed figure which looked like it was melting. It was holding your wand, and a large black hood was placed over its masked face, another smaller figure protruding out of its side.

A baby?

You went stiff; your wand pointed towards it. The class was silent, murmuring amongst themselves behind you — some of them, sounding fearful; even Draco and his cronies.

It moved towards you, the mask on its face a skull with a stitched mouth, it kept muttering odd words, but before it could continue, you yelled the word. "Riddikulus!"

It became a jack-in-the-box, swaying to and fro.

You stumbled to the back of the line, Ron looked at you worriedly. "Are you alright, mate? You've gone dead pale."

Your head felt like it was splitting, and a loud ringing sound was cutting through your ears. "What?" you asked Ron, missing his question.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked again.

You leant against the wall, nodding. "Yeah, um," you paused, hearing odd murmurs filling your ears. "I think I need to go."

"Go? Go where? We're still in the lesson?" Ron stated.

You hissed from pain as you rubbed the back of your head. "Sorry, Ron. I'll see you later, yeah?" you drawled, suddenly feeling tired.

Draco inclined on the old brick wall, his arm still in the sling. He was trying to recompose himself, changing his expression, from what you weren't sure. "What in Merlin's name was that thing?" he laughed as he chewed on an apple. "A ghost from your past?"

You shoved passed him, leaving the room. As the door creaked, you heard Lupin yell Harry's name, and after a few moments, the class stepped backwards, loudly talking.

You could make out Lupin from the corner of your eyes, jumping in front of Harry, protecting him from the Boggart.

You quickly left the room ahead of everyone, rushing to a place to be by yourself.

You walked on to the second floor and gazed around, seeking somewhere to lay low. You made your way over to one of the paintings; it was a man asking a woman to dance.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, what do you want! Can't you see I'm busy?" the man on the painting replied snarkily.

The woman turned to you. "What is it?"

"Do you know anywhere that's quiet here?" you asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there is always the girls' bathroom."

"Uh, thanks?" he stated as you turned away.

You hoped the painting wasn't messing with you. You waited for the other students to empty to their rooms and stepped inside of the bathroom. It did look deserted.

You stepped inside, walking over to one of the sinks and splashing yourself with the cold water.

You looked up at your reflection, as droplets of water rolled off of your face.

"What was that thing the Boggart turned into?" you asked yourself quietly.

An odd sound echoed above you.

You looked up to see a girl with jet black hair, tied in pigtails circling above you. "Who are you? Are you new?"

You now understand why not a lot of people came in here; they wouldn't have much privacy.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" you asked in worry.

The ghost shook her head. "Oh, no!" she uttered. "I like having people visit me. I'm Myrtle."

You smiled up at her, telling her your name. She looked thoughtful then swooped down, so she was level with you.

"So, you're the new third-year? Harry has told me all about you!" she giggled.

"You know Harry?"

"Oh, yes! He visits me a lot, so I'm not lonely," she sobbed.

She drifted slightly away from you. "So, why did you come in here?"

"For some peace, I suppose. It was too loud outside," you stated.

Myrtle tilted her head. "Oh, dear! Are you not feeling well?"

"I guess, if I'm honest, no," you said glumly.

Myrtle giggled. "Well, you can always talk to me. I wouldn't tell anyone about your secrets."

You smiled, politely at her. "I appreciate it, but I don't want to impose on you."

Myrtle looked disheartened but shrugged. "If you need me, give me a shout. I'll be in the toilet!" she exclaimed as she disappeared through one of the restroom doors.

You watched her as she vanished. "Hogwarts is bizarre."

Resting your hands on your head, you leant your elbows on the sink. Your head was burning again.


	20. An Unknown Past

People chatted outside, their voices muffled and dying out as your head got filled with the name of the same memory charm from when the dementor attacked you on the Hogwarts Express.

Obliviate.

You spent around an hour, just standing there.

A blurred face wriggled its way through your thoughts and distorted words.

As the door of the bathroom opened and shut, your eyes snapped open. Professor Lupin slowly went in. He softly called your name.

You turned to him.

Lupin smiled at you. "Can I have a word with you in my classroom? There's something I think you should know about that wand of yours."

You tiredly nodded and followed him outside of the bathroom door. As you walked by students eyed you, whispering about you. Lupin glanced back. "Don't bother about them."

He led you to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat on the desk. He patted a chair beside him, and you strolled over, slowly sitting down upon it.

"Do you know something I don't, Sir?"

He sighed, shifting slightly. "I wouldn't mistake that wand for anything else, not at all."

You blinked. "What do you mean?"

"That wand you have, your dad had it before you were given it," Lupin stated. "He was a few years above me; he was always talking about the Dark Arts; he also hung around with Professor Snape."

"My dad and Professor Snape were friends?" you exclaimed.

"Yes, although he wasn't somebody you would exactly call a friend if I'm honest. Are you sure you want to hear this?" Lupin stated solemnly.

"Yes, I'm sure," you affirmed.

"Your father was incredibly cruel during his years in Hogwarts; he spent time talking to others so he could spread their darkest secrets. He even used this tactic on Snape. He told everyone something Snape didn't want anyone to know about. Which of course, I wouldn't tell you." Lupin said grimly.

"My father did that?" you choked.

Lupin stared at you carefully. "I felt it would be cruel to hide this from you."

You shook your head. "No, I want to hear this. This is the first time I've heard about him."

He sighed and dipped his head. "Your father worked for You-Know-Who when he got a job in the Ministry of Magic. When you were a baby, You-Know-Who went around the muggle world, searching for wizards and witches to murder, mainly ones who were half-Muggle. Your dad accompanied him. His leader told him to kill his family to prove his loyalty to him, which he did. He murdered his parents, sister and then he turned on you and his wife."

You remained silent.

"Your dad couldn't bring himself to kill you or his wife, so instead, he used Cruciatus Curse on his wife, making her unconscious and while You-Know-Who wasn't watching, he used Obliviate on you. Then he hid you," he explained.

Although you weren't sure what the Cruciatus Curse was, you knew it wasn't good news. "Is my mother a witch?" you asked.

Lupin shook his head. "No, but she's a squib, I believe. To protect you, she hid your Hogwarts letter for three years. Hoping you'd never find it, so you would never discover the truth of your father."

"Do you know what happened to my mum?" you rasped.

Lupin blinked in a panic. "Something happened to her?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," you looked away.

Lupin looked worried. "Do you want me to inform Dumbledore about this? I'm sure he could help look for her."

You scowled at the floor.

Lupin leant forward, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Dumbledore could have protected her," you stated bitterly.

Lupin leant back on the desk. "No one could have stopped what happened that night, not even Albus Dumbledore."

"Fine, tell him," you muttered.

Lupin looked concerned down at you. "I'm sorry."

You shook your head. "It's not your fault; I'm glad you told me. Now, I have a place to start."

Lupin slowly placed his hands on his knees. "What do you mean?"

"If anyone has taken my mum, it must be my dad."

After a few moments, you left the room, thanking Lupin for his time. You fiddled with your hands as you stepped outside. It was probably around 5 pm. Most of the students had returned to their common rooms.

You didn't want to go back; you just wanted to be by yourself.

You heard a noise, and your eyes darted to the left. Leaning against the classroom was your year's bully. He was looking at the floor as he threw an apple casually up and down.

"Draco? What are you doing out here?" you asked as you approached him.

Draco remained silent but then turned to you. His lips were downturned, and his brows were furrowed.

Did he hear about what Lupin had told you?

Draco pushed passed you, storming down the corridor, towards the Slytherin common room. You frowned and caught up to him.

"What's your problem?" you inquired.

Draco stopped striding and swiftly twisted around to face you. "Your Mother was a filthy squib?" he hissed. "So what are you then? Are you a mudblood?"

You blinked, astounded by his harsh reaction. "Why were you waiting outside?"

He glared down at you, automatically clutching the arm Buckbeak managed to graze a week ago. "Well, I won't say anything to you now. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't even bother interacting with someone as lowly as yourself."

He left you standing by yourself, you blinked and stared at the floor. "What the bloody hell was that about?"


	21. Migraines

 Two weeks came and went, the potion lessons you had were pretty dull, but you managed to make alright potions, at least. You had spent most of your time completing homework from the teachers, catching up with exams you missed the last two years.

It was pretty mentally demanding, but you managed to push past it. Handing in the work and getting decent grades, not amazing, but okay. You hadn't talked much to anyone outside of politely saying hello. After that exchange with Lupin and the very odd one with Draco, you preferred to be by yourself to recharge.

Your two roommates were rushing around a lot, excitedly talking about their week. Frank and Paul managed to get an A on one of their mock exams about Herbology, so they were celebrating. Frank pulled a box over to his bed, setting it on his lap. "Oi, Paul! Check this out."

Paul walked over to the box, peering inside. "How did you get your hands on that?"

Frank grinned. "I have my ways!"

Paul laughed, shoving his side. "Hey, stop sulking and come on over here."

You sighed and pushed yourself tiredly off of the bed, looking at what Frank and Paul seemed to think was so amazing.

Frank lightly nudged you. "We have some butterbeer."

You blinked. "How did you get that! You shouldn't be drinking! Besides, the teachers would expel you if they found out."

He shrugged. "It's alright; I'll have a tipple. Do you want some, squirt?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Drinking isn't really up my alley," you replied.

Frank shrugged. "Your choice."

You got up and left the room, lazily tying your tie over your neck. You walked down the halls as people moved out of your way.

You made your way to the Great Hall; you were pretty hungry. You sat down, not paying attention to who you were next to. You took a spoonful of some salad and a few chicken legs.

After you had finished eating, a hand slapped heavily on your back, making you jump. "Hey. Hey, hey! Look who decided to show his face after a week! Where've you been?"

You turned around, and George was leaning his head over your shoulder, grinning mischievously.

"Hi George," you said as you took a sip from your drink.

George mimicked you playfully. "Geez, you sound like you choked on a lemon. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just piled with work. So, I'm a little tired," you replied.

George pulled a chair next to you and sat slowly down on it. "Well, I'm glad to see you around. Harry's been worried about you; he kept asking if Fred or I had talked to you. But we haven't."

You looked guilty. "Sorry, I've not been great at talking recently."

George shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's fine. I'll see you around, anyway! Fred wanted to prank some of the first years; I promised I'd help him."

You nodded tiredly, as he quickly rushed at George, jumping on his brothers back. Fred nearly fell over, then shoved George off of himself laughing.

'You rested your head on the table before you knew it. You had fallen asleep. When you next woke up, Frank and Paul were poking your cheek. "Hey!"

You blinked and looked up at them. "Oh, hiya."

Frank grinned. "You alright? We thought we'd let you know we're heading to the library if you want to join us, feel free to drop by."

You smiled up at them. "Thanks!"

Paul nodded. "We'll see you around, fun-sized wizard."

You forgot he called you that.

After ten minutes had passed by, more people walked over to you. Hermione looked worriedly down at you. "Hello, it's been a while."

You glanced up at her. "Hiya, yeah, sorry."

Hermione blinked at you. "Are you feeling alright?"

You nodded, smiling.

Ron made his way over to you. Taking a handful of chicken nuggets and placing them in his mouth, almost like he didn't know he was doing it. "Yeah," he said between mouthfuls. "You do seem a little, off?

You peered up at them both. "Trust me; I'm doing alright. I'm just a bit weighed down by homework. I have a lot to do in such a short space; it's kind of draining me out."

Ron sighed. "I know the feeling, mate."

Hermione huffed. "You know the feeling of having two years of work missing?" She paused for a moment, then frowned. "You know what, you probably do."

"Hey!" Ron said as he shoved his face full of food. "What's that meant to mean?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Do you want me to help you study and finish your homework? It'll go by faster if you have someone tutoring you."

You beamed up at her. "You'd do that?

She nodded. "Of course."

"Shall we go to the library now?" you asked.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Ron. "Do you mind telling Harry we've gone to the library?"

Ron nodded while shovelling more food into his mouth. "Sure."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took your wrist, gently leading you through the rows of students.

After you managed to find your way to the library, Hermione made you sit down and began searching through the books, her brown frizzy hair falling over her back as she examined the first and second-year sections.

You watched her tiredly as she sorted through the different sections, then she let out a pleased sound. "Found it!"

She walked over to your table and dumped an enormous book in front of you. "This was my foolproof go-to for the first and second year; it is full of helpful notes for the exams. If you would like, I can test you after you have read some of it," Hermione said cheerily.

You smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Hermione, it means a lot to me."

You spent an hour reading through the book, taking notes for upcoming tests that Professor Flitwick had asked you to take part in this year. Hermione asked you questions, and you replied, answering them to the best of your ability.

Hermione trailed her finger over the Herbology section. "I know you said you're not too confident in Herbology, and page 1021 is beneficial for the different plant types and soil they're grown in."

You nodded, smiling and leant forwards as she broke the topic down into sections, helping you to organise your notes and diagrams you made.

Hours flew by as you both studied, and the bell rang loudly in your ears. You had utterly forgotten Frank and Paul had decided to come in here too, and your mind was so hazy when you came in here that you didn't have time to take in anything that was happening.

Hermione looked at the clock as students quietly walked by, avoiding Madam Pince's lectures on being silent while in the library. "Right!" Hermione whispered. "We should get going back to our dorms. Aren't your roommates over there?" Hermione asked, gesturing.

You dipped your head. "Yeah, that's them. I'll see you later, 'Mione."

Her eyes creased as she smiled upon hearing you call her a nickname. "Alright, I will see you around," she said. But before you could turn away, she gripped your wrist and spun you to face her. "One last thing, look after yourself?"

"I will thank you. You too!" you replied cheerily.

Frank and Paul greeted you with broad grins, obviously satisfied that they had gotten away with smuggling in butterbeer into your room hours before.

As you ventured back to your Ravenclaw common room, you began to mumble curses at the stairs as they turned the wrong way. Frank huffed, brushing his brown hair behind his ears. "Tell me about it, fun-sized wizard. Since we got here, it's always been like this. Inconvenient."

"It is!" you complained. "Whose silly idea was moving stairs anyway?"

Paul tried to hide a smirk. "Dumbledore."

"Yeah, sounds about right," you said testily.

Frank laughed as the stairs began to move slowly once more. "Once gotten into you? You seem pretty pissed off at Dumbledore, what did the dude ever do to you?"

You shrugged. "It doesn't matter, and I just think everything is bothering me at the moment."

Frank frowned. "It's not that twit Malfoy tormenting you again is it?"

"No, not today at least," you mumbled a reply.

Paul frowned. "Well, if he starts messing with you again, let us know. We'll teach him a thing or two!"

You laughed slightly as you began walking to the common room. "Thanks, guys."

 


	22. Lumos

Days had gone by, and since the revelation you had about your dad, you felt pretty on edge. You were preoccupying yourself with books, studying and surrounding yourself with your friends. Hermione, Neville and Luna in particular.

Although you couldn't see Luna as much as you would have liked, as she was a year below you, Neville had been helping you with Herbology, enthusing about his favourite lessons. You thought he'd make a pretty good teacher, and he seemed so passionate about plants. You wish you could share the same enthusiasm. You didn't hate Herbology; you just lacked talent in it. The best you could get was a pass in it.

"The best one is One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore!" Neville explained excitedly as you sat in the Great Hall, having breakfast.

"Really? It's quite long, isn't it? How many plants are there in the wizarding world?" you asked, genuinely curious.

"Loads!" Neville said, suddenly becoming confident. "One hundred and forty-eight, to be exact. I bet there's even more that have yet to be discovered yet though."

You smiled as you watched him talk about all of his favourite kinds of plants, and occasionally stammering when he realised he was speaking clearly. You liked seeing him confident; you hoped you could help him feel better about himself while you stayed at Hogwarts, for however long that would be.

The bell rang, and Neville stopped talking, looking slightly disappointed. "We have Defence Against The Dark Arts next," he stated. "Do you know how long you will be in the same classes as us?"

"Yeah, Miss McGonagall said it would be until next year, she wanted it to be after Christmas, but the Ravenclaw classes are too full at the moment," you said. "I don't mind, though! I like studying with you, although I could do without seeing Draco's smug face."

Nevile tried stifling his laugh as he got up and collected his bag and picked up his toad. "Well, shall we go then?"

You nodded and followed after him after grabbing your bag.

When you got outside the class, crowds of people were lined up, including students you were sure you hadn't seen before. Harry smiled at you and walked over beside Neville. "Hey!"

"Hi, Harry," you said, smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, thanks!" Harry replied. "You?"

"Alright! Hermione helped me a lot with studying, and Neville has been helping me to revise Herbology even if I am pretty hopeless with it," you laughed.

Neville shook his head. "You're fine at it! You need to remember more, that's all."

Harry seemed to look disinterested in Herbology. You pondered if he didn't like it.

Harry patted your shoulder. "Come on! Let's get s seat before everyone else steals them all," he said.

You smiled and followed after him. More students walked in after you, Harry and Neville. As you entered, Professor Lupin was scribbling something on the blackboard; it seemed like you were still studying Boggarts. He turned around, his scarred face looking around the class. "Welcome! Welcome. Today we will be studying the hiding places of Boggarts and some of the typical warning signs they are following you."

Some of the students leant forward as Professor Lupin pulled down a white screen, and began projecting pictures of the typical places that Boggarts would lurk in." Boggarts love hiding in places they can derive negative energy from, for example, the last lesson we learnt about them liking to reside in wardrobes. Well, the most common place they want to hide is under beds. Most of the reported cases of Boggarts scaring people is noted to be children who believe that monsters living under the beds."

You began taking notes as he spoke, then behind you, a voice echoed around the room. "Look at the state of his robes; he dresses like our old house-elf."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to him. "Shut up; some people are trying to learn, unlike you."

Draco scoffed and began whispering to his friends.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts had ended, you all had to go to Potions begrudgingly. Since the lesson, you had with Professor Lupin last week had occurred, you took note that Neville's Boggart of Snape morphing into him wearing his grandmother's clothes had spread like wildfire throughout Hogwarts, and Snape was not impressed by it.

Neville was even paler than he was before heading to Potions, and you were worried about him. You didn't know what Snape would do due to his sour mood of being humiliated — at least he knows how it feels, a little bit of karma felt good.

Once you entered you all seated yourselves, you were still on the topic of Girding Potions, the way you felt, you could do with a few vails of the stuff if you were honest.

Snape paced up and down in front of the class, his drawling voice resonating around the room. Then his dark eyes snapped to Neville, narrowing maliciously. "Longbottom, what do you need in a Girding Potion?"

Neville stuttered, trying to rack his brain for the answers, but his anxiety was overthrowing his senses. "Um," he stammered. "Uh?"

Snape tutted. "You weren't even listening at all were you, Longbottom? Didn't your grandmother teach you any better? You'd think you would at least pay attention."

Before Snape could keep berating him, you subtly slipped your notes under your elbow for him to read off of. Neville gulped and looked up at him. "The ingredients are Dragonfly thoraxes, Flying Seahorses, Doxy eggs and Fairy wings."

Snape huffed. "Got lucky, did you? Your family are all full of idiots, surprising you could even pronounce half of those ingredients."

Some of the Slytherins sniggered, and you frowned, trying to hold in your anger so less attention would be drawn to Neville.

He was as red as a tomato at this point and shaking like a leaf. Snape stared at you, his dark gaze searching your face. Then he turned and walked back to the front of the class.

The rest of the lesson was spent listening to Snape occasionally calling on Neville and bullying him and you sometimes retaliating, using your wits, so Snape didn't catch on that you were taking the mickey out of him.

Afterwards, you had to go back to Tralwaney's Divinations class. Hermione was complaining loudly as you all made your way down to the classroom. "All of this psychic nonsense is just a load of rubbish," she said. "I can't believe it is a part of this years curriculum."

Lavender sighed. "Here, she goes again! Divinations is great; you're just not good at it!"

Hermione frowned back at her. "Pah, whatever you say."

After you all seated yourselves in the classroom, Professor Trelawney had begun spinning fear into the students by giving you all a crystal ball. Most of the lesson was just spent on poor Harry being treated like he was going to drop dead.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown listened to Professor Trelawney as if she the headmaster. They were taking in every single thing she said and writing it down, believing it and excitedly talking with one another. Although most likely, some of the stuff she was saying wasn't even real and was used for fear-mongering.

You noticed that after you all left for lunch, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown remained in the room with Professor Trelawney talking about theories of past lives and premonitions. They looked as though they knew things everything everyone else didn't, and it was grinding Hermione's gears.

After break time had ended, the last lesson of the day was taking place. Care of Magical Creatures, you wondered how Hagrid was coping due to Draco making such a scene last time you were a part of his lesson.

As all of the students stood outside, Hagrid strode over, his usual cheery expression replaced with boredom and concern. As he spoke, he trembled. "Today we will be looking at flobberworms," Hagrid stated loud enough so all of the students could hear him. "These little fellas are harmless, both ends of them are identical to the other, and they reside in damp ditches." Hagrid ducked and picked up one of the little creatures and raised the flobberworm, to show to the class.

It looked like a plump, brown, 10-inch long worm. It was so still, you thought it was dead, but according to Hagrid, it wasn't. It was still very much alive and very slow.

Compared to the excited chattering of students in the previous lesson, this time, everyone was silent or whispering about how boring this was compared to learning about Hippogriffs.

Harry sighed as Hagrid gave all of the students a small container, including the flobberworms. "Alright, everyone look down, in your hands each of you have the typical environment flobberworms like to live in," Hagrid said.

You all obeyed and began examining the dullest creature on the planet. Although you couldn't help but think they were kind of cute. Your flobberworm wriggled slowly around, raising its head as it tried to find food. A small smile made it's way across your lips as you gazed at it.

Ron frowned. "What are you smiling at? Do you actually like these boring things?"

You gave a half-hearted shrug. "They look pretty cute to me."

"Well," Ron began. "Get ready to look at these for the rest of the year. I'm pretty sure after we have fed them lettuce for the remainder of these lessons, you won't think they're cute anymore," Ron groaned.

After twenty minutes had come and gone, most of the students were sitting in the grass, feeding the flobberworms and watching as it did well — nothing at all.

Draco frowned and you stared at him, a bored look on your face. "See what happens when you get the Ministry involved? Every lesson will become as regulated and boring as this one. Do you want that to happen?"

Draco stared at you and narrowed his silver eyes. "Well, this is better than getting killed."

"Coward," you muttered as you walked over to Neville and Harry, sitting down next to them.

Ron turned to the three of you scowling as Hermione was seemingly having a nap near him, which was very unlike her. "Why would anyone bother looking after them?" Ron complained.

After the week had come to a close, October began, much to Harry's excitement. You took note that whenever you spoke to him, he would always be enthusing about the upcoming Quidditch match.

Although you didn't understand Quidditch, you tried your best to encourage him and listen when he spoke about the Golden Snitch and beating Draco.


	23. Animagi

The weekend finally had arrived, and you decided to spend time with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Fred and George and joined you all as Harry spoke about Quidditch, occasionally they would talk back to him about it in excitement and enthuse about how they wanted to see Snape's face fall when they won.

However, you noticed Ron and Hermione weren't really on speaking terms. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was sitting on her lap. It's fluffy ginger tail swaying from side to side, and it's ears flicking every so often.

Frowning, you turned to her. "What's up with the two of you?"

Fred and George grinned as they moved closer to you. "They've had a bit of a tiff!"

Hermione scoffed. "No we haven't, he just won't keep his stupid rat away from Crookshanks. He should keep that thing under control!"

"Says you!" Ron squeaked back at her. "Your bloody cat has been trying to murder him for three days."

You sighed. "So you both can't keep your animals in check, basically."

They both stared at you, their eyes wide. You huffed as you leant back against your chair leisurely. "What? It's the truth, isn't it?"

They both began speaking over one another at the same time, telling you different versions of stories of something you'd think you'd hear out of a Tom and Jerry cartoon.

Then as they argued, Crookshanks leapt from Hermione's lap, biting into a spider underneath the table. He proudly jumped back up onto Hermione's lap, and Ron paled. "Does he have to eat that in front of us?" Ron said in disgust.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" Hermione said as she proudly stroked the ginger cat's plush fur.

Crookshanks chewed on the spider, a bored expression on his face as he slowly looked up at Ron.

"Just keep him over there," Ron stated uncomfortably. "Scabber's asleep in my bag."

You shook your head, and suddenly Ron mumbled something, that caused Hermione to go red from anger. "Right!" she said as she stood upwards. "Come on, Crookshanks! Let's go. There's no point in loitering around this oaf."

Harry blinked. "Hermione? Where are you going?"

"To the library," she stated as she stuffed some wrapped food in her bag. She stared at you scowling. "You should come with me; you'll listen to me, won't you?"

"Uhh," you managed, as Fred and George giggled. "Yeah, I guess."

Hermione grabbed your wrist as Crookshanks wriggled out of her grasp and began following after her. Suddenly, giggling thundered behind the two of you as Hermione stormed towards the exit of the Great Hall.

Pansy Parkinson stepped in her way. Her face was wrinkling slightly. "Lookie here! You've got a boyfriend now, bookworm?" She looked down at Crookshanks. "And a fat ugly cat!"

Hermione sighed, trying to move past her. "Get out of my way."

Pansy grinned, stepping in her path. "Why? Are you in a rush?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. Now please move," Hermione stated through gritted teeth.

Pansy smirked at you. "Ah, yes. You're the mudblood, aren't you? Who knows, maybe you're closer to a squib. Your mother was one, after all, wasn't she?"

Hermione flinched at her harsh words and gazed at you worriedly.

You smiled. "Please move."

Pansy got into your personal space. "No."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stalked over. "Is there a problem, Pansy? Is this mudblood bothering you?"

Pansy stared at Draco. "Yes, he is. He said cruel things to me," she fake sobbed.

Hermione looked back at you. "Come on, let's just find another way around."

You silently obliged, Hermione turned you the other way, leading you to the exit on the opposite side.

Draco raced in front of you both, chortling. "Where are you going? I just want a friendly little chat," he coldly drawled.

Crabbe chuckled lowly. "Maybe they're both going off to make squib babies."

Hermione looked full of rage; her cheeks tinted red from anger and tears threatened to fall from her eyes from frustration.

"Piss off, Malfoy," you hissed.

Draco blinked, taken aback by your reaction. He looked back at Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle wolf-whistling.

The three of them giggled behind him.

Hermione gripped your wrist tighter, for comfort. "Leave us alone!" she yelled.

Draco scoffed. "Aww, why? Is little Granger going to run to her muggle mummy and daddy?"

Ron stood up, standing in front of his friend. "You heard her, Malfoy."

Draco giggled with his clique. "Or else?"

"Or else I'll wipe that bloody smug expression off of your face myself!" Ron snapped.

Crabbe stepped forward. "I'd like to see you try, Weasley."

Harry stood up and moved next to Ron. "What do you idiots want?"

Draco stared at you and Hermione, a smirk on his face. "What? Are we not allowed to talk to your little friends, Potter?"

"No," Harry stated bluntly. "How about you stick to the people you think are you friends, your pathetic Slytherin pals."

Crabbe stared at Hermione chortling. "The cat kind of looks like her, doesn't it? It has the same expression!"

Ron went red from anger and rushed forwards before Harry had a chance to split them up, Crabbe and Ron had begun to scuffle, some students rushing in to surround them and chanting 'fight'.

Pansy pulled Hermione away from you roughly, cackling. "Don't have your boyfriend now, do you?"

Draco strutted over to you like a peacock, his eyes rising over your form, sizing you up. You clasped your wand that sat in your pocket, backing away from him. You both ended up in an empty corridor, outside of the Great Hall.

Draco raised his eyebrows at you. "There's nothing you can do now? Potter can't save you now!"

He backed you against the cold wall, sneering down at you. "Come on, say something," Draco prodded your chest heavily with his wand.

You looked up at him; your eyes hazed over. Draco slanted his head to the side. "What's with you? Seen a ghost?" he scoffed.

Your head began burning, and something was whispering to you, although you couldn't make out exactly what it was saying. You blinked and stared up at Draco, trying to get rid of the voice. "What do you want?"

"Some fun, we haven't spoken in a while, and I overheard your dirty little secret about your squib mother. You didn't think I had forgotten about it, do you?" Draco sneered.

You huffed out a laugh. "No, not really. You don't seem like the type of person to forget things you can use against others."

Draco narrowed his eyes at you. "You're quite right, mudblood," he hissed, trying to get a rise out of you against his petty insults. "So, why don't you show me some of your power? Or do you not even have any?"

His teasing wasn't the concerning thing to you right now; your head felt jumbled as if somebody had taken a completed puzzle and smashed it into pieces with a hammer.

A sharp pain was shooting in the back of your head, making its way to your temples. You felt sick and lightheaded.

Draco frowned at you, lowering his wand slightly. "What's the matter with you?"

A spider wriggled it's way out of the window as you collapsed on the floor. Draco tried to grab you as you stumbled, then shouting from behind him echoed through the corridor as students looked at you in nosiness.

Hermione broke away from Pansy and stomped over to Draco, pulling him away from you. She looked at you worriedly, saying your name, she placed her hand on your cheek.

Her voice was blurred out to you.

Panic overtook your senses as the world around you became white. You could feel hands on your arms as you lost balance. You could hear Hermione's soft voice telling you to stay where you were.

You clutched your head, biting into your bottom lip so hard it was bleeding. A black robe glanced through your mind, lips moving, saying words but nothing coming out.

It felt like an eternity had passed by when your vision finally started to come back to you when the world began to focus you could see a handful of students looking down at you curiously as Snape checked your temperature.

Hermione stared down at you. "It's alright, don't worry. Professor Snape was passing by here, I panicked and told him what had happened."

Draco was still standing over you, his mouth shut closed.

Snape turned to the other stray students. "Leave. Now. Otherwise, I'll deduct your house points."

The first-year students scooted off, quickly muttering about what they had just witnessed.

Snape squinted at you. "Do you usually have migraines?"

You stared at him groggily, still feeling a little confused. "What?"

"Do. You. Have. Migraines?" Snape repeated impatiently.

"Uhm, no, not really."

"Yes or no," Snape snarled.

"No?" you replied unsurely.

"It was lucky Miss Granger found you, you were in quite a bad state" Snape stated boredly.

You frowned in thought "I was?"

Snape nodded, then he spoke again. "Right, I'll alert your other teachers, do you have any medical notes?"

You shook your head.

"How about a legal guardian who could give us some?" Snape asked firmly.

"No."

"No one? Do you not have anyone?" Snape squinted.

Before he could continue making you feel uneasy, Harry walked over to your side, leaning down next to you. He scowled at Snape. "What are you doing, Sir?"

Snape peered at Harry. "Checking on a sick student, Potter."

Harry looked up, noticing Draco as well. He glanced at you. "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll tell you later, Harry," she turned to you. "You were muttering something when you were unconscious, by the way."

"What was I saying?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure."

Snape sat up and got to his feet. "I'll take him to the hospital wing." He glared down at Harry. "Do you want your friends to come?"

You nodded.

Harry shoved passed Draco as he helped you to your feet, he wrapped his arm on the left side of your body, helping you balance. Hermione glared back at Draco as she supported your opposite arm.

Draco trailed behind you.

Harry stared down at you. "Why is he following us?"

You shrugged.

Once you arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey stood at the door, and her face was set solemnly like a stone. "Right this way."

She led you over to one of the beds near the large windows. Harry and Hermione helped to guide you onto it. Harry carefully placed you on the ivory mattress. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

You smiled. "Alright."

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "If you were 'alright', you wouldn't be spending time here. Now lay on the bed, if you'll excuse me for five minutes, I have to speak to Professor Snape to understand what had happened."

"But Madame Pomfrey-" Hermione started.

Madame Pomfrey waved a dismissive hand as she walked over to Snape. She gazed strangely at Draco as he stayed in the doorway. "Well, aren't you going in?"

Harry and Hermione glared over at him as he stepped gingerly forward.

The large doors closed behind him as he pulled up a chair at a distance from Hermione and Harry. Hermione glowered at him. "Why did you do that, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered at her. "Why would it concern you, you filthy little-"

Harry stopped him from talking when he shot him a meaningful glare. "Leave her alone, why are you even here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Pansy Parkinson?"

Draco's brow creased.

"That's enough," you complained. "I just want some sleep."

Shortly after you spoke, Madame Pomfrey came in a grave expression on her face. "Okay, all of you out."

Harry blinked. "But-"

"No, if you want to come back, you should do it in a few days," she stated.

You peered up at her. "What's happened to me?"

She stared at you carefully. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, while I was speaking to Professor Snape, Albus Dumbledore approached us. He has stated that he wants to keep this in confidence."

You glared fiercely at the covers. "Of course, he would hide whatever is wrong with me from me."

Harry looked stunned at your harsh reaction to Dumbledore. "What's gotten into you?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Haven't I already stated for you all to leave?"

Hermione reluctantly got up. "I hope you feel better soon," she coldly stared passed Draco as he made his way to the door.

Harry followed soon afterwards, looking thoughtful.

More than a few days passed, while not being told anything of your condition or what caused you to white out and suffer from that migraine.

It was nearly Halloween now, and you had just been doing homework from the different classes you were missing.

Harry and Hermione dropped by every so often, as did Frank and Paul. But besides their visits, it was pretty uneventful.

You looked up from your bed as Professor McGonagall entered the large room. Her hat was bouncing slightly up and down as she walked. "Ah, there you are. I thought I'd inform you about Hogsmeade."

You blinked. "What's Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade is the only wizarding village in Britain. The third-years and above are permitted to go there for a trip. And strangely enough," Professor McGonagall took out a letter from her coat pocket. "I found this, a signed letter, allowing you to come to Hogsmeade with the rest of the class."

You took the letter shakily from her hands and scanned it. "My mum gave a signature?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, looking a little puzzled. "Yes, but I never saw her. While I was sorting through the different students' permission slips, I found this hidden at the bottom of the pile."

"My mum has to be in the castle!" you stood up swiftly from your bed.

Professor McGonagall placed a firm but caring hand on your shoulder as she lowered you back on to the bed. "Not so fast, I won't have you searching the halls when you're unwell. Just stay here, for now, I'll ask Mr Filch if he has seen anyone. As for the Hogsmeade trip, it's up to you whether or not you come. However, I would recommend it, and it is great to research for the History of Magic. But, I suppose as seen as you are a Ravenclaw, it will ultimately be up to Filius Flitwick."

You nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. I do feel better than last week, though. If I see Filius Flitwick, I'll have to ask him about it."

Professor McGonagall nodded, then her gaze hardened a little. "It is a shame you weren't placed into Gryffindor; you would have done well in my House."

You smiled a little. "Well, I got what I was given, I suppose. And I'm glad that the other classes were full, I get to spend a bit more time with my Gryffindor friends this year."

Professor McGonagall gave a barely visible smile, then glanced back to the entrance of the Hospital Wing. "Alright, I will go ask Mr Filch if he has seen anyone in Hogwarts, I'll also let Professor Flitwick. Goodbye for now. I shall see you soon."

Once she had left the room, you scowled at your hands. You knew it would be wrong of you to go from the Hospital Wing and break Hogwarts rules, but at the same time, you wanted to see for yourself if your mother was in Hogwarts.

 


	24. Hogsmeade

When you awoke, you blinked then stared down at the covers. "I swore I didn't put these on me," you mumbled.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stared over at you as she folded some bedding. "Awake, I presume. You've been asleep for a while."  
  
"What time is it?" you inquired.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the clock. "Quarter to two."  
  
You frowned, not happy with the idea of sleeping in. You preferred to get a head start on the day.  
  
"You needed that rest though," Madam Pomfrey stated. "If it weren't for your friend sitting in with you for a couple of hours, he wouldn't have pointed out the bruising on your head."  
  
You lightly touched your forehead, grazing it with your fingers. It felt painful, and you could feel a scratch there. "A friend?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey watched you silently for a moment, then spoke. "I've treated you the best I can; it would be unfair to keep you here if you want to go on that trip."  
  
You smiled at her widely. "I can go?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, just try and be careful."  
  
You quickly got up to your feet and brushed your hair with your fingers. You moved over to the sink that sat in the corner and washed your face with cold water.  
  
"Thank you for your help," you said happily.  
  
As you walked by the beds, you took note that Crabbe was in one of them too. Ron probably sent him here, hopefully, he hadn't got into too much trouble. Then you left the Hospital Wing, heading to the common room to get changed into your school clothes. You forgot to ask Paul and Frank to bring you your robes as well, so currently, you were waltzing around the hallway in your pyjamas.  
  
It felt great if you were honest, you didn't mind the odd stares you got. You were happy you could walk around the bustling corridors in your favourite Eeyore shirt and pyjama bottoms.  
  
One of the paintings yawned as you strode by. "My, my. Now that's a good idea!" he exclaimed cheerily. "I could do with walking around like that."  
  
You peered up at him as you went by. You noticed it was a painting of the knights at the roundtable and the person who said that was King Arthur, which made his remark even funnier.  
  
You began making your way up the spiral staircase to the fifth floor. As you walked up the steps, you bumped into Luna and Ginny.  
  
Luna glanced up and down at you excitedly. "I love your pyjamas! Are you allowed to wear that?"  
  
You smiled. "For now, yeah. I'm just getting my uniform now."  
  
Luna grinned. "Wouldn't it be great if we could all just float around in our pyjamas in the school corridor?" She glanced at Ginny happily.  
  
Ginny giggled and nodded. "Yes, it would be quite fun," she said quietly.  
  
Luna inclined her head to the side. "What's that?" she gestured to the bruising on your head.  
  
Ginny peered in the direction Luna pointed, her once happy expression becoming worried.  
  
You turned your collar up and cleared your throat. "Um, it was just a scuffle with one of the other students, that's all," you replied.  
  
You felt regretful for lying, but you'd prefer not saying what had really happened.

Luna and Ginny glanced worriedly back at you as you walked up to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
After answering the riddle, the door opened, and you rushed over to your dorm room, collecting your books and placing the homework you had done into your bag.  
  
You grabbed your uniform and set off to the boys' bathroom. You quickly had a shower, then got dressed and headed to your assigned lesson.  
  
You had Potions, and you were mentally preparing yourself for Snape to belittle you for being late.  
  
You walked into the lesson and quietly strode over to Professor Snape, explaining about how you had just been let out of the Hospital Ward.  
  
Due to the fact you had an alibi, he begrudgingly sat you down next to Dean and Seamus as they revised for the upcoming test.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced up at you as you walked passed them. Sitting next to Seamus. You ignored their stares and picked up your Potions book, turning to the assigned page.  
  
The rest of the lesson mostly was spent in silence as all of the students brushed up different ingredients and the causes of specific potions.  
  
You had managed to finish most of your Potions homework, but because you were studying so hard for it, it made you fall back in your Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts classes.  
  
After the lesson had ended, you passed your homework to Snape and quietly left the room. Avoiding everyone and heading to the library.  
  
You didn't want to be bombarded with questions.  
  
You sat outside on one of the benches, bringing out a checklist you made for your lessons. After you ticked off all of the different briefs, you had managed to finish your thoughts were interrupted by another.  
  
You uncrumpled the Hogsmeade permission slip from your pocket and regarded your Mum's signature; you ran your thumb over it.  
  
You waited for a few minutes, then headed to the Transfiguration lesson. It went as per usual, Professor McGonagall expecting all of the students to have finished the coursework, but also demonstrate that they could use the Switching Spell.  
  
Unfortunately, Neville still hadn't got it down and failed miserably, causing him to be lectured by Professor McGonagall.  
  
After the lesson had ended, Professor McGonagall stalked over to you. "I wanted to ask before you left. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
You automatically clutched your forehead, almost to hide it in shame. "Yes," you replied politely.  
  
She looked relieved, her beady eyes searching yours, then asked, "Have you handed your permission slip to Professor Flitwick yet?"  
  
You floundered around for a moment, taking your permission slip out of your pocket. "No, I'll do it right away."  
  
"Do you want me to show you where he usually resides at this hour?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Yes please, that would be great," you replied.  
  
She began to lead you to his room, while she yelled orders at first-year students who were using Wingardium Leviosa on spitballs they had made.  
  
As Professor McGonagall led you further down the hallway, you noticed Draco and his cronies bickering with Fred and George, who seemed to think it amusing.  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped, her once calm expression becoming irritable. "You two again?"  
  
Fred and George turned to her grinning. "Hi Ms McGonagall," they said in unison.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at your extra lessons?" she inquired firmly, one of her eyebrows quirking.  
  
Fred and George exchanged glances. "Uh, we don't have too."  
  
"Oh really?" Professor McGonagall asked, slightly indignantly.  
  
"Yeah," piped in Fred. "We have been asked by some of the first-years to help them at the library."  
  
"And who gave you that permission?" Professor McGonagall sighed.  
  
"You did," they both stated.  
  
She blinked for a moment, then looked slightly annoyed at herself. "Oh, you are quite right. Why didn't you say so from the start?"  
  
Fred and Geroge giggled amongst one another; then they turned to you. "Oh, hello!" they both said.  
  
"Yeah, hi," you replied, somewhat apprehensively. You didn't want to interact with Draco; he was still stood next to them, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You doin' alright?" George asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Fine thanks!" you stated, rather forcefully.  
  
Professor McGonagall side-eyed you for a moment, then stared at Draco and his two cronies. "And what are you doing, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
'Mr Malfoy' gave an innocent smile. "The same as the Weasleys."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked between the Weasleys and Draco. "Right, good. Don't let me catch you all loitering in the corridors again," she looked back at you. "Okay, let's go."  
  
As she took you away, you could just about hear Draco call out a sarcastic. "You're welcome for my help, by the way!"  
  
"Help? What help?" you muttered.  
  
Professor McGonagall took you to Filius Flitwick; he was currently sat at his desk on a rather tall chair, scribbling his quill over some paper.  
  
He glanced upwards. "Oh, hello! It must be a strange feeling like you're in another House when you're meant to be with me."  
  
You smiled. "Yeah, it is a little odd. But I'm getting used to it. At least you still teach me Charms."  
  
He nodded pridefully. "From the different reports I have gotten from the teachers this term, it seems you are managing to juggle your subjects well. I'm happy you are representing Ravenclaw while studying alongside the other Slytherins and Gryffindors."  
  
You went red at his compliments, from embarrassment. Unsure of how to react. You didn't think you were doing well, from your perspective, you'd spent most of this term in the Hospital Wing, not to mention you were still behind in Charms.  
  
"Now, is there something you wanted?" he asked, a kind smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I have a permission slip for Hogsmeade, and I was wondering if I could go to it?" you asked, as you handed it to him.  
  
He regarded it for a moment, then nodded. "Yep, that looks fine to me. I expect to see you outside in the courtyard on Saturday at ten am."  
  
You felt relief. "Okay, thanks."  
  
He smiled. "No problem.”


	25. A Weekend Trip

After Tuesday had come to an end, Saturday came quickly, and you were currently waiting with the other Ravenclaws in the snow. Hufflepuffs were close by, listening to Pomona Sprout, she listed off the names of the students that were accumulating around.

You wouldn't think it to be October; the way white blankets covered the floor, your shoes crunching into it every time you stepped forward.

To the right of you, you could see the Gryffindors and Slytherins excitedly chatting away with one another as Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape called out everyone's name, going through their registers.

You watched them in boredom, as the chatter around you blurred out. You realised a few weeks before that you needed to get more money if you were going to treat yourself as well.

A month ago, Fred and George had informed you that you could easily take your 'muggle' currency and convert it into wizarding money. So, you sent a letter to Mrs Figgs asking if she would be kind enough to send you your wallet through a message.

You trusted her enough with the spare keys your mother left under your recycling bin to not steal anything. After all, she was a kind lady.

Luckily, she had sent it to you in time, and you had managed to collect some extra silver sickles and golden galleons with your pocket money.

Your mum always gave you ten pound a week as a reward for finishing your studying, but besides presents, you had never really spent it.

You were thankful you had saved around two hundred pounds up to over the last couple of years. It did well for emergency money, even in the wizarding world.

You heard your name being called by Professor Flitwick, so you responded quickly and watched as he ticked your off of the list.

Your hot breath came out as a mist as you breathed into the chilly air, you wrapped your gloved arms around yourself and rubbed your shoulders.

Before you left your dorm room, you decided to put on your mum's hand-knitted Santa jumper, and a woolly hat. You loved the snow but hated the cold.

There was sadly no in-between with your body. Whenever your mum went up to Yorkshire with you to go to the Christmas markets, you always ended up coming back with a cold.

But, you wanted to prepare yourself this time, your Ravenclaw scarf was wrapped so tightly around your sore neck, that it covered apart of your chin.

Suddenly, gloved hands turned you around. You blinked a few times, shocked by the sudden hands forcing you to face them. "Hey," Harry said, almost hurriedly.

"Oh, hi Harry, sorry I was far away. Are you coming to Hogsmeade?" you stated cheerily.

Harry's smile fell. "No, I was going to ask if you were."

You nodded. "Yeah, I am," you paused. "Wait, I do remember your Aunt and Uncle not signing the form. Do you think you could ask Mrs Figgs? She sent me some of my muggle money, and I'm sure if you sent her your permission slip, she could let you come with us."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I mean, I could, but I'd still miss the trip this weekend," he said gloomily.

You gripped his gloved hands in yours, bouncing up and down, in an attempt to cheer him up. "Yeah, but if you did send Mrs Figgs a letter, you could come with us to Hogsmeade on the Christmas Holidays."

Harry laughed a bit. "Yeah, I mean, I suppose I could. I'll think about it."

You smiled widely at him, although he probably couldn't see it because of the colourful blue scarf covering your chilly face. "If you do come, it'll be great to hang out again."

Before Harry could talk further with you, Professor McGonagall was calling out for Hermione and Ron. Harry glanced back at them as they looked around for Harry.

He dropped his hands back to his sides. "I should get going. I need to let them know how I can't come with them."

You looked at him in empathy. "It's alright, Harry. I understand. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded, then briskly walked over to his friends. Ron and Hermione began animatedly talking to them about the situation he was in.

After an hour had gone by, the teachers had led all of their students to Hogsmeade, most of it was buried in snow, the candles that floated in the trees lighting up the various pathways as excited students rushed around.

Some of them were already saying they were getting ready for Christmas; you never understood why everyone got so worked up over it. Most of your Christmases were spent alone as your mother had to go to work, you never really celebrated it properly.

Not to mention, it was closer to Halloween than Christmas, but yet some of the cottages in Hogsmeade were still decorated with glittering fairy lights rather than spooky skeletons.

You decided to step into Zonko's Joke Shop when you walked in, various objects were being thrown around, and Fred and George were laughing maniacally.

You bet this was their favourite place to go for these weekend trips, but it wasn't your cup of tea.

You tried to turn and leave the shop, but soon enough George and Fred had dragged you further into the joke shop taking you over to various items.

George pulled a bag of odd-looking sweets from his pocket. "You know, if you bought some of those bags of sweets, they could make you sick for a day. I bet they'd come in handy if you wanted to flunk on Snape's potions classes!" George enthused.

"Oh, great!" you said sarcastically. "Then I could miss even more lessons!"

George laughed. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Sorry, George, I'm just feeling a little prickly at the moment," you replied.

George shrugged. "It's fine, don't worry! But, I'm Fred, y' know."

You looked between them. "No, you're George. Your fringe is always a little more side-swept than Fred."

George looked a little disappointed but then smiled. "Well, I'm glad you can tell us apart, at least. Our mother doesn't know which one of us is which!"

You laughed a little, then George wrapped his arm around you and dragged you out of the store, Fred joined shortly after him. "Say, how about we get some sweets from Honeydukes?"

You nodded, smiling. You were glad to have some company. You spent a few hours with the Weasley twins, looking at the Shrieking Shack, which was pretty terrifying.

You were never fond of malicious ghosts, and neither was Neville apparently. When you were there, you saw him fainting, and Seamus and Dean had to help him up.

After a while, you split away from George and Fred and made your way over to the Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, its pink paint job made you intrigued, and you could do with a cuppa if you were honest.

You entered it and inside sat at various lavishly decorated tables were couples, giggling and serving each other tea from the pots that were placed on their desks.

You never understood why teenagers like yourself wanted to jump into relationships. You preferred finding your way through life before dating someone, but you supposed that was due to you being isolated away from other people in your generation as your mum had to homeschool you.

After you ordered some tea, you sat down. Slurping the sugary beverage as you gazed out of the window, the sun had set two hours ago, and snow continued to fall.

It was pretty dark out, so you mentally decided to stick with the other students as you returned to Hogwarts. You weren't really in the mood to be attacked by a stray dementor that Dumbledore decided would be safe to let into Hogwarts, not to mention you heard mentions of some of them even dwelling around Hogsmeade.

The thought of their blank faces made you feel ill.

Once the weekend had ended, and you had to resume your regular classes, you proceeded to take particular attention in your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, Draco enjoyed to poke fun at Professor Lupin's clothes and at one point you hissed at him to shut up.

You were enjoying learning about Red Caps, which usually dwelled around places that had wars in them, they took pleasure in lingering around areas with blood-shed.

  
Most of the next few days, you spent most of your time at the library. Sometimes Cedric would chat with you about the weather or Quidditch. You didn't know each other that well. But you felt he didn't judge you, which made you feel more comfortable to speak with him.

Then, that evening, as you began journeying up to the Ravenclaw common room, you saw a collection of students huddled around the paintings at the top of the stairs.

You frowned and walked up to them, joining the growing masses. The paintings whispered fretfully to one another and then a piercing scream cut through the sound of the student's chatter.

The Fat Lady was hiding behind a rock, grasping at her body in fear. "Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black."

Dumbledore split the students up. "Secure the castle, Mr Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall."

Several second and third years rushed passed you, talking in a panicked frenzy — some of them shoving by you as they raced by.

You followed quietly after them to the Great Hall, and Dumbledore strolled leisurely behind you. You wondered why he wasn't showing more emotion.

After you all entered the Great Hall, it was already past 8 pm. The Professor's closed the curtains as dementors peered inside.

A sea of sleeping bags splayed over the wide floors as students bickered over who was going where. You didn't complain about where you slept, just as long as you could have a few hours of rest.

You nestled into one of the sleeping bags, curling up into a foetal position to stay warm.

In front of you, you noticed Ginny's long red hair as she slept soundly. You always wondered why some people could get to sleep and be more relaxed than others.

Behind you, Crabbe and Goyle were quietly laughing with one another as Snape and Dumbledore slowly wandered into the Great Hall, quietly talking to one another.

You frowned in frustration, out of all the people you were next to, why was it Crabbe and Goyle.

Somebody kicked you, then sniggered. You glanced in the direction that a foot impacted upon your back and glared. Draco sneered at you.

Fantastic.

After you finally managed to drift off, your dreams were full of terrors.

Black clouds circled the Ravenclaw common room and dementors floated after them, their cloaked figure bloodied. Over your form, your Father was stood in front of you, a coiled snake wrapping around his exposed neck.

"You'll be like me soon, my son. You'll see. We could be a happy family again, just you, me and your mother," he snarled as he towered above you. "But first, I have to test you."

A sharp pain jolted through your body, lashing your spine and stabbing into your lungs. You could feel your Dad's breath on your face.

"If Dumbledore had stopped me, your mother would still be safe. You know that, right? That old man is passed his time now, and perhaps you could help me discard of him."

Your eyes snapped open as your breath hitched, you clutched at your chest, checking to see if you were still alive. To your relief you were.

You flopped back onto the sleeping bag and tightly closed your eyes, trying to remind yourself it was just a bad dream.


	26. The Destructive World of Quidditch

A week came and went quickly by; you mainly spent most of your time catching up on your Charms class. Whenever you had to do a Defence of the Dark Arts lesson, Lupin kept throwing you worried glances, which you shrugged off. You hoped he hadn't heard about what had happened in October.

Then the week after, you had to attend Defence Against the Dark Arts class, but Snape was covering for Lupin. Due to stressing over your mum and having sleepless nights, you sometimes found yourself dozing in lessons, and you knew that Snape would not take well to it, so you tried to keep your heavy eyelids open.

You were sat in between Ron and Harry, and Snape was drawling about werewolves.

A storm was raging outside, and the pitter-patter of the rain against the glass made you feel even more sleepy.

You forgot what page number you had to turn to, so you copied Ron's initiative of slowly turning the pages.

"I said to turn to page 394," Snape coldly ordered.

Then, before you could drag it out any longer, your pages had been forced forward and landed on a page about werewolves.

Across from you, you kept hearing scribbling, and you saw Crabbe giggling away as Draco drew something on a piece of parchment.

Snape ignored him and continued belittling Hermione for answering his question.

After a few minutes of his dull voice blabbing about various things, you noticed Harry flinch next to you as Snape stalked to the front of the class, pointing a stick at the whiteboard.

You glanced at him and noticed Harry holding a piece of crumpled up paper, Draco wiggled his eyebrows once, then smirked.

Your eyes were growing heavier again, and before you knew it, you had drifted off.

Harry jumped at the sound of your head hitting against your desk. Through your exhaustion, you could fuzzily hear some of the students laughing at you.

Then you felt a sharp pain hitting the back of your head, and your eyes flickered open. Snape was scowling down at you. "If you fall asleep again, I will deduct your house points."

You nodded slowly as Harry glanced at you worriedly. He turned his attention back to Draco's scrap of paper and frowned deeply.

You leant over and glanced at it. It was an animation of Harry getting electrocuted while on his broomstick. You did remember overhearing Cedric in the library mentioning about Quidditch being difficult in the next match because of the miserable weather.

After a few more minutes, you accidentally leant on Harry's shoulder as you fell back to sleep. Harry gently shook you as Draco sniggered.

"Hey!" Harry whispered. "Hey, Snape is still teaching," he stated as quietly as he could.

You smacked your lips and drowsily stared at him smiling. "Thanks, Hermione."

Ron tried to stifle a snort.

Harry looked worriedly at you, but before he could say anything, Snape had turned to him grouchily. "Ten points off of Gryffindor for whispering."

You blinked. "Hey, that's not fair!" you groggily uttered.

Snape raised an eyebrow down at you. "And ten points from Ravenclaw for speaking back to me."

Then, he leant his pale face forward, his dark gaze flicking over Draco's crudely drawn caricature of Harry. "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist," Snape drawled. "If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle cackled at his remark.

After the lesson ended, Harry walked out beside you with Ron and Hermione. Ron gazed at Harry as he broke the silence. "I'm surprised they haven't called the Quidditch match off due to the weather."

You tiredly peered up at Ron then glanced at Harry. "I know, yeah. You better be careful out there, Harry," you stated as you gently prodded his shoulder.

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

The next few days came and went, and it was the day of the Quidditch match. The weather was still gloomy, the sky looming above you all painted greys and blacks as rain heavily fell from the scattered clouds.

You had joined the Ravenclaws in the stalls, and you had never been to a Quidditch match before, so you didn't know what to wear.

Most of them had various paint on their faces. Their heads pulled up against the lashing rain, whenever one of the students scored a goal, they cheered loudly.

But something felt incredibly wrong to you; surely the teachers would know to call this off. The weather alone was causing the player's brooms to catch on fire every time lightning struck and lit up the dull sky.

The Quidditch players were falling like flies, and you couldn't help but notice Harry struggling against the weather as he flew upwards, chasing after a golden snitch.

You glanced around yourself, and swiftly shoved passed the other students, quickening your pace over to the stall where the teachers where sat.

Mr Filch glared at you as you reached the entrance, now on the ground floor. "Sir, I'm sorry but could you pass a message on to Professor McGonagall?"

Mr Filch grumbled for a moment, then eyed you aggressively. "What is it, boy?"

"Could you ask them to stop the game? A lot of people are getting hurt, and I can't see Harry anywhere," you replied, as you picked at your nails.

Mr Filch glared at you. "They won't stop the game, y' know. But, I'll pass your silly little message on."

"Thank you," you responded in kind, even if he was a little off-hand.

Then shrieks split the air. It wasn't thrilled cheering, though. It was screams of horror.

You walked into the lashing rain and gazed up, your eyes becoming wide. Above you, you could see Harry falling, at least one hundred dementors were floating after him, and he was not moving.

You knew it was against the rules, but you rushed on to the pitch, taking your wand out in hopes to cast a spell to prevent him from plummeting to his death.

It seemed someone had the same idea, though. And soon enough, Harry's speed had slowed down.

He lowered onto the floor, his face stained in mud and cuts dotted his skin. You placed your hand close to his mouth to check if he was breathing, which he was.

You sighed out in relief and took your coat off, placing it over him as the other teachers arrived.

Dumbledore stared passed you as he approached him and picked him up.

You watched as he strode quickly away with him, the rain hitting against your skin.

After standing there in shock for a few moments, you trailed after the teachers to the Hospital Wing and placed yourself outside of it.

You knew you wouldn't be allowed in yet, but you wanted to see how he was. Your hands clenched your trousers angrily as you thought about how careless Dumbledore was. Did he even care about his students? He knew the dementors were ravenous creatures; they wouldn't care about breaking the rules.

He even said that himself at the start of the year, you were beginning to dislike him.

After a few hours had passed, Professor McGonagall had led you back to your room. They were telling you that you could visit him in a few days.

Reluctantly, you obeyed her order and stayed in your common room for the rest of the weekend.

When you finally got to visit Harry, you decided to bring him some sweets and a jumper, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and a few other students were dotted around him. Ron held something in his hands, looking rather gloomy as he quietly spoke to Hermione.

You approached them all and glanced down at Harry as he spoke with his friends. Fred blinked and looked down in relief at Harry as his eyelids twitched. "Harry!" He exclaimed, wiping away some excess mud on his pale face. "How're you feeling?"   
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, groggily.

Ron glanced down at him, his brow creased in worry. "You fell off your broom."

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?" Harry moved slightly, so he was sitting upwards.

"We thought you'd died," Alicia stated, her face full of concern.

Hermione's eyes were blood-shot, during the lessons you had with her, she had been tearing up, worrying about Harry. You didn't blame her; he must have fallen at least fifty feet, if it wasn't for the cushioning spell Dumbledore uttered last minute, he could have - you didn't even want to think about it. "No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off," Hermione stated with sincerity.

Harry blinked, sitting up slightly. "But the match, We didn't — lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," George sighed as he leant down closer to Harry. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"He's in the showers, George and I reckon he's trying to drown himself," Fred joked.

Harry concealed his face, placing it in near his knees, he gripped his hair roughly. George and Fred patted him, trying to reassure him as he trembled.

"C' mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before," George said, smiling gently at his friend.

Harry was utterly silent as Fred and George began talking about the future Quidditch games they were apart of, you could tell they were trying to cheer him up, but he seemed pretty lost in his thoughts.

You had a feeling that losing the match wasn't the only thing bothering him, though. You gripped your presents tightly in your hand, trying to hold back your anger at Dumbledore. "Harry," you started. "Are you feeling better?"

Harry nodded, raising his head slightly, then looked down in your hands, a slight smile on his face. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know?"

Fred laughed, roughly tapping you. "Of course, he'd get you something, mate. You should have seen him on the pitch; if it weren't for Dumbledore saving you, he would have done it himself."

Harry smiled slightly. "Well, uh, thanks."

You nodded, placing the presents at the side of him, then Ron cleared his throat. "There's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus - when it blew away? - It landed in the Whomping Willow. And well..."

Ron held out the Nimbus 2000; you remembered Harry sometimes mentioning it to you in passing. It must have meant a lot to him.

Harry took it in his hands and looked at the twisted wood as flakes of it landed on the bed. His face dropping. "Oh."

Your eyes flickered to the floor as the others began chatting around him. You knew how much the broom meant to him, and you remember him saying how Professor McGonagall had given it to him in his first year at Hogwarts. It would be like you losing your photograph of your mum.

Madame Pomfrey shuffled over to him, making a parting in between all of his friends. "Mr Potter," she started in a stern voice. "I insist that you stay here over the weekend. You can't be in your lessons like this. Not until you are well."

Harry didn't refuse, but Madame Pomfrey's eyes lowered, looking at the sharp pieces of wood scattered on his bed. "Mr Potter, I do request you throw that broom of your's away. It looks sharp; I wouldn't want you to sustain any more injuries," she lectured.

Harry shook his head, gripping the broom in his hands and holding it to his chest. "No," he protested. "I'm not going to throw it away."

Madame Pomfrey sighed through her nose. "Very well, at least let me clean up the bark on your bed?"

Harry looked down, then glanced back up at her. "Fine, just as long as you don't throw them away."

She nodded and began using magic to lift the pieces of wood onto the bedside table. Harry watched sadly as they were placed in a pile.

Fred and George stared at him. "It's alright, mate. Maybe it could get fixed?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's too badly damaged. But thanks for trying to cheer me up."

The Weasley twins smiled at him, then George stared at the grandfather clock, his eyes widening. "We need to get going, Fred! Potions class is starting in another ten minutes."

Fred lifted himself from Harry's side and uttered a quick goodbye as he rushed after his brother, out of the hospital wing.

After most of his friends had left his side, you leant against his bed and stared down at him. "Harry..."

He glanced up at you, gently gazed at him. "I know you've had a rough few months; you can talk to me about it if you want? It's not like I would tell anyone else anyway. I know you don't want your friends worrying about you, but sometimes it's best if you at least relieve your burden a little bit," you murmured.

Harry sighed, a few moments of silence falling over you as he contemplated what he was going to say. After a few more seconds, he nodded. "Alright," he said tiredly. "I'll tell you a bit."

You sat on the edge of the bed as the sunset, casting shadows over your faces. Harry's green eyes met your's, and he opened his mouth. "Professor Trelawney's stupid lessons have been bothering me," he stated. "And the dementors..." his words trailed off into the air.

You glanced away from him, staring outside of the window. "If it's any help, Divinations is used to scare students when they first begin taking it. Even Professor McGonagall said that. I wouldn't worry about what Trelawney said; she loves freaking out students. Besides," you said, smiling. "I'm pretty sure everyone gets bad omens at some point in their lives. There's a reason psychics get paid for giving readings; people are easily scared about the future."

Harry's gaze trailed after you as you looked back at him, smiling softly. "Harry, you'll be fine. I know it."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"You have a lot of people who care about you, including Ron, Hermione and me. Good things come to good people," you stated as you shifted closer to him. "You're a good person."

Harry broke his eyes away from you and gripped at the covers, his lips forming into a straight line as he attempted to hide his fear. You got up and moved over to his side, wrapping your arm over his shoulders. "Things can only go up once they have gone down, remember that, yeah? Feel free to let me know if you need anything. I'll come back tomorrow."

As you got up, a small voice caused you to stop walking. "Thanks," Harry stated. "Thank you for being a good friend."

You left the hospital wing, a smile on your lips as you headed back to your common room.


	27. The Walls Have Ears

It was two weeks before the end of the term; the snow was still covering the grass in the courtyard. First and second-year students were throwing snowballs at each other outside, giggling. Mist falling from their mouths as they rushed around. The snow was falling more cumbersome than before now, and many of the Hogwarts students were spending their lunch breaks outside, building snowmen and having snowball fights.

Filch, the groundskeeper, had to keep shovelling snow so he could break the ice to get rid of slipping hazards. His cat's red eyes followed the students as they played, its ear flicking lazily as snow landed on its fur.

You wanted to keep to yourself, sometimes you would speak to Luna, Ginny or Neville but that was about it. Harry had his issues to deal with, and you didn't want to bother him with yours, so you kept at a distance.

Even though you enjoyed everyone's company, albeit a handful of people, you much preferred solitude. You preferred to be alone during the Christmas holidays as it was something you were used too.

You knew that it wasn't your mum's fault when she had to work overtime, so you never held it against her. You never had any other family except for her, so you never expected to get a lot of presents or visitors.

Sometimes she'd invite Mrs Figgs over, but that was about it.

It was the end of term weekend now, and you were making your way down to Hogsmeade once more. To calm yourself down, you brought your journal and a sketchpad that Luna gave you.

Sometimes, you found that doodling helped you to escape your problems for a while. It helped to focus on something else while you drew it.

As you walked passed the crowds of students rushing around, you noticed something quite peculiar; it looked like a lollipop walking itself out of Honeydukes. You frowned and gazed at it as it veered by some sixth-year students that were flirting with one another.

Hermione and Ron walked out of Honeydukes following in the direction of the walking lollipop, up to Three Broomsticks. Shrugging, you continued into Honeydukes. Neville was at the front of the store telling Seamus and Dean about how a ghost stole his lollipop.

Frowning, you walked over to the three of them. "Hi, guys!"

They all returned your greeting and Seamus nudged Neville. "Neville here, claims a ghost got his sweets. What do you think, fun-sized wizard?"

"I don't know? I mean, I did see a floating lollipop waltz out of the store. I just thought someone used Wingardium Leviosa on it," you explained in confusion. "Did someone nick your lollipop!?"

Neville nodded; he looked confused and upset, but also a little irritated. You didn't blame him, if someone stole your food you would be the same as him. Neville looked up at you as you shuffled by him and his friends. You looked back at him, smiling, as you picked up some sweets. "Come on, Neville. Cheer up! I'll buy you something else."

Neville's eyes lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically.

After you bought him some sweets, you hung around with Neville, Seamus and Dean. You noticed that Seamus and Dean would hold hands every so often, only separating them to take some bites out of the sweets they bought from Honeydukes.

You wondered if there were dating?

After half an hour had gone by, you split away from them for some alone time and walked over to the end of the High Street and leant against the gate overlooking the Shrieking Shack.

You rubbed your gloved hands together and sighed, then reached down into your bag and brought out your sketchbook and pencils.

Scribbling the pencil lightly over the paper as snow fell around you made you feel quite serene. You began to draw the Shrieking Shack, the storm of white that shrouded around it, making it seem a little less intimidating.

An hour passed by while you finished off drawing it, and you hadn't realised that strings of material were dangling over you as you completed shading it in.

"Blimey! That looks great! I didn't know you could draw!" an excited voice exclaimed behind you.

You nearly dropped your sketchbook from jumping, but then turned to face whoever it was watching you. Your eyes fell on Ron as he grinned down at you, your cheeks tinted red from embarrassment, and you quickly closed your sketchbook. "Uh, thanks."

Ron smiled widely. "Come on, show Hermione! It looks just like a photograph of the real thing," Ron exclaimed before you could protest he had already turned to Hermione and told her about your secret hobby.

Hermione walked over, her shoes crunching in the snow below her. "Could you show me?" she asked politely.

You nodded shyly and opened it back up, showing her the picture you drew.

She blinked then peered up at you. "It looks fantastic! I don't know what you're so shy about; I wouldn't be able to make something like that."

You smiled, then closed it again and shoved it back into your bag. "Thanks, Hermione."

She nodded, then tilted her head slightly. "Say, I haven't seen you a lot. Have you been doing alright?"

You glanced away from her. "Uh, yeah. I've just been busy with work," you hurriedly replied,

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Don't worry; I get it. I've been taking extra lessons, so I'm pretty busy too."

Ron stared oddly at her. "Yeah, and yet even though your extra lessons overlap each other, you somehow attend all of them. It's almost like you just pop into existence. "

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have time management skills, Ron."

Ron shrugged, then walked at a distance towards the Shrieking Shack that was barricaded by the gate. Hermione patted your shoulder as she walked by you and followed behind Ron.

You noticed that something was different about them both, they tended to bicker more, but it wasn't in a friendly way, it felt more intimate.

You wondered if they were thinking of dating each other.

  
Hermione turned to Ron, now at a distance from you. "It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?"

Ron nodded. "Twice."

Hermione stared gently at him. "Should we move a bit closer?"

Ron squeaked. "Huh?"

"To the Shrieking Shack," Hermione clarified.

Ron stammered. "Oh, uh. Actually, I'm fine here."

You smiled slightly over at them, thinking that they'd make a cute couple as you took your sketchpad out and scribbled in it. You didn't say anything, though; your thoughts were quickly broken.

"Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home?" Draco's coldly drawling voice mixed with the chilly air.

Ron and Hermione turned to him scowling, you stopped sketching the forest behind the Shrieking Shack and sighed.

"Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?" Draco stated in amusement.

Crabbe and Goyle cackled behind him.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors." Draco stated as he fixed his coat around his shoulders, he turned his indifferent stare to you. "Ah, so you're here as well, are you? Planning on living in the basement with them?" he mocked.

You looked up from your sketchbook and stared at him. When your gaze fell on him, you couldn't help but smile slightly. He was wearing a fluffy black hat; a dull coloured scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

You laughed a little, mist falling out of your mouth.

"What's so funny?" Draco sneered.

You stifled your giggling, then looked up at him, mockingly stating. "Your hat, it looks cute on you."

Draco blinked then went pink. "How dare you call me cute, you little rat! I'm a high-ranking wizard!"

Hermione let out a harsh laugh. "Superior? I hope you don't mean yourself."

Draco snarled in her direction. "How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud -"

Before he could continue, a snowball had hit him square in his smug mouth, causing him to stumble backwards. "Who did that!"

He glanced around in confusion, Crabbe and Goyle stepping behind him. A few more snowballs pelted at his face and he nearly fell on the floor. "Well, don't just stand there!" he snarled at Crabbe and Goyle.

You stared at the Shrieking Shack. "Is a ghost doing this?"

Ron went pale. "I bloody hope not!"

Crabbe and Goyle darted in yours, Ron's and Hermione's direction, attempting to push you onto the ground. Then, they fell flat on their faces and were dragged back through the blanket of snow.

Draco backed away fearfully as his eyes darted around the dark surroundings. "Wait a minute; there's something out here!" he yelled as he stumbled.

Goyle's hat swiftly got pulled over his eyes as he squawked, he tried to pull it up as Crabbe's pants got torn down, revealing his underwear.

You snorted and placed your hand over your mouth as Ron and Hermione stood frozen in place.

Goyle was suddenly being spun around by his scarf, getting dunked back into the snow. Draco floundered forward, then glanced hurriedly around.

His fretful eyes fell on you as you clutched your stomach giggling. Then, Draco was dragged through the snow towards the Shrieking Shack's pathway as he yelled out.

Draco struggled against the force, pulling him down and scrambled upwards, rushing back towards Crabbe and Goyle, shoving them out of the way as he darted away through the thick snow.

You watched in amusement as his two cronies hurried after him, squeaking out for him to wait up.

Ron and Hermione began to laugh, and you turned your gaze to see Hermione's hair flicked up and down, and Ron's woolly hat fiddled with by something invisible.

Hermione giggled. "Harry!"

You fell backwards into the snow as Harry appeared out of thin air laughing.

"Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny!" Ron exclaimed.

You scrambled to your feet and looked at Harry, your eyes wide. "Is that a spell?"

Harry glanced at you, his chuckling subsiding. "Huh?" He blinked then looked like he realised what you were talking about. "Oh, this? He held up an old dull coloured cloak."It's an invisibility cloak."

You blinked and moved forward. "Can I try it?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, sure. Only for a minute, though."

He handed it to you, and you wrapped it eagerly around yourself. You glanced down at where your torso and legs were meant to be. "My body... It's gone?" you asked in awe.

"Yeah, invisibility cloaks do what they say, they make you invisible," Harry grinned.

"Oh," you stated, still feeling amazed that something like this exists. "I could have done with one of these when I wanted to hide from my Mum's lessons," you laughed.

Harry smiled at you, then gently took his cloak back. "We'll be heading to Hogsmeade if you want to come along?"

You smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I could hang around with you all for a while, if you wouldn't mind." Then you paused, your face scrunching. "What a minute."

Harry stopped and looked back at you, adjusting his glasses. "What is it?"

"You stole Neville's lollipop!" You stated unhappily.

Harry went red. "You saw that?"

"I saw you were walking out of Honeydukes - rather I saw a lollipop floating out of it. Then Neville told me someone stole his lollipop. I bought him some more candy," you lectured. "Why'd you do that?"

Harry rubbed that back of his head. "Uh, I couldn't buy my own? I'd get caught by the teachers if they saw me walking around."

You shook your head dramatically. "Come on, let's go. I won't let this go, you know?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Could you at least apologise to Neville?" you asked sincerely.

"Fine," Harry sighed sassily. "I will."

You spent a few hours walking around the shops with them, and Harry bought something from Honeydukes as Ron excitedly told him about the assortment of sweets he could buy.

While walking with them all, you heard them mentioning something called the Marauder's Map. You weren't sure what that was, but you didn't want to be rude by asking, so you silently listened to them as they bickered about whether or not Harry should keep it.

After a while, Harry had rushed into the Three Broomsticks Pub, wrapping the invisibility cloak around himself. Hermione and Ron were worriedly talking to one another after being kicked out of the pub by shrunken heads telling them that no underage wizards or witches were allowed in today.

But soon enough, you all saw footprints staining the snow and quickly pushing passed a group of people who were singing Christmas carols. They all toppled over like dominoes and Hermione, and Ron raced by them uttering apologies.

You followed after them both and eventually ended up in the outskirts of Hogsmeade and entered a small snow-dusted area, rocks stationed like soldiers at different angles.

All of you went silent, and you could just about make out whimpering as the wind blew past your ears.

Hermione approached the noise, gently reaching out her hand to Harry and unveiling him from underneath his invisibility cloak.

He lurched over sobbing, his arms wrapped around his chest. You stepped forward, worry coursing through you.

"He was their friend. And he betrayed them," Harry wept as he spoke, then turned his head towards Hermione, Ron and you. "He was their friend!" he exclaimed aggressively.

It caught you off guard; you had never expected to see Harry so distressed, you wondered what had caused him to feel this way.

Harry's eyes dulled, and his mouth downturned. "I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."

You blinked at his outburst; he was breathing heavily, his eyes red from crying, you carefully walked towards him and sat next to him on the large rock, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what's happened, but your friends and I will support you through it, Harry. If you need to talk, please let me know."

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. Ron glanced at him. "But Sirius Black is dangerous, Harry. He escaped the Azkaban Prison, if he could do that, then what can he do to you?"

Harry glared up at Ron. "I'll be prepared," he stated bluntly.

"Come on, Harry. How about we all get some tea at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. It might help to warm you up and to calm you down a little bit," you softly stated, trying not to aggravate him.

Harry's breathing slowed a little, and he gulped. "Alright-" he stuttered, his voice still a little pensive. "Alright, I'll come with you."

Once you arrived at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, it was pretty empty. It was four in the afternoon, so most of the students would have returned to the Great Hall for lunch.

Ron rummaged through the bags he brought with him from Honeydukes and passed a lollipop to Harry. He took it, a small smile visible for a moment, then dropping.

You wished you could help him more with whatever was happening.

You all ordered your cups of tea, Madam Puddifoot smiling kindly at you all as she placed the beverages on the table. All of you sat in silence, whether it was comfortable or not, you weren't sure.

All you wanted was for Harry to feel better and take his mind off whatever was happening to him for a while. He deserved to enjoy visiting Hogsmeade, not put up with whatever he heard about Sirius Black.

After you had drunk your beverages, you all returned to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes to you and Harry stared blankly somewhere, his face twisting into grief and anger.

You placed your hand on his back. "Harry?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah?" he responded rather clumsily.

"Are you alright?" you asked.

He nodded and moved away from a little from you. "Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. I just have a lot to think about. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" he requested, almost as if he wanted to see you.

You nodded, smiling at him. "Okay, Harry. I'll see you soon. Get some rest."

As you returned to Hogwarts, crunching through the snow, you noticed Professor Snape inside his Potions class talking with Dumbledore, whatever it was seemed important, you pondered if it could be something to do with Harry. No students appeared to be present either; most of them were most likely still at Hogsmeade or had been ushered back to their dorm rooms.

Filled with worry for your friend, you stepped forward and pressed yourself close to the door, only to hear their murmurs as white dust fell on to the windows, glazing the glass over. Snape stared at Dumbledore, his dark gaze serious. "He's in the castle," he hissed. "He must be."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed in wonder. "Are you certain, Severus? Have you seen him?"

"Yes," Snape retorted. "Another animagi crawling around inside our castle walls."

"Another animagi?" Dumbledore asked whimsically. "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Samael," Snape said dryly. "It has to be; he loved taking the shape of that spider. I would recognise it anywhere."

"If this is true, this could be troubling," Dumbledore said calmly. "Sirius Black loitering around and now one of You-Know-Who's minions. We must inform the staff, but you must not let Samael's son know under any circumstances. That boy's father is dangerous."

Snape nodded. "Alright, I will let Flitwick know."

You shifted, concealing yourself behind one of the statues as Snape drifted by, his pale face seemingly paler than usual. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice you hiding, and Dumbledore had left in the opposite direction.

You furrowed your eyebrows. "My dad is in the castle?" you whispered. "Then that must mean he would know where my mum is!"

Filled with hope, you rushed back to your Ravenclaw common room and began writing what you had heard in your journal, your heart feeling as if a weight had been lifted. You might be able to see your mum again finally!


	28. The Holidays Kerfuffle

Soon enough, Christmas had arrived, and most of the students had gone home for the holidays. Harry, Ron, Hermione and yourself stayed behind, alongside a few other wizards and witches in the different Houses.

It made you wonder how many people had homes to go back too; you knew you certainly couldn't go back now. 

You sat by yourself in the Great Hall, playing with your food. You had taken note of Hermione, Ron and Harry visiting Hagrid a lot more. You supposed that Draco had caused issues for him.

The Great Hall wasn't set up in its usual order, the Houses tables were pushed to the walls of the hall, and a rounded oak table was sat in the middle of the room. Chairs were placed orderly around it.

You guessed it was probably for the teachers, so you pulled a spare seat towards one of the empty tables and sat there instead.

A creak of a chair sounded behind you and Cedric sat next to you, his eyes glancing over you. "You doing alright?"

His voice made you jump, and you turned to him. "Oh, it's just you, Cedric."

Cedric laughed. "What expecting me to be someone else? Perhaps Malfoy?"

You frowned. "Yeah, if I'm honest."

Cedric regarded your facial expression, then rested his arms on the table. "You know, you shouldn't let him push you around, like that. I can tell you've got stuff going on at the moment."

You averted your gaze and continued playing with your food. "I guess."

"I know we might not be 'best buds', but I wanted to let you know, you can talk to me if you wanted. You seem pretty lonely right now, and Christmas is about togetherness," Cedric stated kindly.

"Thanks, Cedric," you responded quietly. "Could I tell you something?"

Cedric moved a little closer to you, so no one else would hear. "What is it?"

"I miss my Mum," you replied, your chest feeling heavy. "It sounds silly, but although I'm used to spending time alone at Christmas, I feel like she should be here with me."

Cedric shook his head. "It doesn't sound silly at all, I mean, look at me. I'm a fifth year, and I still miss my Mum."

You glanced up at him. "You don't think it's silly, do you?"

He blinked, surprised by your question. "Why should wanting somebody to comfort you be silly? Besides, even if it was, does it matter? Everyone has flaws and things that scare them," he stated softly, a smile played on his mouth. "I bet even Malfoy fears something."

You laughed a little. "What would that be?"

Cedric pursed his lips. "Perhaps, he's scared of Harry Potter. He always bothers him, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right," you smiled up at him. "Thanks, Cedric."

Cedric nodded. "Anytime, say... How about we hang out a bit more? I want to get to know you."

You smiled a little broader. "Yeah, I'd like that," you paused. "How come you're not going home if you don't mind me asking?"

"Studying, would you believe. I want to catch up with everything, I've mostly been focussing on Quidditch, but I want to try out for the head boy," Cedric replied thoughtfully.

"Really? Well, I think you'd be pretty good at it," you replied, smiling.  
Before Cedric could say anything else, his friends from Hufflepuff were calling him over. "What are you doing talking to a third-year, Cedric?"

"I just wanted to get to know him more," he said back to them earnestly.

They both shrugged. "Well, are you coming with us to Hogsmeade or not? We both want to go to Honeydukes."

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll come with you both now," he replied. As he got up from his seat, he patted you on your shoulder.

He walked off away from you, leaving you in the Great Hall by yourself again.

You just wanted to sleep the day away if you were honest. Paul and Frank had gone back home as well, so your dorm room was empty.

During staying here for four months, you had started enjoying your roommates' company. Especially during the night, whenever you had bad dreams, they'd make you a hot chocolate and tell you stories of the mishaps they had in their classes.

In the past few weeks, you had noticed an increased surge of nightmares. When you were six years old, the only nightmare that was resolved around your dad was vague and not really threatening, not like how they are now.

Sometimes, you'd even wake up with scratches on your chest or arms. You tried to reassure yourself it was just due to your thrashing about in your sleep.

Eventually, Harry, Ron and Hermione had clambered down the stairs to their dorm room. In Harry's hand, he gripped the Firebolt, the one he said he wanted to buy in September.

Harry sat next to you, running his fingers over the Firebolt's varnished wood. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought; then he turned to you. "Good morning!" Harry stated.

You forced a smile and mumbled a greeting back to him, turning back to play with the turkey sandwich you had on your plate since it was eight in the morning, it was ten now, and you still hadn't mustered the energy to eat it.

Hermione gawked at Harry's new broomstick as if it was going to set on fire, then Ron cut through the silence. "You know, I heard Dumbledore is going to throw a Christmas party for the other remaining students and us. That's what that round table in the middle of the room is for."

As soon as he spoke, you noticed that trickling into the Great Hall were a few students. Two of which were first-years who were looking incredibly anxious as they whispered to one another, next to them was a moody looking Slytherin fifth year who trailed behind the first two first-years.

They plopped themselves down on the seats at the rounded table; it had thirteen of them, and the tabletop was layered with napkins and square plates, food laid out neatly in the middle.

You could have sworn it was empty before, you presumed it was Dumbledore's doing.

Soon enough, the Professors strolled into the Great Hall, talking amongst themselves. Among them was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick. Oddly enough, Mr Filch had joined them as well; he was in an old-looking tailcoat, which had specks of mould at the edges of it.

Dumbledore beamed over at you and the trio beside you. "Why don't you four come over here and get comfortable?" Dumbledore stated kindly.

All of you strode over to the table. You were trying your best to hide you gloomy you felt, Professor McGonagall and Flitwick had seemed to notice as they sometimes gave you empathetic glances.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore stated cheerily as you stood close to the table glancing at one another. "'As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables, sit down, sit down!"

You all obeyed him and sat down in the seats, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the edge of it, while you placed yourself in between Professor Flitwick and the fifth year Slytherin, who was currently preoccupied with staring at his hands.

Dumbledore picked up some crackers and offered it to you all excitedly. Dumbledore turned to Snape, a smile on his face as he offered him a silver cracker. Snape awkwardly stared at it for a few moments, then pulled at the end of it, with a massive explosive sound, it flew apart unveiling an oversized witch's hat, a stuffed vulture curled around it.

Harry and Ron both grinned at one another, trying to stifle their giggling. A smile played on your lips as you recalled the Boggart that Neville got, Snape silently pushed the hat towards Dumbledore, who took off his wizard's hat and placed the witches cap on his silver head of hair. "Tuck in!" he declared enthusiastically.

Reaching for some of the Yorkshire puddings, you placed them neatly on your plate. You always remembered your Mother, making them from scratch before she left for work; she helped to teach you how to do it yourself as well.

While everyone chatted and ate their food, you couldn't help but notice Dumbledore was still avoiding your gaze. Every time you had sat close to him, he always seemed to try and ignore your existence, he still spoke to you, but just never made eye contact.

It made you feel uneasy.  
Professor Flitwick placed some more roasted potatoes on your plate, smiling kindly at you. "You look like you could do with some more food," he glowed.

You laughed a little and continued eating. It would be rude not to have anything to eat at Christmas, especially since you weren't alone this time. You remember your Mum saying that if you ever had a get together at Christmas to eat the food they served, even if you weren't that hungry.

Abruptly, Dumbledore glanced by everyone and smiled widely. "Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!"

Professor Trelawney was floating into the Great Hall, a faraway look in her eyes. "I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster, and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness …" she stated, a whimsical tinge to her voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she ate more of her food. Professor McGonagall looked a little irritable but hid it with a polite smile at Professor Trelawney as she approached the table.

You played with your food as Dumbledore drew a chair with his magic for her to sit upon, she gazed around almost panic-stricken and gave a short scream, thudding to the floor. "Thirteen people, how unlucky! If one of you were to rise, you would be the first to die."

You rose up to collect a potato that fell off of your plate as Professor Trelawney looked horrified. You weren't paying attention to what she was saying, and you were too interested in catching the rogue potato.

You turned to her after successfully catching it and raised your eyebrow at Trelawney. "What?"

"We'll risk it, Sybill, do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold." Professor McGonagall stated impatiently, trying to break Trelawney's attention away from you.

You gazed around the table and blinked. "Um, sorry, but where is Professor Lupin? Is he busy?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again, most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day," Dumbledore stated as he casually pointed at the food as he smiled at Harry, betokening that everyone should begin eating again.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney began quietly talking to one another, but you blanked their voices out the best you could.

You were worried about Lupin, he told you about your Father, he knew him. What if he wasn't 'ill' as Dumbledore stated, what if your dad had hurt him as well?

Your thoughts were cut off from hearing Professor Trelawney talking once more. "If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him –"

Professor McGonagall scoffed. "Imagine that."

You slammed your hands down on the table, all of the Professors blinked up at you and you could feel tears threatening to fall from your eyes, you pushed them back. "Instead of spewing lies, and scaring students, what if you put your prowess to good use and helped Professor Lupin if his time is as 'short' as you propose, Professor Trelawney," you snapped.

Your heart was racing; thoughts were rushing with the possibilities of what could have happened to Lupin and your Mum.

Sirius Black could have killed him, but your dad had managed to scurry inside of Hogwarts as well. What if he found out about Lupin telling you about him?

What if?

Dumbledore blinked up at you, his face solemn. "I am quite sure that Lupin is fine. I would try not to worry about it. He is just off sick."

Professor Trelawney's eyes were wide as she gazed up at you. "Did I say something wrong?"

Snape's dark gaze flickered over you as you walked away from the table, returning to your Ravenclaw common room, you flopped on your bed and curled your knees close to your chest.

You wanted to go home, but you couldn't.

You wanted to apologise for your outburst, but you didn't want to trail back down to the Great Hall and put up with their awkward dinner conversations.

You thought that it would be a good experience, this was, after all, the first Christmas you had together with other people. Everything just seemed to be going wrong.

For the rest reminder of the Christmas holidays, you remained in your room. Only occasionally going downstairs to collect food from the Great Hall, then disappear again.

Sometimes you would go into the Ravenclaw common room and speak to the paintings on the wall to keep your mind off of things.

You felt lonely, and you missed Luna and Neville as well, not to mention Frank and Paul. You lazily slid your slippers on and left the Ravenclaw common room.

You walked down the empty corridor yawning as you made your way to the library. You felt guilty about snapping at Professor Trelawney, but at the same time, you were still angry at her for trying to scare students.

Even Harry looked terrified when Trelawney mentioned about Lupin being on his last legs if anything that was one of the many things that caused you to raise your voice at her.


	29. Revelations

Weeks came and went, as did your various conversations with your friends. When you met Cedric, it always tended to be in the library; he was always enthusing about Quidditch and the upcoming match against the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

You felt the most comfortable around Cedric, Ginny, Luna and your roommates. Hermione and Ron seemed to have had a falling out, and you didn't want to be a part of their arguments.

You decided to accompany Cedric to the Quidditch match, and sadly you still had to stand in different stalls. You watched as Harry rode on the broomstick you saw him carrying around with him at Christmas.

You were pretty sure you remembered Professor McGonagall confiscating it. But, you assumed that she had finally given it back to him now.

Whoops and cheers surrounded you as the other Ravenclaws cheered on a girl called Cho Chang. She rode a Comet broomstick but still was falling behind Harry as they both attempted to catch the golden snitch.

One of the Ravenclaws turned to you. "No one has ever beaten Potter yet since he's been here, it's a pain in the arse. Don't you think so?"

You shrugged, unsure of how to reply.

After the Quidditch match had come to an end, Gryffindor had won once again, and Harry showed off the golden snitch he had caught with expertise in his right hand, as he gleefully grinned, his eyes turned to the Ravenclaw stall where you stood.

He smiled at you, and you returned it, you felt sorry for being so distant with Harry, Hermione and Ron at the moment, but you had a lot of things to think about.

You moved passed the gathered Ravenclaws as they groaned about their loss. After you had managed to sneak by them all, you approached Cedric again. He was laughing with the two Hufflepuff friends you saw at Christmas. He turned to you, smiling. "Hey!"

You smiled awkwardly and walked closer to him, ignoring his friends judging stares. "Hello, Cedric."

Cedric turned to the other two Hufflepuffs. "I promised him that I'd study with him in the library today. I'll catch you both later."

They both whined a while, then eventually left as you both strolled off towards Hogwarts.

"What did you think of the match?" Cedric beamed.

"It was alright, I guess," you replied uncertainly.

Cedric laughed a bit. "You're not too big on Quidditch, are you?"

You chuckled a bit at his question. "I suppose not; I prefer sitting and reading than people screaming into my ears. But, I can see why people get excited over it."

He nudged you lightly as you walked into the corridors. "Yeah, I don't think it's your thing, really. You always seem to be quiet," he stated, then he paused, smiling, "or laughing."

As you stifled a chuckle, Draco and his cronies stood in your way. You honestly forgot about him. You hadn't seen him in a few weeks, so you assumed he just got bored of harassing you.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," Draco sneered. "Are you hanging around with your Hufflepuff boyfriend?"

You frowned, your cheeks going slightly red. Cedric stepped in front of you. "Is there a problem, Malfoy?" he asked as politely as he could muster.

Draco had grown a couple of inches taller since the last time you saw him. Sadly, you hadn't grown much at all, and his towering stature made you feel slightly on edge.

Draco smirked. "No problem at all, pretty boy," he mocked.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind him. You looked passed them and stared outside. You could see Hagrid in the distance by the Black Lake skipping rocks. He looked in grief.

You frowned at Draco. "I presume you've managed to have your way again?"

Draco scoffed at you and gazed maliciously at you. "What are you blathering about?"

"I'm 'blathering' about Buckbeak," you coldly replied.

"Oh, that ugly brute? Of course, my Father has been in contact with the Ministry about it. It'll be decapitated soon," he responded casually.

You clenched your fist, Cedric gazed worriedly down at you. "I'd suggest for you to leave him alone," Cedric said calmly, his blue-grey eyes falling on Draco.

Draco guffawed. "Or else what? He'll cry? Oh, please."

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forwards, you brought out your wand, and they glared at you. "What do you think you're doing, little brat?" Goyle growled. "Planning on threatening us?"

Cedric tried to make you put it away. "I think that's enough."

Your wand glowed, odd darkness swirling around the ends of it. Your eyes grew dark, narrowing at Goyle. "Flipendo Tria!"

Suddenly, Goyle was thrown backwards, winding him as he landed against the wall. Crabbe floundered back, then glared at you. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oppugno!" You flicked your wand at him, and Goyle's eyes widened. "What in Merlin's name...?"

All of the newspaper clippings of Sirius Black that once were plastered on the wall were flying towards him; they began scratching at the back of his neck as he darted backwards and began to run down the hallway, his arms flailing around as he squawked.

Cedric blinked at you. "You're using dark magic? Stop! You'll get into trouble."

Draco looked at you, his grey eyes wide. "Stop it this instant!!"

You lowered your wand, and the newspaper clippings fluttered to the ground as if nothing had happened. You gazed up at Draco and stepped forward, getting close to his face threateningly. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll do more than cast jinxes."

Draco stepped backwards and raced after Crabbe. After a few moments, Goyle got to his feet and rushed after them both.

Cedric stared down at you. "This is bad if a teacher hears about this, you could get into trouble," he gripped your wrist and dragged you towards the Black Lake. "Stay here. I'll go and inform Professor McGonagall if I explain that they've been teasing you since you arrived, I'm sure she'll understand. I hope she lets you off with a warning."

Cedric rushed by you and back into Hogwarts; you watched as his yellow scarf fluttered behind him, then turned your attention to Hagrid.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Harry, Hermione and Ron approaching the Black Lake. Harry moved close behind Hagrid. "How'd it go, Hagrid?" he asked in worry.

They hadn't seemed to have noticed you yet, you placed yourself under a tree and sat back, listening silently. Hagrid replied, trying to change the subject. "Buckbeak liked London."

Hermione shook her head. "I meant the hearing."

Hagrid skipped another rock, then his shoulders tensed as it splashed into the distance. "Oh. That. Well, I got up an' said my bit - You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff and as long as you treated him with respect, he'd treat you the same," he stated, then he turned away from Hermione's gaze, staring back at the Black Lake. "Then Lucius Malfoy got up and said his bit - you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their right' mind would expose their students to."

Hermione stepped a bit closer to him. "You mustn't blame yourself, Hagrid."

Ron glared at the floor. "It's bloody Draco. It's him the Committee should punish. It's him they should send off to the forest, not Buckbeak."

Hagrid skipped another stone, then held in a sniff. "Buckbeak's not going back to the forest..."

Hermione looked worried as she asked. "Where's he going, Hagrid?"

"He asked for the worse, you see, Lucius Malfoy did. And the Committee granted it. Buckbeak's sentenced to death," Hagrid replied in grief.

You choked back a sob, you weren't close to Hagrid, but Buckbeak didn't deserve this, that blond twit taunted him. If Draco hadn't have done what he did, this wouldn't have happened.

You frowned, gazing into the Forbidden Forest, watching as some of the birds tweeted and landed on the darkly twisted branches.

You took your sketchbook out and began to draw out the forest, your pencil roughly scratching against the page. You focussed your fierce energy into it as you glided your pencil down the paper.

You hoped that it would calm you down.

After a while of comforting Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and Harry had begun walking back into Hogwarts, talking sadly amongst themselves. The day was over now. No more lessons were set down for today.

You began sketching Buckbeak from memory inside of the Forbidden Forest, sleeping. It took you another twenty minutes to complete the sketch, then you sat up and approached Hagrid.

"Hey, Sir," you quietly stated.

Hagrid turned around swiftly, a stone still in his hand. He lowered it and gazed down at you. "What is it, lad?"

"I thought you'd like this," you said softly as you ripped the paper from your sketchbook and handed it to him.

Hagrid choked out a cry, then cleared his throat. "Thank you; I'll treasure it," he stated sadly.

He reached down and roughly hugged you, he let you back down on the floor and walked back towards his hut, gazing intently at the piece of paper.

You watched him leave, then returned into Hogwarts. Cedric was waiting for you inside the doorway. "Hello."

You blinked and stared at him. "Oh, hi, Cedric."

He smiled at you gently. "I thought I'd let you know; I told Professor McGonagall. Weirdly enough, Draco was planning on telling her as well. I beat him to it. She wanted me to send you a firm warning."

You bowed your head, looking shamefully at the floor.

Cedric brought out a letter. "She wrote this out for you, and I'd suggest reading it when you go back to your dorm."

You nodded. "It isn't a howler, is it?"

Cedric shook his head. "No, it's just one that speaks, is all."

"Okay, thanks. I'm going back to the Ravenclaw dorm room now anyway. How about we go to the library tomorrow instead? Draco kind of messed our plans up," you said, smiling up at him.

Cedric nodded. "Sure, I'll see you after our classes have ended tomorrow then. I'll meet you in the library."

You returned quickly back to your room before it had gotten dark and placed your bag on your bed.

Paul and Frank were chasing each other around with floating candles while laughing. They stopped and turned to you, stifling their giggles. "You alright, mate?" Paul asked.

You glanced up and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'm just tired. I got a telling off from Professor McGonagall for using jinxes on Crabbe and Goyle."

Paul and Frank burst into laughter.

"You did what?" Frank choked out as he guffawed.

Paul clutched his stomach. "That's bloody brilliant! I reckon they deserved it, and it's a shame that you didn't use on Mouthy Malfoy."

You smiled slightly. "Yeah, I threatened him though, I felt kind of bad afterwards because Cedric told me to stop, so before I did anything else, I didn't jinx Draco."

Frank grinned. "Cedric, eh? I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with him."

Paul swooned on to the couch, then clutched dramatically at his chest. "Could it be? The little fun-sized wizard is all grown up?"

You blinked in confusion. "What are you both blabbing about?"

Frank smiled at you cheekily. "You have a proper big crush on him, you do."

"I do?" you asked, confused by his proposal.

"Yep! I know a crush when I see one," Frank replied. "I didn't know you were into guys."

"I am?" you asked again.

Paul laughed a bit. "Mate, come on. You've been gawking at Cedric like you're love-struck. It's a tiny bit obvious."

Frank glanced at you. "I mean, you could be bi or something. My sister, who is in the seventh year is bi-sexual. She didn't know until she crushed on a girl in one of her classes."

"But, I'm not crushing on him!" you exclaimed in embarrassment. "He is a good friend to me, and he's kind."

Paul listed off your words on his fingers. "And handsome, and the most popular Hufflepuff."

"Oh, leave me alone, you two. Let me get lectured in peace," you groaned as you ripped open Professor McGonagall's letter.

Once you opened it, it floated above you and cleared its throat. "Cedric Diggory has informed me, that you have used dark magic upon Crabbe and Goyle. Due to this, I am issuing you a warning. If you are ever to use jinxes on students within Hogwarts, you shall be given detention. Kind regards, Professor McGonagall."

After it had finished speaking, it ripped itself apart. You blinked. "Detention? That's the punishment? I thought I'd be expelled!"

Paul and Frank sat next to you and playfully nudged you. "You wouldn't face expulsion for something as simple as jinxes. I mean, even Malfoy has used jinxes in the past, he used one on Neville and Ron. The only time you'd be expelled is if you used the unforgivable curses," Frank stated.

You frowned. "I've heard about those in passing. I don't think I'd have any need of using those spells, though."

Paul patted you. "Well, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to wake up being controlled by you," he jested.


	30. A Green Eyed Skull

After the day came to an end, you entered Divinations with Seamus and Dean. You sat next to them both as they stared intensely into the crystal ball in front of them.

Dean pretended to have a vision, imitating Professor Trelawney. "It's the grim!" Seamus gasped.

Professor Trelawney entered the classroom and drifted around it, eyeing all of the students. "Relax... Let your mind... go..." she said eccentrically.

All of the students gazed into the crystal balls, many of them whispering that they just saw the white swirl in the middle of it.

Harry leant over to Ron and Hermione, who were sat on a table not too far from yours. "Seen anything yet?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and pointed at his table; you squinted down at where he gestured. "Yeah, there's a burn on this table, someone's spilt their candle."

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione complained. "I could be practising something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms –"

Professor Trelawney waltzed over to Harry and gazed at him. "Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she breathed as her oversized earrings moved with her head.

Ron stared up at her, a blank expression on his face. "I don't need help; it's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog for tonight."

Harry and Hermione bubbled with hilarity as Professor Trelawney frowned. "Now, really! You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She moved toward their table and looked into their precious stone ball. You watched as she leant over Harry's crystal ball and ran her hands over it.

You knew that she would make a ridiculous prophecy again, you noticed to your frustration she enjoyed scaring Harry.

"There is something here! Something is moving, but what is it?" Professor Trelawney's huge glasses reflected the vibrant blue of the crystal ball, her eyes widened. "My dear … it is here, more evident than ever before, my dear, shadowing towards you, becoming ever nearer … the Gr –'

"Here, we go again. It's the Grim! It's the Grim!" Hermione snapped.

Professor Trelawney glanced up, standing straight. She began examining Hermione with palpable anger. "I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly Mundane," she stated blandly.

Hermione's mouth lingered open for a moment, you expected her to retaliate, but instead, she closed it and stood up smoothly, then she pushed the crystal ball forcefully off of the table and stormed to the trapdoor, kicked it open, then climbed down the ladder.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances as Lavender stated how amazing Professor Trelawney was for prophecising Hermione leaving the class.

Professor Trelawney looked blankly ahead. "On these occasions, I take no joy in my gift, Miss Brown."

She moved over to you, her eyes narrowing. You felt uncomfortable after the harsh words you said to her at Christmas. "Professor Trelawney, I wanted to say I was sorry for how I acted at Christmas, I had a lot going on."

Her eyes flickered over your face underneath her full glasses; then she leant down towards your crystal ball. "It's alright, my dear. I could sense your grievous energy." She began to analyse the white swirl of the crystal ball. "Oh my," she started. "It seems that your future is looking bleak."

Ron gazed at you, twirling his finger close to his head and pointing at Professor Trelawney while stifling a laugh. Harry lightly nudged him, then turned his attention back to her.

"I see a large emerald green skull in the sky and a crackling fire," Professor Trelawney stated her breath hitching. She began to stammer. "I see- I see!"

You started at her, slightly freaked out by how scared she was appearing. You hoped it was all just an act.

You gazed into it; you blinked a few times. Within the crystal ball, a blurred vision had conjured in your sight, through the white swirl inside of it.

A fire spread throughout rows of tents, and tall masked people marched forwards in troops. One of them turned to look at the font of the crystal ball; it looked like he had on your dad's skeletal mask. He reached forwards and reached out towards you, covering the crystal ball in darkness.

In the sky, a green skull with a gaping mouth floated above the gloomy clouds, a snake coiling out of its mouth.

Professor Trelawney placed a hand on her chest as she hyperventilated, the whites of her eyes were only visible, and her eyelids flickered. Her voice rasped. "You will unveil a heart wrapped in riotous clouds," she placed her shaking hand on the top of your head as she croaked. "But beware of the snakes as they try to strangle and entrance you, their scales like fire and their gaze as grey as a stormy night,"

Your pupils enlarged from fear as she stumbled backwards. She gulped, then her breathing slowed down. She stared back at you, smiling softly. "Are you okay, my dear?"

You were trembling. Harry and Ron gawked at you as you stood up. "I'm sorry, Professor Trelawney. I need to go."

She blinked, looking confused. "Alright, are you sure you're okay?"

You nodded as you turned and left the room.

  
You pushed by the students as you rushed down the spiral staircase. It was only the second lesson of the day, and you had to muster the energy to get through the rest of them.

As you reached the bottom of the stairs, you leant against one of the pillars. Closing your eyes as your hands quivered. The skeletal mask of your father burnt into your mind.

"I saw a vision?" you muttered to yourself. "How?"

You slid down the ivory pillar and roughly messed with your hair; you automatically started clawing your scalp as your head began to feel like it was splitting into two.

You had another migraine, at least this time you were aware of it. One of the paintings next to you was staring down at you. It was a painting of Merlin. "Are you alright? Shall I call for a teacher or another student?"

You shook your head. "No, I'll be fine in a minute," you replied stubbornly. "It's just a bad headache," you stated as you winced.

Merlin frowned. "I'd call it more than 'a bad headache'," he replied bluntly. "I don't think people with headaches tend to crouch on the floor in agony."

As you curled in on yourself, you could hear students muttering amongst themselves about you, most of them strolling by you.

A hand fell heavily on your shoulder, and you flinched, fearing for the worst. It was either going to be Snape or Draco knowing your luck.

You peered upwards, and you were pleasantly surprised. Cedric leant down next to you, his blue-grey eyes searching yours. "Are you feeling alright?"

You shook your head silently.

"Come on; I'll help you up," he stood up and offered a hand to you. You gratefully took it and allowed him to bring you to your feet.

Your vision was blurring at the edges, your head burning feverishly. Next to Cedric was a Ravenclaw girl, she was clasping her hands together in worry. Her dark, sleek hair was falling over her shoulders. "What happened?"

You recognised her from the Quidditch match a few weeks ago. "I'm okay, thanks."

Cho looked troubled. "I was just passing by, if I hadn't pointed Cedric over, I don't think he would have seen you."

You nodded, as Cedric supported your weight. You turned your head to her and spoke. "Thanks, Cho."

She smiled, happy that you knew her name.

Cedric glanced at her. "I'll see you later, Cho. I think I'll take him to the Hospital Wing."

"No!" you exclaimed, flailing around slightly as Cedric gripped at you. Your harsh reaction caused Cho to jump. "Sorry, no. Not there."

Cedric blinked softly down at you. "Then, where?"

"Could you take me somewhere quiet? Not the library, though. Somewhere secluded," you replied as you grimaced from the shooting pains in your head.

Cedric nodded. "Alright, I'll take you to the Black Lake. After I've put you there, I'll go get you some water from the Great Hall as seen as you're adamant on not going to the Hospital Wing."

You nodded as Cedric waved at Cho, carefully strolling down the corridor with you, Cho left you both, going to her next class. Your right arm curled around Cedric's shoulders.

The world was spinning around you, and you kept stumbling, but Cedric somehow prevented you from falling every time. "You'll be alright. Hopefully, it's just a passing thing," Cedric said reassuringly to you.

You blushed slightly as he helped you to move forward. You weren't sure if it was from your high temperature or not though.

Then, a sneering voice broke the silence as Cedric moved by the other Slytherin students waiting to go to their next lesson. "Where do you think you're taking him?"

Cedric glared back at Draco. "I'm taking him somewhere he can get fresh air."

Draco scoffed. "What? Skiving lessons again?"

He began to stride in front of you, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "I even saw your Muggle-born girlfriend, Granger storming out of the class. Did you get up to something?" his voice trailed off.

Cedric shot him a glare. "Won't you leave him alone for one day, Malfoy? Can't you see he's ill?" he said, his voice was raised slightly, which took you off guard.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It can't be that bad," he mocked. He leant down so he could see you correctly as you hung your head low, his eyebrows furrowed.

You were getting paler by the second, and you felt an odd fuzzy feeling in your head. A deep voice was whispering to you, and you couldn't place where it was coming from.

You stared up at Cedric frowning in confusion. "Can you hear that?"

Cedric blinked as he gripped your arm, which was slipping from his shoulder. He supported you, so you were stood again. "Hear what?"

Draco frowned down at you. "Has he gone mad? There are no voices. We're the only people here," he scoffed.

"I-" you voice cut off, and flashing images rolled around chaotically in your head. Your head suddenly filled with flickering pictures of blood smeared on the walls and hands crawling towards a wand, shakily gripping at it.

You breathed out and stumbled backwards, Cedric's hands caught you as you fell. "What's wrong? Can you hear me?"

His voice faded out, and you felt something grappling you. A pale face leant over you, their dark brown eyes gliding over you. "Is this the child, Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, that is the one, if you have no need of him, dispose of him," a cracked voiced hissed.

He reached down to you and whispered something into your ear, his hand placed atop your head.

"I won't allow you to be like your worthless squib of a mother. I'll show you real power," he snarled in your ear.

Manic laughter coiled around your hearing, and you could hear someone screaming.

More flashes began to accumulate, you tried to fight against them, but you were struggling. You had no idea of what was happening.

You tried to fill your mind with images of your new friends, but they kept getting clouded by your mother's face as she gripped at your neck.

Your name was being called in a panic, and you could feel someone shaking you as your eyes flickered into the back of your head. Around you, you blurrily heard arguing. It sounded like two people yelling at one another. You blinked, your vision returning to the spacious hallway you were now laying down in.

Paintings around you were murmuring as you sat dizzily upwards. Cedric breathed out in relief and leant down. "Can you move?"

Your speech was muddled, so you shook your head. You began staring, passed him at a familiar spider as it crawled out of Hogwarts. You stumbled to your feet, trying to chase after it, but Draco had roughly grabbed you and placed you on the floor. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot!" his voice was breaking slightly.

Cedric glared at him. "If it weren't for you getting in his way, this wouldn't have happened, Malfoy!" Cedric snapped. "I could have brought him to the Black Lake so he could rest, but you had to mess it up, didn't you?"

Draco's lips downturned. "If it weren't for you letting him get his way and not taking him to the Hospital Wing, he wouldn't be laying in the middle of the corridor," Draco retorted coldly.

Cedric glared at him, but then turned his attention back to you. "You can't return to a lesson like this. You look like a ghost."

You scowled in protest.

Cedric sighed. "Harry and Hermione saw what had happened as well; they went to the Great Hall to get a drink for you. So, stay here and don't move, okay?"

You shuffled closer to the wall, your vision finally adjusting properly to your onlookers. You felt like you could manage to speak as well.

You cleared your dry throat and stared at Cedric. "I'll be alright," you stated huskily. "I've missed enough lessons; I don't want to miss anymore."

Cedric scowled down at you as if he was a disapproving parent. "You're not going anywhere," he firmly stated. "I didn't know you could be so stubborn; you're nearly as stubborn as McGonagall."

You laughed a little finding his comparison to McGonagall quite amusing. Cedric smiled down at you. "What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," you replied, still giggling.

Draco casually sat down next to you frowning. "Where's Saint Potter! You'd think that twit would be back by now."

As if Draco had summoned him, Harry strolled briskly down the corridor with a glass of water in his shaking hand. Hermione trailed after him; then when she saw you, she gave a firm frown.

Harry passed you the glass, which you attempted to take, but failed. Draco caught it, placing it roughly on the floor. The glass clinked against the corridor floor, and he glared up at Harry.

Harry shared the same look at Draco.

Hermione gazed down at you. "What were you thinking?"

You blinked up at her and raised your arms a little in confusion.

"You know what I mean! You shouldn't have rushed out of the lesson like that! Ron told me what had happened, what if you ended up by yourself? You could have fallen down the stairs!" Hermione ranted worriedly. "Besides, Professor Trelawney enjoys scaring students. You should know the stuff she comes out with is rubbish."

You paused and stared down at the glass by the side of you. "Is it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes! Ron and Harry told me the ridiculous foresight she made, snakes coiling around you? And fire? Oh, please, besides Neville, you're the most caring person I know. Why would you have something like that?"

Harry looked a little slighted, Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"He and Neville are the most caring people?" Harry stated.

She rolled her eyes.

Draco scoffed. "Not everything is about you, Potter."

Harry frowned. "This doesn't concern you, Malfoy. Besides, why you are even here?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, then scowled. "To look after your shallow friend."

Cedric looked at him, furrowing his brow. "He's not shallow."

Draco sneered up at him, then folded his arms and looked at you. "Are you actually alive again now?"

"I didn't die, Draco," you stated bluntly.

Draco glanced down at his hands, fiddling with them for a moment. "You looked like you would," his voice was low, almost vulnerable. Then he glared at you. "Not like it matters anyway."

You rolled your eyes and shifted slightly. Draco frowned at you and grasped your glass, handing it to you. "Here take it," he stated roughly.

You took it from him, your hands still trembling slightly as you sipped at it.

Hermione sighed, and Harry glanced at Cedric, his gaze confused. "Aren't you on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?"

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, we both had a game, we played in that horrible weather, remember? I meant to ask you as well, are you alright now? I mean, that was a pretty nasty fall you endured."

Harry smiled, scratching his cheek shyly. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine now," he glanced down at you. "Are you and Cedric, friends?"

You sipped more of the water and groggily glanced up at Harry. "I think? Are we?"

Cedric laughed. "I'd think so, I mean we've been hanging around with one another at the library for the past few months."

"Oh," you stated nonchalantly as you nodded. Your mind was still feeling a little clouded, but at least you could actually see and hear clearly now.

Harry sat on the opposite side of you, throwing uncomfortable glances over at Draco every so often. "Do you mind me asking what happened?"

You stared down at your water, Draco watched you inquisitively. "Um," you stammered. "I just had a bad migraine again?"

Draco frowned. "A bad migraine? You were screaming before Potter came over to you, trying to act all heroic."

You blinked, and Harry scowled. "I wasn't trying to act 'heroic', Malfoy. He's my friend, so I wanted to see if he was okay."

Draco glanced at you. "You were screaming someone's name."

You squinted at him. "I did?"

He nodded. "Yeah, someone called: Ellie."

"Ellie?" you repeated, you tried the word as if it was something new to you. "Nope, I have no idea who that is."

Hermione folded her arms, looking thoughtful. Then her gaze became solemn. "It couldn't be, could it...?" she trailed off.

"What? You know who Ellie is?" you asked, intrigued.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. I read somewhere once that the spell Obliviate can make someone suffer from migraines if they're trying too hard to remember something," she stated in seriousness. "Did your mum ever mention anything?"

You frowned down at your hands. "No, never. I mean, I didn't even know I was a wizard until July of last year."

Hermione stared worriedly down at you. "We'll figure it out together, don't worry."

You finished drinking your water, feeling incredibly sleepy. You placed the water on the floor next to where Harry was sat as he gazed at you in anxiety.

The painting of Merlin spoke. "You know, I did see someone suspicious passing through here last night."

Harry looked up at him as if he was expecting to be informed about someone. "Who was it? I mean, what did they look like?"

Merlin stroked his long beard frowning. "Well, I heard two voices, then when I got out of bed, I saw a spider and a rat walking down the hallway. There was no sign of other students or teachers, and it would be bizarre if animals could talk," he chuckled.

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, really weird. Almost as strange as a talking painting."

Harry nudged you, then looked back up at him. "Is that all you saw?"

He nodded. "Yep, I do recall hearing something about a Ravenclaw though."

Draco gave you a meaningful glance, and then a smirk played on his lips. "Is someone after you?"

You pulled your knees closer to yourself and rested your chin on them. "Yeah."

Draco blinked. "Really? But who'd want someone like you? I mean, you're as dense as a log!"

Harry glared at him. "Shut it, Malfoy."

Cedric furrowed his brow. "Shall we tell Dumbledore?"

You gaze darkened. "No!" you snapped. All of them went silent for a moment; then, you readjusted yourself. "Sorry, no. Dumbledore wouldn't care."

"Then, who should we inform about this? With Sirius Black on the loose and another lunatic on top of that, the students are in danger. One of the teachers needs to know about it," Cedric stated firmly.

You gripped your arms tightly, your nails digging into your skin. Draco contemplated you curiously. "I'll let Professor Flitwick know."

You knew that he would tell the headmaster. But, when Lupin told you Dumbledore didn't help anyone who was involved in the attack that night when you were a child, it filled you with rage. He's the most powerful wizard in Hogwarts, and he just ignored it?

You hadn't realised it, but you were glaring murderously at the wall. Draco shuffled slightly away from you.

Cedric nodded. "Alright, I'll tell him myself. You stay here with the others. I'm sure Harry and Hermione can look after you. I'll be back soon."

Draco scowled up at him. "And I didn't?" he hissed.

Cedric ignored him and walked away, leaving the four of you in awkward silence.

Harry gazed down at you. "Are you alright? You look kind of intense," he placed a hand on your back. "You're looking at the wall like it's tried to kill you or something."

You blinked and gazed at the floor. "I'm alright, just thinking."

Draco scoffed. "Thinking of jinxing me?"

You turned to him, narrowing your eyes. "I wouldn't mind it," you jested.

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she leant against the pillar next to you and Harry. She was attempting to ignore Draco's existence.

Harry frowned at Draco. "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be leaving?"

Draco glared at him. "What? Am I not allowed to stay?"

Your eyes were growing more cumbersome, and your head lowered. Draco laughed as you breathed out, your eyelids closing.

Harry huffed. "How long will Cedric take? You need to go to bed."

After a few moments, Cedric had arrived. But you were dozing and unaware of his presence. You leant to the left flopping ungracefully on to Draco. He squirmed and pushed you away.

You shook your head and stared upwards. "Oh, Cedric."

"Oh, fun-sized wizard!" he replied.

You squinted suspiciously. "Have you been talking to my roommates?"

"Maybe," Cedric laughed. "Professor Flitwick knows about the potential intruder now. He's asked that you don't attend today's lessons."

You groaned as lifted your head dramatically. "But I'm already so behind!"

Cedric stared firmly down at you. "Well, it's better than you not being able to breathe."

You frowned. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Draco stood up abruptly. "I should get going; I'm getting bored hearing you all blabbering anyway."

Cedric quirked an eyebrow at him. "Whatever you say, Malfoy," he stated, he paused then smiled down at you. "Say, how about we both go to Hogsmeade together on the weekend? It'd be my treat. You deserve a break."

Draco paused mid-step, mumbling something, then continuing forward.

You got to your feet, a little too fast and leant against the wall. "Yeah!" you stammered. "I'd like that."

After students started to roam outside their classes, Harry got up to his feet and gazed at you. Cedric had to go to his Charms class, so, unfortunately, he couldn't stay.

Harry and Hermione were accompanying you back up to the Ravenclaw common room. Harry looked at you, his bright green eyes searching your face. "Have you heard about what Draco has done to Buckbeak, by the way?"

You nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I have."

Harry grimaced. "Buckbeak hasn't done anything wrong, and yet Malfoy wants him executed! What makes it worse is that you saved him from Buckbeak's talons when he tried to defend himself against Malfoy, it was his own stupid fault."

You nodded. "Do you know when Buckbeak is getting executed?"

Hermione turned to you as the three of you stopped in front of the doorway to the Ravenclaw common room. "Next Friday at sundown," she replied gravely. "We'll be with Hagrid most of the day to comfort him."

"I understand, if I can help in some way, please let me know," you stated as you stepped inside of the common room after answering a riddle. "I'll see you both tomorrow, thanks for looking out for me."

They both waved at you as the door closed behind yourself, then turned and left to their next lesson.


	31. A Day Outside

The week swiftly came to an end, and you were excited about Saturday and Sunday, but growing anxious about what could happen next Friday. You were worried about Buckbeak, he didn't deserve to be killed, just because Draco couldn't listen to orders.

Friday's lessons had not long began, and this week was coming to a close. Leaving you feeling increasingly anxious for next week when Buckbeak was going to be slaughtered. You were making your way outside of the castle, towards Hagrid's hut. You fixed your collar as the rushing wind tried to pull it forward and frowned as you wrapped your arms around yourself.

Narrowing your eyes, you came to a stop. "Is that Draco?"

In the distance, you could see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle hunkered behind a large stone laughing, not too far from the castle doors. "Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich!" Draco sneered through fits of giggles. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he’s supposed to be our teacher!"

You frowned and strode out of the dungeon, briskly moving over to them. "What's so funny, Malfoy?"

Draco blinked and turned around to face you, his gaze hardening. "Well, well. If it isn't the Itty Bitty Wizard."

You blinked, then snorted. "Itty Bitty?" you mumbled, then you fixed your eyes on him. "What are you doing? Isn't it passed curfew now? You shouldn't be out here."

Draco stood up, brushing himself down, his lip twitching slightly. "I could say the same about you," he mocked, then he smirked. "Besides, aren't you usually hanging around with the pretty boy around about now?"

You frowned. "Cedric's busy."

Draco scoffed, looking between Crabbe and Goyle. "Busy, eh? So, there's no one else but you here?"

You looked behind yourself dramatically, then you twisted your body back round to Draco. "Unless I have an invisible friend, then no," you replied sarcastically.

Draco's expression twisted into a smug one. "Oh really? Then I suppose it's easier to do this!" He brought out his wand and begun to advance over to you, as he walked over to you a sneer creased his mouth. "By the way, did I tell you, my Father said I could keep the beast's head -"

You crunched your hands into fists and scowled deeply at him. "You're sick, you know that?" you snapped.

Behind you, you made out an incredibly enraged shrill voice. "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flopped onto the grass close to your feet; you turned your head to see Hermione making swift progress towards Draco. 

Draco looked smug at her, Ron and Harry as they trailed slowly after her. "Ah! Come to see the show?" he challenged.

The show he was referring to was Hagrid crying over losing Buckbeak, Draco’s attitude was getting worse and it was certainly pissing you off.

"You... foul... loathsome... evil... little cockroach!" Hermione yelled breathlessly as she placed her wand threateningly underneath Malfoy's chin.

He stumbled against the rock behind him, whimpering from fear.

Ron called out from behind you as you picked up Malfoy's wand. "Hermione! No!"

She turned away from Draco for a moment, frowning. Draco laughed behind her, expecting her to have given up. Then as quick as lightning, she raised her fist and plummeted it into Draco's smug face.

Malfoy staggered backwards, letting out a pained groan. Crabbe and Goyle glanced at him in befuddlement, waiting for him to spit orders at them. But he didn't.

Harry grimaced, and Ron's eyes grew as wide as saucers, gawking at Hermione.

He gripped his bruised face and glared back at his cronies. "Let's get out of here!" he hissed as he got to his feet. Crabbe and Goyle rushed behind him as he darted away into the dimly lit passageway.

You were still holding his wand, Harry and Ron stood in shock staring at her tongue-tied. "Bloody hell, Hermione," they both said at slightly different times in pleasant surprise.

Hermione turned to them, slightly shaking from adrenaline. She breathed out, then stared up at her friends through her eyelashes. "That felt good," she smiled, then it dropped, she waltzed over to Harry. "Harry, you’d better beat him in the Quidditch Final! You just better had, because I can’t stand it if Slytherin win!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione had to go to Charms, but you had a free timetable slot, much to Ron's envy. Ron stared at you as you walked back into the passageway. "Uh," he stated, then he snorted. "Why are you holding Draco's wand."

You stuffed it into your pocket. "Confiscating it!" you stated cheerily.

Harry blinked, then let out a laugh. "Are you sure you're not Professor McGonagall?"

You grinned at him. "I could be, maybe she can secretly shapeshift into people."

Ron shivered at the thought. "I'd prefer not! I mean what if I and Harry were talking about her in our dorm and Neville suddenly morphed into her. I would drop dead!"

You guffawed, and Hermione began giggling. Once you walked them to lesson, you noticed Hermione didn't enter with them. She just disappeared.

You blinked as Ron and Harry entered the lesson, utterly unaware that their friend faded out of existence.

You shrugged and strolled down the corridor; you walked by a bunch of Slytherins as they spoke amongst each other. You could see Draco in the middle of them freaking out and yelling. "Where's my wand! Someone must have stolen it!"

You sidestepped away from him and escaped up into the safety of the Ravenclaw common room. A broad smile on your lips. "Now, this is what I call karma," you chuckled to yourself.

After it had struck 3 pm, you left your lessons and headed to where all of the other students were accumulating. They were all talking about a Slytherin and Gryffindor match. Although it wasn't something you enjoyed, you decided to attend it so you could cheer Harry on again.

You knew how much it meant to him after all.

After ten minutes had flown by, Harry and Malfoy were bumping into one another, their knees roughly colliding as they attempted to catch the Snitch on the Quidditch pitch.

The different stalls were flying red and green flags as everyone called out in excitement. One of the girls next to you kept looking at you though, which made you feel uneasy. Every time you glanced at her she would look away. 

Harry's Firebolt roared against the wind as it darted passed the gathered crowds, behind him, Malfoy was gripping at the end of Harry's broom, pulling it backwards. A grin on his face.

"That's cheating!" you yelled angrily.

Professor McGonagall seemed to agree because she was shouting so loud you could hear her from the Gryffindor's stall.

Malfoy snapped at Harry as they both smashed into one another.

One of the girls on the Gryffindor team got an open goal, and she took her chance, scoring twenty points.

Everyone began howling in celebration around you; you gripped your ears to drown out the loud noises and winced. You blinked, and Malfoy soared passed your stall, his gaze fixed on something below him.

Harry followed shortly afterwards, his hair being flung around by the wind as he darted downwards. Everyone looked down as Malfoy and Harry were level to one another, then Harry gripped at something, and everyone roared once again.

Most of the Gryffindors were in tears from pride. Professor McGonagall wiped her's away with a handkerchief as she sobbed.

One of the older Gryffindors rushed at Harry and threw his arms around him weeping. Fred and George rushed over to them both and patted them, laughing.

The Slytherin team looked as though they were caught in a terrible storm; their faces were cloaked with jealousy and hatred at the Gryffindor's success. 

You even noticed Snape glaring down loathsomely at Harry as he celebrated with his team. You scoffed, really not understanding what the fuss was all about. As far as you were concerned, Snape was just as much of a sore loser as Draco was.

After everyone had begun to leave their stalls, you made your way down the steps. But somebody grabbed your wrist when you walked onto the pitch.

You flinched and twisted around to look at whoever it was keeping you in place. It was the same girl you saw in the Ravenclaw stalls earlier, her red-blonde hair being pushed gently by the wind. She swiftly fixed it and peered at you, her grey eyes searching yours. "Sorry," she stated quietly as she let go of your wrist. "I'm called Marietta Edgecombe; I'm Cho's friend."

You nodded shyly. "Oh."

"Um, I couldn't help noticing you in the Herbology classes," she stammered. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? You know... To get to know each other?"

You blinked at her, utterly confused and flustered. You had no idea how to respond. "Um, well we could? But, I'm kind of busy tomorrow and Sunday. We could do something next Saturday?"

Marietta smiled at you excitedly. "It's a date then! I'll see you next Saturday at ten in the morning. Could we meet in Diagon Alley?"

You dipped your head. "Yeah, sure."

She giggled and skipped away, quickly running over to Cho and talking to her about how she asked you out. You felt uncomfortable, you had no idea who she was, but you didn't want to be rude by turning her down.

You played with your fingers for a while, beginning to pick at your nails anxiously. For some reason, you had noticed you were starting to prefer time by yourself recently. Socializing was taking a lot out of you.

As you awkwardly stood there as the rain started to drizzle, you jumped as something was plopped on your head. You glanced up, and Cedric was positioned behind you smiling. 

"What are you doing stood out here? It's getting cold. You should go back inside," Cedric stated chuckling, he lifted an umbrella, it was fashioned after Hufflepuff's patterns, except the design of the badger was curled around the metal of the umbrella, sleeping.

The cold droplets of water no longer landed in your hair as Cedric stood close to you, staring down at you. "What's up?"

You shook your head. "It's alright, let's go back inside."

You felt nervous about the date you had with that girl. You knew Cedric, he was your friend, so you felt comfortable going with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow, but besides seeing Marietta in the odd lesson, you didn't know her very well.

Cedric placed a hand roughly on your back and patted you as he led you inside, still holding the umbrella over the both of your heads.

When you entered into the hallway, you could see Draco and Harry arguing. Cedric sighed and leant a bit closer to you. "Maybe we should go."

You shifted a little and followed after Cedric, but some of the Slytherins blocked him as he folded his umbrella back up. "Please get out of the way. I have to study."

The same fifth year you saw at Christmas was glaring at him. "Why should I move, Cedric?"

Cedric blinked, frustration tugging at his mouth. "Because I asked you to? I have work to do. Please stop trying to torment me, Tom."

The fifth-year Slytherin, now known as Tom, scowled deeply at him. "You should know how it feels to lose a match, Hufflepuff! The Slytherins have been disgraced. I would have expected you to understand how much it pisses us off, saying that you have lose matches in the past."

Cedric shook his head. "The Gryffindors won fair and square, Tom. They earned the House cup."

Tom jeered. "They earned the House cup," He readjusted his stance and glared up at Cedric. "Have you ever heard yourself?"

"Yes, every day actually," Cedric retorted.

You tried to hold in your smile and covered it with your mouth as Cedric and Tom continued bickering. All of this was so confusing to you, and you had no idea why everyone was getting worked up about it.

You supposed it was like football? You remember people on the television getting aggressive over that. You never really understood sports at all, so if Quidditch were the equivalent of a wizarding competition, you wouldn't comprehend that either.

You were expelled out of your thoughts as Draco snapped at Harry. "You stole my wand, didn't you!?"

Harry glared at him. "Why would I need your pathetic wand, Malfoy? I have my own."

You shuffled to the side of them as they argued and slyly placed Malfoy's wand in his pocket as he quarrelled with Harry. You quickly moved away as Malfoy put his pale hand inside of his robe's pocket and fumbled for it.

His eyes went wide in embarrassment, and Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Draco scowled, retrieving his wand. "You tricked me," he yelled in humiliation, the other Slytherins around him giggling.

Harry shook his head, stifling a smile. "No, I didn't. You just misplaced your wand."

Malfoy glared daggers into Harry and stormed past him, pushing by everyone. Some of the Slytherins followed after him, mocking him for thinking his wand was missing when it was in his pocket the whole time.

Tom growled something to Cedric and chased after Malfoy. Cedric turned to you and blinked. "Did I miss something?"

You burst out laughing, clutching your stomach. Harry walked over to you giggling. "He really thought I had it, didn't he?"

You nodded, stifling your chuckles. "Yeah," you croaked. "He did."

Cedric caught on, his eyes widening in realisation. Then he turned to you, smiling slightly. "Did you take his wand?"

"Yeah," you replied proudly. "I did, I was going to give it back to Draco anyway, I just wanted him to feel feeble-minded when he thought that he just misplaced it while throwing accusations at Harry."

Harry grinned as Cedric choked back a laugh. 

You smirked up at them. "Well, he has been tormenting me, I thought I'd get my own back."

The day came to an end quite quickly, and you strolled into the Ravenclaw common room. Paul and Frank were sat on the royal blue sofa, softly chatting to one another. When you entered, they both turned to you and smiled fondly.

"Welcome back!" They both said in unison.

You smiled and dumped your bag by the side of your bed and stretched. Paul scurried over to you, a grin painting his mouth. "Say, I heard some rumours going around..." he stated a cheeky tinge in his voice. "I heard some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws talking about how you and Cedric have been growing ever closer."

You gulped and shifted slightly. "We're just friends."

Paul nodded sarcastically. "Ahh, is that what the younger generation are calling their crushes these days."

You blushed and turned your head away from him as you scrambled your hands into your bag, taking out your Potions revisions book. "No," you said firmly.

Paul chuckled for a moment. "Anyway, I wanted to say Cedric asked me to remind you to meet him for tomorrow."

You blinked. "Oh, for Hogsmeade?"

He nodded and rolled away from you, flopping on to his bed. "Yep, I hope it goes well, by the way."

You smiled shyly down at your Potions book. "Mm."

You knew he was just teasing you.

Frank gazed at you for a moment, then his lips downturned. "Have you heard about Professor Lupin?"

You peered up at him worriedly. "Well, he's teaching again, isn't he? Is he okay?"

Frank looked concerned. "Some people are suspecting he might be a-" he said, his voice shaky as he leant forward and whispered. "A werewolf."

You frowned. "Professor Lupin couldn't be a werewolf, that's ridiculous. Besides, aren't they meant to be barbarians anyway?"

"What werewolves?" Frank asked. "No, they're just normal people, but when it's the full moon, they go crazy and go on a rampage if left untreated. It would explain all of the scars that Lupin has."

You shifted and turned the page to three-hundred and ninety-four. You scanned the page, sketched images of werewolves were placed upon the page, and a description of Wolfsbane was next to it.

All of the ingredients were overpriced, and the potion sounded like it would be disgusting. 

Frank leant back in his seat. "Anyway, I suppose I'll see you on Monday. Paul and I are going to our girlfriends for the weekend. I don't think you'd enjoy being the third wheel. We'll both be leaving the same time as you in the morning."

You nodded. "I hope you both have a good time."

The morning quickly came, the beams of sunlight disturbing you from your sleep. You groaned and reached for your journal. You gripped your pen and groggily wrote about what you would be doing today, smiling to yourself.

You got washed and dressed up in fashionable clothes; you didn't want to walk around with Hogsmeade in your school uniform with Cedric, you were getting bored of wearing the same thing every day. 

You quickly gripped your wallet and a comb, rushing down the stairs. As you briskly stepped down them, you bumped into Cedric as he was going up them. 

You fell next to him and rubbed your hip. You grinned sheepishly up at him. "Good morning, Cedric."

He smiled down at you and helped you to your feet. You felt abashed. You weren't even at Hogsmeade yet, and you were flailing everywhere like you were a ferret.

Cedric led you downstairs and chatted with you as both of you headed out to Hogsmeade. The weather wasn't as drab as the weekends you'd spent there before.

It was early March now, so the snow was clearing up a little bit, meaning it was less of a threat to you as you had a habit of being clumsy.

You both finally reached the High Street, and to your delight, it was quiet. Cedric smiled down at you as you enthused about Honeydukes. "Do you want to get some tea?" Cedric asked cutting you from your various philosophies about lollipops.

You blinked up at him. "Huh?" you dumbfoundedly managed to say.

Cedric chuckled fondly. "Do you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with me?"

Your mouth hung slightly open for a moment, then you closed it and nodded. As far as you were concerned the bright pink tea shop was only meant for couples or for single people like yourself who wanted to relax.

Not for friends, but Cedric probably didn't mean anything by it. He was asking you out for the day as a buddy.

Once you finally went inside, all of the other tables were empty. Madam Puddifoot shuffled elegantly around the tables, gracefully picking up empty pots of tea, and placing them behind the counter.

She turned and smiled fondly at you and Cedric and walked over to you both, placing a pastel menu in the middle of you both. "Thanks!" you stated politely. 

She nodded. "Of course, dear. Take your time."

She shuffled away once again, and sat down in the corner of the room, reading The Daily Prophet. Cedric picked up the menu and glanced down at it, scanning the different beverages.

After a few moments of silence, Cedric glanced up. "Excuse me; I'd like to order an Earl Grey Tea."

She smiled politely. "Of course, has your friend decided yet?"

Cedric glanced at you, the last time you were here you enjoyed the Oolong Tea, you wouldn't mind having more of that. You glanced up at Madam Puddifoot. "I'll have to Oolong tea, please."

Madam Puddifoot wrote down your orders with her quill on a little notepad. "Alright, is that everything?"

You both nodded.

"Will you be paying separately or together?" she inquired, he black wispy hair falling around her wrinkled face.

Before you could speak, Cedric brought out nine silver Sickles and placed them in her hand. "I'll pay."

She smiled and walked behind the counter. You glanced at Cedric. "I could have paid. You didn't have too."

Cedric stared at you, a smile playing on his mouth. "Well, I wanted too."

You looked down at the table and picked at your nails.

After five minutes had passed by, Madam Puddifoot placed the tea down on your table on a fancy little tray. Sugar that was dyed pink with food colour was next to you cups and teapots.

You'd never seen pink sugar before.

As you both drank your tea, you both chatted about various topics. Cedric was enjoying talking about the Quidditch game you both saw yesterday; he said he was glad that the Slytherins didn't win, then he told you about his different classes.

You cheerily conversed to Cedric about your classes as well and your roommates. You even told him a little bit about your Mum and what you'd get up to in the muggle world.

Cedric seemed intrigued by it all. "A toaster? What's that?"

You grinned widely, then looked thoughtful. "Well, it does it says, I suppose, It's used to toast bread. You put the bread in, then plug the toaster in, pull the lever at the side of it down and wait for a minute, then it pops up and - BOOM - you have toast!" you enthused.

You had no idea why you were so interested in talking to him about toast, but for some reason, he was fascinated in learning about your 'muggle' gadgets.

Cedric blinked, gazing at you curiously. It has begun to rain outside, but at least you were both sheltered away from it. "So, if you don't mind me asking, are you half muggle?"

You slanted your head to the side. "I think? My Mum is a squib, and my Father-" you answered, then trailed off. "I don't know what he is. I presume he's a wizard because he can use magic."

"You don't know your Dad?" Cedric asked in concern.

"No, not really. I met him," you stated lowering your voice slightly. "But, not for long."

Cedric sipped at the remainder of his tea, then spoke again. "My Dad and Mum both said they're pure-bloods, although sometimes my Mum said that she wasn't entirely sure if her side of the family is, I think I'm a pure-blood."

You nodded. "Oh, I get it. So if you are born to someone who doesn't use magic, but your other parent is a wizard or a witch, then you're half-Muggle, but if your parents are both magic users then you are a pure-blood?"

Cedric furrowed his brow in ponder. "I mean, you're on the right lines. Sometimes though people from pure-blood families can be born as squibs, even if they have magic in their family they can be unlucky."

You nodded. "So it really all depends on genetics?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Cedric replied smiling.

You both went silent for a moment as the rain rattled against the windows. Wizards and witches ran passed the tea shop in the rain; their hoods pulled upwards. You were pretty far away, watching people running around in the rain was oddly comforting to you, knowing you were warm and comfortable inside.

Cedric turned to you. "Can I ask you something?"

You gazed out of the window dreamily and stated evenly. "Sure."

Cedric placed his cup back on his saucer "Well, I was wondering if you were doing okay," he stated.

You turned your gaze to him, smiling. "Yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't heard?" Cedric inquired, his voice cracking slightly from nerves.

You blinked. "Heard what?"

Cedric fiddled with the spoon that was balancing out of the sugar. "Well, I wanted to bring you here, mostly because it's a quiet place and I could get to know more about you, and I could tell you more about me too. But, it's also to do with Draco," Cedric stated in exasperation. "He has started a rumour about you."

"What a surprise!" you exclaimed sarcastically. "What have I done this time? Have I tried to kill him?"

Cedric shifted. "Uh," he stammered.

You raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He has said that you and I are dating," Cedric sighed.

You laughed a little. "Well, we're not. We are both just friends and besides, I’m not looking for a relationship right now anyway. I have work to do."

Cedric nodded smiling, then his smile dropped as he spoke again. "But besides that, he also said something else too."

You tilted your head. "And what might that be?"

"He did actually say you tried to kill him," Cedric stated, placing a hand on his cheek.

You snorted. "How did I try and end him then?"

Cedric shrugged. "Apparently, you used dark magic on him."

You guffawed loudly, making Madam Puddifoot jump. "I did what? I mean, I was tempted but-"

Cedric placed his cup back on the table and interrupted your irritable rambling. "It's pretty bad. Most of the Slytherins and some of the Hufflepuffs believe it. I manage to get rid of the other rumour about us though, and luckily they don't seem to care about that anymore."

You frowned. "So why is it bad? I mean I could easily ignore them, right?"

Cedric shook his head. "I know you're good at not taking things to heart, but some of the Slytherins have organised a get together at the library.  Crabbe and Goyle watched the times you'd usually come in to study so they can corner you."

"And beat me up?" you asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Cedric replied gloomily.

You shrugged. "Thanks for telling me, I'll keep that in mind."

Cedric nodded, looking uneasy. "I think we should head back, and it's getting late. I wouldn't want us to run into those dementors on our way back."

You shuddered at the thought of them and dipped your head. You placed your empty cups on the tray and set them on the counter.

As you both turned to leave Madam Puddifoot called out a thank you to Cedric and you. 

Eventually, you both made your way back to Hogwarts. Cedric waved you off as he went back to his Hufflepuff dorm and you continued up the stairs to your Ravenclaw common room. You knew your dorm would be empty as seen as Paul and Frank had left you to be with their girlfriends.

You tried not to mind too much, even if the room did feel a bit empty without them in it.

After Saturday came to an end, you spent most of Sunday in the Ravenclaw common room. There wasn't much to do anyway.

The following next four days went by swiftly, you studied a lot for the upcoming exams, taking breathers when you went to the Great Hall with Neville, Luna or Ginny. 

You avoided the library at all costs, much to Draco's annoyance. Occasionally throughout the four days, some of the Slytherins whispered about you, some of the Hufflepuffs joining in with them.

Some of them threw stuff at you, which you swiftly threw back. You were not in the mood to rise to them.

Then Friday came, and you were not looking forward to it. Your next lesson was Divinations, and when you entered the class, it was incredibly hot. A strong aroma of sweet perfume clouded around the classroom, which made you feel a little queasy.

Most of the other students seemed to be discomforted by it as well. Some of them loosening their ties or taking their blazers off.

Professor Trelawney sat in front of a giant crystal ball; her gaze rested on the orb. Without looking up, she spoke as Harry entered the class. "Good day, my dear. If you would kindly gaze into the Orb, take your time, now, then tell me what you see within it …"

Harry placed his bags under a table and bent over the crystal ball, his gaze narrowing. You noted that he looked tired, you assumed it was from how he was stressing out about Buckbeak.

You knew that Harry and his friends were closer to Hagrid than you, so you were sure that they had been spending many a sleepless night worrying over their friend.

Professor Trelawney broke the silence, her feeble voice piercing the air. "Well? What do you see?"

Harry stammered, licking his dry lips in nerves.

"What does it resemble?" Professor Trelawney stated, her voice quiet.

"A Hippogriff!" Harry exclaimed.

Professor Trelawney nodded as she wrote something down on a piece of parchment. "My boy, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid’s trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer … does the Hippogriff appear to … have its head?"

"Yes," Harry stated bluntly.

"Are you quite sure, dear? You don’t see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?" Professor Trelawney asked, her voice raising slightly.

You felt a little uncomfortable at how excited she was seeming.

"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?" she prodded.

"No!" Harry exclaimed.  "It looks fine, and it’s flying away."

Professor Trelawney looked frustrated and shook her head as she continued scribbling in her book. "Well, dear, I think we’ll leave it there, a little disappointing, but I’m sure you did your best."

Most of the class began packing up their things and leaving. You followed suit, expecting Harry to arrive down the ladders shortly after you.

You waited outside for five minutes for him, and he eventually climbed down the ladders, looking rather pale.

You glanced up at him as he clambered down. "Are you alright, Harry?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's Buckbeak's execution today."

You glanced at the floor. "I understand, I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Sorry," he repeated. "I'll see you soon." After he spoke to you, he swiftly turned and left, leaving you stood there trapped in your own thoughts alone. 


	32. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Sorry for such a long break, a lot more chapters of this will be being uploaded on here at least once a week. This chapter does have some violence in it though, so be warned before reading.

You trailed to the Black Lake by yourself, seeking refuge and calamity. The sky overhead was getting darker now, and you were anxiously awaiting what would happen to Buckbeak.

Amongst the pumpkins outside of Hagrid's hut, you could see him curled up helplessly. His breathing was shallow and tired; some of his feathers were moulting from stress.

You wanted to stroll up to his chains and set him free, but you knew you'd get into trouble, so instead, you sat there observing from afar as you took your sketchbook out.

After an hour of waiting outside, you noticed something glinting. You blinked, your eyes widening.

Then a slash echoed through the air and crows cawed hastily as they fluttered above the pumpkins, twirling around Hagrid's hut.

You stumbled backwards, your heart feeling like it was being choked. You couldn't believe they went through with it, an innocent creature.

A sob escaped your lips as you coiled yourself into a defensive ball as you wept. Then, a flash whizzed by you, and it looked like the rat Ron carried everywhere with him.

You stumbled to your feet and swayed as you stood up, beginning to follow after him. Hermione's cat bolted by you as well, so you picked up your pace, chasing after them.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were a few feet behind you, calling out for "Scabbers" and "Crookshanks".

You planned on retrieving them, you weren't sure where they were headed, but you didn't want Harry and his friends getting into trouble at this time of night.

You panted breathlessly as you stopped near an oversized tree, covered in shadows. It was the Whomping Willow Harry warned you about.

"Crap," you uttered as you scurried forwards.

The Whomping Willow began thrashing around viciously. It kept smashing its thick branches into the ground close to you as you dodged by it.

By your feet, you noticed Crookshanks had touched its paw on a knot in the tree, and the roots close to you opened revealing a pathway. Not wanting to risk breaking any bones as the tree thumped the floor profoundly, causing vibrations to be sent around the ground, you skidded down into the entrance Crookshanks had unveiled.

You tumbled head over heel into a dark tunnel, dust forming around you. Coughing, you rose to your feet, accidentally brushing by some cobwebs.

You flailed around for a moment then narrowed your eyes. "Where am I?" you asked yourself.

You walked forward, the floor underneath you creaking, then you heard a shrill scream. You blinked and quickly gripped at you wand.

"Lumos!"

The room around you lit up, and you could see Ron's illuminated form being dragged into the Willow's roots by a shadowed beast.

You rushed towards him, trying to prize the monster away from Ron. It began snapping at you, its white eyes gleaming wildly and drool pouring from its mouth.

It tossed Ron to the side, and he stumbled upwards. You backed away; your wand still pointed at its eyes in an attempt to make its vision unstable. "What are you and what do you want with my friends!" you snapped.

It growled back at you, clashing its jaws together, the muscles on its snout bunching together. You and Ron were herded into the upstairs room like cattle, and then it sank in. You were both in the Shrieking Shack.

Stumbling against the wall, Ron gripped at you and stared back at the black dog. "What do you want with us!" Ron shrieked. "There's nothing for you here!"

The dog's body began to twist; then it started to morph into a human. His unruly black hair fell over his shoulders and his dark, tired eyes set on you both. His face kept twitching, and sometimes even his arms would move of their own accord.

His skin looked like ivory candle wax, some of it was cracked and filthy hair clung to his ripped clothes.

Ron stammered. "Bloody hell, that's not a dog. I-it's Sirius Black!" He turned to you. "We're trapped!"

You trembled slightly, uncertain of what to do. You wanted to defend Ron, but at the same time, fear had frozen you to the spot. All of the articles about him were running through your brain.

He escaped from Azkaban, which in retrospect is practically impossible.

"WHERE IS HE?" Sirius screamed.

You flinched away from his words; then, as you both fell back, the old wooden door burst open. Harry and Hermione rushed in, their gaze darting to you both.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked in a panic. "Where's the dog?"

Hermione gazed at you in worry, and then her gaze flickered over to Sirius Black.

Ron pointed at Sirius. "He's the dog … he's an Animagus …"

Hermione stepped in front of Harry as Sirius Black eyed him. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll- you'll have to kill us, too!" she bellowed, her wand held in front of her.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius Black yelled hoarsely, Harry's and Hermione's wands darted out of their hands on to the other side of the room, Sirius grabbed at them.

Sirius stepped forward, his pale feet causing the floorboards to creak. "I thought you'd come and help your friend, and your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful. It will make everything much easier …"

Harry shook from anger and raced towards him, yelling. Hermione quickly grasped at him and dragged him back as he struggled against her. "No, Harry!"

Ron glared tiredly up at him as he lifted his twisted arm. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too!" he exclaimed, as he limped forward, you grabbed Ron by his sides to stabilise him.

Words wouldn't leave your mouth as Sirius gazed at Ron, an odd expression lingering for a slight moment on his face. "Lie down, if you continue standing, you will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?' Ron exclaimed meekly as he clung on to you for support. "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

You placed your wand stealthily back into your pocket as Sirius turned to Harry, a grin on his face as he trembled. "There'll only be one murder here tonight."

Your grip tightened around your wand as Sirius eyed him.

Harry floundered in Hermione's grasp as she forced him to stay in place. "Why's that? Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew … What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" Harry seethed.

Sirius approached Harry, raising his shaky hand close to him. "No, I've waited too long –'" he wrapped his hand around Harry's neck and began to fasten his skeletal fingers around him.

You swiftly raised your wand and flicked it, with a gasp of pain, Sirius flung backwards, hitting against the cracked wall on the opposite side of the room.

Ron rushed at him and gripped Sirius's wand hand. You strode over to him, briskly and raised your wand above his head. Your eyes were narrowing dangerously in the dim light.

Sirius choked out a laugh. "I recognise you," he coughed. "You're that murderer's son, aren't you?"

You blinked and snarled down at him. "What do you know about me!? You're the one who's been plotting to hurt Harry since September of last year."

Sirius laughed grimly below you. "You're not like him though, I see. He would have already tried to curse me."

Your face creased in anger. "Anyone that endangers my friends is a threat to me," you growled. You flicked your wand. "Flipendo!"

Sirius was kicked onto his back. Hermione cried out to you. "No, wait!"

Harry walked over to you, a dark expression on his paling face. "No, Hermione, I think he has the right idea!"

Crookshanks darted towards the two of you, his front claws sharp as he sunk them into Harry's arm, attempting to stop him from using his wand.

"Get out of the way!" Harry howled as he darted towards Sirius. You moved aside as Sirius tried to stumble to his feet, he swiftly grasped at Hermione's and Ron's wands.

Sirius stumbled back against the wall again, breathing heavily as Harry advanced closer to him. "Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius gasped.

You blinked as Harry placed the wand to Sirius's chest. "You killed my parents," he stated, oddly calmly.

Sirius peered up at him, his shadowed gaze misting over. "I don't deny it, but if you knew the whole story –"

Harry scowled "The whole story?' You sold them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know!"

You frowned over at Sirius as he croaked up at Harry. "You've got to listen to me; you'll regret it if you don't, you don't understand …'

Harry snapped back at him, his face creasing in anger as you stepped backwards, closer to Ron and Hermione. "I understand a lot better than you think, you never heard her, did you? My mum, trying to stop Voldemort killing me and you did that you did it …"

You flinched back as a flash of ginger darted by your feet and rested on Sirius's chest, he blinked and looked down at Crookshanks in confusion.

"Get off," Sirius uttered as he tried to shove the plump ginger cat off of his chest. The cat sank his claws into Sirius's clothes and stubbornly stared up at Harry, his squashed face creasing a little as his tail swished from side to side in anticipation.

Crookshanks was defending him, and Sirius was acting oddly. If he wanted to kill Harry, he would have done it already. Hermione began to sob as she stood next to Ron and you. "Harry," you started softly. "This feels wrong."

Harry turned to you abruptly as he raised his wand. "I have to do this!"

Anger burnt inside of you as Hermione tried to hold in her weeps beside you. "Harry, Crookshanks is just a cat! You surely aren't thinking of killing him as well!"

"Anyone that stands by Sirius is my enemy!" Harry retorted loudly.

You split away from Harry's gaze as you heard movements downstairs. Hermione's breath hitched and then she screamed out. "WE'RE UP HERE! UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK – QUICK!"

The door swung open, and Lupin rushed in, ignoring anyone else but Sirius. He glanced at Harry and disarmed him with Expelliarmus.

Harry's wand dropped back on the floor, Crookshanks was still loyal, sat protectively over Sirus's chest.

Lupin walked over to him and helped him up., Crookshanks scampered away, curling around Hermione's legs comfortingly "Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally, the skin reflects the madness within."

All of you looked between one another in confusion and Harry suddenly went pale.

Lupin and Sirius embraced one another, and sobs escaped out of Sirius as he grasped at Lupin like he was a lifeline.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screeched. "I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you –"

Lupin stepped away from Sirius, his eyes widening wildly. "Hermione, listen to me, please! I can explain –"

Harry shook from hatred, his fists clenching as Hermione shook her head, screaming. "No! I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione pointed at Lupin "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Frank was right, and Lupin was a werewolf. You gawked up at Lupin. Sirius roared with laughter; his voice edged with bitterness as Ron and Harry stared in shock.

Lupin narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "How long have you known?"

Hermione backed away a little. "Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione," Lupin replied, a tinge of regret in his voice.

Sirius interrupted him yelling manically. "Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you don't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone."

Lupin glanced at him, worriedly. "Wait, Sirius --"

Sirius growled back at him as he paced up and down the room like an animal "I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me. You wouldn't have lasted a week!"

Lupin anxiously peered at him and nodded. "All right then. As you wish..."

You stepped beside Harry anxiously as he swiftly gripped his disarmed wand, pointing it at Lupin. He flicked it, disbanding Lupin's wand.

Harry screamed. "No! You killed my parents!"

"No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" Sirius retorted in grief.

Lupin stepped in front of Sirius. "Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

You glanced around nervously, Ron moved closer to you, using your shoulder so he can stand up properly.

Sirus's eyes glittered with anger. "He's as good as dead."

Harry glanced around in confusion. "What're you talking about? There's nobody here."

Sirius snarled. "Yes, there is..." He turned to Ron and began to approach him, now crooning in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out, Peter. Come out, come out and play..."

You raised your wand at him as he neared closer. "Get away from him!" you screamed.

Lupin stared over at you. "Lower your wand! He won't hurt you or Ron."

Your thoughts were jumbled with confusion. "What are you doing then? Who's Peter!" you yelled.

Ron recoiled behind you, nursing his arm. "You're mad..." he uttered to Sirius.

Harry stared firmly over at Lupin. "How did you find us!"

Lupin sighed. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

Harry frowned in suspicion. "You know how to work it?"

"I've helped write it, of course, I know how to use it. I'm Moony– that was the nickname of my friends in school for me." Lupin replied, almost in a dismissive tone. "The important thing is that I investigated it yesterday evening because I had the idea that you, Ron and Hermione, could try to get out of the castle to visit Hagrid before the execution of the Hippogriff. And I was right, wasn't I? "Lupin said, waving his arms fractionally while he spoke, he stepped forward and proceeded to prowl the dust-filled room back and forth." You might have worn the old Cloak of your father, Harry–"

Harry was scowling. "How did you know about the Cloak?"

"The number of occasions I've seen James disappear in the past. The main point is that even if you wear an Invisibility Cloak, you appear on the Marauder's map. I saw you crossing the border of the grounds and entering Hagrid's hut. Then you also left Hagrid, twenty minutes later. You left Hagrid and headed back to the castle. You were being accompanied by someone else. "Lupin answered consistently, the scars on his face illuminated by the fading light in the smashed and archaic tiny room.

"What? No, we weren't!" Harry yelled.

Lupin was laughing darkly. "I couldn't believe my eyes; I assumed that the map had to be deeply flawed. How can he be with you? "You frowned, you didn't know very much about the map, but Harry seemed confident that no - one else was next to him when he went to Hagrid's quaint little hut.

"You're just saying all of this to trick Harry!" you exclaimed.

"I'm not," replied Lupin nimbly. "I saw another dot making rapid progress towards you, Sirius Black considered... I saw him intersect with you, and I saw the two of you pulled into the Whomping Willow–"

"One of us!" Ron retorted.

"No, Ron, the two of you, "answered Lupin profoundly, he finally stopped pacing and glanced at Ron. "May I have a look at the rat?"

Ron frowned. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," Lupin answered darkly. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron reluctantly placed a hand inside his robes, revealing Scabbers. He was flailing around as if he feared for his life and Crookshanks' fur was on spiked on end as he hissed up at him.

Lupin moved towards Ron as he grasped Scabbers, you nervously licked your lips and gazed up at his scarred pale face. Ron's expression twisted into fear. "What's my rat got to do with anything?'

"That's not a rat," Sirius Black stated hoarsely. "He's an Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

You frowned down at Scabbers as he wriggled helplessly around, his small clawed paws scratching against Ron's skin. You frowned down at his clawed paws, and you noticed one of his fingers were missing.

You remembered reading about how Sirius only left a finger in the newspaper, could it be possible they weren't after Harry?

You glanced over at Harry as he stood in silence, then he raised his gaze to Lupin and spoke. "Peter Pettigrew's dead! Sirius killed him twelve years ago!"

"I was supposed to kill him, but little Peter made light work of me... but not this time! "Sirius barked as he leapt towards Scabbers. You stepped in front of him before he could land on Ron and flicked your wand, sending him crashing next to Lupin.

"Get. Away. From. Ron," you said slowly.

Sirius laughed up at you as he laid on the floor. "A user of dark magic, I see? Quite talented at it, aren't you? It seems you don't even have to utter the words when you are really concentrating on defending someone."

Your lips curled downwards as you watched Lupin helping Sirius to his feet and grasped at him, keeping him in place. "We can't do it like that! We have to explain it first!"

"Explain what?" you screamed as your hands shook, you targeted your wand between the two, they both looked at you, almost empathically, and then the gaze of Sirius clouded as his shadowed gaze focused solely on Scabbers.

"We can explain afterwards!" exclaimed Sirius as he tried to claw near Scabbers in the air. Ron sniffed, tears stinging his eyes while holding Scabbers tighter to his chest; you raised your wand defensively near Sirius.

"They have– a–right– to–know– everything!" Lupin gasped as Sirius fought against him.

"Ron's kept him as a pet! I cannot even comprehend parts of it! And Harry–you owe Harry the truth, Sirius! "Lupin yowled, Sirius trembled, his eyes locked on Scabbers.

Sirius stopped striving to get to Scabbers in the grip of Lupin and kept his body tense and his face slightly writhing. "Talk about whatever you like. But Remus, make it fast. I want to commit the murder for which I was imprisoned... "

Ron was limping upward. "You're nutters, I've had enough of this both of you. I'm off," he said stiffly, as he attempted to leave, you draped his arms around his shoulders, but Lupin blocked his path, his wand aimed at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron, keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen," Lupin ordered, his voice firm.

"HE'S NOT PETER; HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron thundered as he tried to put Scabbers back in his pocket and scurry away, but he was tumbling and losing balance, you helped him back up and prevented Scabbers from squirming away.

"They didn't see what they thought they saw! "Sirius exclaimed viciously, grimly looking down at Scabbers as he battled Ron's bloodied hands.

"Everybody thought that Sirius killed Peter. I believed it–until I saw the map tonight. Because the map of the Marauder never lies... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry." Lupin said, motioning his head towards the wiggling rat.

Harry followed your gaze to Scabbers, Ron was shaking his head defiantly. "He can't be! I've had Scabbers for years. He's been in my family since before I was born."

As Hermione spoke to Lupin, you peered over at Harry, leaning in to whisper to him. "I think Lupin and Sirius may be speaking the truth, it's odd, I know. But, rats can't live that long! Besides, Ron's rat isn't even magical. It's supposed to be a regular old rat."

Harry stared at you in contemplation. You continued murmuring to him. "Weren't there rumours of Sirius only leaving behind Peter's finger when he killed him? That rat is missing a finger as well," you deduced.

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked tactfully after Hermione had doubted him and his sanity. He questioned her almost as if she was in a lesson, and Hermione had just discovered a perplexity.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, then peered up and Lupin. "That's because... people would know if Peter Pettigrew was an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall, and when I did my homework, I studied them– the Ministry keeps a close eye on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they are, and their markings. There have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's the name wasn't on the list –"

"Right again, Hermione! But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi was running around Hogwarts." Lupin explained briskly.

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," snarled Sirius.

You jumped as the door creaked open behind you, Ron went paler than he already was before and tugged at your robes for comfort as he stammered. Lupin strode over to the landing, and there wasn't anyone there.

"This place is haunted," Ron stuttered.

Lupin tilted his head as he gazed out of the doorway. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted," he stated as he turned to face Ron and you. "I made the screams and howled the villagers used to hear. That's where all of this starts – with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten and if I hadn't been so foolhardy …'

Lupin paced around as he explained about Harry's father and the circumstances as to how he became a werewolf. You watched in silence as Sirius sat up, gazing in your direction. His voice was slightly blurring out to you, your head burning.

Lupin continued speaking; his voice sounded like it was underwater to you. "My transformations in those days were – were terrible. Turning into a werewolf is excruciating. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they heard particularly strong spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour even now when the house has been silent for years; the villagers don't dare approach it."

You leant against the wall, sitting on the floor as you itched your head viscously. Lupin looked lost in thought as he paced near Harry. "But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and, of course, your father, Harry – James Potter. Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her. I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth."

Harry watched, eager to know more about his dad. Lupin continued explaining about the past. "And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable but the best times of my life. They became Animagi.'

"My dad was an Animagi?" Harry asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Yes, in fact, it took them the best part of three years to find out how to do it. Your father and Sirius were the most talented students in the school, and they were fortunate because of the Animagus transformation–one reason why the Ministry keeps a close eye on these attempting to do it. Peter was in need of all the extra help from James and Sirius. They finally managed it in our fifth year. Each could turn into another animal at will." Lupin stopped pacing, running a hand through his grey, tinged hair.

He paused for a moment, gazing at Harry, then continued. "They couldn't stay with me as humans, so they tried to keep me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. They snuck out of the castle every month under the Invisibility Cloak of James. They transformed Peter as the smallest, slid under the aggressive pressing branches of the Willow and touched the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them," Lupin told you all calmly.

"Remus, hurry up! I'm growing impatient," Sirius growled as he gazed into the corner of the cramped room, his eyes narrowing.

'I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there … well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, and they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did … And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs." Lupin sighed, his eyes flickering over to Sirius, a small smile on his face.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?" Hermione lectured, her eyebrows furrowed.

"A thought that still haunts me, and there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless – carried away with our cleverness," Lupin grimly responded.

Lupin's low voice split the air. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it." Lupin stepped forwards. "Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am."

Your hands limply stayed by your sides as you watched him pace.

"And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it … so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along." Lupin finished, his gaze fixed on Harry, but you noticed a twinge of self-hatred in his expression.

"Snape?" Sirius asked grimly "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius, he's teaching here as well," he stated his voice trailing off into the eerie air. He peered over at you, Harry, Hermione and Ron as you stood next to each other.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons. You see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me –"

Sirius sneered a contemptuous sound. "It served him right, sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to, hoping he could get us expelled …"

"Sounds like you're stuck in the past, Sirius," you said, your voice loud even although your head felt like it was on fire. "Playing a trick on someone is one thing, but nearly killing them is another."

Sirius glanced sideways at you and sighed tiredly. "You are quite right, but I cannot undo what I did. Neither can Snape," he snarled venomously when he mentioned Snape's name. Then his eyes flickered across the room. "Someone else seems to have snuck their way in as well, Remus."

Lupin glanced around, his grey eyes narrowing. "Who?"

"It's Samael," Sirius replied coldly. "He's in here too."

Remus raised his wand, casting light in the room. In the corner of the Shrieking Shack, a black widow spider crawled up the wall and on to the ceiling.

Lupin uttered a spell, but before he could finish it, the door was kicked forcefully open, and Snape was stood in the middle of the doorway, an intense gaze on his face.

He looked worried and also full of hatred. He swiftly turned to Lupin and Sirius. "Expelliarmus!"

Sirius stumbled backwards, away from Snape as his wand plunged on to the wooden floor.

Snape sneered down at him. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." He pointed his wand dangerously at Sirius, but Lupin stepped in front of him.

Lupin muttered. "Severus -"

Snape pushed passed Lupin advancing over to Sirius. "I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof."

Sirius scoffed. "Brilliant! And - as usual - Dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."

Snape grasped his neck, dragging him from the floor. He placed his wand on his neck. "Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Lupin snarled

"He can't help it. It's a habit by now," Sirius cackled as Snape gripped his neck more firmly.

Lupin twisted his body round to Sirius. "Quiet, Sirius!" he snapped.

Snape tutted, his wand still digging into Sirius's skin. "Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal."

Sirius spat at Snape. "Piss off!"

Snape sneered down at him. "Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?

Sirius cringed away from him.

The sneer on Snape's face twisted into a smirk of satisfaction. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best."

Harry swiftly raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Snape fell backwards, landing against the wall making the room quiver slightly.

Hermione blinked and stared in shock at Harry. "You attacked a teacher."

Harry lowered his wand again and looked at Sirius. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his -"

Sirius glared over at Scabbers. "Finger," Sirius concluded for him. "Listen to me, Harry. The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat."

Harry stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. "Show me."

Lupin and Sirius approached Ron; you didn't say anything besides him as your head lolled backwards, you could hear whispering in your ears.

Ron tumbled back, looking at you for help, he peered up at Lupin and Sirius. "What are you going to do to him?"

They both raised their hands and said in unison. "Together."

A stream of a glowing bright blue light shot towards Scabbers and his body began to convulse painfully around, then it twisted madly in the air, transforming into a small man, he was slumped over as if he was still a rat, his filthy hands twitching.

His nails had grown long, causing them to look like rat claws rather than human nails. He chattered his teeth, then peered up at Sirius and Lupin. "Sirius... R-Remus. My old friends."

He tried to dart for the door, but Lupin blocked him, pushing him backwards.

Sirius glanced around the room, and Peter grinned, making an odd whining sound as if he had forgotten to speak ordinarily during the twelve years he was disguised as a rat. "I see you've noticed our old friend," he stated, wiggling his fingers.

Sirius looked back and glared up at the ceiling. Harry followed his gaze. "Is that another Animagus?"

Lupin swiftly glanced up. "Harry, get it! Squash him!"

Harry nodded briskly and raised his wand. He began using a variety of spells, attempting to kill the spider, but it speedily moved out of the way and crawled through the cracked window.

Lupin stared over at you as you breathed huskily. "It looks like he's been using legilimency on him, he always enjoyed using that spell on his victims while we were in Hogwarts, it seems he hasn't changed much either."

Sirus pounced on Peter as Lupin strode over to you and leant down. He glanced at Hermione. "Look after him."

She nodded at Lupin.

Peter scurried over to Harry, a submissive posture. "Harry! Look at you! Y-you, look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I -"

Sirius screamed at him. "Shut up!"

Peter stammered as if he was helpless. "I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!"

Sirius snarled down at him as Peter flinched away. "Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realised, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you."

Lupin stood up and peered at him angrily. "We would."

Peter fell onto his knees, clasping his hands into a prayer. "No... please... you can't," his eyes darted over to Ron, and he crawled over to him, tugging on his robes. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat..."

Ron looked disgusted down at him and shoved him away. Peter's eyes flickered around the room and landed on you. He quickly scrambled over to you. "You wouldn't let them kill me, would you? Your father told me how soft you were when he helped me to safety... You're nothing like him! If you let them murder me, you'll be as inexcusable as him, a sick twisted boy," he sneered. "I've been watching you since you arrived at Hogwarts, you possess a particular talent for Dark Magic and Charms, you could protect me!"

You kicked him to the floor and stomped on his chest with your foot, crushing it slightly. "If you're not careful, I might help them."

Peter squealed and glanced at Hermione as he splayed on the floor. "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't make them..."

Lupin and Sirius raised their wands together, pointing it towards Peter. He placed his hands over his face as he writhed on the floor, your foot still keeping him pinned down. He tightly closed his eyes, then Harry said. "No."

Sirius stared at him in shock. "Harry, this man..."

Harry glanced at Sirius, his gaze cold. "I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

Peter wriggled away from you and tumbled over to Harry, clasping at his robes. "Bless you, boy! Bless you -" he exclaimed.

Harry shoved him off. "Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you."

You looked at Harry, scowling. "Are you sure that's the right thing to do? I mean this creep has been loitering around Ron since he was a kid, pretending he was his loyal pet rat. Not to mention how he betrayed his friends," you narrowed your eyes at Peter as Lupin gripped at him. "If it were up to me, I'd kill him."

Harry shook his head as he walked out with you. "He's not worth it."

You shrugged and followed his lead, still feeling a bit unwell.


	33. The Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I finally managed to update this fic! I have edited a lot of previous chapters, so if you are reading this chapter, I recommend going back and re-reading from the beginning if you have already read to this section. I hope you are all having a great summer too!!

It was such a weird sight to see, on one side of you, Peter Pettigrew was ensnared by shackles, dragged roughly along by Lupin and Ron. On the opposite side to you, Sirius had a wand raised at Snape, upon further inspection, it looked like he was using your Potions teacher's wand against himself, he was floating in mid-air as you tagged along after everyone else.

Crookshanks trotted along in front of you all, his fluffy ginger tail crooked slightly as he led you all outside. Harry was quiet, his green eyes contemplative, and his brows lowered.

Peter begged for his life as Ron and Lupin led him outside roughly. "Turn me into a maggot — a dung beetle. Flobberworm! Anything but giving me to the Dementors..." he pleaded.

Snape kept bumping his head against low hanging branches, grunts coming from his mouth as Sirius controlled his movements a little clumsily as you left the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione glanced at you when she noticed you trailing behind Harry. "Don't worry. He's under the Somnambulist Charm. It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged." Harry nodded, then glimpsed at you worriedly.

You didn't respond; your head felt too clouded.

Harry and Sirius walked at a distance from you as Lupin gripped at Peter, keeping him in place.

In the Forbidden Forest owls hooted, the clouds overhead scattered and dull coloured. The trees whispered as a light breeze brushed by their dying leaves.

Peter giggled maniacally as he looked in the distance. "There he is!"

Hermione and Ron looked up at where Peter was staring intensely. In the darkness, a shadowed form was watching you from a distance, whoever it was gripped at a wand, glimmering in the night.

Peter tried to wriggle out of Lupin's grasp, but he growled oddly down at him. "Stay put!" he snapped.

Peter sneered up at him, his face wrinkling in anger, he turned his head towards the forest where the shadow observed you. "Set me free!" he yowled to the figure.

You narrowed your eyes as the glimmer of their wand reflected off of their hooded cloak. It looked like your dad, at least what you could see of him. You never really saw his face, but the mask that this person wore resembled his.

He stayed there for a few moments more watching you all from a distance, then turned away. Peter called out to him in anguish and fear. "You can't let the dementors have me! I even brought your pathetic son with me! Please, have mercy on me!"

He ignored his desperate pleas and stalked off into the night, morphing back into a spider. Lupin tightly gripped Peter's neck. "Shut up!"

Lupin glanced back at you, his hands still locked around Peter. "Are you alright?"

Hermione and Ron looked over at you, you nodded. You walked a bit closer to them both, your head hanging low. Hermione regarded you. "Do you have a migraine?"

You dipped your head.

Ron rummaged around in his pockets, bringing out some wrapped sweets. "Here, take these."

You took his generous offer in your hands, unwrapping the plastic coating the sugary goodness inside. Lupin eyed you as you placed the sweets in your mouth and chewed slowly. He shivered slightly, and Peter grinned.

Lupin gazed at you intensely. "You'll be alright," he said reassuringly, but something was wrong with his voice. "I won't let your dad hurt you."

Hermione blinked, then looked up at the sky. Dark clouds that once shrouded the full moon that glimmered in the sky were drifting away from it, revealing its light.

The moonlight lit up the grass around you, and your shaking hands. Hermione and Ron backed away as Lupin began drooling and growling.

"Harry!" Hermione called in distress.

Sirius dropped Snape onto the grass and rushed over to Lupin's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?"

Lupin shook his head as he trembled; Peter's gaze landed on Lupin's wand as he gripped at it.

Sirius turned to you all. "Run. All of you. Now."

But none of you did, you were all frozen in place, watching as your Professor started twitching and gasping in pain. Sirius wrapped his arms around Lupin and leant into his ear whispering something comfortingly. Sirius tapped Lupin's chest. "This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!" he tried to console him.

Lupin groaned out in agony, sweat forming on his head. Peter wriggled away from him as he dropped his wand. Peter grasped it in his hands as Harry stumbled forwards.

Harry raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Peter grinned at Harry as Lupin's wand was knocked from his grubby hands. He wiggled his fingers at him, then slowly morphed into a rat once more, scurrying away into the night.

A piercing howl ripped through the air; Lupin threw his convulsing head back as a snout began to grow on his face painfully. His teeth sharpened, and the whites of his eyes soon became dark, replacing his once bright eyes with dull ones.

He threw Sirius backwards, down a cliffside while he roared in distress. Harry and Hermione edged back. Hermione stared at him in concern as he hunched himself up whimpering. Ron stared at her. "Hermione, we should go!" he said weakly.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Wait a minute," she cautiously stepped a little closer to Lupin as he scratched at himself while whining. "Professor?"

Lupin turned to you all, a snarl bunching up his lips. His sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight, and his eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to run away from him, but you were stood in place from fear. Your mouth slightly agape as Lupin skulked over to you, snapping his jaws together.

Behind you, you could hear Snape, his words slurring as he got to his feet. "There you are Potter!" Lupin roared fiercely as Hermione, Ron and Harry bumped into Snape, and you could hear Snape yell out at you. "Get back!"

You stumbled backwards; Lupin stalked towards you growling, Snape gripped at you, attempting to push you behind himself as Lupin lashed out at the five of you, then lunged at you with his teeth.

You fell and rolled on to the floor, a burning sensation rushing through your stomach; you wailed in agony, clutching your abdomen. Your robes had been ripped, revealing your damaged skin.

Blood splattered against the cold floor as Snape huffed out in a state of panic. He yanked you speedily towards him and scooped you up, he placed you behind him.

He raised his arms to form a barrier around Hermione, Ron and Harry and yourself. Snape slowly backed away from Lupin. You crawled in the grass, propping yourself up near the large rock behind you. Hermione stared down at you, covering her mouth. "Oh," she stammered in panic.

Blood soaked through your damaged clothes while you were crouching down in the grass, a whimper managed to escape from your mouth. You bent your head back, your lips turned blue, and your forehead was speckled in droplets of sweat.

Lupin lunged towards you all again, but before he could attack, Sirius had transformed himself into a dog and had tackled him to the floor, biting and scratching at his friend to protect all of you. Mud and dust collectively formed around their bodies as they collided their claws against one another's skin.

Snarls echoed in the cold air as Sirius and Lupin clashed in a desperate battle, Lupin roughly smacked Sirius to the floor, he landed in the grass with a yelp as Lupin continued growling at him. Lupin advanced over to his limp form; Harry pushed passed, Snape.

He shouted out and threw a particularly big branch in the general direction of Lupin. It whacked him forcefully on his cheek. He turned to Harry, snapping his teeth and briskly panting. Harry rushed into the woods, and Lupin turned his talons on him. He was chasing Harry into the forest. Hermione called out in fear after him, but Harry had been engulfed in the shadows.

Hermione and Ron looked down at you as you drifted in and out of consciousness. Ron limped towards you and sat down next to you. "Mate, can you hear me? Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed weakly.

Snape trod over to you mumbling about how Harry was such a stupid boy; then he leant down next to you and whispered an incantation. Stretchers conjured beside you and Snape raised you, Hermione rushed to help and placed you on top of it.

"Professor?" Hermione gasped tiredly.

"What is it?" Snape snapped.

"Will he become-" she stated shakily. "Will he become a werewolf?"

Ron gulped as Snape led him on to another stretcher. "He wouldn't, would he?

Snape muttered something to himself, then levitated the stretchers in the air. Ron clung to it for dear life. "Hey, careful Sir!"

"Then lay down on it, Weasley! Stop fidgeting," Snape coldly drawled.

Your eyes fluttered to the back of your head, and a strange fuzzy feeling was clouding your senses. Everything kept blacking out around you, as Snape hurried back with you, Ron and Hermione to Hogwarts.

As your sight fogged back into view, you groggily stared over at Hermione as she spoke. Her eyebrows furrowing, she bit her lip in worry as Snape carried you into the hallway. Many of the paintings glanced at you as Snape strode by. "What about Harry? Aren't you going to help him?"

Snape glared down at her. "My priority is to place this student in the Hospital wing so his scar can be healed before the bite permanently marks him. Then, I will inform Dumbledore."

As you all moved forward, crimson liquid sprinkled the hallway. Most of the cleaners quickly rushed to disinfect the floor and wipe up any evidence of your blood.

Everything dissolved into the blackness around you.


	34. Monsters Under The Bed

Your head was pounding as if somebody had smashed it against a wall, as your eyes flickered beneath their lids, blurred voices murmured above you.

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, Hermione and the boy —"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."

Your body felt too weak to move, but you could feel a hand brushing over your wrist, feeling your pulse.

"He's stable, but it seems as if my efforts to stop the infection were—"

"The boy is lucky to be alive, if I hadn't taken him to the hospital wing in time, that wretched werewolf would have killed him."

The noises around you drifted away once more, falling into silence. When you awoke, Ron was in a different hospital bed beside you. You were wrapped in bandages, and a strange substance was on your bedside. It looked like a mix of silver and dittany.

Blinking your eyes, adjusting to your familiar surroundings, you stared over at the other hospital bed, but a booming voice made you jump.

"YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, kindly listen," Hermione pleaded; she rushed close to Harry's bedside and gazed up intentively at Minister Fudge, at least you thought that was his name, the last time you saw him was at the Leaky Cauldron. "I also saw him. It was Scabbers, no an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and —"

"You see, Minister? Confunded, both of them. Black's done an excellent job on them," Snape sneered, his nose creasing as he glared down at Harry.

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry yowled.

Minister! Professor! I should insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he needs not to be distressed!” stated Madam Pomfrey angrily.

I’m not distressed; I’m trying to tell them what happened! If they’d listen —" Harry yelled furiously.

"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave," Madame Pomfrey retorted, her usually firmly set face, breaking into irritation.

As you turned in your bed and clumsily sat up, the doors opened dramatically, slamming against the walls. You could hear Madame Pomfrey utter complaints at the new visitor. However, Dumbledore's voice resounded in the white room.

Dumbledore mumbled something to Madame Pomfrey, then Snape swiftly turned in his direction, as if he was an angry dog waiting to bite into him. “I suppose he’s told you the same fairy tale he’s planted in Potter’s mind? Something about a rat and Pettigrew being alive —”

"That, indeed, seems to be the tale of Black," Dumbledore replied, closely observing Snape through his half-moon glasses as they glinted in the early morning sun.

"And is my proof going to count for anything at all? Peter Pettigrew wasn't in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see on the ground any indication of him," Snape shouted.

"It was because, Professor, you were unconscious! You hadn't seen any of it," Hermione responded by saying fervently.

“Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!”

"Now, Snape, in her mind, the young lady is disturbed, we need to make exceptions," Fudge went on to say, flabbergasted.

Dumbledore's half-moon glasses reflected the windows as he gazed over at Snape with seriousness. "Now, Severus, Fudge. I must advise you both to not say anything about Professor Lupin's infliction," he turned to you and said your name. "He would suffer the consequences of this alone without supervision. He'll need someone to guide him."

Snape blinked, his dark eyes hazed with confusion and fury. "But Albus! Professor Lupin is dangerous, and so is that boy!"

"'That boy' is a student. Regardless of his illness, he is still nothing more than a student at Hogwarts, he has nowhere to go, and I am not planning on letting Professor Lupin teach every class," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"What are you insinuating?" Minister Fudge asked, his eyebrows raising.

"That Professor Lupin will be a stand-in teacher, and whenever there is a full moon, he will be permitted to leave Hogwarts one week before his transformation."

Snape glowered down at you as if you were dirt. "And what about him? Surely, you won't allow him to remain at Hogwarts when he turns into a disgusting creature?"

Harry stared at him, his cheeks flushed red from anger. **"HE'S NOT DISGUSTING, AND NEITHER IS PROFESSOR LUPIN!"**

Dumbledore stared back at Snape after Harry's outburst. "I will allow him to roam in the Forbidden Forest when he transforms," he paused for a moment, a small smile on his lips. "And you, Severus, will treat him with potions."

Snape sputtered, but before he could protest, Dumbledore eyed Fudge, Snape and Madame Pomfrey. “I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone,” said Dumbledore abruptly. “Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us.”

Madame Pomfrey frowned. "But Headmaster, they need rest! They need treatment."

Dumbledore stared intently at her. "I cannot wait; I must insist."

Madame Pomfrey reluctantly left the hospital wing, and Dumbledore muttered something to Snape as he opened the door for him to leave.

Dumbledore shifted over to Hermione and Harry, beckoning them over to himself. He whispered something to them both, then walked over to the doors, opening them and saying. "What we need, is more time."

Hermione let out a noise of understanding and ushered Harry close to her, placing her necklace over his neck and her's. Harry and Hermione looked at you and shifted away, and speedily turned a corner to where you couldn't see them.

Ron blinked at you in confusion. "Did you hear Dumbledore? What in bloody hell was all that about?"

You shrugged and turned your attention back to where Harry and Hermione had disappeared too. Then a few moments later, Harry and Hermione opened the Hospital wing doors. Your brain hurt from whatever just happened.

Deja vu?

You weren't too sure.

Ron frowned at them both. "How'd you two get over there? You were just talking... over there."

Ron's eyes darted to the other side of the room, then back at them both, his face scrunched up in confusion. Hermione glanced at Harry stifling a smile, and Harry nudged her, then he looked at Ron grinning.

Hermione laughed. "What d'you think, Harry? Too much for him - everything that's happened tonight?"

Harry nodded, smiling. "Afraid so. Always been a bit of the nervous type, Ron has. Besides, we can't be in two places at once, that would be impossible!"

Ron looked dumbfounded; his trembling finger was still pointed at where they were stood before. Harry walked over to you and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

You smiled at him reassuringly. "As well as I can be after being bitten by a werewolf, I suppose."

Harry winced a little. "I have quite a lot to tell you; we weren't sure if you could hear most of what happened, as you were a little... out of it."

You tilted your head. "What about?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, then back at you. "Due to Lupin infecting you, Dumbledore has ordered for him to stay. Dumbledore stated that you are his responsibility as he was reckless and didn't take Wolfsbane to help him when he transformed."

You frowned. "But that's not fair! Lupin should be able to leave if he wants!"

Harry nodded, but a glimmer of something else passed by his eyes. Relief? Harry gazed down at you. "Dumbledore has also stated once a month; you can use the Forbidden Forest if you are to-" Harry paused for a moment, uncomfortable as he continued. "If you are to become a werewolf."

You glanced down at your hands and quietly muttered. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Harry shook his head. "No, just me, Hermione, Ron and the teachers. But, they'll look after you, don't worry."

Panic stirred in your chest, and you were trying to hide it back, so you didn't worry Harry, Hermione or Ron. "I-" you stammered. "I'll be alright," you consoled yourself.

Harry patted your shoulder. "As far as everyone else is concerned, you were severely beaten up by the Whomping Willow. But, as for Lupin, he'll only be acting as a substitute teacher. He told Hermione and me, he'll only stand in lessons when there's no one else to cover for it. Dumbledore also has set things in place for your protection. He's ordered that Snape is to conjure Wolfsbane for you and when you... turn, Dumbledore has also allowed you to run in the Forbidden Forest if you begin to harm yourself."

You nodded, frightful of what it would be like to turn into a beast. When you saw Lupin turn, he had no control over himself. He was biting and scratching at himself when he wasn't attacking Sirius or your friends.

You wondered how you would be treated if anyone found out? You'd be bullied out of the school. Draco would especially take pleasure at poking sticks at you. You were sighing to yourself and frowning down at your belly. You expected to see significant unpleasant scarring across your skin, but instead, it was just a slight red mark with small traces of where Lupin had bitten you.

The rest of your skin was severely bruised with cuts on it from colliding with the floor when Lupin struck you down. Harry looked at you as if he was staring at a vulnerable animal. "Do you want a mirror?"

You nodded. "Please, yeah. I want to see how bad it is."

Hermione took her bag off of her shoulder and handed a small mirror to Harry, he took it and passed it to you.

You gazed at your reflection; your bottom lip was cut open, a few stitches were in it, and you had a scratch on your forehead followed by purple and blue discolourations underneath it.

You glanced up at Harry and laughed. "I look like something out of a Horror film," you jested.

Harry smiled down at you gently and took the mirror away from you, giving it back to Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing, her attention on you. "I see you're awake now."

Harry and Hermione turned to her as she approached you. She leant over your bedside table, pouring you some water. "It was fortunate that Snape brought you to the Hospital Wing when he did. I couldn't have repaired your skin adequately if he had brought you back any slower. The mixture of silver and dittany can only patch large fresh open wounds. If it had been left any longer, it would have made your scar more prominent. You're fortunate to be alive."

You clasped your hands anxiously together. "What will happen to me now?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at you empathetically. "Well, now you have been infected by a werewolf's saliva, you may start experiencing symptoms when the lunar phase falls on a full moon next month. During this time, you will feel irritable, but if you are left untreated, you will become very ill for the few days before you transform."

You nodded. "So, to be treated, I need Wolfsbane potion, other animals to interact with when I turn and a place to isolate myself in if I don't take my potion?"

"Yes, although I do advise you take Wolfsbane potion every day during the week before the transformation," she replied firmly. "Also, as a word of warning, not everyone is as understanding about werewolves as your friends are. Do not tell anyone about your condition."

You stared at the glass of water beside you and picked it up. "I won't."


	35. Birthdays and Napkins

A day- It had come and gone, and the morning had barely begun, Harry had dropped by cheerily informing you how he rode the Firebolt over Hogwarts, Hermione also ended up coming. She gave you and Ron some cakes, which you accepted with open arms, well as open as you could manage to hold them, with one of them being in a sling.

But Ron was soon discharged from the hospital, but unfortunately, you had to stay behind. It felt as if almost half of your year seemed to be spent shoved in this room.

You supposed it was better than being bombarded by questions in the Great Hall, especially since today was your birthday.

You also felt awful about having to cancel your plans with Marietta Edgecombe, and what made you feel even worse was you had to lie to her about yesterday night.

Luckily, she didn't seem to take it harshly. She just asked to rearrange it to two weeks times after the exams were over. Which, you agreed to.

You picked up your sketchbook, thankful that you hadn't broken any of your bones. You would be bored stiff if you couldn't doodle.

It was like your pencil shifted by itself, and it swept over the paper; sketching your father in the Forbidden Forest, his wand fastened in his hand; the mask that was attached to his face staring at the foreground. It was an odd feeling, only seeing him from a distance, but at least you saw him, none the less.

An hour went by, and you had finally completed it, you placed it on your bedside and regarded it for a moment then abruptly behind you, someone cleared their throat.

You turned towards the source of the sound. Cedric and Cho were in the doorway; they were both holding presents in their hands.

You could feel something coiling and twisting in your chest tightly. You didn't understand why your chest physically hurt so much, so you suspected that it was to do with you being unwell.

Cedric walked over to you, smiling and placed your present on the bed. Cho followed shyly behind him and put her gift next to his, she stared at you worriedly, then smiled. "I wrapped these myself," she said pridefully. "I hope you like the presents we got."

Cedric gazed down at you. "Happy birthday."

You blinked and smiled. You didn't expect anyone to remember or to care too much, really. You didn't even bother telling Harry or Ron about it. "Thanks," you replied quietly.

Cedric sat down on your bed and peered up at you. "You know, I want to show you something in the Great Hall. Madame Pomfrey said you could come with us for a few hours, as long as you return back to the ward."

Shifting uncertainly, you gazed up at him. "I guess, I could."

He smiled and nodded, gently raising his hand. "Come on, let's go."

You shyly took his hand and got led into the Great Hall with him and Cho. To your annoyance, you couldn't walk very well, so you had to use a walking stick, bandages were still wrapped underneath your clothes, they poked out from your robes as you hobbled forwards.

The Great Hall was bustling with students, a lot of the pupils shoving their faces full of food. As you limped by, some of the third-year Ravenclaws wished you a happy birthday. You wondered who had told everyone it was your birthday?

Cedric sat you down on one of the tables, Frank and Paul were grinning in front of you. "Happy birthday, mate!" Paul beamed as he shoved a messily wrapped present into your chest.

You fumbled around and grasped at it, blushing slightly at how clumsy you were. Frank smiled at you as he spoke. "We both chipped in for that present, you know."

You smiled, fondly at them. "Thanks, I'll open it in a moment."

A great bang made you nearly fall off of your chair, and Fred and George dashed over to you laughing. "Here you are!" they both said in unison.

They dumped a gift on top of the one that was already in your lap. It was wrapped in Gryffindor colours.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You don't have to drag Gryffindor into everything you know, Fred?"

Fred blew a childish raspberry at him and plopped down in a seat beside you. Soon enough, Ginny and Luna and walked over to you smiling. Luna placed a neatly wrapped gift on the table, but it also had newspaper clippings glued on to it.

Luna peered down at you fondly. "Hello, I got you a present to celebrate you being born."

"Um, thanks Luna!" you cheerily replied.

Frank sighed. "It's just called a birthday."

Luna smiled at him. "A celebration of his birth," she uttered whimsically.

The present off of Frank and Paul was a handknitted Ravenclaw scarf. On the bottom, a small image of your face was woven into it. You grinned down at it. "Is that me?"

Frank and Paul nodded. "Yep!" Frank said cheerily.

"Thanks so much! I needed a scarf," you said happily.

You wrapped it around your neck, smiling widely. Then you picked up Fred and George's present, you ripped it open carefully and raised an eyebrow at it.

A small birthday cake floated above it silently. You tilted your head at it in puzzlement; then out of nowhere, it yelled 'happy birthday' incredibly loud next to you and poofed into smoke. You nearly fell backwards, but Ginny helped you balance your chair.

Fred and George laughed as you gripped at the table for support. After the cake had vanished something popped into existence, it was a journal, the design on the front of it was of a raven and every so often it cawed and flapped its wings.

You laughed a little and stared at the Weasley twins. "Thank you; this will come in handy! It'll stop me from losing my journal as well," you said cheerily.

Fred and George patted you as they walked back over to Ron to bother him. You picked up Luna's oddly wrapped present. It was even a strange shape.

You ripped it open and inside of it was some kind of orb. You picked it up and tilted it into the light.

Luna leaned over near you. "It's a Remembrall, if you ever forget anything, it will tell you," she stated. "You can tell if you have forgotten something because it shines or fogs over."

The Remembrall began to mist over inside, the once bright light becoming red. You slanted your head in intrigue. "Thanks!"

Luna smiled and skipped away.

Ginny sat next to you, smiling shyly. "Um, I got you something as well."

"Really? Thank you, Ginny!" you replied in appreciation.

She handed you her present, and you unwrapped it. Inside of it was an assortment of paintbrushes and inks. Your eyes widened, and Ginny looked anxious. "Do you not like it?"

You shook your head. "No, I love it! Thank you."

She smiled in relief.

After a few moments, Ginny followed after Luna and sat next to her talking happily. You opened Cho's and Cedric's presents.

Cedric had given you a picture frame, engraved into it were runes, at the bottom, it said 'friends'. You ran your thumb over the etched pattern, smiling.

Cho had given you a pair of Ravenclaw themed gloves. "Well, they'll match my scarf," you said happily.

Cedric placed a hand on your shoulder and sat down next to you smiling. "Did you like my present?"

You nodded, returning his smile. "Yep! I really appreciated it, and I like the gloves Cho got me as well."

Cedric laughed and nodded. "Well, I'm glad. I need to get back to my Charms class, but I'm pretty sure Harry and Hermione got you something as well."

He got up from his chair and moved passed you. Cho rushed over to him, talking to him. Cedric chuckled at something she said as they disappeared through the doorway together.

You placed your presents in your backpack; grabbing some of the food on the table, munching on it. After a few minutes, Harry and Hermione had come over to you. They held a necklace in their hands.

You blinked and stared at it; It looked identical to the one your mother wore. Harry placed it in your hands.

You stared at it in silence. "How did you?"

Hermione stepped forward. "Dumbledore found it in the Shrieking Shack. He asked us to give it to you as it might mean something."

You nodded quietly as you held it in your palms, then fastened it around your neck and tucking it underneath your scarf.

Harry looked at you. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," you replied, smiling. "Thank you for giving this to me. It means a lot."

Hermione smiled at you. "It's no problem," she said softly, then she frowned. "By the way, Ron didn't know it was your birthday until your roommates told him. He got you a card and some sweets from Honeydukes."

You laughed a little. "It's fine, honestly. I wasn't even expecting to be given anything."

Ron sheepishly walked over to you and handed you his gift. "Sorry, mate. I didn't know. I grabbed what I could."

You smiled. "It's fine, Ron. Don't worry about it."

Ron looked embarrassed down at his feet. You noted that he and Harry had grown by a few inches. With everything being so chaotic, you didn't really realise, but they had become taller and so had you, a little.

After you stayed and talked with them for a bit longer, you slung your bag over your shoulder and limped towards the doorway, making yourself tread back towards the Hospital Wing.

A voice sounded behind you, but you were lost in your thoughts. The red mark may have been small on your stomach, but it was a reminder of what was to come each month, and it was pretty much scarring your mind.

You were scared your friends would push you away, so you wanted to distance yourself from them first before each full moon if you needed to. You didn't want to hurt anyone.

You hoped that once your mum was found, she could take you back home, she could tell you all about her Christmas and what she had done the past few months.

She could reveal things about your father.

You gripped the strap of your bag tightly as you stumbled forward.

The same blurred out voice you heard earlier spiked up again, breaking you from your worries. You stopped and turned around, tiredly gazing at whoever it was calling your name.

You could see Draco trailing after you, a rather angry expression on his face. You twisted your body to face him. "Draco."

Draco strode near you; his lip twitched upwards in frustration. He stopped near you and peered down at you. "Where are you going?" he sneered. "The last I heard of you, you had been nearly beaten to death by the Whomping Willow."

You blinked and tiredly gazed up at him. "Back to the Hospital Wing."

He scoffed. "And who gave you permission to leave it?"

"Madame Pomfrey did," you stated shallowly. "Why are you following me around anyway? Don't you have better things to do?"

He narrowed his grey eyes at you, remaining quiet. "I thought I'd see if you were sneaking around as usual."

You shook your head, too strained to bicker with him. You turned away from him and started limping forwards again. You wished you could run, but you would probably just fall flat on your face.

Draco strutted beside you, a smirk playing on his lips as he instantly caught up with you. "What's wrong with you? No energy to fight back?"

You ignored him and carried on moving forward, swaying slightly to the side as you used your walking stick to balance.

Draco eyed you silently. "I'm surprised Saint Potter isn't trying to help you back to your room."

"He has stuff to do," you replied bluntly, hoping Draco would go away.

Draco narrowed his eyes at you, unimpressed by your lack of reactions. "A pity," he sneered, then he looked thoughtful and spoke again. "I could have used a hex on him."

You knew he was trying to make you argue with him, a part of you was getting pissed off at him, but at the same time, you felt numb from the shock of everything that had happened.

You were fourteen now, and your mum wasn't even there to see you on your birthday. She isn't here to comfort you when you feel lost and unsure of what to do.

You just wanted to go home.

Draco blinked, his eyes widening as you continued forwards, he stopped walking alongside you for a moment and caught up with you again. "What's gotten into you?" he snarled.

You stared at him in confusion. "What are you on about?"

"You're crying," Draco concluded, his voice bewildered.

You stared at him frowning, you thought he was trying to wind you up, but you touched your cheek, and he was right. Your skin was damp from tears. You turned red and wiped your eyes. "Something just got into my eyes," you declared.

That was the first thing you could think of, it wasn't a great excuse, but it was the best thing you could come up with in front of someone you weren't comfortable around.

You tried limping a little faster towards your destination, hoping that Draco would leave you alone now. But, he didn't.

He walked a few steps behind you and followed you into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey eyed him carefully as he came in, then she turned to another first-year patient who looked like they had fallen off of a broomstick.

You placed your bag at the side of your bed and flopped on it. Draco silently stalked over, his grey eyes flicking awkwardly around the room. "What was all of the fuss about in the Great Hall anyway? I saw Scar Head giving you a necklace. Is it your birthday or something?"

He sat on the edge of your bed, gazing down at you. "Well?"

You stared at him. "Why should I tell you? All you've done is harass me since I was put into Ravenclaw."

Draco blinked and uneasily shifted. You turned your back on him as more tears threatened to fall silently out of your eyes. Scowling, you grabbed the necklace of your mother to reassure yourself, to stop yourself from crying.

The bed creaked slightly as Draco leaned over the edge, Draco had thrown a napkin on your cheek. "Use that instead of getting your cushion wet. You're so utterly hopeless."

You reached up and grasped the soft fabric, dragging it off your skin. You sat up and quickly turned away from Draco, wiping your eyes and staring out of the window for a few moments to recollect yourself. You peered at him, puzzled. You wanted to ask him why he did something kind for once but held your tongue in case it would ruin his good mood.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at you. "Well?"

"Thanks," you replied. "Thank you for giving me a napkin."

Draco scoffed. "I didn't do it for you. I did it so you would stop getting everything you laid down on wet."

"Sure," you replied, slowly nodding.

Draco's eyes darted away from you, glaring at the wall intensely. You both sat in silence for a few minutes, and then he turned to gaze at the picture you sketched last night.

He squinted at it and slanted his head to the side like a bird looking at a worm. "Did you make that?"

"Yeah," you responded nonchalantly as you curled your legs close to your body.

Draco picked it up and regarded it, his eyes falling over the hooded figure. "You're not a bad artist," he stated suddenly.

You blinked at him, nearly dropping your napkin. Then he cleared his throat and spoke again, trying to take your attention away from his compliment. "Isn't that the Forbidden Forest?"

You nodded and shifted a bit closer to him to point out the sections of your sketch. "Yeah, that's the Forbidden Forest and that there are some of the mythical creatures in it."

Draco's eyebrows raised for a split second, then fell again. "Those are the werewolves everyone talks about," he mumbled. "Who's that hooded figure then?"

You quickly answered his question. "I don't know, I just saw him in a dream." You conjured a lie, or perhaps a half-truth...

Draco glanced at you for a moment, his eyes lingering on you, then he tore them away and regarded the sketch some more. He was awkwardly going quiet again.

Under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey, he placed it back on the bedside table. You were certain if she weren't there he would have either ripped it up or flung it out of the window.

Draco stood up promptly. "I should get going; I have to attend an extra Potions lesson with Professor Snape."

You nodded still dumbfounded you even managed to hold a conversation with him.

He left the Hospital Wing, closing the door after him with a click.

You glanced at the napkin he decided to give to you.


	36. Dates and Transformations

The next two weeks came and went quickly; outside everything was flushed green, birds tweeting as they fluttered around each other. The sky was bright blue, the clouds drifting by it as fluffy as cotton and the full moon was just around the corner, the weather forecasts on the radio said it would take place in another four days.

Lupin had been avoiding you, which with everything that had happened, you understood it. You knew he blamed himself for what occurred that night, but you didn't hold it against him.

  
You leant against the desk in the Ravenclaw common room gazing dreamily out of the large window. Your quill and paper pushed to the side. You had the 'date' with Marietta today, and you felt a little anxious about it.

Now that the exams were over, Frank and Paul had returned home. You figured since you had nowhere else to go, you may as well stay in Hogwarts.

Then a knocking occurred at your door, breaking you out of your thoughts. You opened the common room door, Marietta Edgecombe was stood outside of it, smiling widely up at you. She was in a long pink dress, and her thick strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Oh, hello. Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" you asked.

She nodded excitedly and roughly gripped your hand, your eyes widened as she hopped down the spiralling stairs. You were practically being dragged along by her, but you didn't want to ask her to slow down in case she got upset.

Some of the students who were surrounding the halls were excitedly chatting amongst themselves as you rushed by them.

They watched you as you were hauled down the hallway, some of them giggling. Your usual smiling expression had resorted to a neutral one as she took you outside of Hogsmeade.

Then suddenly, she stopped and jumped up and down, dropping your arm. She rushed at Cho and latched on to her like a lock. "Cho! Are you going home this summer? It would be great if I could spend time at yours!"

Cho laughed as she gently pushed her off. "Of course, Marie, I'd love to invite you over again," she said, smiling.

Cedric had strolled casually close to Cho, gazing thoughtfully down at Marietta. His attention turned to you as her strawberry blonde hair bobbed up and down as she walked back over to you, she interlocked her fingers with yours, swinging your arm back and forth. "He's taking me to Hogsmeade before I go home," she chirped at Cho.

Cho shyly smiled and dipped her head. "Congratulations to the two of you."

You became flustered; you were just taking her out for the day; it wasn't as if you were both together. You looked at Cedric through your eyelashes, uncomfortably shifting.

Cedric's gaze flickered to the floor, his once relaxed expression becoming dispirited. "I hope you have a good time."

Marietta giggled and looked up at you smiling. You returned the smile down at her. She grasped your hand again and began to walk away with you to Hogsmeade. You glanced back at Cedric as he watched you leave.

After you arrived at Hogsmeade, it was full of couples who were celebrating the exams finally being over; you hoped you got decent grades.

Marietta and you both stepped into Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Most of the tables were taken, couples chattering amongst one another.

As you walked to the counter, you noticed Ron's older brother Percy. He was sitting next to a Ravenclaw prefect giggling as they drank tea. Your focus was taken away from them as Madam Puddifoot directed you both to a small table, away from everyone else.

Marietta sat down on the opposite side of the table to you. She gazed at you in interest. "So, what are you going to be doing this summer?" she asked pleasantly while picking up the menu.

You cleared your throat and shifted your chair into the table, leaning on the table with your elbows. You thought really hard about it, but you couldn't think of anything of interest. "Well, in all honesty, not much. I think I'll be staying at Hogwarts," you replied, you thought of a way out of explaining about your mum's disappearance. "My mum's gone on holiday with her sister."

She nodded, looking a little sorry for you. "That doesn't sound like much fun, does it? Don't you have any friends you could visit?"

"I do have friends, but I don't want to intrude on them. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome at their house," you responded politely. "What are you doing this summer?"

She smiled. "Well, Cho and I were thinking of going to a cottage over the summer holidays, Cedric said he wouldn't mind visiting either, and Cho has a massive crush on him, so she wouldn't turn that down," she said cheerily. "Then, after the first three weeks, I'll probably go back to my parent's house and hang out there instead."

"That sounds great!" you affirmed happily. "I hope you have a good time."

Marietta grinned and tilted her head slightly, her grin going back into a smile as she peered at you.

You both ordered your drinks and spoke to each other about your different interests and whatever else came to Marietta's or your mind. It was a good 'date', but you felt more comfortable with her as a classmate than a girlfriend. You didn't want her to get wrapped up in you being a werewolf, seeing you disappear once a month. It wouldn't be fair on her.

You told her quietly about your feelings, not telling her about the werewolf part though. You tried to let her down politely. She seemed to take it well, which was a relief. You didn't want to upset her.

After you escorted her back to Hogwarts, you noticed Harry and Ron excitedly talking about something in the Daily Prophet. When they both saw you, you glanced away, embarrassed.

Marietta smiled up at you. "Thanks, I had a good time. We should hang out again sometime."

You nodded as she waved and left your side. Harry and Ron strolled over to you and Ron nudged you playfully. "Got a girlfriend, huh?" he jested,

"Um, no. We didn't really connect like that, I'm just a friend," you stated, your gaze lingering on the floor.

Harry laughed a little, then smiled at you. He paused for a moment frowning. "Hey," he stated. "Are you going to be staying at the Dursley's with me this summer?"

You stared down at the floor. "Harry, I can't."

Harry blinked, a smile creasing his lips. "Of course you can-"

"Harry, I'm a-" you stammered, stopping yourself from speaking as some students walked by. Your lowered your voice to a whisper. "I'm a werewolf."

Guilt gathered on Harry's expression. "I'm sorry, I forgot for a moment," he mumbled. "You can't just stay in Hogwarts for the entire summer. You'd get bored."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I mean, have you ever seen Hogwarts when it's empty? It's like walking through a haunted house or something, and it's bloody freaky."

"Then where should I go? I don't want any non-magic users seeing me like 'that'. I couldn't possibly stay anywhere else," you said sadly.

Ron looked thoughtful, then gazed down at you. He led you and Harry to a quiet corner where none of the students were in hearing distance. "Well, you could always come back with me to my house for the few weeks before the full moon, then you can ask my dad to apparate you outside of the Hogwarts grounds before you change and then you could stay with Hagrid afterwards. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

You blinked up at him. "That sounds like a good idea actually, thank you, Ron!" you beamed.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, yeah. It's alright."

You glanced at Harry worriedly. "But, what about you? I've seen how the Dursley's treat you while I was staying at their house. They must be even worse when they don't have guests over."

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry; I'm too tall to stay in the room under the stairs now anyway. They'll have to give me the spare room. I'll be alright, don't worry."

You frowned in concern. "If you say so, Harry. But remember to write to me, yeah?"

He nodded, smiling. "Sure, as long as you write back to me," he laughed.

In worry, Harry stared passed Ron, then he blinked and began to look at you. "Isn't the next full moon in four days? It's before we all break up for the holidays."

The hair behind your neck stood up at the thought of becoming a werewolf. "Yeah."

"I'll try my best to be there for you," Harry replied considerately.

You smiled up at him. "Thanks, Harry."

Ron was nodding. "I mean, I'm not great at stuff like that, but I'm going to try my best to make things bearable for you too."

"Thank you, both of you," you answered in gratefulness." Where's Hermione by the way?"

Ron stared down at you, shrugging one of his shoulders lazily. "Probably in the library or in one of the classrooms. We'll be getting our results by the end of this week, so she might be talking to one of the teachers."

"Alright," you replied quickly. "Speaking of which, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll go back to the Ravenclaw common room."

Ron smiled at you. "Alright, mate. See you later then."

You waved at them as you left through the doorway, making your way through the open door into the halls. Although you didn't tell them you were feeling rather grouchy, you sure felt it.

For some reason, you just wanted to punch everything. Of course, you suppressed the yearning, because it was a bizarre urge.

You slipped by the groups of students walking around, some of the older male students felt it was fashionable to leave their shirts untucked from their trousers, so they had a white trail of fabric underneath their blazers, some of the girls had also been fashioning their hair differently.

You wondered if it was in fashion for the guys to look like pricks. Shaking your head, trying to stop yourself from being so irritable, you briskly walked forward.

Although you planned on going to the Ravenclaw common room, you decided to go to the Great Hall instead. You were getting really hungry all of a sudden.

Once you sat down on the Ravenclaw tables, you could hear the laughter of students surrounding the hall. Gryffindor flags were hanging loosely down on the ceiling and students were excitedly talking about who would win out of the Houses this year.

You angrily chowed down on some chicken legs, trying to take your frustration out on your food. It was working a little, but you bet you probably seemed deranged.

A hand patted your shoulder, and you flinched, dropping the chicken bone back on the plate, you hated people tapping you. Glaring behind yourself, your eyes landed on Crabbe and Goyle smirking. "What do you two prats want?" you snarled.

You surprised yourself at how pissed off you sounded. They blinked and looked at each other, beginning to make owl hooting sounds.

Draco strutted forward between them both, his eyebrows raising then falling swiftly back down again. "Someone got on your bad side, hm?" he coldly drawled. He dropped into the seat next to you. Crabbe and Goyle sat close by him like they were his bodyguards; they were grinning at you. Draco roughly pushed your shoulder. "Who's pissed you off then?"

You picked up another chicken leg, taking a bite out of it and chewing it. After you had swallowed it, you peered and simply shrugged at him. "I don't know; I'm just having a bad day... I think," you muttered.

Draco scoffed. "A bad day? You look like you want to chop someone's arm off," he mockingly stated. He looked full of enthusiasm and smiled. "Did I irritate you?"

You placed your chicken back on your plate, wiping your mouth with one of the tissues left on the table. "No."

Draco looked annoyed and clucked his tongue. "That's a pity; I thought I finally got a reaction from you."

Crabbe and Goyle giggled as if Draco was a stand-up comedian. "Hahaha!" you irritably imitated them as you tried to stand up. "Oh, piss off."

Draco snorted. "I've never seen you so angry."

"I have never seen you being a good person," you mumbled. Draco gripped hold of your shoulder and dragged you back on to your seat.

You scowled deeply at him. "What do you want!" you snapped.

Draco sniggered at you with his eyes narrowed. "Nothing," he replied.

You really wanted to plummet his face with your fist. But instead of doing so, you scurried under the table as Draco made a confused grunt.

You stood up on the opposite side of the table feeling triumphant you got away from him, you quickly turned, grabbing some food as you headed to the Great Halls entrance.

Draco followed after you laughing with his cronies; then Peeves floated in front of you. A wide grin on his wrinkled gaunt face. "Oh, ho, ho, lookie here," Peeves beamed.

Draco nudged Crabbe; you could hear him muttering about how this was going to be good.

Peeves circled you, his jester hat jingling. "I see you're in a pretty bad mood today. Usually, your face is set in smiling stone," he guffawed. "You look terrible!"

Before he could continue teasing you, you raised your wand, uttered the first thing that came to your head and sent him flying out of the hall.

Draco burst out laughing behind you.

Before any of the teachers could see you, you rushed up the spiral staircase. Draco followed after you as you walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. As you stepped onto the moving stairs, you began cursing at them, and Draco was finding it very amusing.

Once you finally reached your destination, you angrily answered the door knockers riddle, then Draco marched behind you as the entrance opened. "You're in a hurry, aren't you?"

You glared back at him and briskly walked in, closing the common room door before he could slither his way in.

A few days had gone by, and you weren't able to sleep each night properly, you had to keep taking the Wolfsbane, although it tasted vile.

You woke up with a start, sweat dripping from your forehead. The room was empty, and the moon outside was keeping you awake.

You scrambled towards the door, your brain feeling muddled as you reached for the handle. You clambered down the flights of stairs, slipping every so often.

The paintings watched you in befuddlement as you pulled your robes hood over yourself, concealing yourself in shame. You stumbled onto the ground floor and scratched at the walls, turning around in a panic. Your eyes focussed on an open window as it let in the moonlight. Rushing towards it, you pushed yourself outside into the night, falling onto the dampened grass.

Hagrid's hut still had smoke billowing out of it, and you were terrified. You had taken the Wolfsbane Snape had given you, but even knowing you could retain your consciousness throughout being a werewolf, the transformation was meant to be painful.

You had never turned before, and you wanted comfort, someone to tell you everything would be alright. You screamed out into the chilly air as your arms convulsed. Stepping painfully forwards, you scrambled to Hagrid's Hut.

You knew he would understand. You hoped he would.

Stopping outside of the oak wood door, you knocked at it slowly, too tired to raise your hand again. It limply fell by your side.

Tears were streaming down your face as Hagrid opened the door, inside his fire was crackling, and you could see shadows of Harry, Ron and Hermione inside talking and laughing. He gazed down at you in concern. "Are you alright, lad?"

Harry spoke up from the calamity inside of the hut. "Who's there, Hagrid?"

Hagrid turned to him. "It's your Ravenclaw friend; he seems to be in a bit of distress."

Harry nearly tripped over his feet as he stood up, he rushed over to you and rested his hands on your shoulders. "Are you alright?" Harry paused and looked at the moon, his glasses reflecting the bright light from it. "Oh."

You sobbed out and collapsed into his chest, weeping. Harry placed his hand on your back, rubbing circles on it roughly. "It'll be alright," Harry stated, but his voice was trembling. "You took the Wolfsbane, yeah?"

You shivered as you nodded into his clothes.

Hagrid blinked. "He's a werewolf?"

Hermione and Ron shushed him, and Hagrid went silent, his hands clasping together. "Is this his first time turning into one?"

"Yes, Hagrid," Harry affirmed, his hands still wrapped around the small of your back. "We need to help him to the Forbidden Forest."

Ron stood up and walked over to you, cautiously. "If he's taken the potion, he'll be alright, won't he?"

Hermione peered at you from the doorway. "I hope so," she declared.

Ron and Harry helped you outside, clutching at your sides, so you didn't fall. Your body was shaking like a rattle, and you felt like you were burning up.

Hermione and Hagrid followed behind, holding lanterns. The light illuminated the dark, twisted trees as your shadows passed by them.

Hermione stared at you, worriedly as you stopped near the Forbidden Forest entrance. Hagrid cleared his throat. "We should give him some space, he might have taken the Wolfsbane, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

Ron and Harry took a few strides back as you began to shake, you collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain as the moonlight hit against your skin. Everything went white for a few minutes, then your eyesight adjusted to the light, except everything seemed to look different in colouration.

All of your friends were desaturated, but it was almost like you could smell the colours from them.

Harry stared up at you, for once you were slightly taller than he was. Your fur was spiked around your neck due to the sudden transformation. Lifting your hands, you noticed they had large talons on the end of them, and you used your front knuckles to run.

You lowered down back to your fours and huffed out. You couldn't speak, but at least you could control yourself slightly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at you. "Can you hear me?"

You nodded, and she beamed at Hagrid. "He's okay! What a relief."

You flicked your ears into the direction of the forest, howls echoed around the trees. Instinctually, you howled back, rushing forwards and leaving your friends behind. The twigs snapped in two beneath your feet as you ran.

It felt oddly freeing.

When you finally reached the source of the noise, there were two wolves that had human eyes. They were gazing at you curiously. Lowering your head toward them, you wiggled your nose to take in their scent.

They planted their front paws playfully into the grass, swaying the tip of their tails slightly. You huffed out, relaxing slightly.

Maybe being a werewolf won't be too bad, as long as you remember to take the potions Snape makes for you.

After four hours had gone by, you had spent the night with the two half-human wolves. You oddly could understand their grunts and snaps as you walked around the forest, hunting for meat.

Then you started to lose control of yourself, as the smell of blood drifted into your sensitive nostrils. Your body moved of its own accord as you lashed out at a deer, swiftly bringing it down to the ground.

You opened your jaws and lunged your teeth into it, ripping out chunks from its skin. It was odd; it felt as if someone else had taken control of you and the taste of blood disgusted you, but yet you kept eating biting into the deer, the other two half-human wolves joining you after you had your fill.

Skulking in the shadows, you felt something sharp scraping against your skin with your new but very strange friends as you sat down. Your gaze fell to your hands as they scratched roughly against your skin, you felt a sense of confusion and your mind was filled with fear.

After a few moments, your gaze had darkened, and when you next awoke, you were outside of the forest as if it was an odd dream.

You peered at your surroundings, then stared down at yourself. It looked like you had messily pulled your clothes on at some point when you returned to normal. There were slight tears in the sleeves though, and you could see scars trailing down your skin.

You stood up and made your way to the Black Lake to wash your face. As the cold water splashed against your skin, blood seeped into the water, drifting away like oil.

You frowned and sat up; it looked like it was around six or seven in the morning. Although you didn't have any classes as you had finished all of your exams, you still preferred getting up early.

You felt drained and physically exhausted though, but you presumed it was from running around on all fours all night. Hagrid's hut didn't have smoke coming from the chimney, so you assumed that he hadn't woken up yet.

Trailing back to Hogwarts, holding your scraped arms, you made your way to the Hospital Wing to get treated by Madame Pomfrey.

Once she had tended to your cuts and scrapes you made your way to the Great Hall, it was eight in the morning now, and many of the students had accumulated, awaiting their results to see which House had won the House cup.

You sat down on the Ravenclaw table, lazily picking up some toast and buttering it as the teachers talked amongst themselves. Peering upwards, you could hear Hermione and Ron bickering together as Harry trailed behind them, a rather far away look on his face.

As he passed you, he smiled down at you in relief. You nodded at him as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Hermione and Ron. Behind him, Draco was trying to get Harry's attention by sneering stupid nicknames at him.

Harry turned to him, quietly talking with the 'Slytherin Prince' as people tended to call him nowadays. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone instantly fell silent.

He handed out the points to each House, declaring Gryffindor, the winner. Ravenclaw had gotten second place, which you were quite pleased with, knowing that you helped to contribute to it.

Professor McGonagall handed out everyone's test results, calling out their name to collect the paper. Once your name was called, you silently took it in your hands and nervously opened it.

Astronomy (A)  
Herbology (A)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts (O)  
Potions (A)  
History of Magic (P)  
Transfiguration (E)  
Divinations (E)  
Care of Magical Creatures (A)  
Muggle Studies (O)

You forgot for a moment the definitions of each mark, remembering the regular 'muggle' grading system of A, B, C, D and F. To your surprise, you didn't do too badly. Most of them were just decent, not outstanding, but you were pretty proud of yourself.

You expected to get bad grades due to being in the hospital for most of the different term time.

A collection of voices bounced around the room, as students exchanged what grades they had gotten with one another. Hermione walked over to you and leant next to you. "Hello!" she beamed.

"Oh, hi!" you replied.

"I'm glad you're alright, but I wanted to ask as well, how did you do?" Hermione asked in concern.

You handed her your grading papers and her eyebrows raised. "Not bad! I'm proud of you!" she said, smiling.

You laughed a little and stared up at her as you took the paper back from her hands. "How about you? What grades did you get?"

Hermione smiled, pridefully. "I got outstanding on nearly every subject!"

"Congratulations!" you exclaimed, then you paused. "Um, nearly every subject?"

Hermione frowned a little. "Yeah, I got fail in Divinations."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hermione," you replied empathetically.

She shook her head. "It's alright, and I don't mind too much. I never liked that class anyway; it was a pile of rubbish."

Behind Hermione, you could hear Lavender. "No, it's not! You're just saying that because you didn't do well in it."

Hermione scowled, ignoring her criticism. "Well, I'm going back home for the holidays. Ron told me how you're spending half of it at his house."

You nodded, smiling.

"I'd be careful, you know. It's a house full of loud-mouthed wizards. Ginny and Percy are quiet though, but Fred and George, although kind, can be quite a handful," Hermione warned good-naturedly.

You laughed a little. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll be sure to have my own space if I get a bit too crowded."

She smiled and dipped her hand, placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "Are you feeling better since last night, by the way?"

"Yeah, I am thanks," you answered in appreciation.

Hermione looked around the room and carefully grabbed your wrist, taking you to a quiet corner. "I should let you know, by the way. Professor Snape sometimes isn't around to give you the potions. If 'it' happens again when you go back to Hogwarts, it might be more dangerous, so please be careful."

"I'll be okay, Hermione. Thank you for your concern, though," you consoled.

Ron began calling Hermione over, from the tone of his voice, it was most likely to complain about his grades. Hermione tapped your shoulder and walked over to the Gryffindor table, to talk with Harry and Ron.

A few hours passed by, you talked with Luna and Marietta for a while, most of the students had begun packing up for the summer, returning to their dorm rooms to collect their luggage.

Returning to your now empty dorm, you began placing all of your books and clothes into your trunk. You dragged your massive trunk down the spiralling staircase, which to your annoyance kept moving every so often.

It took you twenty minutes to dump your trunk in the Great Hall. Ron, Fred and George and walked over to you, Ron gave a friendly smile. "Are we heading off then, mate?"

You nodded.


	37. A Summer with the Weasley's and Hagrid's Hut

Travelling back on the Hogwarts express was strangely calming. Students clamoured on to the train, excitedly chatting about visiting their parents or going over to their friends.

Fred, George and Ron led you inside of the carriages, Fred helped carry your trunk while you all tried to find an empty compartment.

Eventually, you settled in one of the compartments with Fred and George, placing your trunk above you on the rack that hung over the seats. Ron had joined Hermione and Harry, not too far away from your compartment.

The Weasley twins gossiped and chuckled as trees and shrubs faded into the distance. George repeatedly pointed to the Daily Prophet and started going pink from laughing. Fred leant over it and guffawed. "Hey, hey, check this out," Fred said as he peered at you.

You blinked and shuffled forward on your seat, leaning over to see what was so amusing to them. On the second page, it was talking about the Malfoy family. On the picture, Draco's father's hair looked a little windswept, and it kept getting into his face.

You snorted and began laughing with them both, George grinned wildly. "Look at this bloody idiot; he's trying so hard to look like a toff, he can't even manage to do that properly."

You leant back against the chair, a smile still on your face. In the newspaper, it stated Draco's father's name. Lucius. He looked just as stern as his son, if not more so.

The train bumped over the tracks, slowly rocking from side to side. You remembered your first experience on the train was getting nearly getting the life sucked out of you by a dementor. It was odd to think back on; this year had been so hectic.

Your eyelids shut, Fred and George's giggles dissipating into silence. When you next awoke, it was getting dark outside, the train had left at six in the afternoon, so it must have been around seven or eight when your eyes opened once again.

The compartment door slid open, and a somewhat frustrated looking Draco was sternly staring at Fred and George as they looked at the Daily Prophet, Lucius Malfoy must have seemed hilarious to them if they were laughing at it for that long.

Fred looked up at him, a cold smile on his face. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered down at them. "I see you've found the page about my father in the Daily Prophet rather amusing. Care to share why?" he quirked an eyebrow.

George and Fred muttered to each other and then grinned at him, saying in perfect harmony. "Your father looks like he has a moving nest of birds on his head."

Draco scowled down at them. "Pathetic little hand-me-downs, at least I don't wear rags like your family."

Fred laughed. "We're looking at a rag right now, mate and it's certainly not us."

Draco's bright grey eyes fell on you, they began narrowing. "Why are you with them?" he snapped.

"None of your business," you replied simply.

The blond scoffed. "Whatever, have fun sleeping in the same room."

Fred and George wiggled their eyebrows at you. "Will do!"

Draco's face turned red, and he rushed out of the room like a thunderstorm.

"What was that meant to mean?" you asked chuckling.

George grinned. "I just said that to make him leave, think nothing of it."

You dipped your head, laughing. "Well, it worked at least."

The first three weeks of the summer went by pretty quickly. Mrs and Mr Weasley had welcomed you with open arms; you used one of their spare bedrooms. It was quite small, but you didn't mind too much. You were just thankful to spend time around other people, rather than roam around an empty Hogwarts for the summer.

Hermione was right as well, nearly every dinner without fail, Fred or George, sometimes both of them would play pranks on everyone. At one point, while you were reading a book, Fred thought it would be funny to drop a chocolate frog on the pages, causing you to squeal in fear.

It was pretty eventful.

You noticed that as the full moon drew closer, Ron was getting increasingly worried. He's tried to make small talk a bit more, even placing extra food on your plate when you weren't eating enough.

Due to not taking the Wolfsbane, you were feeling very ill. Mrs Weasley thought you had caught a virus, but she had no clue about what it was really caused by. She kept giving you water and making honey and lemon beverages for you.

It was now a day before you were going to be transformed and in the spare room, you slumped, shaking. Sweat formed on your paling skin, making your forehead glisten, knocking echoed on your door; snapping you from your thoughts. "Are you all right?" sounded a familiar voice.

You crawled over to the door, the covers wrapped around you. Opening it, you were greeted with Ron and Ginny, looking concerned. Ron blinked, then watched you in panic. "Bloody hell, you look like a ghost!"

"Boo!" you joked, your voice cracking slightly.

Ginny smiled a little but regarded you. "Ron's right. Do you want a drink or something?"

You shook your head. "I'll be alright, Ginny. Thank you, though."

She exchanged glances with Ron and nodded. "If you need anything, let me know. I'm only next door."

You smiled and hoarsely spoke. "Thanks, Ginny."

She walked, passed Ron and back into her room. Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want me to keep an eye on you?"

"Honestly, Ron, I'll be okay tonight. I feel a little queasy is all," you croaked.

The next day, Mr Weasley apparated outside the Hogwarts grounds and had accompanied you to the entrance before the full moon came out. Ron was right about it looking creepy.  
The sky above was painted with dark blues and greys, gently drifting overhead with dappled clouds. Hogwarts was only lit up in minimal rooms, most likely where the teachers were staying. The castle threw a long shadow over the dark bridge, silence falling around it; it looked to be abandoned everywhere.

Mr Weasley peered down at you in concern. "Will you be alright from here?"

You nodded shivering, and you wrapped your arms around yourself. "Thank you for bringing me here. Sorry if it was any bother," you replied.

He smiled and patted your shoulder. "Don't worry about it, be careful now. If you need anything, feel free to rent an owl and send us a letter, yeah?" he said kindly.

After he had apparated away from you, you made your way to the Forbidden Forest and sat on the outskirts of it hunching yourself over. Your entire body felt like it was burning and you couldn't stop yourself from trembling, and then everything became black.

When you awoke, sunlight was peering through the branches and the fresh leaves, and when your eyelids fluttered open, Hagrid was carrying you back into his hut. He glanced down at you worriedly. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his brow creased.

You tiredly stared back up at him. "I'm alright, I think."

Hagrid put you on a very sizable settee and started to boil some water. He stared back at you. "Fancy some tea?"

You smiled gratefully and reclined back. "Yes, please."

After he handed you your drink, he looked curiously at you. Then he grabbed his over-sized cup and put it on the living room table, Hagrid's dog snoozed under your feet. He made small barks in his sleep every so often. You were beginning to wonder what he was dreaming of.

Hagrid's voice broke you from your thoughts. "He does that a lot, Fang," he stated gruffly. "He might be big, but he's a big softy, really." Hagrid sipped at more of his tea as the steam mingled with the air.

You gazed down at Fang and gently patted his head, then peered back up at Hagrid. "What happened last night? I can't remember anything."

Hagrid looked uncomfortable. "Well, sometimes it may take a while to come back to you, but you were pretty disoriented when you transformed. I noticed you when I went into the Forbidden Forest; you were scratching at yourself. It was lucky I was at a distance from you."

You frowned. "Sorry, you had to see that, Hagrid."

Hagrid shook his head quickly. "No, no! It's not your fault, lad! You can't help it, can you? I had to lure you towards some wolves I saw running around so you could get preoccupied. I couldn't stand seeing you harming yourself like that," he lamented. Hagrid leant over his counter and picked up some wipes. "You should use these on your cuts to clean 'em up a bit."

You took the wipes from his grasp and began cleaning the dried blood from your arms and face. "Is Madame Pomfrey still in Hogwarts?"

"Aye, she is. After you've had your tea, I could take you to her if you want?" Hagrid asked politely.

You smiled and nodded.

Once you had finally gotten to Madame Pomfrey, she treated your wounds once again, trying her best to make sure they didn't scar your skin. Sadly, some of the scratches on your arm had left a few red marks. She leant back after dabbing a herbal remedy on your cracked skin. "Although there are some red marks left over, you could always use makeup to cover it if you wanted."

You stared up at her. "That's a good idea, actually. I mean, I don't really know much about makeup, but I could give it a shot."

Madame Pomfrey smiled, a rare occurrence.

For the remainder of the summer holidays, you stayed in Hagrid's hut, sleeping on the sofa. Every so often, Hagrid would show you some of the mythical creatures you had, and you asked to see some of the Hippogriffs again.

He reluctantly led you to their yard, allowing you to feed them ferrets and pet them. You were glad that the Weasleys and Hagrid let you stay over, your secret's safe with your friends and the staff at Hogwarts, you hoped it would stay like that.

The summer holidays were coming to a close; it was already August the 12th. To your annoyance, you had forgotten to bring most of your belongings with you when you stayed at Hagrid's, so you had to buy spare clothes.

Throughout the four and a half weeks you were off, you had been sending your friends letters through the use of rented owls when you made them, they usually included doodles of you all. You enjoyed receiving their replies, and it gave you something to look forward too when you weren't doing anything. During July, you had sent Harry and Neville a birthday present, as seen as they were only a day apart.

You hadn't long sent Ginny a present as well. You presumed it hadn't arrived at the Weasleys yet.

You lounged on the steps as your face was brushed by the morning breeze; you were rather happy that you didn't have to travel through the Hogwarts Express because you were so near to Hogwarts. You would have a terrible habit of falling asleep halfway to your destination whenever you were on them, and sometimes when you were younger, you even missed stops because you dozed off so much.

While you were staying at Hagrid's you also decided to style your hair a bit differently, it was always usually unruly, but you managed to control it a little bit more through the use of hair gel.

Praise the Lord for hair gel.

You nearly fell down the stairs when an owl hooted loudly behind you; it was Hedwig. She was holding an old-fashioned letter within her pointed beak, the feathers around her chest were ruffled proudly as she blinked at you. You smiled and took it from her mouth, she squawked happily, flapping her wings then settling down again as she stood next to you patiently. Opening the letter, you noticed it was in Hermione's handwriting; each word was slightly curved and intricate-looking.

> _Hello!_
> 
> _How's your summer been so far? I'm glad that Hagrid has been taking care of you. As for me, I'm currently staying with Harry and Ron at the Weasleys. I wanted to let you know we were thinking of going to the Quidditch world cup. I know that Quidditch isn't really your most loved Hogwarts sports, but it would be great if you could go with us!_
> 
> _Feel free to reply by writing a yes on the letter, once Hedwig reaches us, Mr Weasley said he would come and collect you. He also said that you left some of your clothes at his house as well, so you can pick them up. If not, I'll see you on September the 1st!_
> 
> _PS Ginny and Harry said thank you for their presents!_
> 
> _Hoping you're having a great time,_   
>  _Hermione_

You smiled down at the letter and rummaged in your pocket, taking out your quill. You scribbled a 'yes!' at the end of the parchment and handed it back to Hedwig. "Thanks, Hedwig, do you mind sending this back to Hermione for me?"

Hedwig chirped and fluttered her wings, and the snowy owl flew into the distance and out of your sight.

You supposed you had to change your plan not to travel on the train since you would return to the Weasley's house, but relief drifted over you knowing you could pick up your luggage and spend some extra time with your friends before the end of the summer holidays.

When you strolled back over to Hagrid's hut, he gave you a small smile through his long, wild beard. "Hello, lad! Got a letter, did you?" he asked in a friendly tone.

You nodded, returning the smile. "Yes, the Weasley's are fine with me returning to their house before the summer holidays end," you replied. "Thank you so much for looking after me too."

Hagrid turned red from embarrassment, it looked as if he was about to burst into tears from joy and worry. "Aww, it's alright, me lad! You deserve to have some fun! I'm just glad I could give you a hand when you turned, I never really had to look after someone with a curse like that before. I'm glad you're alright!"

 


	38. Familiar Faces

You observed Hedwig's feathers being carried by the wind, drifting down like snow. Harry had been residing at his abusive household again while you remained here; You hoped that he could have time to himself rather than being used by his Aunt and Uncle as a throwaway tissue as per usual. Although you knew it couldn't be helped, a part of you still felt guilty for leaving him by himself for half of the summer. Ron and Hermione would look after him at the Weasley's, but Harry would have still had to endure bullying from his own family.

Sighing, you rolled your shoulders, making your way back over to Hagrid as he tended to his pumpkins. He was humming to himself as he watered them, the liquid slowly dripping down their roots.

He stared up at you, smiling. His dark eyes crinkling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," you replied, stifling a yawn. "I think I'll have a nap if that's alright?"

Hagrid nodded. "Of course yeh can!"

Later that night, while you were sitting in Hagrid's Hut, Mr Weasley walked towards Hogwarts entrance, he was calling for you.

Hagrid turned from the cup of tea he was brewing and ruffled your hair. "Alright then! Off you go. I wouldn't want you to be late."

You stood up and stretched your aching body, then turned and begun to collect your luggage. You waved at Hagrid and patted Fang as you left his hut, making your way over to the fiery-haired man.

He walked over to you, a smile on his face that was strikingly similar to Fred and George's. "Come on then! Off we pop!" Mr Weasley enthused.

He placed his hand on your shoulder, led you away from the Hogwarts grounds and a flash of bright light filled your sight. When your eyes readjusted, they fell upon the Weasleys house, The Burrow.

Dishes were washing themselves in the sink, bubbles foaming on the plates and cutlery. The smell of incense filled your nostrils as you dizzily stepped forward, still trying to readjust yourself from the Apparition.

Curtains were gently moved by the gust of wind coming from the open kitchen window, and the old rickety floorboards creaked beneath your feet.

Excited voices travelled down the staircase, and a few familiar faces leant over the railing, their hair hanging over the old wooden railing. Harry beamed down at you, his glasses gripping his face, the reflection of the light concealing his brilliant green eyes; he said your name, his voice deeper than you remember. He hurried downstairs and almost stumbled over to you. "How have you been?" questioned Harry, smiling.

"Alright," you replied, smiling. "You?"

"I have quite a lot to talk to you about," Harry enthused. "It was a little odd without you at the Dursleys' house, though. Every time Vernon ordered me to do something, I expected to hear you sassily answering him back."

You chuckled mildly, and Harry instantaneously rubbed his brow, brushing away his dark locks from his skin. Avoiding eye contact, you gently took his hand away from his scar.

"Harry, is your scar hurting you?" you asked in concern.

Harry lightly brushed your hand away, laughing nervously. "No, it's just itchy."

You stared at him blankly; your brows firmly set downwards.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Fine, yeah. It is hurting me. But don't worry! I'll be fine."

"If you're sure, Harry," you said quietly.

Harry curled one of his palms over your wrist. "Come on," he said. "Let's sit on one of the couches. I can tell you about what happened at the Dursleys."

Although you knew hew was trying to change the subject, you quietly obliged his offer anyway, watching him intently as he sat down beside you, a broad smile sweeping his lips.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you this, but Dudley wouldn't stop eating doughnuts, Aunt Petunia got so annoyed that she threatened to lower his pocket money!" Harry laughed, leaning slightly toward you. "But wait, it gets better; he was so annoyed that he threw his Playstation out of his window."

Your eyebrows raised. "Aunt Petunia really said she'd lower his pocket money? It's surprising to hear that she'd even punish him."

Harry nodded. "I know, right? How has your summer been, anyway? Anything interesting happen?"

You smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I got to take Fang on walks with Hagrid when he had patrols, and he told me about the different types of herbs there are in the Forbidden Forest. He's a really kind man; he really looked after me."

Harry smiled at you. "Yeah, he is. I'm glad you had a good time with him."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I couldn't stay with you at the Dursleys, if I weren't what I am, I would have done," you said sadly.

Harry shook his head. "No, no! Don't worry about that! I was fine; I had Sirius to threaten to turn them into bats if they tried anything with me anyway."

You smiled a little in relief. "So, they didn't bother you too much?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they weren't too bad. They probably know they can't get away with it as much now I'm fourteen."

Fred roughly grabbed hold of you and roughly messed up your hair, you yelped at the sudden contact and tried to escape, but it was futile. The Weasley twin had prevented you from leaving. "Hiya, fun-sized wizard!"

"Uhh, yeah, hi!" you replied, trying to wriggle away from his firm grip.

Harry laughed as Fred let go of you and casually strolled over to George, placing his coat on his head.

Eventually Ron and Hermione came downstairs, talking to you about the new Quidditch World Cup, although the event didn't mean much to you, Harry seemed really invested in it, so naturally, you tried to be too to support your friend.

Ginny was reading the Daily Prophet, which was detailing the upcoming event. She newspaper she was reading down and beamed over at you. "Hey!"

You smiled at her. "Hi, Ginny!"

Ron chuckled, his voice cracking slightly. You stared over at him, your eyebrow raised. "What's so funny, Ron?"

He snorted and cleared this throat. "Your voice has got a bit deeper. It just took me by surprise."

Now that he mentioned it, it did sound different. You hadn't really noticed, but what you did discern was Ron's and Harry's hair, their hairstyles were vastly different than last year. Ron's hair had grown quite long, and his fringe had become wavy. Harry's hair looked unruly, the top of it was fluffed up like Hedwig's feathers. It took you a while to let their new appearances sink in, then glowed at them. "Well, how have you all been then?"

You plopped down next to Harry as he enthused about what he did in the summer holidays and listened as Ron complained about Percy. Hermione joined the three of you, happily talking about Crookshanks and what her parents had done in the holidays.

Days passed quickly in the company of your friends; you were ushered out of the house by Mrs Weasley, alongside her children. She had handed you a ticket for the Quidditch Cup, and you had no idea where you were going. You just trailed in the dark forest along behind them as everyone talked.

"So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" Harry asked beside you.

Mr Weasley sighed and turned to him. "This was just a massive organisational problem, the trouble is, about one hundred thousand wizards attend the World Cup, and of course we didn't have a magical site large enough to accommodate all of them. There are places where Muggles cannot enter, but imagine stuffing hundreds of thousands of wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. Therefore we had to find a nice desolate moor and put in place as many anti-Muggle protocols as possible. The entire ministry worked on it for months. First, we have to stagger the arrivals, of course. People with cheaper tickets must arrive two weeks in advance," Mr Weasley stated.

Harry looked inquisitively up at him as he continued speaking. Mr Weasley continued. "A small handful use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many buses and trains clogged up- remember, wizards from around the world are attending this. Of course, some Apparate, but we have to set safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I think there's a nifty wood they're using as the point of Apparition. We use Portkeys for those who don't want to or can't Apparate. They are objects used to transport wizards at a pre-arranged time from one place to another. If you need to, you can do large groups at a time. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed." Mr Weasley pointed forward, where a large black mass rose above the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" inquired Harry.

Mr Weasley checked his watch and peered back at Harry. "Well, they can be anything, obviously unobtrusive things, so that Muggles don't pick them up and play with them... They'll probably think the stuff is just litter...."

Harry and Ron began to whisper as you preceded a few steps behind them. You rolled your arm towards yourself and started to look at the scars under your sleeve as shadows drifted by. Far above you, the sky was still dimly lit, denim blue with flecks of black whirling throughout it.

The ground below was swamped with dimples and dents, sometimes causing you to trip in the darkness over your feet. You could hear Mr Weasley and the others speaking, you didn't listen to what they were saying, but Harry and the others began to split up trying to find something or someone. You rolled your shoulders and trod after Ron and his father; then a boisterous shout filled the air causing some of you to jump.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it," sounded the voice again.

You turned your head to see Mr Weasley smiling and walking over in that direction, his arm extended. "Amos!" 

You quietly stayed behind the group as Mr Weasley shook hands with a mid-aged wizard, he had unruly hair and spectacles placed on his ageing face. A hat was shadowing most of his other features.

You fiddled with your hands, completely unsure of what to do with yourself.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone, he works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?" Mr Weasley turned to a familiar face, your interest in your fingers was soon torn away as you peered up at Cedric.

He raised his hand awkwardly. "Hi," he stated.

Most of the group responded in kind, but you noticed Fred and George were lingering back, a sour expression on their faces. You frowned at them. "What's up with you two? You look like you've just stepped in crap."

Fred snorted, then stared down at you, making sure his voice was quiet as Mr Weasley carried on chatting with Amos. "Cedric beat us last year in Quidditch, remember?"

You scowled trying to place which Quidditch match it was; then you remembered, nodding slowly. "Oh, yeah. wasn't that the time that Harry fell off his broomstick because of the dementors and the weather conditions?"

George nodded bitterly. "Yep, that's the one mate. We're still a bit on edge, I guess."

"More like salty," you muttered. "It's meant to be for fun, right? You should try and lighten up a little."

Fred and George shrugged as Cedric made his way over to you, his eyes gleaming in the scattered light. "What are you doing here?" he asked fondly. "Last I heard, Cho had told me that you were staying at Hogwarts. Did you already change your mind about Quidditch?" He grinned excitedly.

You laughed as Fred and George moved away from you both. "Not really, if I'm honest. I just wanted to go for the experience."

Cedric nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Then you were both interrupted as Cedric's dad yelled. "Merlin's beard, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er - yeah," Harry replied awkwardly. 

You took note of him shifting uncomfortably as Amos continued speaking, unaware of his body language. "Ced's talked about you, of course, told us all about playing against you last year... I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... You beat Harry Potter!"

Cedric shifted a little closer to you, his cheeks going a light shade of pink from discomfort. "Harry fell off his broom, dad, I told you ... it was an accident...." he tried to explain.

Amos waltzed over to him, a jolly step in his walk. "Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you? Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman but the best man won, I'm sure Harry would say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom; one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!" Amos patted Cedric roughly on the back, then moved over to Mr Weasley.

You looked worriedly up at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry," he whispered. "My dad is just enthusiastic about Quidditch, is all."

You looked up at him smiling. "I'd say so, probably even more so than you!"

Mr Weasley glanced at his watch again. "Must be nearly time, do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?" he peered up at Amos once again.

Amos shook his head. "No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already, and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets, there aren't any more of us in this area, are there?" he inquired, his glasses reflecting the rays of light that were now peering through the trees.

Mr Weasley gave a half-hearted shrug. "Not that I know of, yes, it's a minute off ... We'd better get ready...." Then he began to look over at you, Harry and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -"

You pulled your backpack straps further over your shoulders and strode after the group as they wandered. Cedric occasionally spoke to you about different subjects as you approached a large muddy hilltop, the breeze was a little harder than it was at the bottom of the grassy heap.

You frowned as your gaze set on an ancient scraggy boot, stains of mud scraped across its cracked leather. Amos looked back at you all, a smile on his pale face. "Alright, everyone! Here it is."

A murmur of confusion erupted from your group. Cedric patted your back and strolled towards the boot, placing his hand on it. You winced a little, thinking of how strange this must have seemed for onlookers.

Yourself and the others soon followed their actions, placing your hands on it. Except for Harry, who was asking Mr Weasley what was going to happen. Before Harry could react, Mr Weasley yelled a sharp "Harry!" Harry swiftly gripped onto it and then a flash of light filled the air as Mr Weasley counted down from three.

Your feet were roughly lifted from the ground as you grasped at the cracked leather boot for dear life screaming. Everyone was spinning around: Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione seemed to be in the same mindset as you, scared and confused.

A clash of shoulders and arms circled chaotically in the air, as you all twirled around like a spinning top. The wind was slapping against your face as flashes of rainbows circled you all.

Then Mr Weasley stared at the four of you and yelled. "Let go!"

Harry screamed back at him. "What?" His voice was full of uncertainty.

Mr Weasley, Cedric and Amos all let go of the boot, disappearing into the light. All of you followed their actions, being ragged around like dolls as you plummeted to the floor.

You fell on top of Harry sideways, splaying out clumsily groaning from pain. Ron and Hermione coughed beside you both as they staggered to their feet.

Fred and George landed next to you both, laughing. Cedric, Amos and Mr Weasley glided down from the sky with ease and planted their feet on the ground.

You rolled away from Harry and landed on to your back, rubbing your face. "What the hell was that about?" you cried.

Harry moaned a little and opened his eyes. "I have no idea."

Cedric leant his hand down to Harry, helping him off of the ground. You sat up and dizzily stared upwards, your motion sickness was causing you to become pale. 

Cedric helped you up as well and looked down at you. "You alright?"

You nodded, feeling nauseous. "Uhh, yeah."

Harry peered back at you both. "He has motion sickness," he stated worriedly.

Mr Weasley seemed to have overheard and strolled over, handing you a bottle of water. "Sorry about that, here. I hope this helps a little."

You groaned quietly as you sipped at the water. "Thanks, Mr Weasley."


	39. Muggles and Magic

You blinked and looked around your new surroundings; a shimmering lake was rushing below a cliffside, and lush grass was scattered thickly on the ground. Then you could hear gasps of awe, and you caught up to the group, squinting as the sunlight hit your eyes.

Passed the hill, an assortment of tents decorated with the different House colours were splayed along the field. Wizards and witches excitedly rushed around, holding flags of varied shapes and sizes.

Harry looked particularly excited as he followed Mr Weasley towards a booking booth. Cedric looked back at you as you walked forwards, he joined your side peering down at you smiling. "I have to go to that cottage over there," he stated, gesturing in its general direction. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

You nodded, smiling. "See you, Cedric."

He walked away from you all with his dad, a collection of goodbyes sounded around, and Harry's gaze seemed to linger on him for a few moments before he turned back to Mr Weasley while he was booking everyone in. 

You approached Mr Weasley as he talked with him. He had a label on his shirt. 'Mr Roberts.'

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money, I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago," he stated, his brows knitted together as he stared sceptically at Mr Weasley.

"Did you really?" Mr Weasley asked somewhat nervously.

Mr Roberts dipped his hand in his tin, rattling it around for some change. "I've never had hundreds of pre-bookings like this before. It's never been crowded. Usually, people would turn up...." he said miraculously, merely looking out over the foggy field once more.

You frowned, wondering if this person was a muggle.

"Is that right? "Mr Weasley said, smiling and holding out his hand for his change, but Mr Roberts did not give it to him, he glanced at him suspiciously instead.

"Aye, people from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? A bloke is walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho," he said thoughtfully, his face scrunching up in ponder.

"Shouldn't he?" said Mr Weasley anxiously.

Mr Roberts shook his head. "It's like some sort of... I don't know... like some sort of rally," said Mr Roberts. "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

You jumped as four wizards apparated in the room appeared in front of you. Mr Roberts stood up to say something, his eyes wide but then one of them pointed their wand at him and yelled. "Obliviate!"

Your stomach coiled uncomfortably as Mr Robert's once fearful expression became neutral and stiff, his eyes hazing over. "A map of the campsite for you, and your change," Mr Roberts stated in a quiet voice.

"Thanks very much," Mr Weasley stated, taking his change as the four wizards behind him, laughing and talking as if nothing had happened, except for one of them who looked somewhat exhausted with greying skin. 

The four wizards who apparated into the room accompanied all of you outside, the wizard who cast the memory charm stared at Mr Weasley and spoke. "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur," he stated. And with that, he was gone.

The whole exchange made you feel uncomfortable, you shifted slightly and stared down at the floor. Ginny glanced at you and quietly approached you. "Are you alright?" she murmured.

"Yeah, thank you, Ginny," you muttered a reply.

Ginny turned to her dad. "I thought Mr Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports, he should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?" Ginny said, somewhat irritably.

Mr Weasley stared down at Ginny, smiling, and leading all of you through the gates into the campsite, "He should, but Ludo's always been a bit ... well . . . Lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department, though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

You all plodded through the lengthy field, lines of tents stretching over it. You looked around and saw a variety of hues and designs. Crowds of people were bustling about, some of them carrying broomsticks — you hoped they weren't planning on flying them around.

Muggles weren't dumb; they could clearly see that these people weren't exactly ordinary, by the look on Harry's face, he seemed to be thinking the same.

Mr Weasley laughed. "Always the same, we can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

He gestured at the very edge of the field, and there was a small white tent with a tiny sign pounded into the ground. Engraved into its wood, it stated WEEZLY.

"We'll be a bit cramped, but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look," Mr Weasley stated as he ventured over to it.

Mr Weasley's children began leisurely walking inside of it, you squinted at it and turned to Harry, utterly puzzled. "Won't it be too small?"

Harry nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

Hermione moved closer to its entrance. "Come on, you two. Come inside!" She walked into it, and Harry soon followed after her. You lingered outside for a few seconds more, then entered it.

Inside, it was like you entered the TARDIS. Sofas and a rocking chair were placed in the middle of it, and a lavish red carpet was spread on the spacious floor. The Weasleys seemed not to be phased by it, but you and Harry were in awe, glancing around yourselves. "I love magic!" Harry said, suddenly.

You smiled at him widely. "Yeah, this is awesome!" you beamed.

Mr Weasley stared over at Ginny and Hermione as they rushed into one of the bedrooms, excitedly talking to one another. He walked closer to the entrance of it. "Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack," he turned his head over to Ron who had dashed to the kitchen, opening the fridge and gawking at all of the food inside of it. Mr Weasley sighed. "Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry."

You laughed a bit and sat on one of the couches. Fred and George were casually splaying out on the sofa opposite you, their feet leaning on the tea table. "Yeah get out of the kitchen, Ron!" they said in unison.

Mr Weasley stared over at them sternly. "Feet off the table!" They quickly removed their feet from it, repeating what he had said in a jesting manner.

You spent the rest of the day inside of the tent with them, chatting and generally just having a good time. You were thankful the Quidditch match wasn't at the end of the month; you could spend time with them without worrying about your condition or hurting anyone.

When night fell, you went into Hermione's and Ginny's bedroom. Another bunk bed was placed next to theirs. Ron, Fred, George and Harry had chosen the second bedroom. You awkwardly crawled into the bottom bunk bed, curling the covers around yourself. You didn't want to disturb them both.

Hermione glanced over at you, a lantern and a book in her hands. "Oh, hi. Was the other bedroom taken?"

You nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I would have gone in with the guys, but it was full."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't worry, it's fine," she smiled reassuringly. "I'm just glad we don't have to share with Fred or George. Whenever I've had to share a room with them, they always manage to wake me up. But, I'm pretty sure you're a bit more sensible than them," she laughed.

You smiled and rested your head on the pillows. "Night, you two. I hope you have a good sleep."

Ginny and Hermione said goodnight to you simultaneously. Your eyes fluttered closed, the room falling to darkness. After twenty minutes had passed, you had finally managed to slip into slumber. The dream you were having was definitely abnormal, you were stood at the park on Wysteria Walk, close to Privet Drive. A young girl — around four years old had her chestnut coloured hair in bunches was stood next to you, a cheeky grin on her face. "Come on, brother! Let's go to the park and play!" she glowed.

She led you to the rusted swings, you sat on them, not having any control over your actions. The little girl swung back and forth, giggling. You stared over at her. "Ellie, you know we can't stay here long," you stated. You sounded young, probably around the same age as the little girl. "mum will get mad."

Ellie laughed bubbly. "Don't worry! We'll be fine. Besides mum's at work, she won't know won't hurt us," she said, smiling. The chains of the swings creaked as she swung left and right, the wind brushing by your ears.

A sharp scream disturbed the still air, and Ellie stopped swinging, placing her feet into the wood shavings to still herself. "What has that?" she cried.

You stood up, taking her hand in yours. "I'm not sure."

As you both walked down the street, hand in hand, blurred out shadows were fighting one another and the taller silhouette had gripped, the smaller ones neck. Their voices were blurred out to you, then a green light shot towards you both and Ellie had jumped in front of you.

You woke up with a start, panting. You gulped, trying to quieten yourself, you glanced at the alarm clock. It was five thirty-two in the morning. Your eyes glided over the sleeping figures in the room, and you slipped out of your bed, grabbing your nightgown and wrapping it around yourself.

You walked outside, the cold air biting your skin. Some wizards and witches had already stepped outside getting ready for the Quidditch tournament. Some of the pupils from Hogwarts were in the distance talking amongst themselves you noticed Dean and Seamus who were leaning against one of the trees, in close proximity with one another. They seemed to be even closer than last year, if that was at all possible. Bulgarian flags fluttered proudly against the wind in the distance as whispers filled the air. You breathed out, trying to calm yourself down from the odd dream you had, then you flinched as a hand fell on your shoulder.

"Are you okay? I saw you get up," Ginny asked as she stood behind you. "Did you have a bad dream?"

You nodded as you gazed at her. "Yeah, I did. You don't have to stay out here in the cold though. You'll be freezing."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I'm pretty used to bitter weather like this. You can tell me about your dream if you want to get it off of your chest."

You smiled. "You wouldn't mind?"

She laughed a little, brushing her dishevelled hair away from her face. "Why would I mind? I've listened to Luna whenever she needs someone to talk to."

You explained to her about the dream you had, and Ginny frowned in thought. "Did you have a sister?"

"I don't know," you replied. "I didn't even recognise her. She was called Ellie. She called my mum, 'mum' as well."

Ginny slanted her head to the side. "Odd, do you think it's just a strange dream? It could be about you feeling out of place or isolated. But a green light? I've heard tales of one of the unforgivable curses having that."

You nodded. "Yeah, that's the bit that's making me feel weirded out."

Ginny placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. "If you have any more dreams like that, feel free to let me know. I could try and help you decipher them with you."

You smiled at her. "Thanks so much."

She nodded. "Of course, how about we both have a cup of tea and some toast? I can't get back to sleep now anyway."

You chuckled slightly. "Yeah, sure. I can't sleep now, either."

A few hours had passed, and you were finally all making your way to the Quidditch match. Wizards and witches were talking about who their favourite players were and what team they were supporting. You had no idea what most of them were talking about though, but you tried to seem interested as Ron asked you about who you had dibs on. You overheard one of the player's names being thrown around a lot, so you replied merely with "Viktor Krum?"

Ron looked ecstatic. "Same as me then! Krum's so amazing, right? I mean, the way he flies on that broom? He looks so professional and- and," Ron spluttered out, then his eyes narrowed as Ginny laughed. "What's so bloody funny?"

Ginny shook her head, Hermione seemed to find it amusing as well. "The way you gushed about him, you'd think he's your boyfriend!" Ginny chirped. 

Ron went bright red. "No! I just admire him as a Quidditch player!"

Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Sure," they both said chuckling.

Behind you, you could see George talking to someone with an odd-looking eye, and as you tagged further along behind everyone, Percy had joined you all, wearing a posh outfit. You wondered why he didn't come with the rest of his siblings.

After another ten minutes of walking, Percy had bowed to someone. You wondered if the Queen herself was here, the way he was acting. You turned your head to see the same man that had helped Harry get out of expulsion last year.

Sir Cornelius Fudge. 

You saw him in passing while you stayed in room eleven but didn't overthink on his authority, but some people were saying how he was even more influential than Dumbledore himself. 

He shook hands with Harry fondly, then turned to you. "Ah, isn't this, your friend?"

Harry nodded and joined your side. "Yeah!"

You smiled, politely at him. "Thanks for letting me stay with him in the Leaky Cauldron."

Cornelius Fudge waved a dismissive hand. "It was no trouble, really. Any friend of Harry Potter should be treated with respect."

You had no idea what he meant by that, but you were still thankful he let you stay. Even after a year of knowing Harry, you never understood why he had such a celebrity status. After a while, he had left with some of the other ministry members and walked over to a familiar long blonde haired man, and you followed Mr Weasley to where you were allocated.

Ron frowned deeply. "Bloody hell! You have to be kidding me. It's that toerag and his stuck-up dad," Ron complained.

Lucius Malfoy began shaking hands with Cornelius Fudge, forcing a smile. By the looks of his expression, he seemed to have a history with him and not good history at that.

Hermione shushed Ron as you all looked on uncomfortably, Mr Weasley even seemed a little agitated, but he kept a professional face as he led you next to them.

Lucius turned his attention to Mr Weasley, his eyes scanning him with malice. "Good lord, Arthur, what did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Cornelius Fudge, seemingly deflecting Lucius's snobby remark, glanced at Mr Weasley smiling and replied. "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How - how nice," Mr Weasley replied, a tense smile on his face.

Lucius turned to Hermione, his lip twitching slightly in what looked like disgust, she was going pink from discomfort under his narrowed glacial gaze. You wondered why he was staring so coldly at her. You felt like you needed to take his attention from her, so you stepped closer to Hermione. 

Lucius gazed at you blankly for a moment, then his eyes widened. "My, my, what do we have here?" he coldly growled. "If it isn't Samael's son. You remarkably resemble him, don't you?" He clutched a cane in his hands — a hissing metal snake with emerald eyes was at the top of it. Raising his cane, he touched the cold metal under your chin, causing you to tilt your head upwards. "Your father has informed me about you, how pleasant that we can finally meet in person. Draco has also told me quite a lot about you."

He lowered his cane as Fudge watched him with a blank expression. Lucius strained a smile introducing himself to you, to be polite, you did the same, even if you weren't fond of how he was acting. Lucius's gaze flicked up and down you scrutinizingly, then he smirked. "Why don't you all sit beside my son?" 

Before you could politely protest, Lucius had placed his hand on your shoulder and shoved you in a seat next to Draco. Harry followed, trying to keep a neutral expression, he set himself on the opposite side of you, fiddling with his fingers. Lucius sat beside his wife, and Mr Weasley begrudgingly sat down in his allocated seat, the others following Mr Weasley's actions.


	40. The Quidditch World Cup

You noticed that Harry had begun talking to what looked to be a House Elf, you hadn't really seen one up close before. It had the eyes the size of dinner plates and huge ears, with a scrap of material covering its small body. As Harry spoke with it, you overheard its name. 'Winky'.

Leaning forward, you overheard small segments of their conversation. “Did sir just call me Dobby?” the House Elf said in a feminine voice. It sounded like a female, but due to House Elves looking very similar in appearance, it was hard to tell.

“Freedom is going to Dobby’s head, sir,”  Winky said miserably.

"Why do you say that?"Harry asked.

Winky lowered her voice and whispered, "He wants to get paid for his work, sir."

"Harry spoke quietly. "Well, why isn't he supposed to be paid?"

Winky looked appalled at the concept and slightly pressed her fingers to her face "House Elves aren't paid, sir!" In a muffled squeak, she said. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm telling Dobby, I'm saying, go and find a good family and settle down, Dobby. He's up to all kinds of high jinks, sir, what's uncomfortable with a house-self. You racket like this, Dobby, I'm saying, and next thing I hear you're in front of the Magical Creature Regulation and Control Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin." 

Blinking, you shifted and leant on your hand. You wondered who Winky looked after? Surely, it couldn't be the Malfoys. They'd treat her horribly. After ten minutes had passed by, Cornelius turned to someone next to you murmuring something to them then, they got up and placed their wand beneath their face as if it was a microphone, he muttered. "Sonorus!" 

The stadium was full of roaring crowds, and George and Fred seemed to want their voices to be heard as they whooped and cheered. The man with the wand underneath his face spoke, and it bellowed through the entire stadium "Ladies and gentlemen. . . Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Everyone around you clapped, so you politely joined in, feeling somewhat lost as to what was happening. In the surrounding stalls, people were waving Irish flags and Bulgarian flags, chanting different names. An enormous blackboard floated in the pitch and displayed a message.

 BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce. . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The man with the wand under his face stated. 

You were scrunching up your face, trying to understand how the hell that wand worked as a microphone and you also noted how funny it looked. To the right hand of the stadium, everyone cheered red painting all of their faces and clothes.

To the side of you, you could hear Mr Weasley asking something as he cleaned his glasses, then Harry looked confused. "What's a Veel-" He stopped talking as women riding on Pegasi flew towards the pitch. They had bright moonlight skin and long flowing golden hair, it kind of reminded you of what your mum looked like before she decided to dye her hair brown each month.

Lucius smirked and glanced over Draco's shoulders. "You should know what they are, right?" he said condescendingly to you. "Your mother was half of one after all, which would mean you're quarter."

You blinked and stared at him, blankly. "What?"

He scoffed, he was eerily similar to Draco. "You don't even know? How amusing."

Draco stared at you oddly for a moment, then frowned, turning his attention back on to the ladies who were making everyone so distracted, you really didn't understand what the fuss was about. You stared to the side of you and Harry was gawking up at them, you waved your hand in front of his face, and he blinked and stared at you. "Huh?" he said dumbfoundedly.

"Harry, what are they called?" you asked.

He turned to look at you."They're called Veela, I think."

You nodded, still not understanding what they did or what they were, but everyone was irritatingly quiet as they landed on the pitch. Ginny was gazing at them dreamily as well; maybe you just didn't see their appeal.

They began dancing on the pitch, many of the men and some of the women seemed to be being enchanted by them, and Harry had suddenly stood up, walking over the edge of the stalls. Hermione gripped him. "Harry, what do you think you're doing?"

You frowned at him and roughly dragged him back in his seat, placing your backpack forcefully in his lap. Harry blinked then glared at you. "Why did you hit me with your bag?" he muttered irritably.

"Because you looked like you were trying to test if you could fly, Harry," you stated bluntly.

Hermione sighed. "You were trying to jump off the stall."

Harry blinked and rubbed a hand over his face. "Oh, right."

Draco scoffed beside you, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should have let him jump, fun-sized wizard. Potty Potter would have been the Boy Who Fell to his Demise, then," he coldly drawled.

You frowned at him, trying to keep your voice low as Lucius spoke to his rather serious looking wife. "Watch what you're saying," you mumbled crossly.

Silvery grey eyes turned to you, narrowing. "Or what?" Draco asked smirking.

"You might be the one falling down there," you said bluntly, your expression neutral. You were expecting him to turn to his dad and winge about what you had replied with, but instead, his lips twitched upwards.

He leant forward. "Not interested in the Veela, I see?" he deduced, his voice jeering.

"No, why? Should I be?" you asked perplexed.

Draco chuckled lowly. "Well, of course, nearly every man and woman who are interested in women will be allured by them. It's incredibly interesting that you are not," he coldly drawled.

You shrugged. "Okay."

Draco frowned at you. "Okay," he repeated mockingly. "Honestly, you are clueless about everything, aren't you? You don't know much about yourself or other things around you. It's quite endearing."

Fireworks were blasting around you and people were roaring with excitement, so you didn't really know if you heard him correctly. You blinked, bewildered and unsure of if you heard what you thought you did.

Draco's silver eyes regarded you carefully. "I see you've messed with your hair."

You stared at him, incredibly confused by this interaction. "Uh, yeah," you stammered.

He scoffed. "It suits your personality, careless and naive."

Harry frowned at Draco; he seemed to have overheard some of his remarks, he leant forwards passed you, his bright green gaze narrowing at Draco. "Shut it, Malfoy. I'm trying to watch the match."

Draco stared at him. "Not like you've ever understood professional Quidditch, Scarhead."

Harry glared daggers at him. You shifted as he lingered leaning forwards. "Uh, Harry," you stated. 

Harry stared at you. "What?"

"Could you lean back?" you said, trying not to laugh at how frustrated he looked.

Harry slumped back in his seat, and Draco smirked, thinking he had won the theoretical argument he made up in his head.

The Veela had been forcibly removed from the pitch, causing a lot of the audience to groan in disapproval. Even Harry complained quietly to himself, then the commentator behind you cleared his throat. "And now, kindly put your wands in the air. . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Everyone was amazed to see green, white and orange fireworks spiralling into the air above the stadium. You blinked, leaned slightly forward and watched the lights shimmer over you. The crowd was gushing and clapping. Then flashed a bulky green and golden comet on the left side of the stadium and began heading swiftly towards your stall. You ducked on instinct as it rushed past your head and moved up into the air. It split into two, revealing a dazzling rainbow and a shamrock glistening in the sky. They both dissolved and another flash of light appeared revealing a dancing leprechaun as the Quidditch players flew passed on their broomsticks.

Coins were raining down from the sky and landing close to your chairs. Draco smirked and leant over his chair to stare at Harry. "I'm sure Weasel-Bee would like to get some gold. Might make his family be able to afford dinner for once."

Harry scowled at him as leprechauns strolled over to the gold pieces, picking them up and placing them in sacks. You blinked down at them and shifted your feet on to your chair. As far as you were concerned, you must have been hallucinating. Draco regarded you as the leprechauns grumbled to themselves and moved out of view. You tilted your head with childish curiosity as they walked away, wondering if this was a dream or not.

You still hadn't decided if this was all apart of your imagination.

Draco leant over towards you smirking, whispering in your ear. "You're nearly as small as them, aren't you?"

You pushed him away, shifting uncomfortably. He gave a short laugh, then sat back in his seat. You weren't very pleased with having to be near him. You wished you be with Cedric. You sighed, as the Quidditch players from Ireland were introduced.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!" The commentator bellowed.

Flashes of red whizzed dizzily by you, and you noticed burly looking men wearing scarlet, you supposed they were the team you should be supporting. But, you really had no idea.

The commentator yelled their names as they entered the pitch. "Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

Ron stood up, yelling excitedly and placing his odd-looking binoculars on his face. Harry stared at you. "Don't you have any Omnioculars?" he asked.

You looked at him blankly. "What's an Omniocular?"

Harry gestured to his Omniocular as Draco laughed at your lack of knowledge on wizarding items. "It's this," Harry kindly showed you. "It should be under your seat."

You blinked and leant down, sticking your tongue out in concentration as you fumbled under your seat, trying to find the Omnioculars. Coiling your fingers around them, you dragged them out from underneath your seat, letting out a small triumphant sound. You felt like you were being stared at, so you instinctively turned to the Malfoys. 

The cold silvery eyes of Draco lifted from wherever he looked before; then, a smirk on his face appeared. You were on edge and very confused. You moved a little away from him.

More fireworks were scattered into the sky, and the crowd began roaring. You placed the Omnioculars over your eyes. You saw a dark-haired, muscular, and somewhat scary-looking man sat on a broom, waving at the audience.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand -Lynch!" The commentator cried.

Blurs of green rushed by your vision. This was all getting a bit disorientating to you, and you couldn't even keep up with all of their names, let alone them speeding around the pitch like they were trying to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

You moved the Omnioculars away from your face and leant backwards in your seat. Watching as the Quidditch match finally began, a golden snitch fluttered by the stalls as one of the Irish Quidditch seekers reached out to it, the scary guy who you remember Ron calling Krum whizzed by, quick on his tail.

Lots of shouting was happening, and you were enjoying yourself, but it was getting a bit too loud for your taste. You shifted in your seat, trying to get comfortable as the commentator behind you yelled more words about how the match was turning out. Harry and Ron were excitedly whooping and clapping every time the Bulgarians got a goal. 

After ten minutes had passed, Bulgaria had only scored ten nill, and Ireland was soaring ahead of them. Then a flash of red and green tumbled chaotically downwards, spinning out of control. Everyone leant forward in their seats, even the Malfoys, as they plummeted to the floor. Then, silence fell, and everyone roared as they both soared upwards once more, chasing the Snitch.

After two hours had gone by, the score was called as Krum stood up with a glint of gold grasped in his hand. He lifted it into the air as the blackboard changed the numbers that were displayed upon it. "BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 "

Everyone fell silent, then all of the Irish supporters yelled out in glee, as more fireworks lit up the now dark sky. You got up from your seat, but not for the same reason as Fred and George who were excitedly clapping for Krum.

You wanted to go to the bathroom to wash your face. You walked over to one of the people giving out snacks and asked them where it was. They directed you towards it by pointing, and you slipped out of sight. It was sweltering because of how many bodies were placed near each other, and it was making you feel sleepy.

You splashed the refreshing cold water on yourself, thankful for the droplets of liquid hitting your face. You took a few towelettes and dabbed your face with them, ridding your skin of any excess water and cleansed your torso as your clothes were clinging to your back because of the heat. After buttoning your shirt back up, you peered into the mirror, leaning over the sink and closing your eyes, deciding to spend a few minutes to yourself to gain more energy so that you could rejoin your friends in the stadium.

The bathroom door opened behind you, and you straightened yourself, readjusting your clothes. Your eyes set on familiar blond hair and silvery stern eyes, they narrowed slightly at you. "I saw you leave, had enough of all of the screaming?" Draco asked, his voice cold.

"I was just washing my face," you answered truthfully as you tried to move by him. He placed his hand in the way of the entrance smirking at you and tilting his head like a raven.

"Um, please could I leave? You're in my way."

Draco stepped closer to you. "You're not going anywhere," he drawled snobbily. "Where would you go anyway? Run back to Saint Potter and Flame head?" he sneered.

You stepped back, automatically clutching at your cherry-wood wand. "What do you want?" you asked irritably. 

Draco clucked his tongue. "Do I always need a reason to talk to you?" he asked patronisingly as he leant against the doorway. "Besides, you're always hanging around with those twits and pretty boy to bother getting to know me. It's a pity, really."

You frowned. "Okay, now I'm completely lost."

"When are you not lost?" Draco laughed, he removed himself from the doorway, stepping closer to you, fiddling with his clothes. "You are always so gormless, and I believe you need better guidance. If you ditched Potty-Potter and his little mudblood friend, I could help to educate you."

You blinked and creased your brow. You felt completely confused. "Uh, that's weirdly nice of you, if not incredibly egotistic but I don't appreciate your constant name-calling of other people, so no thanks," you ducked under his arm and headed towards the door but his hands swiftly clutched your sides, dragging you back and pressing you against one of the cold brick walls. "Okay, Draco. Seriously, piss off. I am not in the mood for this at all."

Draco's eyes flickered over your face, and his lips twitched downwards. "I don't understand," he stated, his voice full of puzzlement. "I come from a powerful family, and I'm a pure-blood. Why would you choose the Raggy Weasel, Crack Pot and the Mudblood over me?"

You stared up at him. "Because I prefer people who don't bully others, maybe? Also, I really don't give a shit what your heritage is, Malfoy. All the way through last year, excluding the time you gave me a napkin - thanks for that by the way - you've come across as a coarse little pillock. Whether you've meant it or not, I really do not care, if I'm honest. Just leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone, okay?"

Draco tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "Have you considered that someone has to make sure you don't accidentally walk into traps or die? You don't know anything about the wizarding world. You may have Muggle blood, but you're so inadequate that you pose no threat to me. I simply want to help you learn."

You tried to push past him, but his hands firmly remained in place as he squinted at you. "You'll learn nothing being with people like them; my father said that they're ruining your potential, he even told me stories about how your pure-blooded father was. He was quite the powerful wizard," he stated.

You blinked and leant closer to the sink edge, so he wasn't as close to you as he was before. "Lucius told you about my dad?"

A devilish smirk creased his mouth. "Why, of course! If you stay with me, I could tell you many things about him."

The door swung open, and Draco loosened his grip on you, turning to face whoever had entered.

Cedric was stood in the doorway frowning. "Are you alright? I heard you from outside," his gaze turned to you as he walked forwards. "Get away from him, Malfoy," he stated calmly.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. "Or what? Will, you hit me with your broomstick?"

Cedric frowned. "If you're not careful, I'll have to remove you away from him by force."

You sidled away from Draco as he scowled at Cedric, his lip twitching upwards slightly in amusement. "Fancy him do we, Diggory?"

You shoved by Draco and walked over to Cedric. "Come on, let's just leave it. He's not worth your time, he's only trying to get a reaction out of you," you said evenly.

Casting an angry glance back at Draco, Cedric turned to you and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, let's go," he stated. He opened the bathroom door, then a shot of light hit him in his side. Draco had cast a spell towards him.

Anger fired your insides, and you gripped your wand. "Don't even think about it!" you snarled at Draco. 

The blond smirked and peered between you and Cedric, then huffed. "Why? Planning on attacking me back? You don't even know any spells."

Pointing your wand at Draco, your gaze darkened slightly. "Stupefy!" you yelled. A shot of light shot passed Draco's ear, he swiftly avoided it, his grey eyes widening. "That was a warning! Don't make me use something else in its place," you threatened.

Draco's eyebrows raised, then fell again as he repositioned himself. "So you can cast spells," he mocked. At this point, you were pretty sure that was his signature expression. It would haunt your dreams. You began cussing at him furiously, and Draco blinked dumbfounded, standing close to the sink, his pale hands limply hanging by his sides. Cedric was staring down at you in shock, a lot of filth was coming from your mouth, you didn't even know half of the stuff you were saying because you were so pissed off.

It seemed that the only thing you couldn't stand was someone who harmed or teased your friends. And, Draco had hit a raw nerve, big time.

Cedric gripped the back of your collar and managed to pull you out as Draco stared you down, stunned and dazed, the door closed as you fought against his grasp yelling out. "Cedric, what are you doing? " you exclaimed as you were trying to kick out against the air.

Cedric placed you back on the floor. "I didn't want you both getting into a fight," he stated. "I'll take you back inside, you're sat next to Sir Cornelius Fudge, right?"

You sighed and mumbled a, "Yes."

Cedric patted your back and laughed a little. "I've never seen you swear, it was quite funny," Cedric remarked as he trudged back towards the cheering crowds. "Draco looked like Professor Snape had hit him while you were raging up at him."

You cleared your throat, finally calming down a little. "Eh, sorry."

Behind you, the bathroom door slammed open, and Draco was storming in your direction, his brows knitted together and his silvery grey eyes blazed with anger. Without any warning, he swiftly grabbed your wrist and dragged you over to your seat. Cedric's face creased in irritation as he made his way back over to his dad.

Ron, Hermione and Harry watched in shock and agitation as Draco forced you back into your seat, staring unhappily down at you. He sat back down in his chair and leant close to you. "If you ever insult me like that again, I'll tell my father and make your life very difficult," he growled. Lucius seemed unaware of how angry his son had become, as he was busy speaking to his wife whose face was so hard, you'd think it was made of stone.

You stared at him smiling and his lips creased downwards. Then before he could say anything further, the commentator had spoken again. "Alright, everyone! This has been the Quidditch World Cup 1994! Thank you very much for your attendance. Please leave to the exit to the north of the stairs, follow the long purple carpet, and you should reach the campsite."

A collection of murmurs arose as the crowd subsided down the cheering and began to stand up, collecting their backpacks. Mr Weasley stood up and stretched, lifting his bag straps over his shoulders. The Weasley twins, Ron and Ginny soon followed his actions and got to their feet. Harry eyed you curiously as you collected your belongings. Fred and George were chanting Krum's name and jumping wildly around Ron.

Lucius Malfoy waited for Cornelius Fudge to stand up before he rose from his seat as if he was royalty. He stared at Draco and swiftly placed his cane on his shoulder, causing you to flinch. You noticed that even Draco had cowered away from it for a moment, before regaining his composure and standing up. You wondered if Lucius threatened his son with it, Draco certainly seemed uncomfortable with the metal snake resting on his shoulder.

Lucius growled down at his son. "Come now, Draco. Let us return to the campsite," he said the word campsite as if it was a revolting meal. "We shall disembark from this dirty place tomorrow morning."

You followed after Mr Weasley and his children once Harry had joined Ron's side, excitedly talking about the match. Thinking more deeply on it as you treaded forwards, it was not a fantastic day, saying that you had to sit down next to the most stuck-up family you've ever met. But, you did enjoy the experience at least. You tried to ignore Draco as he followed behind you and the Weasleys. Hermione had joined Ginny's side and was quietly talking to her about how Krum caught the Snitch. You were looking forward to having a nap. 

As the crowd all piled out of the stadium and headed their separate ways, you and your friends were waiting at the exit. You couldn't seem to shake what Draco had said about your dad from your head; he was a pure-blood wizard, then Lucius had mentioned how you were a quarter Veela? What would that even make you if your mother was a squib and half Veela and your dad was a pure-blood wizard? You were just a concoction of different lineages and bloodlines.

You leant against the side as more wizards and witches left the exit. Then murmuring caught your attention, you turned your head behind yourself. Draco was narrowing his eyes at you curiously.

Your eyes widened, as you looked past him. You noticed a familiar black hooded figure in the shadows. They were speaking to someone you couldn't see; he moved further into the darkness when he saw you. You glanced at Harry, then back to the dark corner, you felt conflicted on whether you should stay with your friends or investigate the far edge of the stadium. Everyone was so preoccupied with chatting about the World Cup; they hadn't have seemed to notice him, even Lucius.

You began pushing your way through the crowds, shoving your way over to the space that was once preoccupied. You tilted your head and followed further down the path. A dark cloak disappeared behind the corner, and you broke into a sprint, rushing after them. You could hear your name being called by your friends, but you were too curious to return to them.

"I wouldn't come close if I were you," a growling voice sounded further away from you. 

You stayed silent, gazing around yourself. Then frowned and narrowed your eyes, trying to see their faces better. The darkness was still shrouding them, though, causing their faces to be indistinguishable.

"Your old man wanted me to tell you this," they stated their voice shaky and chaotic sounding. "If you want to see your mum again, meet him outside of the camp when they move forward."

"They...? Who's they?" you asked, but whoever it was had gone. You frowned, then a hand wrapped around your wrist, you jumped and gazed up at whoever it was, you sighed in relief upon seeing Hermione. 

"What in Merlin's name are you doing wandering off without us? You could have got lost or kidnapped! Not all wizards and witches are kind, you know?" Hermione lectured.

You bowed your head as she led you back to the others. Draco eyed you from where he was waiting for the crowd to disperse. Mr Weasley stared down at you worriedly. "There you are lad! I thought we'd lost you. You gave us all a right scare," Mr Weasley exclaimed as he patted your shoulder. "Come on, let's go back and rest for the night."

You nodded and trailed back to the tent with your friends, Fred and George kept throwing glances at you as you entered the tent. You skulked into the bed you slept in before and collapsed on to it, throwing the covers messily over yourself. You didn't even bother to change into your pyjamas. 


	41. The Fire Outside

When you awoke, you must have had around half an hour of sleep. Fred and George were flapping around Ron like birds muttering "KRUMMM!"

You could hear odd sounds outside, you sat up and squinted groggily. You thought the sounds outside were people excitedly cheering still, but something felt wrong.

Ginny walked over to Ron and gripped his arm grinning. "Think you're in love, Ron?"

Fred and George broke into a song as if they were auditioning for a musical. "Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" 

Harry moved over behind Ron, joining in as they sang. "When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!"

"Oh I am glad I'm not on duty, I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating," muttered Mr Weasley sleepily. 

You looked up at them when you heard an odd bang resonating outside. "Um, sorry to interrupt but I think something is wrong."

Hermione frowned, listening. "He's right! Those aren't the Irish! It sounds like we're being attacked!" Hermione cried.

Mr Weasley had a look of fear on his face as shadowed figures dashed by your tent, cries of horror splitting the once cheerful air. All of you scrambled outside, a mess of bodies were rushing by in terror as the fire crackled in the distance, lighting all of the colourful tents that were under the starry sky. You shielded Harry as something flew past him, you turned your face and saw a swarm of wizards dressed in black robes raising their wands in the air. 

Silhouettes of people were being hoisted into the sky, twisting and crying out nonsensically as their bodies writhed around grotesquely. Two of the figures looked like children. Some of the robed wizards had imploded several of the tents that stood in their way, setting fire to them. Your eyes widened as you recognised as one of the features of the figure was illuminated by the flames, it was Mr Roberts.

Ron gazed up at the shadows as they squirmed violently, his face turning pale. "That's sick." One of the children who was draped feebly in the air was whipped around like a doll. Their head hung to the side limply. "That is really sick. . . ."

Shaking violently from anger and fear, you gripped at your wand, and Harry looked at you, his eyes wide, fire reflecting in his glasses, your fogged over stare fixated on the figure you saw in the stadium forty minutes ago — your gut instinct was yelling at you that he was your dad.

He was laughing with the other robed wizards as the child that Ron was staring at was thrown close to the floor, her body lifeless, then she was lifted back up again. Your dad's skeletal mask shimmered in the fire as he stared at you. He raised his wand, striding swiftly over to where you were. You raised your wand on instinct and cast Stupefy on him. He flinched back as the others began to run in the same direction as the crowd, but then he recomposed himself and started trailing unceremoniously after you.

All of you brushed by the trees, tripping over roots every so often as you rushed forwards. Children and adults screamed out as they tried to flee as various spells were cast in the campsite, setting it ablaze.

Hermione kept helping Ron back to his feet whenever he fell over stray branches that were poking out of the rough ground. You felt sick, worrying about Cedric and his dad, you wondered if they had escaped safely. You hoped they did.

Fred grabbed Ginny's hand, tugging her along with his siblings. Percy and presumably his two older brothers Bill, and Charlie, were racing towards you all, outrunning the oncoming marchers. After what felt like hours of running, you all finally stopped to regain your breath. You had skidded to a halt in the dark woods, Mr Weasley had told you all he hoped that due to it being surrounded by the trees, it would take the dark-robed wizards longer to find you all. The Ministers of Magic were trying to gain control over the situation, but they looked like they were holding back in fear of Mr Roberts family falling to their death. Shadowed figures were blundering around the forest, attempting to search for any more victims.

The once brightly coloured lanterns that flooded the stadium with wisps of bright light were eradicated. Miniscule wails and quiet whimpers muffled the chilly air as Fred held Ginny near him. You backed against one of the trees, landing against the coarse bark and shut your eyes. Through the darkness, you could hear Ron yell out in pain.

"What happened?" Hermione asked frantically, although she was wrapped in shadows, as she was looking for Ron, you could hear Harry bumping into her back, he grunted a little, then Hermione spoke again. "Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid - Lumos!" A thin line of light trailed over to where Ron was splayed on the ground, and he had cuts and bruises on him from running, he placed his hands on the floor and squinted away from the light.

It seemed Fred, George and Ginny were now nowhere to be seen. Anxiety filled your body in harsh waves as you picked at the scars on your arms.

He got to his feet stumbling slightly, he brushed his muddy hands on his pyjamas and stared at Hermione, irritated with himself. "I tripped over a tree root," Ron replied angrily.

Hermione turned around, facing her wand towards you, a familiar cold drawling voice sounded next to you. "Well, with feet that size, hard not to." You stared at Draco as he leant against the same tree you were supporting yourself with, his arms were crossed casually over his chest, and one of his feet were propped up against the tree bark, he seemed to be entirely carefree.

You turned to him, and his silver-grey eyes glinted, flickering over your face in the dim light. You blinked as Ron stomped a few feet forward and yelled. "You absolute dickhead! You should shove your head right up your bloody arse!"

Draco tilted his head, his dull eyes shimmering in amusement. "Language, Weasley," he replied calmly. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like your friends to get spotted, would you?" His cold gaze fell on you; then he nodded his head over at Hermione. 

The ground below you shook, the leaves above you shaking as a flash of bright green light shot in the distant trees, it lit up the woods around you. It looked like the same light you saw in your dream yesterday night, your stomach twisted realising what it was, but Harry, Hermione and Ron seemed blissfully unaware.

Hermione scowled deeply at Draco and snapped at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Granger, they're after Muggles, do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around. . . They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh," Draco retorted, a smirk playing on his lips.

"They're killing anyone that isn't a pure-blood?" You growled, frowning, your hands scrunching into fists. A bizarrely strong temptation, a thirst for blood, overcame your consciousness. Your nails dug into your skin as you imagined your hands crushing your dad's windpipe.

Draco stared at you through the corner of his eyes. "Correct, for once," he turned his pale face to you, shadows falling around it. "I'd get out of here while you can."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry growled abruptly.

"Have it your way, Potter, if you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are," Draco stated, a grin on his face. 

"You watch your mouth!" Ron yowled.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione retorted promptly, snatching Ron's arm to hold him back as he tried to storm towards Draco. From the other side of the foliage came a bang which was louder than anything you had ever heard. Several people were screaming nearby.

Malfoy chuckled softly. "Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where's your parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?" Harry snarled, his face creasing.

You shifted uncomfortably; you certainly knew your father was out there amongst them, you wondered if Harry would hate you if he knew you were related to one of those monsters. 

Still beaming, Draco suddenly turned his head to Harry. "Well, if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

Hermione wrinkled her face in disgust at Draco, tugging on Harry's arm. "Oh come on, let's go and find the others," she stared at you.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," Malfoy sneered, he turned to you his gaze catching the moonlight. "And don't think that they will spare you either."

Hermione frowned, then she stared at you again. "Are you coming with us?"

"I'll bet you anything Malfoy's dad is one of that masked lot!" Ron shouted, his face heating up with anger. "Pretty sure he'd lead you to them if you stayed with him!"

Draco scoffed then his icy gaze fell on you, searching your face. You stammered, unsure of what to do, then a deep voice sounded behind you. Draco swiftly twisted his body around like a cat and leapt backwards away from whoever it was lingering over you.

Harry, Hermione and Ron took out their wands, and Draco scurried behind them, making them act unwillingly as his shield. You gazed up at the shrouded figure; he licked his lips like he was a snake, his face was barely visible in the shadows. "Your dad asked me to do some babysitting!" He laughed maniacally. "You're coming with me, sonny boy!" 

You kicked and bit at him as he lifted you with ease, roughly keeping you in place. Hermione shot Stupefy at him, but he used you as his barrier, you yelled out as a burning sensation hit you instead of its intended target. He scoffed. "What a shame! I'm sure you'll see him again, little kiddies," he declared, the tones in his voice incredibly fragmentary.

Harry yelled out at him. **"LET HIM GO!"**

Another shot of green light cast in the woods and more screams echoed through the trees. You kicked out at him again, and he gripped your sides, placing his wand near your neck. "Kick me one more time, and I'll deliver you to your father dead, you little brat!"

You got swiped away from your friends and Draco in a heartbeat. When the moonlight hit your eyes again, you stood in another tangle of trees and shrubs, the hands that were once grasped around you were no longer there, and the atmosphere around you was ice cold.

A rustle of leaves bounced around the woods, and your eyes squinted in the darkness. Your dad approached you, his skeletal mask being lit up by the dull light that peered through the branches. One of his arms were wrapped tightly around your mother; she squirmed in his grasp. "Hello, it's been a while hasn't it, son," he stated calmly.

You stumbled backwards. "Mum? Let her go!" You clutched at your wand. "What do you want with her?" you snapped.

"Oh no, you have it all wrong, it's not her I want. It's you." He slanted his head to the side. "I wish for you to join the Dark Lord and me."

"Where did you ever get the idea I would ever think of joining you? I'm nothing like you! You're sick and twisted, killing innocent people like that! Who do you think you are?! First, you take my mum away from me; now you are torturing people who have never done anything wrong!" You snarled up at him.

Your mum stared at you, her blonde hair wisping over her paling face. "Don't," she croaked. "Don't listen to him."

He scoffed down at her, placing his wand near her chin. "I thought I told you to keep quiet!" he hissed, then he turned to you, his voice suddenly soft. "I'm sick and twisted? I'm merely getting rid of mistakes. Muggles are vile little creatures which dirtied our bloodline. Your mother would not have been born a squib if it wasn't for her filthy, Mudblood father. You would have been perfect if it hadn't had been for him, you would have been a pure-blooded wizard with the blood of the Veela running in your veins. Not a concoction of Muggle, Veela and Wizard."

You were biting your lip so hard it was bleeding, and you were trying to refrain yourself from attacking him. "So tell me why you haven't killed me yet if I'm so disgusting!" you yelled.

Your dad stepped closer to you, dragging your mum by her hair closer to you. "Because you're the only child I have had that has magic running through your veins," he growled. He lifted your chin with his right hand tilting his head. "You would prove worthy for the Dark Lord if you came with me, I could teach you everything you needed to know, you could even rid Hogwarts of that little Malfoy brat. As seen as you are quarter Veela, you could get information from people; I'm sure that even if you're not full Veela, many people would happily listen to you."

You pulled away from him and spat at the floor. "Piss off; I'd never work for you."

"Very well then," he drawled. He stared down at your mum; raising his wand towards her neck, the tip of it glowed green. "You wouldn't want your Squib mother getting killed now, would you?"

You gripped your wand, your hands shaking, your lips trembling as screaming erupted around you.

Your mother stared up at you, tears falling down her face. "Don't worry about me, do not join him! He'll destroy you!"

"Shut up!" he yowled, then his gaze fell back on to you, a small chuckle erupting from him. "I see your shaking... Not to worry, if you do exactly as I say, I'll keep her alive. However, if you don't," he stated, trailing off. "I'll have no choice but to kill her," he said mocking sadness.

"Fine! FINE!" you screeched. **"I'll do it!"**

He lessened his grip on her and slanted his head. "Good boy, first I want you to meet me outside of Hogwarts tomorrow and tell me everything you know about Potter's weaknesses. Then, I want you to study Dark Arts. You can use hexes and jinxes without being expelled. I also want you to study Expulso, Confringo, and a spell one of my old friends made, Sectumsempra. If you practise on animals, Hogwarts cannot do anything about you using those spells. Once you have learnt them, return to me in a month. Most wizards and witches can use Dark Arts spells if they focus their anger on their target. Fail to complete these tasks, and I will break your mother's bones bit by bit."

You could feel tears threatening to fall from your eyes. "Fine, I will do it."

He huffed and patted your head. "Good, now, I shall leave you. See you September 2nd near the Forbidden Forest at midnight, don't be late."

Your mum stared at him, tiredly. "At least let me hold him, Samael! Please, I beg you."

Your dad stared down at her, releasing her from his grip. "Fine, but you have one minute."

She rushed over to you, wrapping her arms around you and sobbing. "My boy, my little boy," she said as she stroked your hair. "You'll be alright, I promise."

Leaning into her, you whispered in her ear. "I'll save you, don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes."

She stared at you, her familiar eyes taking in your features as if it would be the last time she would see you. "Do you know how I gave you the Hogsmeade permission slip?"

You shook your head as her thumb trailed over your cheek.

"Your dad knows Transfiguration, he turned me into a mouse and smuggled me into Hogwarts so I could give it to you. I left it on McGonagall's table when she was away. I'll try and visit you when I can, I may be a Squib, but I'm not completely powerless. I can ask to follow your father on his 'errands'. When I do, if there is anything I can send you to help you, I will try," she whispered. "Before he takes me away from you, I can also send letters to you. But whatever you do, do not send letters with your real name."

You stared at her frowning.

"How about, you call yourself The Warden, and if you ever receive a letter from me, I will use Lady Blue."

You smiled at her. "The Animals of Farthing Wood," you whispered.

She nodded, holding back her tears.

"Times up, come here," Samael ordered.

She let go of you and tread over to him, he grasped his arm around her and stared at you. "Don't forget."

You dipped your head tiredly, and your dad dissipated with your mother into darkness. You could hear someone yelling in the distance "MORSMORDRE!"

Professor Trelawny's words echoed in your mind: 

_"You will unveil a heart wrapped in riotous clouds but beware of the snakes as they try to strangle and entrance you, their scales like fire and their gaze as grey as a stormy night."_

A green flash filled the air, and it split into the sky. A giant bright green skull twisted and morphed in the starry sky. A glittering snake made of emeralds was dangling out of his mouth; more shrill screams split the air, then something bumped your head hard, and you collapsed on the floor, knocking unconscious.

 


	42. Curses

When you awoke, the forest was filled with daylight and was no longer echoing the screaming of Muggles, wizards and witches. Your head was hurting from whatever had hit you before, small droplets of blood were staining the grass around you, most likely from the gash you got. Standing up groggily, you squinted your eyes in the sunlight, then stared down at the floor, remembering the tasks your dad had set you.

Encased around your chest was a sense of despair when a vole hurried out of its den you and started washing itself. You raised your wand, trying to remember that learning the Dark Arts spells would save your mother. You attempted to remind yourself that learning them would aid you if you ever needed to fight against your dad. "Sectumsempra!" you yelled.

A moment of silence fell, as a flash of light illuminated the tree branches, then the vole fell on the floor, twisting and turning in pain as blood seeped from its small body. Swiftly, you finished it off, not wanting to see it in any more torment. You blinked, staring at your wand. "The cores connect to the owner's emotions after all," you muttered. "At least I can learn these spells. But, how is my dad going to test if I can use them?"

A branch cracked behind you, and you turned to the noise, your wand pointed to the source of the sound. Harry, Hermione, Ron and to your surprise Draco were standing behind you although Draco looked rather unimpressed being dragged along by them. Hermione choked out a sob and rushed towards you; she wrapped her arms around you, causing you to stumble backwards slightly. "I thought something terrible had happened to you! Where did you go last night? We've been searching for you for six hours. Mr Weasley thought that you had been killed!" she exclaimed, a mix of anger and worry in her voice.

You lowered your wand as she hugged you, resting her forehead against your shoulder. Ron was staring at you, frowning. "You had us worried sick, mate!" he stated.

Hermione pulled away from you, her hands still lingering on your shoulders. "Who did this to you?" she asked, her hand hovering close to your face.

"Did what?" you chuckled softly. "I'm fine, really."

Harry was remaining silent as Ron scowled deeply at you. "You look like someone just whacked you over the head, there's blood on your face," Ron stated huffily, then his gaze travelled to the floor staring at the vole you had killed. "Who the bloody hell did that? Did one of those sickos kill that vole while they were torturing you or something?"

"No," you replied bluntly. 

Draco's eyes flickered over you curiously, then he huffed. "If it weren't for me helping your pathetic friends find you, you probably would have been kidnapped again." 

You frowned over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Sir Barty Crouch, who is a part of the Ministry of Magic, found us a few hours ago. He helped to stop some of the wizards that were killing Mudbloods and Muggles earlier. It seems that you were either incredibly unlucky to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, or someone else had cast the Dark Arts mark in the sky very close to where you are stood," Draco replied lazily. "Sir Crouch even suspected us of creating the Dark Arts mark as we were in the proximity of the spell. But, it seems you are a little closer to where it cast."

You blinked. "I didn't do it."

Draco strolled over to you, leaning down. He clucked his tongue in disapproval and lifted your head with his hand, ignoring your remark. "You'll scare everyone away walking around looking like that," he drawled. 

You pulled roughly away from him and frowned, roughly wiping your torn sleeve over the dried blood on your forehead. "Don't touch me."

Draco smirked and tilted his head. "Granger asked you what happened, care to inform us?"

Hermione looked at Draco in agitation; then she turned her gaze back to you. 

Harry stared at you intensely; your hands trembled slightly at the thought of him abandoning you if he knew what your dad was. "I don't know," you lied.

"Not very good at telling fibs, are you?" Draco sneered. 

Harry stared at you and stepped forward, shoving passed Draco, causing him to grunt in annoyance. "I'll find out who did this to you," he growled.

Draco huffed. "And what, Potter? Kill them? They're a Death Eater, not a Golden Snitch you can catch with your mouth."

Harry turned to him, his cheeks flushing red from anger. "Shut up, Malfoy! I bet it was your pathetic dad who did this to him."

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, Harry. Whoever it was must have wanted him to stay quiet, did they threaten you or something? We could tell Dumbledore about it, maybe he could-"

"NO!" you shouted, your sharp voice resonating around the woods. "I don't want that man getting involved."

They remained silent for a few moments, Draco's eyebrows were raised in shock and Hermione's mouth was parted slightly.

Harry blinked, adjusting his glasses nervously. "That man? Why don't you trust Dumbledore? What has he done to you that is so bad? If it weren't for him saving me last year, I could've been dead."

"Stay out of this, Harry," you hissed, your body aching. "He was the one who decided to let the dementors roam around in the first place, he's the one who left a teacher who bullies students in charge of one of the Houses, he's the one who nearly got you killed in your second year for choosing an incompetent teacher! If he gets involved, you'll all be in danger and not just because of his stupid decisions."

Hermione brushed her hair behind her ear. "I know Dumbledore has made mistakes, but he's a normal wizard, like the rest of us, we all make mistakes, right?"

Ron huffed. "We're already all in danger, mate. You-Know-Who is back, and he's getting an army by the looks of it."

"He's the headmaster, Hermione. Not a teenager, he should be protecting us, not expecting Harry to defend the entire school from You-Know-Who!" you stated firmly. "Don't you think I don't know that it's his job. not ours, Ron."

Harry looked at the floor, fiddling with his clothes uncomfortably. "Whoever did this to you must have badly affected your view on Dumbledore," he mumbled.

You mumbled, running a hand through your hair. "This is something I have to do myself, I don't any of you involving yourselves!"

Draco stared at you as you shook, placing your hands over your face. He looked as if he was about to say something, but before they could interrogate you further, Mr Weasley approached behind you, Lucius and a man with a moustache were behind him.

Mr Weasley stared at you worriedly, but before he opened his mouth, the moustached man walked over to you and leant forwards, breaking into your personal space. "You're the one who made the Dark Arts mark appear, aren't you?"

"No!" you stammered. "Why would I be with them!"

Lucius stared down at you, smirking. "Well, who knows? You're the only student who doesn't have an alibi as to why you are standing in the spot where the curse had appeared. Mr Crouch may have a point."

Mr Crouch furrowed his eyebrows at you, his eyes popping out of his head like a goldfish. Mr Weasley placed a hand on your shoulder. "He's just a teenager. He's not even old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts, why would you think he's the one who cast it?" Mr Weasley tried to reason.

"His followers are getting younger and younger these days, and he is stood where the incantation must have been uttered," Mr Crouch said suspiciously. "Give me one reason he wasn't the one who cast it."

Harry stared at you. "Last night someone kidnapped him and took him here. When we found him, he was knocked out cold. He doesn't even know how to use curses."

Guilt gnawed at your insides, Draco regarded you, and his grey eyes flickered slowly down to the vole on the floor, his mouth downturned.

Mr Crouch let out a frustrated sigh. "Right, well, I suppose we'll have to catch the real culprit then."

Lucius looked slightly irritable. "Of course, Sir Crouch," he said, trying to conceal his anger with politeness.

Lucius and Sir Crouch left, and Draco moved passed your side, eyeing you as he followed his father. Mr Weasley stepped towards you. "Come on, let's go back home," he said. 

You nodded, remembering what your dad had asked you to do on September the 2nd.

Once August 31st had come, and you'd morphed into a werewolf again, Mr Weasley had apparated and sent you back for the night to the Forbidden Forest, bringing your belongings with you. Due to the timing of you turning into a monster, you had to stay overnight at Hogwarts at Hagrid's hut, meaning you couldn't board the Hogwarts express with your friends, which you were secretly relieved about. It meant you didn't have to deal with the crowds and falling asleep halfway to your destination. 

Once you had awoken, Hagrid had placed you on his sofa and was making a cup of tea for you. He set the cup on the table, smiling wearily at you. "I see you're up and about now." 

You nodded, smiling, taking the kind offer. You sat and drank the tea in silence as Hagrid watched you. Hagrid cleared his throat awkwardly. "You know lad; I can't help but noticing this time was a bit worse. While you were still unconscious, I took you to Madam Pomfrey. She said that she couldn't manage to heal one of the scars on your chest. It's quite a nasty gash too; you were really scraping at yourself when you became a werewolf."

You stared down at the cup of tea, your eyes feeling heavy and your body strained from the night before. "Sorry Hagrid, I haven't been able to take my Wolfsbane since the summer holidays started. Snape hasn't been around to give me them."

Hagrid shook his head. "No, no! It's not your fault! It was just upsetting to me, that's all. I also wanted to tell you as I didn't want you seeing your scar without knowing what caused it. I'm just glad you can get potions to help you with it now Professor Snape is teaching again."

You nodded. "Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled, then blinked rapidly looking at the old clock that hung on his wooden wall. "It's that time already? It's two in the afternoon! The other students will be arriving soon. I suggest you meet up with your friends. It might make you feel a bit better," he stated, but then he frowned. "But maybe get changed into something else first, your clothes are ripped up."

You took your Ravenclaw uniform out of your trunk and walked into one of the spare rooms to get changed in private. Once you had sorted yourself out, you grabbed your luggage and waved to Hagrid. You walked outside, making your way up the steps. Your legs felt cumbersome as you walked towards the Hogwarts entrance. 

In the distance, carriages were pulled by the thestrals, students began pulling out their belongings and excitedly talking to one another. You sat down on the steps, resting your chin on your hand, waiting to see if you could spot any of your friends or classmates. Luna and Ginny were chatting to one another hand in hand further away from you; Luna was laughing at something Ginny had told her.

Then your gaze fell on Neville as Seamus and Dean trailed after him talking about all of the different things he had studied in Herbology. Shortly afterwards, Fred and George stepped out, rushing towards Ginny to torment her, ruffling her long ginger hair. 

Your eyes fell closed for a few minutes as the sunlights rays warmed your skin. Exhaustion was falling over your body from the night before, and when you had looked in the mirror when you got ready, you noticed you had a cut lip with bruises dotted on your neck as if someone had choked you.

"What are you doing? Are you practising being a cat?" a sneering voice sounded above you. Laughter bounced around the familiar voice, then he spoke again. "How come every time I see you, you always have some kind of injury? Are you really that clumsy?"

You groggily opened your eyes and tilted your heads upwards, squinting as the sunlight hit your gaze. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were peering down at you smirking. Crabbe had grown quite a lot since you last saw him, he was even taller than Draco if that was possible. Tiredly, you got to your feet, staring at Draco and his cronies. "Something you want?" you asked, your voice drawling slightly from lethargy. You were just glad that your lessons didn't start until the next day.

Goyle chuckled harshly. "Got a girlfriend who is a bit rough with you? I bet it's Loony Lovegood."

"Piss off," you said as you stifled a yawn with your hand. 

Crabbe snorted. "Look! I bet you're right. It looked like he was up all night."

You frowned at them both. "Luna's a friend, nothing more. I'm not interested in relationships anyway. It's only a distraction from studying."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he leant forward to you. "Is that so?" he muttered. "How interesting."

You frowned up at him. "Uh, 'kay... I don't really understand why it's 'interesting' but sure, I guess."

Crabbe and Goyle snorted in amusement. A smirk formed on Draco's lips as his silvery grey eyes flickered over you, glinting with malice. "Does the thought of a relationship make you uncomfortable, fun-sized wizard?"

You shrugged one of your shoulders lazily. "Not really, just not interested," you repeated.

Draco scoffed, one of his hands wrapping around your collar. "Is that so?"

"Mr Malfoy!" A firm voice reverberated, Draco peered behind himself, his hand lessening its grip on your clothes. Professor Flitwick was marching over to him. "Do I have to repeat myself? Stop bothering the other students."

Draco placed you back on the floor and smiled devilishly down at him. "We were just playing, Sir."

Professor Flitwick stared up at you, his eyes narrowing behind his small spectacles. "Is that true?"

Draco stared at you, his silvery grey eyes staring at you with a warning, urging you to lie. Crabbe and Goyle glared down at you, Goyle mouthed 'if you tell him, you're dead'. You already felt pretty dead at the moment, so you stared at Professor Flitwick. "Uuh, yeah. Sure," you replied shortly.

He blinked, his eyebrows knitting together. "They weren't teasing you?"

"No, Sir," you sighed tiredly.

He threw Ane last suspicious glance at Draco, then began heading to the entrance. Crabbe and Goyle pushed by you, Draco stared down at you, a smug expression planted on his face as he strode through the large wooden doors.

You watched him disappear as he entered Hogwarts, then arms suddenly wrapped around you. You yelped out, causing Draco to pause and turn, seeing who produced the sharp sound. Marietta Edgecombe's stood behind you, her hands wrapped around your stomach, her strawberry blonde hair unruly as she jumped up and down. You smiled, gazing at her from the corner of your eyes. "Hey, Marie."

She beamed up at you. "Hiya, I'm glad you're safe. Cedric told me what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. You must have been terrified!" she exclaimed sadly.

"Mm," you hummed. "It was an odd experience."

You turned around your arms awkwardly placed above Marietta as she still clung to you, she giggled, then her cheeks slowly tinted pink and she released you from her grasp, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Um, sorry. I know you said you wanted to be friends," she muttered, then her eyes fell on the floor. 

You smiled at her. "It's alright, don't worry."

She sighed in relief, then her hands clasped around your wrist, gently enclosing your damaged skin. Marietta looked up at your, her grey eyes filling with worry and her voice becoming a whisper. "Where did you get those scars from?"

You swiftly moved your arm away from her and shifted uncomfortably. "I fell," you stammered.

Marietta gazed up at you. "Your face is all bruised as well! Did you get into a fight?" she gasped.

"No," you replied bluntly.

Her brows knitted together as she peered passed you. "What do you want, Slytherin Prince?"

You blinked and gazed back, pretty sure that Draco had already left you alone for once, but you were wrong. He was stood leaning on the wall narrowing his eyes. He scoffed, then trailed into the Great Hall.

Marietta tutted. "He's always been annoying; he even tried bullying Cho last year. I sure showed him," she stated proudly.

"What did you do?" you huffed.

"I may or may not have punched him," she said, lowering her voice.

You snorted. "You weren't the first either, trust me."

She smiled up at you, laughing a little. Then Marietta blinked and averted her eyes. "Could I hold your hand? You know... As friends?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, sure," you replied as you offered your hand to her.

She glowed up at you and took your offer, beginning to venture with you to the Great Hall. "As seen as you're with me in Ravenclaw, we could sit together if you wanted?"

You nodded, smiling. "Of course."

After a few minutes of walking, another voice split the air. "Hey! HEY! Wait for me!" 

You stopped with Marietta and turned to see who it was; Luna was standing close to you both, bent over panting for breath from running. She didn't have any shoes on, and her platinum blonde hair was windswept. "Can I take a seat next to you too?" she asked.

You dipped your head, grinning. "Sure, it's been a while since we've chatted, Luna."

The three of you entered the Great Hall, at the front of the room; all of the teachers were sat down. Lupin was among them, looking somewhat uncomfortable. You supposed he would have not long transformed either since the full moon was yesterday. His scarred face turned towards you as you walked in with your friends either side of you, he averted his gaze. Dumbledore leant close to McGonagall, his long beard trailing on the floor beneath him as he sat down at the table, whispering something in her ear.

You placed yourself down at the Ravenclaw table. You were rather sad that this year you would be spending less time with the Gryffindors in class as you did last year, due to your late transferral to Hogwarts. The familiar scent of burning candle wax filled your nostrils as their flames flickered, floating above everyone.

You gazed up at them, still in awe from the idea of magic really existing. Luna and Marietta giggled beside you as they talked about their philosophies of the sky. Luna stared at you, her eyes shimmering excitedly. "Do you think that Dumbledore is controlling the clouds? If he can make the candles float so effortlessly, I wonder if he can make the clouds float in the sky?" Luna asked whimsically.

You pondered it for a few moments. "I'm sure if Dumbledore wanted to move the clouds he could do it. It would take a lot of effort doing it twenty-four seven though, don't you think?"

Luna nodded, smiling. "Yes," she said dreamily. "You are quite right."

Eventually, more students piled into the Great Hall, excitedly talking amongst each other. The Golden Trio had sat down on their Gryffindor table joined by a small blond-haired guy with a large camera. He was speaking rapidly to Harry about something, his arms moving energetically around as he asked him various questions.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the front of the room, placing a three-legged stood down in the centre of it. First-years were called up to the front of the room in a line, and Professor McGonagall put the ancient Sorting Hat onto the small table. A tear travelled down the middle of the hat, then it opened like a mouth, and the top of the hat bent forward forming angled eyes.

Silence fell around the room for a moment, and then the Sorting hat began to sing.

 

> _A thousand years or more ago,_
> 
> _When I was newly sewn,_
> 
> _There lived four wizards of renown,_
> 
> _Whose names are still well known:_
> 
> _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_
> 
> _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_
> 
> _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_
> 
> _Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._
> 
> _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_
> 
> _They hatched a daring plan_
> 
> _To educate young sorcerers_
> 
> _Thus Hogwarts School began._
> 
> _Now each of these four founders_
> 
> _Formed their own house, for each_
> 
> _Did value different virtues_
> 
> _In the ones they had to teach._
> 
> _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_
> 
> _Prized far beyond the rest;_
> 
> _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_
> 
> _Would always be the best;_
> 
> _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_
> 
> _Most worthy of admission;_
> 
> _And power-hungry Slytherin_
> 
> _Loved those of great ambition._
> 
> _While still alive they did divide_
> 
> _Their favorites from the throng,_
> 
> _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_
> 
> _When they were dead and gone?_
> 
> _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_
> 
> _He whipped me off his head_
> 
> _The founders put some brains in me_
> 
> _So I could choose instead!_
> 
> _Now slip me snug about your ears,_
> 
> _I've never yet been wrong,_
> 
> _I'll have a look inside your mind_
> 
> _And tell where you belong!_
> 
>  

Everyone applauded, as did you, except you were following everyone else. Confused as to why the Sorting Hat had changed its occupation from House caller into a karaoke machine.

Luna leant close to your ear. "The Sorting Hat sings every year, we both missed it last year though as we were late."

You nodded, suddenly wondering what song it sang last year. Then the first-years began getting called to the front and sorted into the different houses.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

 

The blond that was sat next to Harry took a picture of the front of the hall and excitedly turned to Harry saying how Dennis Creevey was his brother.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat called.

All of the Gryffindor table hooted and whooped as Dennis walked towards their table, nearly tripping up over Hagrid's long moleskin coat that trailed on the ground.

After the rest of the students had been sorted, Dumbledore spoke once more. "I only have one more thing to say," he stated as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Tuck in!"

Food miraculously appeared before your eyes on the table. Rows of students quickly grabbed at toast, fried eggs and the assortments of sandwiches and yoghurts that were displayed on the table. You weren't really in the mood for eating.

Luna and Marie excitedly chatted to one another, and you could feel Hermione's scrutinising gaze on you from the Gryffindor table. You blinked and turned to her. She stared at you worriedly. "Aren't you eating anything?"

"Eh - I'm not really that hungry," you replied.

Hermione frowned. "Well, you should eat more. You look like you have lost some weight."

After she had said that a hand roughly gripped at you, you yelped in protest as you were dragged away from the Ravenclaw table. You looked up to see Lupin was the one leading you aside from everyone; his gaze was sternly set outside of the Great Hall's doors. The ghosts watched him in interest as he took you outside. Inside of the Great Hall, some of the students were making 'ooh' sounds, believing you were in trouble.

Lupin stared down at you firmly; his lips twitched downwards as he led you into a quiet corner. "How are you feeling?" he asked roughly.

You blinked and were confused with his usual soft tone smothered with bitterness. His eyes were scouring your face, but he looked fearful and disgusted at the same time as if you had committed a crime. "Okay, I guess?" you answered in confusion.

Lupin lowered his voice to a whisper as he spoke. "You're like me now, aren't you?" he stated coldly.

"Yes," you replied.

"I'm ashamed for causing you this burden," Lupin murmured remorsefully. "You'll have a lot of problems trying to fit in the more you transform. Has Snape been giving you the treatments?"

You nodded.

He sighed, then shifted slightly. "Promise me something."

You blinked. "What?"

"When you transform, please find somewhere you can't attack anyone else. Dumbledore is preventing me from leaving the school grounds because of you being apart of Hogwarts now. He wants me to look after you as seen as I know what it is like. The only time I am allowed to go is four days before the full moon, but you cannot go. You have to stay here," he said frantically.

"I stay in the Forbidden Forest," you tried to reason. "As far as I know, I haven't hurt anyone. I've only scratched at myself."

Lupin's face twisted into grief and self-loathing. "I'm so sorry." 

"No, it was my fault for not moving out of the way in time, don't blame yourself, Professor," you said reassuringly. "Besides, it's not too bad. At least it doesn't happen once a week."

Lupin fiddled with his sleeves, then pushed his greying hair back slightly from stress. "Is Madam Pomfrey treating you well?"

"Yes," you replied. "She has managed to conceal most of the scars."

"Are there any that are visible?" He asked, worriedly.

You shifted and nodded. "On my chest."

Thunderstruck outside and rain had begun to pour down the windows heavily, leaving trails of dampness on the glass. Lupin gazed down at you, staring passed you. "Keep it hidden. If anyone were to find out about this, you would be ridiculed, understand?"

Clasping your hands behind your back nervously, you nodded. "I understand. I will not tell anyone."

Inside of the Great Hall Dumbledore had begun to announce something. You could make out his voice from outside of the large wooden doors. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the door. 

Lupin stared down at you. "Perhaps you should go back inside now."

You nodded and moved inside, most of the students watched you trail in as you returned to your seat as Dumbledore announced something else. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below the third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Luna stared at you and whispered. "What did Professor Lupin take you out of the Great Hall for?"

You shook your head and focussed your attention on Dumbledore; his long silver beard was trailing underneath his chin as he paced. Many of the students seemed to be displeased about the Quidditch tournament not being held this year, murmurs of irritation spread through the air, but you were full of relief. You didn't want to be reminded of what happened at the Quidditch World Cup with your dad. You noticed Harry was particularly upset by the news and he was grumpily whispering something to his friends. Dumbledore ceased pacing and cleared his throat. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

Thunderstruck loudly around, illuminating the room momentarily with a white flash. The Great Hall doors swung forcefully forward, and somebody shrouded in black stood in the doorway, a walking stick firmly gripped in their hand. Everyone in the room turned to the mysterious figure, but you flinched away. The person looked up as he limped forward, his walking stick hitting the floor with a thump with each step he took.

The skin on his face looked like it was made out of cracked leather and scars were stretched along his jawline and nose. He had a sizeable fake eye attached to the right side of his face with a golden strap, the pupil inside of it looked around the room furiously as his left eye gazed at Dumbledore. His wrinkled mouth was downturned upon peering at him; he hobbled along the long hall as all of the student's eyes fell on him.

Then he stopped momentarily, contemplating you. For some reason, it made you feel uneasy, not because of the way he looked, but because the eye which wasn't covered by glass looked dark as it gazed at you and it reminded you of the person that was shrouded in the shadows back at the Quidditch World Cup. You narrowed your eyes at him for a moment, then he grunted and walked over to Dumbledore, outstretching his scarred hand. Dumbledore took his hand and shook it. As the intimidating newcomer stood by the side of the headmaster, Dumbledore broke through the rooms awkward silence. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

Hagrid and Dumbledore clapped their hands together for him, but no one else in the room applauded. Everyone's eyes were transfixed on Professor Moody's appearance to give him a warm welcome. Hagrid's and Dumbledore's applause faded dismally into the room as Professor Moody hobbled over to a seat at the front of the room next to Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin was watching him oddly as Moody took a swig from a flask he had received from his pocket. Murmurs arose from the different tables. Most of the Ravenclaws seemed to be intrigued about the kind of teacher he is, but most of the Gryffindors were studying his bizarre appearance.

You presumed the flask he drank from had alcohol swishing inside of it. You remember hearing people that were in a lot of pain would sometimes be liable to drink it to numb themselves.

Dumbledore broke everyone's thoughts as he spoke again. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a fascinating event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Fred Weasley's voice broke through the silence as he yelled. "You're JOKING!"

The rigid atmosphere that was once suffocating the room faded as everyone chuckled at Fred's outburst. It seemed even Dumbledore was appreciative of it as he chuckled before speaking again. "I am not joking, Mr Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall threw Dumbledore a stern look, and he cleared his throat. "Er - but maybe this is not the time... no..."

Some of the students laughed, then he continued speaking. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three winners competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

You blinked, and Marie covered her hands over her mouth, muttering. "Death toll?"

You frowned at Dumbledore. "He must be mad opening something like this to the public again," you whispered.

Dumbledore's eyes glided over the room, falling eerily close to where you were sat. You hoped he hadn't heard what you had said. Dumbledore re-commenced lecturing. "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy of competing for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons private prize money."

Fred's eyes lit up, and he smiled widely. "I'm going for it!" Fred glanced back down at the table, seemingly envisioning himself as the Tri-Wizard Champion, George nudged him laughing. Most of the room was now full of chatter between the students as they enthused about entering the competition. You saw no appeal in it whatsoever. In your opinion, it just seemed like an easy way to get rid of Dumbledore's least favourite competitors. You wouldn't doubt it the way he let the dementors roamed around Hogwarts last year, and he may as well have made them a cup of tea and let them sit in his office, he didn't really care about their dangerous presence.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration," Dumbledore stated.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" Fred and George yelled over everyone as they complained.

Your eyes flickered to the Hufflepuff table as Cedric was talking to his friends, they were encouraging him to try for the tournament and your stomach twisted around. If the Tri-Wizard tournament was cancelled years ago due to people dying, you were sure it wouldn't be any different this year, even with the rise in age for the competitors. Cedric's gaze flickered over to you as you stared at him, he gave a small smile, but his friend's soon distracted him with talking again.

Dumbledore raised his voice over the sound of the disappointed students. "This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below a sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore's blue eyes peered over at George and Fred as they scowled deeply. "I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

The murmurs of the students were still filling the halls as people under the age of seventeen loudly complained about not being able to put their names inside of it. You frowned thoughtfully, then realised the loop-hole some of the other students might not have thought of. If someone who was seventeen or older put someone else's names inside of it, regardless of if the person they put in for the Tri-Wizard tournament were seventeen or not, they could get past the ban. You hoped Dumbledore would have recognised the flaw already, but guessing from how little he cared about the student's safety, you presumed he hadn't had done anything about that.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, getting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. "Settle down now, the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Most of the students began to rise and walk back to their allocated dorms, but you had noticed that Frank and Paul weren't anywhere to be seen. You wondered if they just hadn't bothered turning up to the first assembly, it did tend to be drawn out after all.

Luna patted your shoulder as she stood up. "Are you going back to the Ravenclaw common room?"

Marie nodded as she stood next to Luna. "Yeah, you can come back upstairs with us, if you want."

You blinked and turned your head to them, smiling. "Thanks, but I think I'll wait a bit longer. I want to see if my roommates turn up anywhere."

Luna and Marie smiled down at you and Luna skipped off waving back to you. You raised your hand lazily in the air and gave a quick salute at Luna jokingly. Marie laughed a little, then gave a friendly kiss on your cheek, and stood back up. "Look after yourself more, okay?" she said worriedly.

You dipped your head, and she turned to follow Luna, who was now smiling and laughing with Ginny. Staring around the Great Hall, you dejectedly discovered that they weren't there. You stood up and sighed, trailing out of the Great Hall. A voice called out your name, and you turned your head to see whoever it was calling out to you.

Cedric was briskly marching towards you, a broad smile on his face. You hadn't really thought about it too hard the last time you saw him at the Quidditch World Cup, but he had grown quite a lot. You thought that he looked even more handsome than he did before if that was possible.

Cedric swiftly hugged you before you could even say hello to him. He patted your back and pulled away, his warmth leaving your body. "How are you?" Cedric asked in concern. "I noticed you had bruises and scratches on your face. Did you get into a fight or something?"

You shook your head, staring down at Cedric's hands as they lingered on your shoulders. "No, I just fell."

Cedric raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Really now? You must have fallen into the Whomping Willow again then," he joked.

You gave a short laugh, then looked at the floor. Cedric shifted away from you. "I meant to ask as well, what happened to you at the World Cup? My dad and I fled before they could get to us. We were further away from the tent you stayed in, so we got away before everyone else did. Harry told me a bit about what happened when I got on the Hogwarts Express."

You forced a smile. "I just got unlucky, I guess."

Cedric frowned down at you. "I can tell you don't want to talk about it. If you ever want to tell me about anything that's bothering you, you can come to me if you want."

You nodded. "Thanks, Ced- I mean Cedric," you replied, sheepishly smiling.

"You can call me Ced if you want," he laughed. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

You nodded smiling, and he left the Great Hall, his Hufflepuff robes flowing out behind him. You frowned, wondering why your chest felt like it was aching. Shrugging, you made your way out of the Great Hall and started walking towards the moving stairs, which throughout the past year, you had grown to hate. They were incredibly inconvenient. 

Once you had finally got to your dorm room, you dumped your luggage underneath your bed and laid out your clothes in the draws and placed some of your jackets and coats on the hangers. You flopped on to your bed, feeling rather lonely without Paul and Frank mucking about in the dormitory. You set your alarm for 11:30 pm, to meet your dad. Then soon enough, you had drifted to sleep. 


	43. Friend or Foe

You snuck out of Hogwarts, avoiding Snape and Filch. You crawled out of the window that always seemed to be open and trailed over to the Forbidden Forest. As promised, your dad was stood outside of the woods waiting for you. You stopped near him, glaring up at his stupid mask. "I'm here like you asked."

He nodded, laughing slightly. "Not had much sleep?"

"Thanks to you, no," you answered flatly.

"Well, at least you arrived. So, let's get to business. What does Harry Potter fear the most?" he asked coldly.

"Losing his friends, he's also fearful of Voldemort," you stated bluntly. Ron had told you a lot about him during your stay at the Weasleys.

"I see you aren't as clueless about the existence of the Dark Lord," he drawled. "Now, what spells does Potter usually cast in battle?" Your dad growled.

"He usually uses Expelliarmus and Stupefy. The usual stuff, but he also can use the Patronus charm, he told me so," you informed him.

"I see," your dad huffed. "Is there anyone close to Harry? Or maybe that he crushes on?"

You frowned, thinking of fake names to protect Ron and Hermione, unhappily you answered his question with a lie. "Betty Donofrio and Louis Whitehouse," you stated evenly. You hoped he wouldn't realise you were pulling names out of a mental hat.

He huffed. "I see. Thank you, that is all for now. Report back to me next week and give me more information. Don't forget to learn those spells I told you about."

You nodded, and he disappeared into the darkness. Your body twisted around when someone yelled angrily out to you. It was obviously Snape's voice. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing hanging around outside of the Forbidden Forest at midnight!" 

"Uh, finding spots to hide as a werewolf?" you said sheepishly.

He grunted and gripped your collar, dragging you back inside of Hogwarts, "Is that so? Well, when you turn again, you can tell your wolf friends that twenty points will be deducted from Ravenclaw for your act of idiocy."

You didn't protest against him as he led you back up to the Ravenclaw dorm room and glared down at you. "Don't let me see you doing this again."

You nodded as he turned dramatically away like Dracula, his cloak swayed behind him as he descended down the steps again. You sighed and entered your dorm room, feeling mentally and physically exhausted from the interaction you had with your dad. Curling up on your bed, you closed your eyes.

Once you had groggily rolled out of bed and got washed and dressed, you checked your timetable. The first lesson you had was Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs, followed by Charms with the Gryffindors, then Muggle Studies with the Hufflepuffs, Herbology with the Slytherins, a spare lesson then Astronomy with the Slytherins again. 

Apparently, today was Slytherin day! You were not excited about it at all. You would prefer to avoid Draco and his cronies at all costs, you were not in the mood to deal with their bullshit. Most of the other Slytherins were fine, but those three were a royal pain in the arse. You set off for your Care of Magical Creatures lesson, not really too pleased you had to be separated from most of your friends this year.

As you left the Ravenclaw common room, streams of students were walking down the awkward moving stairs. One of the Gryffindor first years looked incredibly lost and was trying to find a way down them without falling to their death. You recognised him from the ceremony you had yesterday, Dennis Creevey, the blond photographer's brother. You strolled over to him, offering a friendly smile. "You alright there, mate?" you asked.

He looked up at you, his mouth downturned unhappily. "Um, no. Actually, I'm a bit stressed. I don't know what room I'm meant to go to for Transfigurations," he stated.

You blinked and gazed down at the timetable he was holding. "I know where class 1B is; I can lead you to it if you want."

He nodded eagerly. "Thanks so much!"

You helped him climb down the stairs, helping to guide him to his lesson. Once you finally got there, small first-year students were clumped around the door talking excitedly about finally learning about magic. You smiled slightly at Dennis, then started to make your way outside to Hagrid's lesson. Familiar stormy grey eyes gazed at you as Draco blocked your path, a smirk playing on his face. You glared up at him. "What?"

"Helping the first-years around? That's a prefects job, you know?" he jeered.

"I know, but one of them got lost, so I wanted to help him out. I'm sure you remember your first day here, Malfoy. Pretty sure you must have been overwhelmed by how large Hogwarts is," you stated, then you mumbled. "Hogwarts still isn't as large as your level of egotism though."

Draco frowned. "I heard that."

"Ye?" you said, rather lazily. "I don't care, get out of my way." You shoved passed him, and he owl hooted out from behind you as you walked to your lesson as quickly as you could to avoid him.

You finally got to lesson, and Hagrid's eyes lit up when he saw you. "Good morning!" he chirped.

"Hey," you replied, still feeling tired. "What are we learning today?"

Hagrid beamed, raising a box. "Blast-Ended Skrewts! These haven't long hatched!"

You were glad he got his job back after the whole mess that happened last year, you had grown to trust Hagrid quite a bit after he had helped you in the summer holidays and he had told you about all of the different mythical creatures he had to care for. Including a three-headed dog called Fluffy, who you were slightly sad you didn't get to meet.

Most of the Hufflepuff students groaned out in disgust as they stared down at the Blast-Ended Skrewts. They looked like deformed lobsters; they were pale with slime dripping off of their skin as they wiggled around in the box.

Eventually, you had to learn about their stingers, and according to Hagrid, they could possibly grow up to ten feet long. Which was slightly terrifying, you had never heard Hagrid say anything about these creatures, so you presumed that they were caused by selective breeding.

After the lesson had come to a close and you had a spare lesson. You stayed outside to study; it seemed this year's curriculum was going to be even harder than last year and that's saying something, due to how you hated Boggarts. After the hour was over, you marched to Charms, one of your favourite lessons as you had Professor Flitwick. When you arrived, you decided to sit next to Hermione as she buried her nose in a book, preparing herself for the Charms class.

Flitwick stood at the front of the classroom, beaming around at the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "Today, we will be learning the Summoning Charm! I will demonstrate to you all, observe."

He made a curved motion in the air, pointing it at a chair that was at the end of the hall, then yelled. "Accio!"

The chair popped out of existence, then reappeared close to Flitwick. The class applauded, then he stared at everyone. "Thank you, thank you. The first thing you must be aware of is, casting this spell on living things, excluding Flobberworms, can be incredibly dangerous! When the objects have accumulated towards the wizard or witch, they travel close to the speed of light. Which if used on someone, has a high risk of injury," he stated. "Now, I want all of you to come up to the front of the class one by one and cast Accio on the chairs at the end of the room."

After the class had ended, Flitwick had awarded you ten points to your house for correctly casting a spell on the first try, another Ravenclaw scored ten points as well, ridding Snape's deduction from last night and neutralising it back to zero points. Hermione was chatting to you about the lesson and how excited she was to learn the Exploding Charm. Behind you, Neville squeaked out and turned to Seamus as he spoke. "I'm looking forward to learning the Exploding Charm too, Hermione," he stated. 

Neville turned to him. "I thought you learnt that three years ago when we were learning Wingardium Leviosa."

Seamus frowned at him, affronted. "No! I just said it wrong."

Neville nodded. "Right," he said, scrunching up his face trying to remember that lesson.

After a few hours had gone by, and you had gone to the Great Hall to eat lunch and had finished your Muggle Studies lesson with the Hufflepuffs, you had to go to Herbology and to say you weren't looking forward to it was an understatement. You didn't mind Herbology, but you hated the idea of working alongside Crabbe, Goyle or Merlin forbid Draco. You had realised that since you had stayed at Hogwarts, your vocabulary had transformed a lot as well. Instead of humans, you tended to say Muggles and replaced God with Merlin. It was odd thinking that you believed you never had any magical abilities and doubted the existence of this world last year.

You awkwardly trailed after the fourth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws as they made their way outside to the greenhouse. You always liked how it smelt in here. It always reminded you of a meadow with all of the fresh scents. Professor Sprout seemed to be okay with you as well, which you were glad for. You supposed that Snape just hated everyone except the Slytherins at this point. He would let them get away with murder.

"Today we will be learning about Bubotubers!" Professor Sprout enthused. "In particular, we will be paying attention to the puss inside of Bubotubers' as it has a lot of uses. It is especially good at curing acne," she stated as she handed everyone a Bubotuber plant. "Today, you will be working in pairs! I want to see Ravenclaws and Slytherins working together today as seen as you'll be writing notes about the contents inside of the Bubotuber plant."

There it was your worst nightmare. You hoped you were put with Tracey Davis, you talked to her a bit last year, and she seemed pleasant enough. She wasn't apart of Draco's growing gang either which was a plus, besides Crabbe and Goyle you had noticed he had been hanging around with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Pike and Theodore Nott. Draco seemed rather pleased with himself that he had accumulated a small gang of idiot turkeys. 

Professor Sprout led Padma Patil over to Crabbe, poor girl. Then Michael Corner was paired up with Blaise, and Sue Li was put with Pansy. Eventually, you and Draco were the only ones left, and you wished you could transfigure yourself into an animal and run, or better yet, just apparate out of the lesson.

Draco strutted over to your table, his eyes fixating on the gross looking plant in front of you, he shrivelled up his face at it in disgust, and you didn't blame him. It looked like a giant black slug wrapped in lettuce, and you weren't exactly looking forward to squeezing it. Professor Sprout handed all of you gloves and headed to the front of the class. "Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

You and Draco both placed your dragon-hide gloves over your hands, and he stared at you expectantly a smirk on his face. You stared at him grouchily as he watched you pick it up. "Don't think I'm doing everything, pillock," you muttered.

He laughed slightly then muttered back. "I'll take notes."

At least he was actually doing work, then again Professor Sprout was carefully overseeing everyone, and you knew he wasn't daft enough to get into trouble and lose house points for being lazy. He was too quick-witted for that.

After you had withdrawn the greenish-yellow pus from the plant and placed it into the plant pot, both of you inspected it. You began to dilute it as instructed by Professor Sprout, and Draco scribbled down notes on the parchment in front of him. Thankfully, it seemed this lesson wasn't as bad as you expected it to be, although it appeared Crabbe was irritating his Ravenclaw partner by making a fuss about the way the plant looked and was obstructing his associate from taking notes. Draco regarded you as you tilted your head, carefully placing the rest of the liquid in a plastic bag, it smelt oddly like petrol. 

Professor Sprout gazed over at you happily. "Ten points to Ravenclaw and Slytherin, well done you two."

You smiled at her and placed the plastic bag in front of her on her desk. You walked outside to the garden sink that was placed close to the greenhouse. You vigorously washed your hands, your thoughts rushed by your head as you contemplated Mad-Eye Moody and the way Lupin was staring at him suspiciously. It made you on edge. You weren't sure what to think of him teaching you tomorrow.

The sound of grass crunched beneath someone's feet as they waited behind you for you to stop washing your hands. "How long are you going to spend out here scrubbing your hands?" a sneering voice sounded.

You sighed. "Sorry, I don't want to risk getting irritated skin from that plant," you replied calmly.

You dried your hands and turned around, not really paying attention to the person who was speaking to you. You were too busy overthinking about Mad-Eye Moody and how you were practically working as a spy against Hogwarts because of your dad. A hand grasped your arm, and you were slammed against the wall vigorously before you could even re-enter the greenhouse. You blinked gormlessly, trying to understand what had just happened, then you sighed when you noticed Draco smirking at you, his hands either side of your body, resting against the wall. "You react very slowly, don't you?" he purred in amusement.

You remained silent, trying to push him off of you. He pinned you more forcefully against the wall, chuckling softly. "You think you can get out of this? Don't believe I forgot about the time you tried to knock me out with Stupefy, you little brat."

"You attacked Cedric, of course, I would have defended him!" you growled. "Let go of me, Malfoy."

"Defended Cedric? He couldn't have defended himself?" Draco coldly drawled.

You frowned at him. "You cast a spell on him when he had his back turned, and it was one of the most cowardly things I've seen you do. Cedric would have been able to deflect the attack if you didn't fight dirty."

"You think wizards and witches in real fights don't 'fight dirty'? Not everyone is as honourable as you consider yourself to be, fun-sized wizard." Draco snarled as he leant closer to your face. "Besides that, I saw you were sneaking out last night, but before I could follow you, Professor Filch had caught me and sent me back to my dorm. Tell me who were you meeting? Perhaps it was Marietta?"

You scowled up at him as his grey eyes searched yours. "I'm not saying anything to you."

"Aww, why not?" he jeered. "Don't like me?"

"No," you said bluntly.

His lips downturned, and he scowled. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," you retorted frankly.

He huffed and leant incredibly close to you, making you feel uneasy. He smirked as you shifted against the wall, trying to get some distance between you both. "Dislike people getting too close to you?"

You rolled your head to the side away from him, but he grabbed your jaw and turned your head towards his pale face, his silvery grey eyes narrowing coldly.

He moved his mouth too close to yours for comfort, he stopped when he was a few centimetres apart from your lips then Professor Sprout had exclaimed how the lesson had ended. Draco swiftly moved away from you, shoving you back against the wall. He was grinning as you scowled up at him. "What? Think I'd actually kiss you?" he scoffed. "You're disgusting to me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. As if I'd be interested in someone like you," you growled.

Draco blinked, his eyebrows knitting together. His friends had left the lesson; their bags hoisted over their shoulders. You shoved passed Draco, walking back into the classroom and collecting your backpack. Professor Sprout smiled at you fondly. "Have a good day; you did great in the lesson!"

You dipped your head and then shifted slightly, noticing Draco and his gang hadn't budged. "Um, Professor?"

"Yes?" she replied kindly.

"Could I go out through the back door?" you questioned hopefully.

"Of course, dear. Here," Professor Sprout said as she led you outside. "Take care of yourself now," she stated.

You nodded and briskly started trudging your back to Hogwarts. In the distance, you could hear Draco complaining about you not leaving the greenhouse, and his posse was laughing, saying how you were afraid of them. You knew he did what he had just done to get an adverse reaction from you, but you were just too tired to confront them.

You escaped inside of Hogwarts avoiding any dispute, you hated confrontation, but it seemed you had to keep doing it because Draco was bothering you so much. You remembered that the end of the day hadn't come yet, you still had Astronomy with him. You closed your eyes, tuckered out from all of your interactions, you just wanted to go back to bed. It was only half four in the afternoon, but it felt like it was eleven at night. "Hey," a gentle voice broke you from your thoughts. "Are you alright?"

You opened your eyes and turned to see Harry looking at you worriedly. Smiling, you nodded your head. Attempting to avoid his question, you knew how much he hated Draco and the issues it would cause if you told Harry that he was starting to bother you. He placed a hand on your shoulder. "Are you sure? You look exhausted," he concluded.

You sighed. "I am, I'm tired."

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Harry inquired.

"No," you stated guilt filling your head from telling your dad about what your friend's weaknesses were. If you didn't your mother would have been killed and you still had to talk to him again begrudgingly.

Harry smiled at you. "Do you have a spare lesson now?"

"Yeah," you replied, returning the smile.

"I can go to the library with you if you wanted? I wanted to study for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class we have tomorrow," he stated kindly.

"I'm with you in that class?" you asked excitedly.

"Yeah, as far as I know, you are," he replied happily. "I've barely seen you today, besides in Charms."

"Great!" you exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hands and leading him to the library. Harry laughed a bit as you moved forward. Once you had both arrived in the library, it was pretty empty. Neville was studying Herbology, but he was the only person in the room beside you and Harry.

Harry sat down, frowning thoughtfully as you placed your books on the study table. You blinked and glanced at him. "What's up?" you asked, smiling as you turned the pages.

Harry looked up at you. "Your arm."

Nervously laughing, you gazed at him. "What do you mean?"

"When you were dragging me down the corridor, I saw scars on it when your sleeve rolled up," Harry explained gravely. "Are they from your condition, or are they from something else?"

You automatically clutched at your sleeve, rolling it over your wrist. "My condition," you replied solemnly.

Harry nodded. "As long as that is what it is caused by."

You spent most of your time in the library, chatting occasionally and researching diverse topics together as the room around you both dimly lit your faces with the flickering lanterns. Harry began to giggle, and you blinked, tearing your attention away from your book. "What?" you asked as you leant forward.

Harry grinned, then he slid the book over to you. Where some of the ingredients were for one of the potions, someone had drawn a crude image over the slugs. A snort escaped from your nose as you stifled your chuckling. You stared at Harry grinning and took out your wand. "Mines twelve and three-quarters inches long."

Harry guffawed, and Madam Irma Pince harshly shushed you both. Harry muttered an apology, then got up from his seat, placing the Potions book back in his bag. "Next lessons starting in another ten minutes, we should head out," he stated, his lips still wobbling as he tried not to laugh at your rude joke.

"Okay, Harry," you said as you stood from your seat. You placed your books back in the back and headed out of the library with your friend; then you cracked a grin. "Hey, hey, Harry!"

Harry looked up at you, smiling. "What?" he sniggered.

"Neville's wand is really flexible," you declared in the corridor as students walked by.

Harry placed his hands over his mouth as he laughed, then almost as if he was on cue, Neville walked over to you both smiling. Innocently unaware of your terrible jokes about wands. "Hiya guys! Are you heading to Ancient Runes?"

Harry clutched his stomach as he gasped out. "Um... I am Neville," he said in between breaths. "We can walk together if you want."

Neville smiled and nodded; then he looked at you, and the sudden realisation that you were in Astronomy with Draco hit you like an avalanche. "Sadly, I'm not with you both. I have Astronomy now with the Slytherins."

Harry winced slightly. "If Malfoy gives you any trouble, let me know, okay?"

Neville nodded. "I might not be much help, but you can tell me as well."

You smiled. "Thanks, you two. I should get going," you stated gloomily. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

They both nodded, then you all went your opposite directions, and you began your journey to the Astronomy tower. Once you had descended the steps with most of the other Ravenclaws and Slytherins, you placed yourself next to Padma. Hoping that you wouldn't have to work with the Slytherins this lesson. Professor Aurora Sinistra watched as all of the students piled into her classroom, her curly ebony hair and dark skin being illuminated by the moonlight that filled the dark crevices of the room. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared over at Draco, who was currently drawing something in the mist that formed on the windows. "Mr Malfoy!"

He stopped and stared at her, a smooth innocent smile on his face. "Yes, Professor Sinistra?"

"Stop doing that," she ordered bluntly.

He placed his hand back on the table as Blaise laughed with him quietly about something. Taking the quill out of his pocket, Draco began drawing a fake scar on Blaise's forehead as he fake swooned. They were really immature.  
   
Twenty minutes had passed by as Professor Sinistra had told the class of what she wanted everyone to achieve this lesson. You weren't great at Astronomy, but you found it interesting. Your memory capacity just wasn't great when you took exams. You moved over to the balcony of the tower and took your telescope, parchment and quill with you, you sat down and began stargazing, shutting out the world around you. As you watched the different constellations drift slowly by, purple and blue painting across the sky, you felt someone brush past you and sit down close by — the soft material of their robes a few inches away from your hand.

Ignoring their arrival, you moved the telescope from your eyes, writing down notes and drawing diagrams of the various stars. You blinked and sighed, leaning back on your hands as you looked up at the sky. "Avoiding me?" a voice sounded next to you.

"Not now, I'm busy," you replied hastily as you watched the stars.

Before you could continue scribbling notes down on the parchment, it was swiftly taken out of your hand. Placing the telescope on your lap, you turned to face the culprit. You frowned deeply at him as his silver eyes narrowed in amusement, the parchment he had stolen gripped tightly in his pale left hand. "Give it back, Malfoy," you ordered bluntly, you were really not in the mood for this.

Draco's lips twitched upwards at you in contempt. "Make me," he coldly drawled.

"Alright," you stated as you got to your feet. Draco blinked up at you in confusion and furrowed his brow. "I'll inform our Professor you're disrupting me from my studies. I'm sure that you wouldn't want your dad finding out about your golden reputation being smothered by someone as lowly as myself."

Draco growled and stood up, grabbing your wrist, preventing you from going back inside of the tower. "You won't say anything, little runt!" he snarled.

"Oh yeah?" you snapped at him. "Watch me!" You were a few steps away from punching his smug face; you were cranky and tired. Certainly not in the mood for Draco's disturbances when you were trying to study in something you weren't great at. Draco's hand tightened around the small of your wrist, causing it to ache. Clenching your free hand into a fist, you turned to him. "Don't test me."

Draco's bright eyes gazed at you intensely, aggressively. "You're much more fun when you actually talk back,," he growled. "It's just a shame that you are all bark and no bite."

Ten minutes of the lesson was remaining, and you were already fighting against your exhaustion. Draco sucking the life out of you by harassing you all day wasn't helping your energy levels. You wished you could just have a shot of caffeine. You supposed kicking Draco away from you would wake you up just the same though.

His pale hands were clutching at your wrists, he must have been saying something as your half-asleep mind rambled, but you weren't paying attention. His lips were moving, but nothing seemed to be coming out. "What?" you mumbled.

"What? How dare you ignore me like that!" Draco snapped, then someone tapped him on his shoulder. It was Blaise Zabini; his dark gaze fixated on his blond friend. Draco angled his face towards him. "What do you want, Zabini? Can't you see I'm busy!"

Blaise blinked in surprise at his outburst then scoffed. "Class ended two minutes ago. I'd suggest you give fun-sized wizard his parchment back before Professor Aurora Sinistra catches you trying to torment him."

Draco straightened upwards, dropping his hands sulkily back to his sides. Professor Aurora Sinistra peered outside and glanced around at the three of you as you stood on the balcony, she frowned. "Aren't you three going? It's ten to eight now. You should be going back to your allocated dorms."

Draco handed you back your parchment as Professor Aurora Sinistra observed him. You could tell he was trying to give it back to you in a respectful manner due to the teacher vigilantly overseeing him, but you knew if she weren't, he probably would have shoved it against you like he was training to be a heavyweight champion. 

She led you outside of the classroom after she checked your work and forcefully told the three of you to go back to your common rooms. Unfortunately for you, it meant you had to walk beside them both. Blaise and Draco muttered amongst themselves as you made your way quickly down the steps, trying to avoid them at all costs. It made you wonder if the architect who made Hogwarts was having a laugh when creating the towers. They could easily have installed lifts instead of making the students have to travel for miles just to go to bed.

As you briskly strolled down the spiral stairs, Draco and Blaise strode behind you, their tall structure giving them a speed advantage over you. Draco joined your side, smirking at you as you attempted to ignore him. "Tired?" he said lazily. "Not like you've done much today."

Blaise snorted. "Yeah, all he's done is take notes and play with a plant. What a hard life you must lead."

You ignored their comments, thinking about how they didn't know the half of the shit you had to deal with at this moment. They had no idea what you were going through, and you would never tell them anyway.  

As you stepped into the moonlight, the sky above you had turned inky black as the dark clouds drifted by. You always disliked how autumn and winter caused the day turn into night quicker than compared to summer and spring, mist formed from your mouth as your hot breath mingled with the icy cold air. Draco and Blaise were laughing behind you, cracking jokes about your height, your friends - mostly Harry and Hermione - then they continued talking about you, fully aware you were in hearing distance.

Draco chuckled darkly as Blaise smirked. Blaise grinned down at the blond. "Do you reckon that Potty Potter would even last a minute against You-Know-Who? I mean he couldn't even fight against those dementors last year. He's pathetic."

Smirking, Draco began fiddling with his robes, cleaning away excess dirt from it with a wipe and making sure that it looked impeccable. He buttoned up his shirt as he smirked at Baise. "You are quite right, Zabini. Saint Potter wouldn't stand a chance against You-Know-Who. He'd probably die from fright the instant he saw him."

Blaise snorted. "He'd be the Boy Who Died then," he mocked.

You remained silent, inwardly seething as you tread towards Hogwarts entrance. Everywhere else was locked now, so the three of you had to take a long way around back to the dorms, and that meant you had to put up with their petty trash talk. 

Draco scoffed, folding his arms. "Any day now I bet that fat oaf Hagrid will accidentally get someone killed by crushing them. Hopefully, it's that mudblood, Hermione."

You abruptly stopped and turned to him. "Shut your mouth, who do you think you are? You're father?" you scoffed, then stepped closer to him. "No, at least he knows when to keep his mouth closed so he can suck up to the Ministry."

Draco spluttered, Blaise blinked down at you, then his brows knitted together. "Think you can talk to him like that and get away with it, do you?" Blaise scornfully stated. "How dare someone as lowly as yourself even raise your voice at him!"

Suddenly, you realised you really weren't fond of Blaise's attitude either. Attempting to turn away from them both, you were cut off when Blaise's rough hands grabbed at your shoulders, twisting you around to face him, his sharp cheekbones were emphasised by the moonlight that bounced off of his face.

A thunderous pain hit your abdomen, and you crumbled to your knees, winded from the impact of a spell he cast. You glared up at Blaise as he peered down at you, his face warped with disgust. "That's where you belong, in the dirt. Filthy mudblood."

The clouds above began to crowd the sky, and a small drizzle of rain started falling upon your hair.

Blaise huffed out in amusement as you leant your head down. Draco frowned and pushed Blaise backwards. "That's enough," he coldly stated. 

Blaise stared at him. "Why? Don't want me hitting him? Since when would you care?"

Draco sighed, walking over to you and dragging you to your feet. "I don't want us getting into trouble if Filch catches us..."

Blaise blinked, astounded. "You're just saying that, aren't you? Come on, Draco. Let's just go back to the dormitory."

You stared up at them, huffing slightly. "How pitiful you both are. I would expect you both to be more mannerly as seen as you were raised in wealthy pure-blooded families. It's kind of ironic that the people you claim to hate so much are more cultured than your trivial little group of bullies," you huffed as you wiped your mouth free of mud.

Blaise's hand clenched and unclenched, and he stared at Draco, his eyes narrowing.

Draco scoffed. "How about I teach you how to more cultured," he growled. "Someone like you could never understand how important magic is here anyway. You weren't even raised as a wizard."

You blinked and scowled up at him. "No, thanks. I'd prefer not to be spoon-fed ideas your father decided to brainwash you with. I'm pretty comfortable figuring my way around in life."

"You insolent little-" Draco snarled but was soon cut off as Filch shone his lantern over the three of you, his bushy eyebrows clumping downwards, creasing his forehead. Draco squinted from the light hitting his eyes.

Filch's lips twitched downwards. "You three shouldn't be out here without staff supervision. It may not be passed curfew yet, but you're breaking the rules. Back in my day, you would have been tied up and hung upside down for what you three are doing," he growled, then his eyes set on you as blood trickled from a reopened scratch on your cheek. "Fighting as well, I see? Pah, you have no idea of what the word punishment even means nowadays."

Draco stared at you, frowning. He glanced at your face as Filch threatened you all. Draco sneered at him. "We'll go back inside."

Filch nodded slowly, a slight grimace to his face. "You better."

Draco shoved you inside of the Hogwarts entrance; students were still drifting by going into the library or returning to their dorm rooms. It was an improvement from last year when curfew ended at six in the afternoon because of the dementors and Sirius Black roaming around.

Blaise yawned and stared at Draco. "I'll go to the library, I'll see you later."

Draco stared at him and nodded as he left your side, then he stared down at you.

You sighed as you were forced forwards. "Where are you even taking me?"

Draco leant over you. "To the Slytherin common room," he coldly replied.

"Why?" you asked, the word lengthened from your confusion.

"You'll have to see when we get there, won't you fun-sized wizard?" Draco retorted. "Besides, I heard rumours that your two roommates were suspended from Hogwarts for a few weeks from smuggling in alcohol. It must be awfully lonely in there," Draco drawled.

You forgot they did that. It was such a common occurrence to you that you never really thought about it too hard, but you do remember seeing that alcohol and tobacco were utterly banned on campus, you understood it for underage students, but you felt it was a little unfair to some of the seventh years who could legally drink. You were still being led to the Slytherin common room by Draco, and you were just too tired to fight back now, you were so exhausted you wouldn't be surprised if you could easily fall asleep on the floor.

Once you all finally reached the Slytherin common room, you flopped onto the couch, the fire crackling in front of you, lighting up your eye bags and grey face. Your face was stinging slightly from the scars that you inflicted on your face. Draco closed the Slytherin common room door. He stared over at you, his gaze was ice-cold. 

You closed your eyes and leant back in the seat. "I don't know why you led me here if you hate me as much as you claim to, Malfoy," you muttered. "Any particular reason? Or is it just pity?"

Draco scoffed and dramatically sat down next to you. "Think what you want."

Even with your eyes closed, you could feel Draco's gaze watching your every movement. It felt like you were a worm being sized up by a bird of prey, an uncomfortable feeling to say the least. A huff escaped from Draco's lips. "Open your eyes," he ordered.

You turned away from him. "You're not my mother, Malfoy."

Draco grabbed hold of you, turning you to face him again. "I won't ask you again."

"Good," you replied your lip forming into a smile. "All the better for me then."

You could hear him sigh, and then a cold compress was being dabbed against your damaged skin. Opening your eyes, you stared at him. He had a cotton swab with and some powdered dittany and was tending to the injuries on your face. You blinked rapidly, utterly dumbfounded. "What are you doing?"

Draco clucked his tongue, pulling his hand away from your cheek, seemingly ignoring your question. "I didn't ask Blaise to do that. If I did, you wouldn't be in the Slytherin common room like you are now. It would have been on my terms only, but Blaise was personally insulted by you insulting me. So, naturally, I have to hide the evidence of you getting hit by a fellow Slytherin and friend of mine. It wouldn't look good on my record otherwise," Draco explained as he placed the cotton swab in the bin.

You huffed, realising Draco thought the scar was caused by Blaise. "Of course you'd only do this for your benefit."

Draco regarded you. "Why? Hoping it was a friendly gesture? Don't get your hopes up. To me, you're nothing more than a clueless Ravenclaw. Never thought those two words would go together, but there you are. The sorting hat should have placed you in Hufflepuff the way you're acting."

You stared at Draco and blinked, picking at your nails anxiously. You had no idea what you wanted to say, most of the time, you both just bickered but you had realised throughout last year how volatile Draco could be. One moment he acted as if you were the spawn of the devil, then there would be a flicker of a moment where he seemed like he could tolerate you. It confused you. Tearing your attention from your hands, you met his gaze. "Not all Hufflepuffs are unintelligent, you know? I mean look at Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbott, they're both pretty canny. Just because they work differently to you, doesn't mean that they're dumb," you replied calmly.

Draco crossed his legs and scoffed. "Cedric this, Cedric that," he drawled. "Do you ever shut up about him?"

You frowned. "He's a friend," you retorted a little sharply. "Of course I am going to talk about him, just like you would talk about your friends."

The blond narrowed his eyes at you, the fire lighting up the sharp features on his face. "A friend?" Draco affirmed. 

You raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah."

Silence fell around you for a few moments, then you shifted and leant back, staring over at the towering decorative grandfather clock. "I should get going back to my room before curfew ends. It's nearly ten now."

Draco rested his hand under his chin. "What's the point of setting off now? It would take you twenty minutes to go back, and you'd only get caught by that squalid squib."

"Filch?" you questioned. Draco nodded in response, and you huffed in displeasure at his choice of words. "Sure. I'm still going to risk it. I'd prefer not breaking the rules just so I could stay with someone I barely know, in a room full of people who hate me."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "In a room full of people who hate you?" he repeated slowly. "No one hates you; they just think that you're incompetent."

You blinked. "Is that your odd way of trying to reassure me? Because it sure as hell isn't working, blondy."

He hummed, then flickered his eyes over to the fireplace, your shadows lengthened by the light from the flames. "You can stay here on the couch for now."

"No thanks," you responded flatly. "I could get in serious trouble for staying in someone else's common room."

Draco tutted. "What a bore. I thought you were one to not pay too much attention to rules judging from how often you sneak out in the night."

"Are you following me, Malfoy?" you asked, somewhat heatedly.

"I see you when I am going back to the common room before curfew ends. You always seem to go past here," he answered plainly.

"Right," you said suspiciously as you got to your feet. "Really though, I should get back."

Draco grasped your wrist roughly and looked up at you, his voice quiet. "Stay."

"Why?" you laughed. "Why do you want me to stay so badly? I thought you hated people like me."

"I want to understand you," Draco stated coldly as if you weren't a person but an object he could study in his spare time.

"I'm a person, Draco. Not an action figure you can pull apart for fun," you stated. "Where would I even sleep if I stayed here?"

"On the couch, perhaps?" Draco offered, a smirk playing on his lips.

You sighed. "Alright, fine. Just this once. We will never talk about this again."

Draco huffed in amusement, pleased that he got his own spoilt way. You sat back down next to him and stared at him, your expression unmoving. "Please, could I have some covers and pillows though. I mean if you want me to stay, you should at least treat me like a good host," you said, smiling.

Draco sighed, his brow furrowing slightly. "Fine, stay here."

You obliged and laid lazily on the couch, your arms falling limply over them. Your lashes fluttered as you closed your eyes, you were starting to really feel the unfavourable effects from the transformation you had two nights ago. Every single bone in your body was aching.

A few minutes later, you must have dozed off, because you could feel someone's hand on your shoulder. "Wake up."

You opened your eyes and stared up. Draco placed cushions underneath your head and threw the covers clumsily over you, not caring where they fell. "There, now you can sleep," he said, slightly proud of himself for persuading you to stay. 

This entire interaction was even more confusing than the time he gave you a napkin. You shrugged and gave a small polite small up at him. "Ye, thanks," you said, not pronouncing your words correctly due to lethargy.

Draco huffed and turned away from you, as your eyes closed you could hear his footsteps echoing up the stairs. Eventually, your body relaxed, and you fell into a slumber, but your dream wasn't as laidback as you hoped it would be. 

You couldn't control yourself once again, similarly to the dream you had back at the Quidditch World Cup. Your aching legs were moving by themselves, your hands tightly clasped around someone's body as you wailed. 

It was the same girl you saw in your other dream, Ellie.

As you limped forwards, you could see the two distorted figures from before arguing, one of them was pointing what looked to be a wand at you as shrill screams came from the woman. Pulling Ellie closer to your chest, you began cradling her as the taller figure walked towards you and placed his wand directly above your head, whispering something you couldn't remember. Then your body felt like it was being ripped apart and you began plummeting into an abyss.

You lifted your arms and began to look at them as they distorted in and out of existence — then scars started to tear your skin, and a discordant feeling overtook over your head, a migraine splitting through the middle of it. 

Widening your eyes, an odd mark began to spread up your forearm, burning into you, a chaotic mix of skulls and snakes coiling around one another. One after another, you saw people falling backwards, the light in their eyes dull, Cedric, Harry, Luna, Neville, Frank and Paul and then your chest heaved, and you sat up in a cold sweat.

In the corner of the room, something shadowed was getting closer and closer to you, but your body wouldn't move, you were paralysed. You shrieked out; then after a few minutes of the creature staring at you, it faded from your vision.


	44. The Unforgivable Curses

It was getting light outside, so it must have been around five or six in the morning. You dragged your hands over your face and leant over to the fireplace which had burnt out. You used Wingardium Leviosa to move the old wooden logs and replace them with the new ones; then you flicked your wand uttering Incendio. 

The room lit up again, and you crawled close to the flames, your covers and arms wrapped around yourself to get warm. Your attention swiftly changed to the person coming down the stairs. You could hear Pansy's whiny voice from upstairs as Draco groggily stared at you, his hair was dishevelled, and it was an odd sight to see him wearing silk pyjamas when you were used to him parading around in the long Slytherin robes. "What was all that noise about?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Nothing doesn't matter," you hoarsely stated. "Go back to bed."

Draco fiddled with his clothes as he approached you, and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to style it. "It must matter if you woke up half of the Slytherins in my room. You yowled so loud; I thought that Filch's ugly cat was in here," he coldly drawled as he sat next to you.

You frowned. "Nice. Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep. Not everyone has great sleeping habits, Slytherin Prince."

Draco scoffed. "As spunky as ever, I see. It's too early for this," he mumbled. Then his grey eyes travelled down, staring at your arm. He frowned deeply in puzzlement. "You're bleeding."

"I am?" you asked in just as much confusion as him. You tilted your arm up, he was right. Blood was trickling down your arm and scratches were embedded into it, not normal scratches though, they looked like words.

Meet me tonight.

You frowned thoughtfully. "Why tonight?" you mumbled.

Draco blinked and gawked at your arm in disbelief. "Has someone used dark magic on you? If they did, it must be someone in proximity to you. Someone must have their hands on a Black Quill and made you write it out in your sleep."

You stared at him blankly. "I know who it is."

He shifted slightly. "You know...?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. He could still be in the room, but I doubt it," you replied. "Dumbledore doesn't bother doing anything against animagi entering Hogwarts."

"Animagi?" Draco questioned, his voice cracking slightly. "Why in Merlin's name would there be an animagus in the Slytherin common room?"

"Why not?" you retorted. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I need to get ready for my classes."

The blond watched you in intrigue as you rose to your feet and folded the covers back on the couch, he crooked his head to the side as you leant over. "You've got quite a nasty mark there, haven't you?" Draco remarked abruptly. "Someone hit you across the chest with a spell?"

You stared down, realising your chest was visible because of your loose clothing. You quickly fixed it and ignored his comment, flattening out the covers and pillows Draco let you borrow. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

Draco nodded, his eyes still full of sleepiness. You moved by him, and exited the Slytherin common room as quietly as you could, not wanting any teachers to put two and two together and realise you were staying in another common room overnight. After you finally reached your dorm room, you collected your clothes and got washed and dressed, packing your bag full of various items to help you in today's classes.

Your first lesson was Transfiguration, which you had to work alongside the Hufflepuffs in, it wasn't too much of a bore, but it still made your focus foggy as you tried casting spells. The rough night sleep you had didn't exactly make you feel well-rested enough to perform fourth year Transfiguration techniques. Professor McGonagall seemed to notice the bags under your eyes and didn't pick you for answers during the lesson.

For your break and spare lesson decided to have a quick nap on one of the benches outside. Some of the other people in the houses seemed to notice because you soon woke up to seeing Ginny and Luna peering over you. Luna gave a fond smile down at you as she held Ginny's hand. "Are you getting up for the lesson?" Luna asked, kindly.

You nodded and groggily sat up. "Yeah, is it time for the third lesson now?"

Ginny dipped her head. "Yeah, I'd suggest going now before it gets too late."

You smiled up at them both. "Thanks for waking me up, I shouldn't have been so careless.

Ginny shook her head. "Don't be silly; you're not careless. You needed a nap, and I would have done the same if I was in your shoes."

Luna's eyes widened in excitement. "That's it, Gin!"

"What's what?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"My shoes! I know where they are now," Luna beamed. "I'll see you later!" Abruptly, she dragged Ginny away from you and rushed down the corridor with her as Ginny laughed, her red hair flowing behind her.

You got up and began trailing to Herbology, your least favourite lesson due to the people you were put with. You wouldn't be surprised if Draco started teasing you to impress his stupid gang, you noticed he didn't seem as bad when he didn't want to show off to everyone. He seemed laxer, he was still an arse, but at least he was tolerable when he wasn't looming around with dickheads.

You reached the greenhouse, your head feeling full of clouds as you stood by the side of the desks, your head hanging low from lack of sleep. Crabbe and Goyle imitated you, placing their hands over their foreheads and swooning, faking that they were falling. Draco smirked as he watched them, then his eyes fell back on you as you stared blankly at the desk.

Professor Sprout began informing the class of what you were all studying, but you heard none of it, ringing in your ears distracting your attention away from her voice. Padma Patil was stood next to you, her long black hair falling gracefully over her left shoulder. She stared at you, her chocolate brown eyes looking at you as she said something. You blinked and turned to her, lip reading 'are you okay?' 

She looked like she was whispering to stop Professor Sprout from seeing anything. You nodded tiredly and began picking at the skin on your arm. Professor Sprout placed a Bouncing Bulb on your table.

Possibly one of the worst choices that could have been picked out for you to do a lesson on due to your lack of reflexes.

"Now everyone, I want you to be careful as Bouncing Bulb can be quite, well, bouncy. If they feel threatened, they will get aggressive. A simple knockback jinx should stop them if they get too hostile," Professor Sprout explained as her grey curly hair fell around her wrinkled but kind face. She flicked her wand, sending the bulb knocked back a few centimetres, then it repositioned itself and sank submissively down. She gazed around the class. "Now, everyone, have a go! Any problems, come to me." Her voice sounded underwater to you.

The class began following her actions and taking notes on the bizarre plant. Sometimes you wondered why these things even existed, you could understand magic, but a plant that tries to pummel you to the floor is a bit strange. You flicked your wand, you eyes fogging over every so often. Luckily, you managed to complete the task without collapsing, even if you felt light-headed.

The Bouncing Bulb stayed in place as you rested against the wall. Padma glanced back at you for a moment, then continued her work. You took out your notebook and scribbled in it with your quill, the ink marking the paper as it trailed up and down. Pansy threw something at you and chuckled with Blaise when it hit against your chest. You were too tired to even glare at them, so you focussed your attention on your notebook.

Draco strolled over to your table, pretending to be sharing notes. His lips twitched upwards at you. "Think you'll get away from me next lesson?" he whispered maliciously. "I've requested extra D.A.D.A lessons as I have a spare lesson next, so has Pansy, which means we will be joining you in your little venture," he growled in amusement.

You frowned at him as you placed your notebook back in your pocket. "I don't care, Malfoy."

He scoffed. "Little brat."

Professor Sprout walked over to your table and began inspecting Padma's and your notes. Draco swiftly shifted away from you, returning to his desk. Professor Sprout smiled at you both. "Good work, you two," her gaze softened, then she looked at you worriedly. "Are you alright dear? You look incredibly pale and tired."

"Uhh," you drawled, trying to process what she said. "Um, yeah."

Professor Sprout fixed her hat then crossed her arms. "You don't look very well to me, young man. How about you finish early and go get something to eat at the Great Hall, hm?"

"Okay, I guess," you mumbled. "Yeah, thanks."

Some of the other students in the class groaned, most of them complaining that it wasn't far you got to leave before everyone else. Draco stared over at you as Blaise and Pansy laughed, his silvery grey eyes squinting as he studied your face. You picked up your bag and clumped it over your shoulder, dragging your feet as you made your way outside. The breeze hit your face like a tidal wave, everything felt heightened to you, and you didn't understand why it felt like this. You may as well get fruit and some water before you headed to Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and a couple of people who wanted to take extra sessions. 

You trailed over to the Great Hall, picking up a banana that laid next to an assortment of other fruits in the baskets laid out on the table. It was three in the afternoon, so you supposed you could fit in some time to relax. 

After you had some food and drink, drawing in your sketchbook for a while, you finally got up and made your way to Defence Against The Dark Arts. Professor Moody was scribbling on the blackboard roughly with some white chalk, muttering eccentrically to himself about the lesson. You sat down on the left side of the room, dumping your bag down underneath the desk. Professor Moody turned to you, his fake eye-rolling around to analyse your features, it was kind of creepy.

Professor Moody walked over to you, his walking stick clinking against the ground as he hobbled over to you. "You're early," he deduced. 

"Yeah," you stated, crossing your arms loosely on the table in front of your chest.

"Bad nights sleep?" Professor Moody asked abruptly.

You nodded, unsure of why he was acting so kind to you. You felt a bit guilty for judging him so harshly. Due to him looking so intimidating, you thought he'd be a bit more brooding or similar to Snape. Outside, people were queuing up at the door. Professor Moody walked over to it, and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alongside a few students taking extra sessions piled into the dimly lit classroom, excitedly chatting to one another as they flocked in like a herd of sheep.

After everyone was seated, Professor Moody moved to the blackboard gesturing at his name which was roughly written upon it in capital letters. "Alastor Moody," he stated bluntly. "Ministry malcontent. And your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of the story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" he asked as he wildly looked around the room. No one raised their hands; they just watched him in awe. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. It seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

Most of the class muttered yeses or mumbled that's right. Then Professor Moody narrowed his eyes and briskly began pacing around at the front of the classroom. "Although Professor Lupin will be standing in if I cannot make it certain days, I will be teaching you about something you are behind in - very behind - you will be learning how to deal with curses, so I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

You glanced back as Ron interrupted him, his face twisted from nerves. "What, aren't you staying?"

Professor Moody turned around to face him, a warm smile forming on his chapped lips. "You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh? Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

Ron nodded, his body relaxing a bit more as he reclined in his seat. You jumped when Professor Moody clapped his rough hands together and beamed around the classroom of interested faces. "So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared," he stated. 

Suddenly his fake eye rolled around as he twisted to face around to the students. "You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking," he declared.

You could hear shifting behind you as Lavender put whatever she was holding away. Then he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together as he paced to and fro. "So. . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Hermione raised her hand, as did Ron. Professor Moody dipped his head in Ron's direction. Ron slowly raised his hand back down and gulped before he spoke. "My dad told me about one. Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes, your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse," Professor Moody stated, nodding slowly as he placed his scarred hands behind his back. Moody turned intensely around and bent down to open his desk compartment and took out a jar of glass. Three large black spiders scuppered from within. "Don't worry. Completely harmless," he stated as he took out one of the spiders. "But if she bites... she's lethal!"

In the back of the room, you could hear Draco's sneering laugh alongside Pansy. Professor Moody's magical eye rolled around to face them. "What are you laughing at?" Professor Moody snarled, then he raised one of the spiders over to Draco, passed Ron's table, a small whimper escaped from Ron's mouth as it floated by him. Last year, you discovered his worst fear was spiders during the lessons about Boggarts, so you felt a little sorry for him. 

Some of the class laughed as the spider landed on Draco's face, he spluttered and flicked it away from himself, then Moody retrieved the spider with his wand, placing it to his eye level, twirling the glass jar around with his fingertips in his free hand. His gaze fell on you, his eye narrowing and the fake eye twisting around, regarding the rest of the classroom. He called on your name, and you glanced up at him. "Yes, Sir?"

"Can you tell me what the Imperius Curse can do?" Professor Moody inquired as he stepped back and forth. "Your father knew quite a bit about the three unforgivable curses as well, didn't he?"

You flinched back slightly at his sudden words, then fiddled with your hands. "Doesn't it take control over the victims, leaving them under the spellcasters complete control?"

Professor Moody nodded. "Correct! I'll demonstrate. Now observe." The spider he took out earlier, scuttled around his hand, then he uttered Imperio, and it stopped swiftly in its tracks. Moody slanted his wand, the spider hopped out of Moody's hand on white silk thread and soon began to rock side to side if it was on a zip wire. Rigorously straining its legs, it flipped back, tore the thread and crashed on the desk, when it landed it started to cartwheel in tight circles. Moody bounced his wand lightly, and the spider shot upon two of his hind legs and entered what was unsettlingly a tap dance.

Everyone around you was giggling excluding you, Neville and Moody. Professor Moody flickered his magical eye over the classroom and frowned. "Think it's funny, do you? You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The students fell silent as Professor Moody tilted his wand towards the spider. It coiled itself up in a position spiders would usually not be able to take, its legs twitching slightly. "Total control," Professor Moody growled as he made the spider repeatedly roll around on the table. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. . ."

Ron gulped behind you and clutched the desk as if it could save him from the arachnids in front of him.

Professor Moody placed the spider back in the glass jar as it writhed around panicked in the air, trying to find solid ground. Professor Moody gazed around the classroom. "Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse, some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will," he stated evenly, then his face twisted into anger. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he yelled.

Most of the students in the class jumped, but Harry was leaning forwards, eager to learn more. On the other hand, Neville was awkwardly shifting, trying to mess with his tie.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione raised her hand, and to your astonishment, Neville did as well, although it was shaking quite violently. Professor Moody stared over at him. "Yes?"

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," Neville stated his voice full of apprehension.

Professor Moody stared at him, both eyes intensely focussed on him. "Your name's Longbottom?"

Neville dipped his head, his gaze lowering to the floor. Professor Moody remained silent as he took another spider out of the glass jar, muttering something about it being far too small. Then after he uttered an incantation, the spider swelled up like a water balloon, causing Ron to fall off his seat nearly. He shifted as far away from the desk as possible, his face going a ghostly pale. Professor Moody stared at it and pointed his wand directly over it. "Crucio!"

Suddenly, the spider fell over, its body convulsing and writhing around. It legs curled inwards to its oversized body, wriggling around. The sight of it made you feel sick; you shifted uncomfortably, then you turned your gaze to Neville, who looked like he was going grey, his eyes wide and clouded over as his bottom lip trembled uncontrollably.

Hermione gasped quietly as he stared at Neville. She peered over at Professor Moody; his wand was still aimed at the spider as it wriggled around. "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!"

You stared up at Professor Moody, your lips forming a straight line as he lowered his wand. He muttered Reducio to the spider, and it soon morphed back into its regular size and got to its feet, spinning around disoriented from the torture it just endured. Professor Moody placed it back in the glass jar, then looked around the class. "Pain, You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. That one was prevalent once, too," he said softly. His magical eye rolled around. "Right, does anyone know any others?"

Hermione's gaze shifted down, as did the rest of the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, one of the Hufflepuffs who took at as an extra session was stood in the corner, avoiding everyone's eye contact, alongside Draco and Pansy.

"Avada Kedavra," you stated blankly.

Everyone in the class turned to look at you, an unsettling atmosphere falling over the room. "Ah, yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra... the Killing Curse." Moody replied, a faint grin tweaking his lopsided mouth.

He placed his hand in the glass jar, and almost as if the spider knew what would happen, it dispersed frenziedly around the bottom end of the jar, trying to flee the hands of Moody, but he entombed it and put it on the table. It rushed rapidly manically across the wooden surface as Moody raised his wand at it. "Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a glare of searing green light and a pulsing sound as if immense, dark energy rocketed through the air- the spider keeled instantaneously over its back, undamaged, but undeniably deceased, it skidded over to Ron's desk, and he nearly fell off his seat as it toppled towards him. Moody hobbled over to it and chucked the dead spider from the desk to the floor.

Students around you gasped out in horror or stifled their cries. You watched the dead spider, your breath hitching in your throat. It was certain now; you knew that spell was used on that little girl in your dream and during the Quidditch World Cup.

"Not nice, not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me, "Professor Moody stated as both of his eyes landed on Harry, the rest of the class turned to look at him as well. Harry was currently thoughtfully staring at the blackboard, his brows knitted together.

Professor Moody stared at you carefully and approached your table, leaning casually against it, his walking stick trailing on the floor. You stared up at him. "It could be worse," you said suddenly. The rest of the students peered at you, their eyes wide like deer at your remark.

Professor Moody stared at you in intrigue. "What do you mean, lad?"

"Avada Kedavra is undeniably an awful curse, but when the spider collapsed, it didn't squirm or writhe around in pain as the other spider did with Crucio. It didn't look in pain," you trailed off as you spoke. 

Professor Moody stared at you with interest. "You bring up an interesting point, but the problem is, no one knows how it feels to be cursed by Avada Kedavra. The only person who lived through it was Mr Potter, and I am sure he would not remember what the curse felt like when it was used against him as he was just a baby," he explained.

You blinked and shifted with your hands. "I suppose so," you moved slightly and looked up at Professor Moody. "As seen as we're learning about curses and how to deflect them, can you tell me anything about Sectumsempra?"

Some of the class muttered, not knowing what Sectumsempra was. Even Hermione was staring at you cluelessly. Professor Moody narrowed his eye at you suspiciously. "We will learn about several other curses next lesson, but perhaps that one can be saved for some other time." He moved away from you and returned to the front of the class, speaking loudly once again. "Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it."

He gazed around and sighed, throwing some chalk at Dean and yelling at him. "You need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!"

Dean flinched back and uttered an apology; then Professor Moody turned around again. "Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he bellowed as the class jumped again. "Now... Those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills. . . copy this down..."

The rest of the lesson was spent taking notes, but you still couldn't shake the odd fuzzy feeling you felt in your head back in Herbology. The dream you had last night was circling your mind like a toy train on a track. 

The bell rang, breaking you from your thoughts. Ron, who looked very pale, and Hermione muttering about the lesson and Neville was standing up slowly, as if an earthquake had hit his whole world, then he swiftly left the room, lingering outside of the class like a ghost. Professor Moody wiped the blackboard free of any chalk that was smudging it as you stood up and began collecting your things. Harry walked over to you, a curious expression on his face. "Hey," he said softly.

You gave him a polite smile. "Hi Harry, what's up?"

Harry placed his hands sloppily in his pockets. "When Moody performed the killing curse, what did you mean when you were saying it looked like it wasn't in pain?"

"Exactly as I said," you replied a little bluntly. "Compared to the other curses, it doesn't look as violent. The victim looks like they just get put to sleep, they don't look like they are in agony."

Harry looked hopeful. "That curse killed my mum and dad," he said gloomily. "Do you think that when they were struck by it, they didn't feel anything?"

You blinked and gazed down sadly. "I'm not sure, Harry. But I hope they didn't die painfully."

Hermione strolled over to Harry, looking shaken from the lesson. "We should get going for dinner at the Great Hall."

Harry nodded at her, then gazed at you. "Are you coming?"

You opened your mouth, then closed it when Hermione stared strictly at you. "Yes, I'll come."

As you walked out beside the three of them, Hermione stopped and stared at Harry and Ron. "Hurry up,"

Ron sighed dramatically. "We're not the ruddy library before we get food again, are we?" said Ron.

Hermione frowned and slanted her head towards Neville, who was wringing his hands as if they were cloth. His eyes were still wide as if he was reliving a memory. Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Neville?" 

Neville blinked rapidly and looked around disorientated. His eyes landed on Hermione, and he shifted slightly. "Oh hello, interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, and I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"

Hermione looked worriedly at him. "Neville, are you all right?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine, Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?" Neville stuttered out, his voice a high tone.

Harry blinked in confusion at his scrambled words. "Neville, what-?"

Behind you, a clunking noise echoed through the hallway, and Professor Moody limped over to the five of you, his magical eye regarding all of your faces. He peered down at Neville as he trembled and licked his lips nervously. "It's all right, sonny," Professor Moody stated, his voice oddly gentle and reassuring, even if it was a low growl. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on... we can have a cup of tea."

You stared at Neville as he lowered his gaze to the floor. You glanced back at Hermione apologetically. "I think I'll stay with Neville; I think he needs some company. If I can get back to the Great Hall before dinner ends, I'll join you all."

Hermione nodded. "Alright, that's fine."

Professor Moody regarded you for a moment. "Of course, you can join us as well," he stated. Then his magical eye rolled over to Harry. "You all right, are you, Potter?"

Harry glanced up at him, defiance in his gaze. "Yes," he said sharply.

"You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending. Well, come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you," he said, softly smiling down at Neville.

Neville glanced at the Golden Trio for help, but they didn't say anything as Professor Moody placed a hand on Neville's back. You followed after them both, into Professor Moody's office. Outside of the window, Hermione, Ron and Harry's shadows walked away. 


	45. Lady Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I've been a little busy.

You and Neville followed Moody and sat down near his desk on the rickety chairs that laid out in front of it. He set about boiling an old kettle, placing fancy-looking china cups on the table in front of you both. You gave a friendly smile to Neville as he fiddled with his hands.

Professor Moody poured out the tea in the cups, bringing over a little tray with packets of milk and sugar on it. He gave a weak smile, his scarred face creasing. “So, let’s all have a little chat, shall we?”

Neville smiled and nodded, although his body was still trembling, he didn’t seem as pale as before. Professor Moody began to discuss Herbology with him to take his mind off of the lesson that caused him to dissociate with everything. You appreciated that he was attempting to apologise and console Neville, even if he was the one that accidentally inflicted this upon him.

As they talked with one another, you gingerly sipped your tea, flicking through the assortment of books that Professor Moody placed on the table. “Hey, Neville,” you whispered. “Look at this page; it’s jam-packed full of interesting plants.”

Neville shifted, leaning over it to have a peek. A broad smile grew on his face. “Do you like Herbology?” he asked enthusiastically. 

You nodded. “Yeah! I may not be as good at it as you are, but I find it pretty cool to learn about.”

Neville glanced down at the pages. “I can’t even choose a favourite topic in Herbology,” he declared as he trailed his finger down the page.

Professor Moody huffed and reclined back in his seat. His magical eye was rolling to face both of you. You gazed up at him, and he slanted his head to the side. “How did you find the lesson, Laddy?”

“Okay, I guess,” you stated. “I feel better now I’m having  a drink though.” 

Professor Moody peered at you for a moment, suddenly he turned his attention to his cup, picking it up and placing it to his chapped lips, he took a healthy gulp from it, then set it back on the saucer. “I knew your dad, you know?” he declared.

You blinked and stared at him. “You did?”

He nodded. “Yeah, talked to him once or twice, he was always hanging around Severus Snape or the Malfoys when he worked for the Ministry,” he explained as he regarded you. “You have his eyes, that’s for sure, although you look more like your Mother.”

You laughed a little. “I get that a lot.”

He grunted and fiddled with his long cloak. “Do you two lads have a spare now?”

Neville uncrumpled his timetable and looked at it, then he nodded. “Yeah, I have Divinations next, then I’m done for the rest of the day. What about you?” Neville asked as he turned to you.

You checked yours and then dramatically inclined your head back, letting out a long sigh. “I have Astronomy next after a spare lesson.”

Professor Moody crossed his arms and observed you. “Got a problem with Astronomy?”

You shook your head. “No, no! It’s not the lesson; it’s the people in the lesson that are the issue.”

Moody quirked an eyebrow at you. “Oh, aye?  Who’s been bothering you then?”

Were you going to tell him? You barely knew Professor Moody, for all you knew he could be like Snape and only pretending to care for the students for his résumé, but it slipped out. “Draco Malfoy and his friend Blaise Zabini.”

“Ah,” Professor Moody said, nodding slowly. “That coward?”

Blinking rapidly, from how abruptly he just called one of the two students he teaches a coward, you gazed at him. “What?”

“Malfoy, I’ve heard a lot of complaints about that boy. He’s always bothering Potter, or following the first years around and throwing food at them, or jinxing them,” Professor Moody said his face souring. “I always hated people that pick on others smaller than themselves or only attack when their opponent can’t retaliate.”

Neville stared at him and mumbled. “Yeah, I never liked him either.”

Professor Moody let out a small laugh. “I’m not surprised, Longbottom. If you had more confidence in your magic, I’m sure you’d be able to outdo him in a duel.”

Neville went bright red and looked down at the table, struggling to take the compliment. Professor Moody gazed at the clock and frowned. Then he turned back to both of you. “I think it’s time you left, you’ll miss lunch,” he said, staring at you. “Longbottom, you can stay I would like to talk to you in private.”  

“Okay,” Neville replied shyly.

You got up from your seat and gave a polite smile to them both. “Thanks for the tea, Professor. Oh! And Neville?”

Neville gazed up at you. “Yeah?”

“If you have any worries, I can lend you my ear if you wanted?” you asked kindly.

Neville nodded, smiling. “Thanks.”

You made your way tiredly to the Great Hall, students were excitedly chatting as they leaned over the tables, piling food onto their plates. Your eyes moved across the hall spotting Fred and George talk with one another, they were grinning as their conversation carried across the hall.

“Who do you think will be in the Triwizard Tournament?” Fred asked as he stuffed his face with a chicken leg soaked in gravy.

“I don’t know,” George replied thoughtfully. “But one thing is for sure, mate. We’re getting in! I don’t care what Dumbledore says, I mean we’re nearly seventeen!”

Fred nodded encouragingly. “Yeah, I know.” His blue eyes fell on to you and a large dopey smile painted his face. “Hey! Fun-sized wizard over here!”

You stepped forward, your feet dragging slightly as you lazily joined them at the table. “Sup,” you said while stifling a yawn.

Fred laughed a little. “Not had a good kip?”

“Not really, I had a strange night if I’m honest,” you replied smiling at him.

Fred raised an eyebrow at you. “A strange night…?”

“Yeah, you don’t want to know,” you laughed.

Fred shrugged and then turned to you. “Do you reckon me and George could get into the tournament? We have a plan to trick the spell that Dumbledore put on the Goblet.”

“I’m not sure, maybe? Dumbledore is really experienced with spells and potions though. It’s worth a shot!” you replied optimistically.

Blinking, you shifted in your seat and locked eyes with George and his brother. “Have you seen Harry, Ron or Hermione, anywhere?”

George pursed his lips in thought and nodded. “Yeah, I saw them grab some food in here and then they said something about getting books from their dorm rooms for Divinations.”  
  
“Thanks! I’ll probably meet with them after I’ve got something to eat - I’m pretty hungry,” you said sheepishly.

George smiled. “Alright! Well, you can sit next to us while waiting for them.”  
  
You filled twenty minutes by eating fish and chips and talking to the Weasley twins. Fred and George plotted on who to prank next, usually, Fred would try his luck tormenting the teachers; although they usually ended up getting House Points deducted or placed in detention.

Excited shouts arose from the students in the Great Hall as owls, toucans and bats flew in, letters and gifts clutched in their beaks or talons. Some of the first-years hurried towards their owls, reaching out to the letters and opening them. Next to you sounded a short yelp of pain; you turned to face the noise, just to see Fred laughing as George rubbed his head, a gift in his lap.

Fred grinned widely. “What’s that, then?”  
  
George shrugged. “It says it’s from mum. I wonder what she sent us?”   
  
Fred looked up, his brow creasing. “Hey, look at that funny looking bat!”   
  
You followed his gaze and saw what looked to be an albino fruit bat. A letter was gripped in her pale feet as she swept downwards. It looked like she was heading towards you! 

She landed steadily, folded her wings, and approached you cautiously.  She dropped the letter near you, then out of her mouth came a quiet beeping sound, she leant close to you and raised her head; it seemed she wished to be petted. Smiling, as a thank you, you softly scratched her chin, then turned your attention to the letter she gave you.

 

 

> _To, The Warden_
> 
> _Hello, I hope you are doing well! I have been travelling with your father at the moment. You-Know-Who’s group have been on the move, recruiting young witches and wizards. It’s been difficult, but I am coping. Knowing that I will be able to see you again gives me strength. Also, I tucked something into your letter that may aid you in times of need._
> 
> _I know I’m lousy with spells as I am a ‘squib’, but that doesn’t stop me from making potions. I have placed Veritaserum inside the envelope. It’s a small amount, but it is a very powerful truth potion, you may use it to get ‘information’ from spies who are situated in your school. This can help to weed out the people that are safe to be around. If you suspect anyone is working alongside You-Know-Who, feel free to use it. But I would suggest to keep it safe for now and only use it when you are absolutely certain someone is a threat._
> 
> _Please stay safe, I sent this letter to you a while ago, but I don’t know when it an reach you. Also, the albino bat is called Lola, she's magical. You can keep her if you like. She knows where I am located, so she can send letters to me without your father finding out or intercepting our conversations._
> 
> _Love you,_
> 
> _Lady Blue_

 

You reached into the envelope and quietly pocketed the vail of potion she left you, you stared at Lola gently. "You can fly outside if you want while waiting for me. I should be free after Astronomy."

Almost as if Lola understood what you said, she squeaked happily, then fluttered out of the Great Hall.

Fred leant close to you smiling. “Who’s that from then?”

You jumped, nearly dropping the letter. “My mum,” you stammered.

“Hey!” A voice called.

Craning your neck, you stared over at whoever it was calling out. Harry was waving at you, grinning cheerily. He reached your side, Ron and Hermione trailing behind him, their hands full of Divinations books. “Have you had something to eat?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I have,” you replied, beaming. “I got a letter from my mum! I haven’t heard from her for a while.”  
  
“I’m glad she’s okay,” Harry sighed in relief. “Hopefully, she can be found. Maybe she’s somewhere nearby?”   
  
“I’m not sure, but I’m glad I can write to her, at least,” you smiled weakly.

Harry patted your shoulder reassuringly, then his green eyes fixed on your face. “Why don’t you come to the library with us? We’ll be studying Divinations. You can tag along if you like?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll join you!” you replied as you grabbed your backpack.

Fred and George dramatically sighed and moaned. “Traitor!”  
  
You laughed as you joined Harry and his two friends. Ron and Hermione seemed to not be talking to one another, similarly to last year; you couldn’t help but feel it was a little different this time though. Once you all reached the library, you took your studying books out for Charms and D.A.D.A, burying your head in the books.

After a while of reading through it and taking notes, huffing sounded near the four of you. Harry looked up and saw Neville panting for breath near you, he offered a friendly smile. “Hey, Neville,” he whispered. “Are you okay?”  
  
Neville nodded, his face flushed red from running. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Could I join you?”   
  
Harry moved over closer to you as Neville pulled one of the chairs out from the table. He sat down next to Hermione and placed a Herbology book on the table, although it seemed to look different from the normal studying books you had. Frowning, you leant close to him pointing at it and raising an eyebrow.

Neville shifted the book towards you so you could see what it was called, “Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties.” Neville looked full of pride, you gave a small smile at him as you continued reading your study books.

After you all studied together, you made your way outside of the library. Neville caught up with you and the Golden Trio. Hermione looked at his book in intrigue. “I’ve never seen anyone in our year with that book, Neville,” she observed. “Who gave you Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties?”

Neville blushed slightly, his head bowing as he carried the book. “Apparently, Professor Sprout told Professor Moody I’m really good at Herbology,’ Neville said. His voice had a slight hint of pride that you had infrequently heard before. “He thought I’d like this.”

Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful. “Well, it is one of your best subjects.”  
  
Neville went a deeper shade of red, you could tell he wasn’t used to taking compliments. “She’s right, y’know,” you said smiling. “You’re probably the best in our year, Neville.”   
  
“You think so?” he asked.

You nodded, then the realization you had Astronomy next hit you like a pile of falling rocks. “I think I’ll head to the Astronomy Tower,” you sighed. “It starts in another half hour and it takes twenty minutes to go up there.”

Harry looked sympathetically toward you. “If Malfoy gives you any trouble let us know. We’ll teach him a thing or two.”  
  
You laughed slightly. “It’s alright, Harry. I think I can deal with him. But if it gets out of hand, I’ll keep your suggestion in mind.”

You began your tiresome journey to the Astronomy tower, awkwardly passing two of the students in the fourth year making out on the corridor. It always bothered you when people didn't do that in a private space, and you didn't want to see them macking on one another, especially with the first years roaming around. Luckily, as if Snape had read your thoughts, he separated them both grouchily lecturing them as you walked by. Afterwards, you finally reached the spiral staircase, you deeply sighed and began trailing up them, wishing you could go to bed.

Once you managed to clamber up to the room, you set yourself down in the corner of the room, hoping that everyone would get the message you wanted to be left alone. You rummaged in your bag, taking out the quill and parchment and placing them neatly on the table. Professor Aurora Sinistra ticked off everyone's names as she watched the students pile in, then she began showing everyone a presentation on it, placing her stick over the relevant information. 

Draco was looking around the class in an attempt to see where you were sat, his silver-grey eyes landed on you, and a smirk tugged at his lips. You averted your eyes away from him and rested your chin on your arms as you folded them on the desk. Due to Professor Aurora Sinistra giving the class a demonstration outside, telling everyone about the different constellations, Blaise and Draco weren't able to distract you as she was keeping a watchful eye on them.

Occasionally, when the teacher wasn't paying attention, Draco threw paper planes at you with crudely drawn images of you falling over, or falling asleep with Professor Aurora Sinistra smacking you awake. You tended to ignore them after a while though, trying to focus on your work and drawing all of the different constellations Professor Aurora Sinistra had told everyone about.

After the class had ended and everyone had packed up, and most of the students had gone back to the library or their allocated rooms, you remembered your dad asking you to meet him tonight. You wondered what he wanted. You made your way down the spiral staircase, other Ravenclaws and Slytherins going by you. Behind you, Draco and Blaise were muttering to one another, and once you finally reached the bottom and exited the tower, it was desolate and quiet. Draco wandered over to you as Blaise left his side. Draco narrowed his eyes in irritation. "What's with you?" he snarled.

You blinked, clutching the strap of your bag tighter. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean, all day you've been acting weird," Draco retorted a sneer twisting his face. "Besides, where's the fun in bothering you, when something else obviously is."

You began walking away from him, trying to ignore him, but he followed after you scowling. You turned to him and frowned. "Seriously, stop following me."

Draco smirked. "Meeting someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," you growled.

"Somebody important?" Draco sneered as he leant forward toward you.

You sighed and began walking towards the Black Lake; you didn't know where your dad even wanted to meet you. Let alone what time he wished to see you. It was eight at night now, so you presumed it would probably be in another hour. Draco was glaring holes in the back of your head as you moved forward, your feet crunching against the dry grass. Draco stepped in front of you, a smirk on painting his lips. "Are you meeting the pretty boy? A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw in a relationship," he scoffed. "That will be the day, wouldn't it: the stupid and the stubborn."

You twisted your body and chastised him. "Shut your dirty mouth!" you barked. Draco stared vacantly at you, then a scream rippled throughout the trees- and without thinking twice, you ran away from the Slytherin and into the darkness, your feet carrying you toward the Forbidden Forest. Draco yelled out at you contentiously as you ran from him. Your stomach churned at the thought of the scream being your mum.


End file.
